


Реадаптация

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	1. Chapter 1

###  **ODAL-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-01.php#*)**

 

 

«...что неизбежно, принимая во внимание личные профили Лаубера, Гарета и Клоттера. Во избежание причинения дальнейшего ущерба Организации действиями искусственно моделированных индивидов, приказываю: гауптштурмфюрера SZ профессора Хирта и штандартенфюрера SZ доктора Рауффа подвергнуть дисциплинарному взысканию второй степени с лишением наград; с 23 марта по 4 июля провести служебное расследование деятельности шестого отдела института «Розенкройц»; использование искусственно моделированных индивидов во внешней работе ограничить вторым порогом активации; запретить формирование групп со включением более двух искусственно моделированных индивидов, расформировать...»

Роберт Фладд, оберстгруппенфюрер SZ  
от 27.11.1980

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Будущего не существует. Лишь чернильные линии, змеящиеся в пространстве, связывающие руки, свивающиеся на горле.

Молодой человек в черном шерстяном костюме-тройке достает металлический «Монблан» из внутреннего кармана. Он всегда пользуется роллерами. Он не любит перьевые ручки.

Он смотрит на часы и на белую стену перед собой. Он слишком долго изучал циферблат — и теперь на гладкой, почти светящейся стене ему видится двенадцать черт.

Круг начинает сужаться.

Будущего не существует. Лишь точки пересечения линий. Если отследить необходимую кривую и свернуть в другое ответвление — можно найти вторую точку. И третью. И двадцать третью.

Половина из них может ничем не отличаться друг от друга. Это означает лишь большую вероятность означенного события.

...Темные штрихи на ослепительно белой стене медленно сползаются к центру. Снять колпачок. Ручная гравировка на клипе — чуть шероховатая под пальцем. Колпачок звякает о стекло столешницы. Взгляд неотрывно следит за стеной напротив...

Будущего не существует. В отличие от предопределенности ряда событий. Вероятность в восемьдесят и выше процентов принято считать положительной.

Иногда это звучит, как положительный результат анализа на ВИЧ.

...Штрихи ползут друг к другу с неотвратимостью чернильных линий, которые день за днем упирались в одну и ту же точку...

Три недели.

Три оборота — и вслед за колпачком, на стол ложится центральное кольцо, покрытое тонким слоем платины, и основная часть корпуса.

У него ушло три недели на то, чтобы попытаться найти выход. Чтобы обнаружить отрицательную вероятность, которая, вместе с тем, не заканчивалась бы летальным исходом.

Три дня назад он заставил себя признать несостоятельность поисков и отказаться от дальнейшей траты сил.

...Хромированный наконечник в последний момент срывается с пальцев и катится по столу, замирая в нескольких дюймах от края....

...

Вчера Кроуфорду пришлось поставить мальчишку в известность. В сложившейся ситуации это, с одной стороны, казалось ему честным, с другой — оставляло Наги сутки на адаптацию к новому положению дел.

— А... — Темные раскосые глаза на несколько мгновений снова стали почти такими же затравленными, как в то утро, когда Кроуфорд вытащил мальчика из-под развалин церкви святого Симона. — А... нас к ним или их к нам?

— Команда остается под моим руководством.

Это подействовало успокаивающе. По крайней мере, внешне. Любая мелочь, которая вносила перемены в привычный распорядок, повергала мальчишку либо в бессильную злость, либо в ступор.

Впрочем, с каждым разом он все лучше учился владеть собой.

— Значит... они нам не доверяют? — спросил Наоэ после долгой паузы.

— Скорее, доверяют сильнее, чем мне того хотелось бы. Наги... нас не разбавляют обычными боевиками.

— То есть, они присылают еще двоих _пси_?

Ему следовало сказать сейчас, или никогда. Никогда, впрочем, выглядело весьма условным. Последний день спокойной жизни в спокойной команде, состоящей из двоих человек. Отлично функционирующей команде. Набирающей обороты по мере того, как Наоэ учится контролировать _силу_.

Последний день покоя — и, как назло, сломалась кофеварка...

— Они присылают двоих пси из «Розенкройц», Наги.

...Линии вероятности, искрящие голые провода. За какой ни ухватись — твой пепел развеют по ветру...

Будущего не существует. Лишь сотни тысяч островков, то и дело появляющихся и скрывающихся в темной ледяной воде...

В «Розенкройц» уже лет двадцать, как умеют активировать ген, отвечающий за паранормальные способности. Впрочем, смертность по-прежнему достигает шестидесяти процентов, а количество носителей рецессивного гена в третьем поколении не так уж и велико.

— Из Питомника?! Брэд... это _наверняка_?

В «Розенкройц» условно нормальных людей превращают в клинических психопатов. Это один из самых распространенных слухов.

Столь же повсеместно, впрочем, мнение о том, что ясновидение — пси-способность с наивысшим фактором риска.

Брэд Кроуфорд не любит лишнего риска. Он принимает снотворное на протяжении семи лет. Каждый раз перед сном. Тщательно следя за дозировками и меняя препараты, чтобы не допустить привыкания.

— Этого не удастся избежать.

...

...Штрихи почти касаются друг друга, точно мишень на стене — чуть повыше спинки кресла напротив.

Продолговатый стержень и картридж образуют идеальный прямой угол на стекле...

Ему почти удалось убедить мальчишку, что все будет в порядке. Осталось всего ничего. Несколько минут — за которые ему неплохо бы поверить в это самому.

Картридж, как влитой, садится на стержень. Холодная сталь корпуса скользит в пальцах. Три оборота. Три недели пустой работы. Третьи сутки без сна.

Три минуты — до того, как откроется металлическая дверь, впуская человека, чье досье он вчера вечером получил на руки.

Это вопрос продуктивности работы команд, объяснял он вчера Наги — просто для того, чтобы разрядить давящее молчание, повисшее в воздухе. Наставники «Розенкройц» пытаются убедить руководство SZ в том, что их питомцы — адекватны и не нуждаются в постоянном присмотре. Несколько экспериментальных команд, набранных исключительно из паранормов, уже проходят испытательный срок.

В свою очередь, в SZ уверены, что паранойя — это синоним здравого смысла и зарок долгих лет жизни. Именно поэтому команду, состоящую исключительно из питомцев «Розенкройц», никогда не допустят к серьезным проектам.

Самого Кроуфорда завербовали в шестнадцать — уже проявленным _пси_. В Питомнике он провел меньше месяца. И еще несколько лет регулярно ездил на утомительные тесты и беседы с куратором. Этого срока хватило для того, чтобы составить окончательное мнение о нравах «Розенкройц». Он употребил все мыслимые и немыслимые ресурсы, чтобы Наоэ не держали там дольше минимально допустимого срока. Анализы, тесты, тренинги, беседы.

Два месяца после возвращения мальчишка спал с включенным торшером. Иногда торшер подрагивал. Почти незаметно.

...Штрихи сходятся в черную точку на стене — входное отверстие от пули сорок пятого калибра. Здесь очень тихо. Полная звукоизоляция. Даже это кажется ему специальной разработкой психоаналитиков Питомника.

Собранная ручка исчезает во внутреннем кармане. Повернуть голову к двери за две секунды до того, как та откроется с едва слышным скрипом.

...— Значит, это ты — Кроуфорд, да? — Сгусток ртути — пластичный, гибкий и опасный своей непредсказуемостью. Он внимательно осматривается, прежде чем опуститься на подлокотник кресла напротив. Рыжая грива, в которой теряются солнцезащитные очки, закрывает черную точку на стене. — Вообще-то, зря приехал, только время потратил... Никакой совместной работы не будет.

Будущего не существует, а линии вероятности ничего не говорят об эмоциональном фоне. Голый фактаж, цифры и данные, реже — бледные визуальные эффекты. Двоичный код, которым запрограммирована реальность.

А снов Брэд Кроуфорд не видит с восемнадцати лет — и никогда не жалел об этом.

— Агент «Шульдих». Двадцать один год. Активированный пси-вектор — телепатия. Закрепленный второй порог. В режиме самостоятельной работы с марта 97-го. У тебя хорошие показатели.

А что еще ему сказать? Поинтересоваться, помнит ли тот свое настоящее имя? Не самый разумный вопрос питомцу «Розенкройц». Ничего, кроме кличек. Никакой связи с прошлым. Новая жизнь, новая цель, новая семья...

Легкое ментальное прикосновение в ответ — словно ветерок у самого лица. Укрепить щиты. Азам Кроуфорда обучили в Питомнике, дальнейшее — вопрос упорных многочасовых тренировок.

Никто не должен читать его, как открытую книгу. Неплохая цель для шестнадцати лет. К двадцати двум во время ежегодных проверок его сканировали уже двое штатных телепатов, вместо одного.

— А, так они выдали тебе всё досье?.. Мне — только полчаса полоскали мозги. Да и то, забыли предупредить, что ты глухой. Ну, так могу написать на бумажке, если хочешь. Зря. Тратишь. Время. И именно потому — что у меня хорошие показатели. _Уже_. Без тебя. Понятно? — Он склоняет голову к плечу — длинные огненные пряди струятся по рукаву ядовито-зеленого френча.

Так одеваются дети, дальтоники и истероидные особи. Ни одна из точек пересечения линий вероятности не передавала и десятой доли напряжения, которое генерирует рыжий телепат одним своим присутствием.

К этому придется привыкнуть. Он, разумеется, справится. Он не видит другого выхода.

Прямо за затылком человека по кличке Шульдих по-прежнему находится черная точка. Просто смотреть на нее, не обращая внимания на помеху. Это неприятная формальность. Этот разговор не имеет ни цели, ни смысла. Вопрос лишь в том — сейчас или через полчаса.

Чернильные линии редко заходят далеко. Не больше чем на месяц, как правило. Кроуфорду, профессиональному менеджеру по работе с персоналом, кажется, что если отсрочки в полчаса не понадобится — у них будет больше шансов не вцепиться друг другу в глотку в обозримом будущем.

— Цюрих, бесспорно, был одной из ваших самых больших удач за последние полгода. Впрочем, твой стиль работы мне не нравится. Слишком много экспромта. Слишком самонадеянно. Слишком безрассудно.

Сопротивление необходимо ломать на излете. Крупные породы собак запоминают команды только в сопровождении удара в мышцу с хорошим замахом.

У него еще будет время — чтобы научиться правильно бить, не отвлекаясь от основных дел. Впрочем, особого энтузиазма эта перспектива по-прежнему не вызывает.

Телепат медленно и глубоко вздыхает. Его можно понять. Брэд готов понимать его двадцать четыре часа в сутки — если они будут работать на разных континентах. Под разным руководством.

— Какая часть слова «никогда» тебе непонятна, Кроуфорд? Я не собираюсь с тобой работать.

Три недели назад Кроуфорд тоже не собирался.

Две недели назад Кроуфорд по-прежнему искал варианты.

Неделю назад Кроуфорд был уверен, что у него получится...

— Я знаю.

Поправить очки — и ненадолго отвлечься от мишени... чтобы в первый раз заметить: глаза у Шульдиха — небесно-голубые. Два ониксовых осколка, сверлящих его с упорным нежеланием понимать очевидные вещи.

У них обоих забыли поинтересоваться отношением к перспективе совместной работы. Не то чтобы от SZ следовало ожидать чего-то иного.

— Тогда какого черта мы _оба_ теряем время?

Будущего не существует, но это — не главное. Главное, с чем следует смириться — даже отследи ты сотни струящихся линий, пересекающихся под разными углами, даже наткнись ты на сотни различных в мелочах точек — с какого-то момента ситуация может выйти из-под твоего контроля.

Ты знаешь, чем все закончится.

Ты почти дословно способен воспроизвести чужие реплики.

Ты не можешь ничего изменить. Ровным счетом. Ничего.

И все равно, отводя взгляд в сторону, пытаться повернуть до предыдущего исхода. Отсрочка в полчаса не принесет ничего хорошего — ни одному из них.

— Потому что этот вопрос давно решен и от нас не зависит.

— Черта с два. У меня отличная команда. Мы не провалили ни одного задания. Мы на хорошем счету. Это всех устраивает. И потом... если я не намерен с тобой работать — они меня не заставят. И точка. А у тебя что, настолько плохи дела — что без поддержки не обойтись?

Рыжий упрямо вскидывает голову.

Рыжий упорно не желает смотреть правде в глаза.

...Поверить в то, что человек, сидящий перед ним, — и почему на подлокотнике, будь он неладен? почему нельзя нормально сесть в кресло?! — почти год в автономном режиме руководил парной группой... что его считают одним из лучших боевиков «Розенкройц» последнего выпуска... так же невозможно — как усомниться хоть в одной букве тщательно собранного досье.

— Слишком много текста, Шульдих, — для успешного лидера успешной команды, которому нечего опасаться. — Он растягивает губы в усмешке. Ему, кажется, пора подумать — чем занять себя... на эти полчаса. — Решения никто не отменит. Нам обоим придется смириться с фактом.

Телепат застывает, едва заметно, лениво поводя плечами. Он наконец-то начинает видеть в этой комнате кого-то, кроме себя и собственного нежелания подчиниться внешнему давлению.

— Тебе не нравится, как я действую. Тебе не нравится, как я треплю языком. Знаешь... работать со мной тебе тоже не понравится. Так какого черта ты на их стороне? Скажи им, что тебе это тоже не нужно. И вопрос решится — в другую сторону.

Ходячая, безвкусно одетая неприятность.

Он и не подумал менять мнение. Просто поменял тактику.

— Разумеется, не понравится. Ты научишься работать иначе.

— Ты что, так и не понял, Кроуфорд? Я не собираюсь работать иначе. И с тобой — тоже не собираюсь работать. И плясать под дудку каждого, кто думает, будто он вправе мне указывать — тем более. Если тебя устраивает роль цирковой собачки — пожалуйста... — Телепат поднимается с кресла, перечеркивая все его попытки одним вальяжным движением. — В общем, был счастлив познакомиться... И еще больше рад — попрощаться.

— Я бы не советовал так поступать. Это принесет неприятности

— Это что, угроза? — Уже от дверей.

Это итог. Этого не изменить, даже начни он говорить прямым текстом.

Самое главное — не смотреть на два шага вперед, а принимать увиденное.

Ему нечего сказать. Ему нечем заниматься в пустой белой комнате, глядя на кресло перед собой, да на черную точку — иллюзию на голой стене.

— Это будущее.

Когда дверь захлопнется, он поднимется на ноги. Он успеет сделать бессчетное количество шагов, то и дело останавливаясь перед узкой керамической вазой — единственным предметом нефункционального интерьера в белой комнате на минус четвертом этаже штаб-квартиры «Розенкройц» в Гамбурге.

Он ни единого разу больше не посмотрит на циферблат. Он поправит очки и сядет на диван ровно за четыре секунды до того, как металлическая дверь откроется вновь...

 

«...Активация рецессивного пси-гена третьего поколения, проводимая по методике Шонбург-Хайнце, подразумевает комплексно-уровневый подход и нацелена на максимально быстрое и эффективное пробуждение паранормальных способностей у носителя путем единовременного шокового воздействия на кору больших полушарий, совмещенного с пси-проникновением класса «А» в сенсорные зоны (иначе: «зоны Дриббича») при понижении болевого порога, для обострения закрепленной блок-схемы воздействия.

Опорные сенсорные зоны впоследствии облегчают активатору повторное воздействие на объект, при котором...»

_**Активационные методики, цикл лекций, 6-й курс, институт «Розенкройц»** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Чужие мысли — пауки, падающие с занавесок...

**...Фарфарелло...? Эй, ты там как — слышишь меня? М-мать их... нет, ты представь — они решили навесить на нас какого-то идиота из «внешников»... То есть я не шучу — _реального_ идиота... Фарфарелло! Он — носит — черный — костюм — в десять — утра!.. Да еще и... мать его! Фарфарелло!.. с _жилетом_...**

Чужие мысли — слишком клейкая паутина...

**...Нет, я отказался, конечно... Я так и сказал: черта-с-два. Точка. Конец. Аут. Ты и я — мы _команда_... А этот — что? Фонарный столб, на котором нас повесят?.. В общем, никакого объединения... Я сейчас пойду обратно к Стомбриджу. Пойду — и спрошу: какого черта этим идиотам вздумалось гробить свою лучшую группу в Европе?.. Слышишь?.. Эй... ты слышишь меня, Фарфарелло?..**

Чужие мысли — то, что читает здесь каждый, кому не лень.

А дребезжащая россыпь эмоций — отличный экран.

... _Крррри_...

Кроссовки — по линолеуму... Или это пластик?.. Сколько раз тут бывал — никак не удосужится присесть на корточки и царапнуть ногтем, чтобы проверить... _Кррри_...

Вот и сейчас — торопится.

 _Кррри_...

И черт его знает, почему у этих подошв резина так мерзко скрипит...

Собственные мысли — бисер, сыплющийся из рукавов.

Из дырявых карманов.

...Он любит перчатки без пальцев. Обтрепанные. С торчащими нитками.

И облизывать застывшие на холоде пальцы.

...Гамбург. Чертов город. Он всегда ненавидел его зимой.

Летом тоже. Но зимой — вдвое больше. За ветер с воды. За пустынные площади, продуваемые февральскими сквозняками. Мать их... Город площадью больше Парижа — и всего-то полтора миллиона жителей. В прятки играть...

И вечерами — шаги... так гулко...

И эти склады...

Сегодня — вход с Анненплатц. Дом девять. И сканер: глаз — к пятну на стене. На хрен бы размазать всю сетчатку по вашим экранам, ублюдки!..

И пять тонн воды — над головой.

То есть... он не знает точно, пять их там или больше. Метры. Тонны. Всегда ненавидел цифры. Но главное — давит. Так давит... гребаная толща... всякий раз — когда возвращаешься... как будто опять все с начала... с первого дня... Как и не было этих десяти лет...

И восьми месяцев — на свободе. Тоже.

**...Фарфарелло? Эй...**

К черту. Все равно не услышит. Гребаная привычка. Последние две недели в Цюрихе — по-другому было никак. Якорь...

А что в итоге?.. Случайность. Удача. Поймал за хвост — и проскользнул... До сих пор дух захватывает, как вспомнить!..

Но — кто узнает? Удача... расчет... Результат. Это важно. Остальное — сигаретные окурки. И растаявший лед в стакане. Собачья чушь.

 _Кррри_...

Коридоры. И лица за стеклами. И блики мониторов. И пальцы, вросшие в клавиатуру. Пустившие корни. И вместо зрачков — мигающая зелень вечного on-line...

Что они там делают — это он всегда хотел узнать... Все _эти_...

Поворот... еще поворот... кабинет — вторая дверь слева — Стомбридж.

Какого хрена прощался, спрашивается?..

Ладно. Повторить не лень — сколько хотите. Будем твердить, пока не усвоите наконец...

Никакой совместной работы. No, sir. Nein. Non. И — как там будет «хрен вам» — на суахили?.. Он не собирается работать в одной команде с этим лощеным американцем, самоуверенным, как гребаная бетономешалка... и похоже, с тем же уровнем интеллекта...

...Черный костюм в десять утра... нет, ну ей-богу же...

И эти сверкающие ботинки...

В общем, спасибо, я, конечно, оценил ваше чувство юмора, герр Стомбридж, но впредь попрошу нашу группу за успешно выполненные миссии награждать чем-нибудь посущественнее. Черт, да хоть мороженого купите Фарфарелло, что ли?..

Ах, да. И в Цюрих я больше не поеду. Там часы... слишком громко тикают.

Хватит.

Коленом открыть дверь — руки заняты, вертят солнечные очки.

— Герр С-с... Ох-х.

...

— Да. Шульдих. Зайди. И изволь. Объяснить. Почему. Пренебрег. Приказом?

Точка.

Нет. Даже не так. ТОЧКА.

Ох... м-мать ее...

— Герр Шанцлер. Я не...

— Щиты, Шульдих. Немедленно. Опусти. Щиты.

...

Вот. Кажется. Всё.

...

<...7 апреля. 9:30 утра. Спички. Розовое. Вкус мяты. Музыка карусели.

 _...чертовылошадичертовылошадичертовылошади_... прекратите... хватит... черт, прекратите же, ну... >

...

<...21 августа. 23:15. Бетон. Влажное. Запах ржавчины. Треск люминесцентной лампы.

... _дышать... не могу... ды...шать... не... м-м_... >

...

<...13 октября. 16:... ...Чавканье жидкой грязи...

...

...

... _пож_... >

...

...

...

— Достаточно. Шульдих?

— Д-да... герр Шанцлер.

— Ты. Забыл. Поздороваться.

— Да. Простите, герр Шанцлер.

...

Здравствуйте.

...

Десять лет...

...

Свобода?..

Слишком легко.

...

Мысли — свои... чужие... Пауки на старых, пахнущих пылью и плесенью занавесках. Липкие руки. Пот, оставляющий пятна.

Мысли — свои... чужие... Крючки без наживки, воткнувшиеся в губу. И глупые жадные рыбы.

Мысли. Круги немигающих глаз. Запах йода.

...Он носит перчатки без пальцев. И отрезает нитки одним из ножей Фарфарелло. Прямо по коже.

...Он ненавидит зиму. И нацепляет на нос темные очки. И никогда не носит ничего теплее плаща — чтобы чувствовать ветер.

...Он расколол код сейфа в цюрихском офисе «Баумвалл-техникс» — вытащив его из головы человека, который даже не подозревал, что когда-либо видел эти цифры.

...Он никогда не катается на каруселях.

...

— Здравствуйте, герр Шанцлер.

...

 _Крии_...

...

— Что. Ты. Делаешь. Шульдих?

Он поднимается с колен. Он отряхивает ладони. В его улыбке — все солнце февральского утра.

В Гамбурге даже свет пропитан вековой копотью портовых улиц.

— А? Ничего, герр Шанцлер. Просто... развязался шнурок.

...

Не обычный линолеум. Несгораемый пластик. Он так и думал...

Жаль.

...

В полыньях чужих зрачков — крошево серого льда. Зализанные волосы липнут к лысине, точно намазаны клеем. И жадная вялость бесцветных губ.

— Распустился, Шульдих. Непозволительно. Я так и думал. Стомбридж. Не умеет работать. С такими, как ты. Так что. Вижу. Я вовремя.

_Его проект...?_

Бисер сыплется... сыплется... сыплется... На несгораемый пластик серых полов. Шорох. Цветные бусины.

Черные пауки.

— Пойдем. Я тебя провожу. Хочу. Убедиться лично. Как ты поладишь. Со своим новым. Начальством. Шульдих.

Всякий раз... Его имя на этих губах — как приговор.

...

<...15 декабря. 5:40. Вкус известки. Запах лимбургского сыра. Шелест кожи о кожу. Глухие удары.

_...ненадоненадоненадоненадо..._

Разряд...>

...

 _Принесет неприятности_... так он сказал.

 _Это будущее_.

И...

— Ясновидец. Брэд Кроуфорд. Разве Стомбридж не предупредил? И. Я. Буду лично. Курировать. Вашу работу.

...

...Когда Фарфарелло нет рядом — он откусывает нитки зубами.

Он ненавидит ходить без перчаток зимой.

...Стеклянные стены, все в отблесках мониторов. Злорадные рыбы. Немые раскрытые рты.

Поворот.

...

Десять тридцать утра — и все тот же черный костюм.

Поворот головы — на дверь. Лицо без улыбки. Протянутая рука.

— Уверен, что мы сработаемся, Шульдих...

...

Удар — всякий раз, за поднятые щиты.

Удар — всякий раз, за попытку _читать_.

Удар — всякий раз, за ответный удар.

Питомник.

Палка, всунутая сквозь прутья.

Ошейник.

Пропущенный ток.

И — меньше года... Поверить всерьез — что свобода доступна... Что рядом... Что только вот — руку... Достать... Дотянуться...

Свобода...

_От «Розенкройц»?!.._

...

Между водянисто-серыми и янтарными, он — ярко-рыжая бабочка, выпорхнувшая из занавесок. Он — сполох огня, пожирающий пыльную ткань.

Ему наплевать.

Он протягивает руку в ответ. И — с широкой ухмылкой демонстрирует безупречные острые зубы.

— Уверен, что нет.

Плевать.

И — завтра же он поведет Фарфарелло кататься на каруселях...

 

...

— ...Чушь! Я читал про землетрясение в Неаполе в 80-м. Семь балов по шкале Рихтера. Пять тысяч погибших... И что — всё это Пайетт? В одиночку?!

— Пайетт был узловым. Третий порог, телепат. И два телекинетика — Уорхаммер и Нада, которых он взял в жесткую сцепку. Помнишь Уорхаммера, Смажени? Ну, лысый такой...

— А с чего у Пайетта-то крышу снесло?

— Так в этом и вся загвоздка. Третий порог... Может, ветер подул не в ту сторону. Или... хер его знает — аллергия на запах ванили.

— А... что вообще за третий порог?

...

_**Архив записей подслушивающей аппаратуры.  
Общежитие «Розенкройц». Спальня В-16. Пленка 4610/210992.** _

 

 

* По замыслу рейхсфюрера СС, рунам предстояло сыграть особую роль в символике «Чёрного ордена»: по его инициативе в рамках общества «Наследие предков» («Ahnenerbe») был учреждён Институт рунического письма, полный курс которого должен был пройти каждый кандидат в члены СС. Во время войны эту обязанность отменили, поэтому люди, вступившие в СС после 1940 года, имели лишь смутное представление о значении рун.

 **Odal-Rune** — эмблема SS Rase- und Siedlungshautamp, а также эмблема дивизии СС "Принц Евгений" — первой дивизии, укомплектованной добровольцами из числа фольксдойче. Символизировала родство, семью и объединение людей по принципу крови.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **EIF-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-02.php#*)**

 

 

«...Два подразделения «Штосструппе» количеством в 26 человек под командованием оберштурмфюрера Дарсини и оберштурмфюрера Трува направить в подчинение «Аненербе» для силовых операций отдела. В случае необходимости проведения боевых операций или содействия институту «Розенкройц», а также институту «Лебенсборн», надлежит подавать рапорт в оперативный штаб «Аненербе»...»

_**Выдержка из распоряжения генерального штаба SZ, от 25.03.1987** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

— Фарфарелло. В «Макдоналдсе».

У его нового босса раздражающая манера обходиться без вопросительных интонаций.

У его нового босса раздражающая манера демонстрировать высшую степень презрения каждым квадратным дюймом ауры — при внешней эмоциональности кассового аппарата.

Шульдиху кажется непосильной задачей найти в своем новом боссе хоть одну не раздражающую его черту.

Они знакомы уже целых сорок минут...

— Да. В том, который на Юнгферн-штрассе. Можно было и на Билле, конечно. Но там дальше от зоомагазина. И кстати... в Данию мы с ним едем на своей машине. Никаких возражений, надеюсь?

Он встряхивает рыжей гривой и смеется, подбрасывая на ладони ключи. Брелок цепляется за перчатку, вытягивая длинную зеленую нитку, — и прежде чем включить зажигание, он привычно откусывает ее со среднего пальца, не думая о том, как двусмысленно этот жест может выглядеть со стороны.

Кроуфорд, впрочем, на него не смотрит.

— Оптимальный маршрут — через Путтгарден, и там паромом до Лолланда. Здесь... — Распечатка аккуратно ложится на торпеду. — ...Расписание паромных рейсов. Нам следует успеть на тот, который уходит в 15:40. В 22:00 мы должны быть в Оденсе. О жилье на время миссии для нас позаботятся.

Самоуверенный, как все они. Давняя кличка для внешников — «йо-йо» — невольно приходит на ум. Шульдих вновь смеется, запрокидывая голову, и думает о круглой блестящей игрушке на веревочке — так резво скачущей и уверенной в своей свободе... до тех пор, пока хозяйская рука не дернет за нитку.

У питомцев Школы — ошейник и поводок. У йо-йо — тонкая леска. И какая тут, на хрен, разница?..

— Мы паромом не поплывем. — Он без усилий встраивается в плотное движение на авеню Кайзера Вильгельма, а затем совершает отчаянно наглый финт, мигая и сигналя — чтобы вклиниться в крайний левый ряд и свернуть на улицу, ведущую к Юнгферн-штрассе. — Фарфарелло укачивает. К тому же... они могут поцарапать мой «феррари».

— Через Фленсбург дорога займет на два часа больше. Я не считаю это целесообразным.

— Ну, так поеду быстрее. Спорим, мы будем в Оденсе раньше вас!

...Шульдих слишком много болтает. Это общее мнение.

Когда он в таком состоянии, как сейчас, Фарфарелло говорит, что он начинает «искрить».

Он давно научился закрываться от чужого Дара без всяких щитов: в искусно создаваемом ментальном хаосе прочесть его мысли не легче, чем собрать муку, сыплющуюся из дырявого пакета. А от общения с Шанцлером он всегда отходит особенно долго...

Шульдих никогда и никому не говорит правды.

Шульдих никогда и никому не лжет.

...Он не собирается объяснять Кроуфорду про «Макдоналдс», — когда они, взвизгнув тормозами, паркуются прямо у стеклянных дверей, украшенных физиономией маниакально ухмыляющегося клоуна. Он уверен в своем контроле над Фарфарелло, достаточно, чтобы оставлять того без присмотра на долгое время, — но бумажные упаковки и пластиковые стаканчики вокруг все же безопаснее стальных ножей и вилок...

Он посылает сигнал, не выходя из машины, и приветственно машет рукой, когда ирландец возникает в дверях.

Он не сводит изучающее-насмешливого взгляда со своего нового босса.

Он не намерен ничего объяснять. Про паром. Про зоомагазин. Про что угодно. У него наготове десять тысяч объяснений — одно правдивее другого... на тот случай, если кто-то пожелает его о чем-то спросить.

Ему интересно, как отреагирует на Фарфарелло Кроуфорд.

...Он рад видеть, что не ошибся. Ответ: никак.

Ему интересно, как широко тот использует свой дар предвидения.

Вряд ли разбрасывается на мелочи: ведь и он сам не тратит силы на то, чтобы читать мысли каждого встречного. Слишком тяжелая, паршивая работа...

...Когда Шульдих вслух, с мечтательной улыбкой говорит, что чужие мысли — сладкие на вкус... он представляет себя зеленокрылой навозной мухой. Мать их... ну, а кто еще так падок на дерьмо?..

Правда и ложь — не более чем условности. Блестящие стекляшки, с которыми играют так и не повзрослевшие дети.

Сам он выбросил их в песочницу много лет назад. И похоронил так глубоко, что уже не найти...

...Фарфарелло забирается в машину, на заднее сиденье, облизывая губы, испачканные в чем-то красном.

Похоже на кровь. Похоже на клюквенный джем.

Ему наплевать на новую миссию. Ему наплевать на нового босса. Сейчас — ему интересен один лишь Шульдих, — и когда тот тянется назад, чтобы вытереть варенье у него с губ, Фарфарелло облизывается опять, задевая языком кончики чужих пальцев.

— Ты долго...

Кроуфорд не дает ему времени ответить.

У этого йо-йо в голосе столько же эмоций, как у работающей кофемолки. Если он случайно улыбнется — то, видимо, попадет в больницу с неизлечимой травмой лицевых мышц.

— Паром в 15:40. — Указательный палец постукивает по расписанию. — Никаких опозданий. Надеюсь, это понятно?

...И ледяной взгляд Шанцлера, там, в комнате...

_Хочу убедиться, как ты поладишь со своим новым начальством..._

Шульдих разводит руками в широком жесте, ненароком смахивая листок с торпеды.

— В 15:40, договорились. Только не надо этой макулатуры, Кроуфорд. У меня аллергия на бумажную пыль.

— Я запомню, — следует короткий, сухой ответ.

Шульдих не сомневается, что в мысленном досье, которое ведет на него новый босс, появляется соответствующая отметка в графе «заболевания»... Скорее всего, рядом с пометками «ненадежен», «некомпетентен» и... ну да, вероятно, еще «слишком болтлив».

Ему это нравится. Чертовски нравится. А ведь они знакомы всего полтора часа...

 

* * *

 

В зоомагазин они успевают как раз вовремя — к кормежке. Безотходное производство, смеется Шульдих, наблюдая за тем, как толстуха-хозяйка скармливает змеям и хамелеонам новорожденных мышат и хомячков.

Маленькие безволосые розовые твари напоминают человеческих зародышей. Их раскладывают в пластиковые миски — и расставляют по клеткам. Они слегка шевелят крохотными передними лапками, лежа на боку, а задние поджимают под себя. Рты и слепые глаза похожи на надрезы, сделанные бритвой на тонкой коже.

Змеи не торопятся. Они вообще не умеют торопиться.

Хамелеон пробирается вперед, обхватывая сухую ветку двупалыми пупырчатыми лапами и подолгу застывая перед каждым новым шагом.

Завороженный, Фарфарелло наблюдает за ними, чуть приоткрыв рот и щуря единственный глаз.

Шульдих похлопывает хозяйку по плечу и внушает ей, что в магазине — ни души.

Он вполне мог бы взять отсюда питона. Или даже двух — и носить их на шее.

Или... хамелеона, чтобы тот менял цвет. Интересно, как ему понравился бы красный «феррари»?

А если посадить его на Кроуфорда... наверное, бедняга стал бы вообще бесцветным.

 _...Дети... младенцы... хищники... жертвы..._ Шульдих отслеживает реакции Фарфарелло, привычно закрепляя нужные ассоциации. Закольцовывая образы. _Движение... удушье..._ Замыкая ментальную энергию в силовые узлы.

... _Смерть_...

Иногда нужны новые острые раздражители. Иногда, наоборот, пользоваться старыми удобнее.

Он не думает. Выбор — на уровне интуиции.

Кроме него, ни один человек в Школе не мог так управляться с ирландцем. Даже его собственный активатор.

Шульдих ничуть не удивился, когда после выпуска их назначили в пару.

...Он позволяет Фарфарелло придавить пару мышат в пальцах — чтобы почувствовать, как они прекращают жить.

Он не позволяет ему пробовать их на вкус: это лишнее в уже выстроенной цепочке.

Если всё будет в порядке, — Фарфарелло останется вменяем и не потребует лишних затрат до самого вечера.

В планы Шульдиха не входит объяснять Кроуфорду, почему им лучше было бы не плыть на пароме.

 

* * *

 

...Первое знакомство с Наоэ, напарником Кроуфорда.

Посмотреть — медленно, проползая взглядом от пяток и до макушки.

И — смех.

Вопреки обыкновению, Шульдих даже не сопровождает его язвительным комментарием. Только смеется — глядя в сузившиеся черные глаза на белом лице. Смеется из-за спины Фарфарелло, упираясь острым подбородком тому в плечо.

Фарфарелло улыбается тоже.

 _...Прозвища..._ — ловит он мысль подростка. — _У них в Питомнике прозвища, а не имена_...

И что-то связанное с Кроуфордом... разговор...?

Он не хочет сейчас ворошить детали. Ему достаточно и того, что он видит.

Чужие мысли — пауки, прячущиеся по щелям...

— А это так заведено. Знаешь? В _Питомнике_. — Он продолжает улыбаться, сквозь мальчишку глядя на американца. — Там людям дают собачьи клички. И водят их гулять на поводке. И учат говорить «гав»... Скажи малышу «гав», Фарфарелло.

Ирландец ухмыляется. И облизывается — отражаясь в черных зрачках.

— У нас будет охрененная команда, — резюмирует Шульдих. Разворачивается. И идет спать.

 

* * *

 

Он _читает_ японца и позже. Из любопытства и от нечего делать... урывками... те два дня, что они торчат в этом коттедже, на окраине Оденса, в ожидании, пока придет время действовать. Он читает его вечерами, возвращаясь из университета — после того как в подробностях выложит все детали очередного сеанса наблюдения: за объектом, за охраной, за коллегами объекта, то и дело сбегающими на перекуры вместо работы, за случайной шушерой, толкущейся на кафедре биологии, за студентами, готовящими дипломы, за лаборантами, моющими пробирки, за уборщиками, протирающими полы какой-то дрянью, от которой у него свербит в носу и слезятся глаза...

Его мутит от этой бесполезной суеты. Его мутит от дотошности Кроуфорда, которому необходимо заполнить каждую пятиминутную лакуну в плотном графике объекта. Его мутит от собственной готовности подчиняться.

Его мутит.

...Термитник кампуса. Протоптанные муравьиные дорожки, пахнущие кислотой. Входы. Выходы. Обходные пути.

Он позволяет Фарфарелло разжечь вечером камин. Пара небольших мысленных толчков — и он наслаждается картинками в чужом мозгу... картинками муравейника, подожженного с разных концов.

За эти игры придется платить. Но ему наплевать.

Потом... Пусть — потом.

Они с ирландцем — на слишком тесных качелях, чтобы там нашлось еще место благоразумию и здравому смыслу.

...Ночами вой мотора «феррари» слышен особенно хорошо — в летаргичных промоинах улиц. Звук упруго бьется о стены... расплескивается по ним... стекает со стёкол...

Шульдих возвращается под утро. С наслаждением скидывает в прихожей плащ, и прямо в ботинках проходит на кухню, чтобы включить кофеварку.

В ближайшей пекарне он взял свежие бриоши к кофе. Для себя одного.

Когда Кроуфорд выходит на шум, он сообщает ему: _сегодня_.

В ответ чертов американец заставляет его представить пять вариантов плана — на все случаи развития событий.

Хуже всего — он не шутит. И Шульдих уверен: у него самого таких планов готово, как минимум, шесть.

...Слоеная выпечка оставляет на столе горки крошек. Телепат слизывает клейкие лепестки с губ и допивает кофе. И уходит — даже не подумав убрать за собой.

Над составлением планов операции он сидит ровно десять минут. В окончательном виде каждый из пяти вариантов представляет собой идентичный набор из трех фраз:

_«В 16:00 мы с Фарфарелло идем в здание и выводим объект. Вы с Наоэ сидите в машине. Если возникают проблемы — я решаю их сам»._

Если бы он ограничился простым: «А не пошел бы ты на хер?..» то сэкономил бы девять минут.

Но — Шульдих не против того, чтобы быть корректным. И уж если Шанцлер не оставил выхода — даже попробовать сработаться с этим йо-йо и его японским киборгом.

Просто... пусть ему не мешают действовать так — как он привык. Вот и всё. Тем паче, миссия — простая и безвкусная, как датское печенье. Он бы счел себя оскорбленным... если бы не понимал, что в SZ хотят дать время, чтобы они притерлись друг к другу.

...Когда Кроуфорд, ознакомившись с «планом», начинает ему что-то говорить, — Шульдих засыпает прямо в кресле.

Он действительно очень устал...

 

* * *

 

...В начале пятого, когда объект заканчивает сгребать все свои папки и диски с наработками в «дипломат», и Шульдих, в последний раз проверив узелки в ментальной сети, наброшенной на эту часть здания, кивает Фарфарелло — _выводи!_ — он тратит еще пять почти непозволительных минут, отслеживая перемещение объекта с конвоем по коридорам, и готовность ждущего в машине Кроуфорда, — прежде чем выскользнуть через другой вход.

Ровно через пять минут «Ауди» американца аккуратно выезжает со стоянки.

Отлично. Фарфарелло должен был передать, что телепата ждать не надо, он догонит их по пути на аэродром... Похоже, это всех устроило. Похоже, Кроуфорд наконец начал хоть что-то понимать...

Он усмехается, держась в тени, за шаткими стеллажами. Когда хочет — несмотря на слишком яркую внешность — Шульдих умеет оставаться незаметным.

Он этого не так часто хочет. Ему нравится, когда его замечают.

За последние два дня он всерьез начал подозревать, что в его внешности недостает каких-то броских деталей.

...Шаги по коридору. Голоса...

Он не зря предложил назначить операцию именно на это время — хотя вывезти из университетского городка скрывавшегося здесь под чужим именем Ван дер Вейна можно было в любой момент — после того, как телепат его отыскал.

Ему плевать, зачем Ван дер Вейн так нужен SZ. Ему плевать на все разработки этого скользкого ублюдка с подрагивающими руками, и на то, чем он занимался в Голландии, прежде чем сбежать сюда, в Данию, и на людей, которые пытались его охранять...

Ему плевать... по большому счету — плевать и на тех двоих, что сейчас направляются в лабораторию Ван дер Вейна. Другие охотники. Опоздавшие.

Кому интересны опоздавшие в этом мире? Кому, вообще, есть дело до них?

...Секунду помешкав, рыжая тень смещается к открытому окну. Усаживается на подоконник, подтянув колено к подбородку. Нюхает ветер.

Двое опоздавших мешкают в коридоре — видимо, не хотят соваться во все двери подряд. Негромко совещаются между собой.

Он не слышит их голосов. Он слышит их мысли.

Чужие мысли... липкая паутина. Засохшие чешуйки — шелуха никому не нужных желаний... планов... воспоминаний...

Кому интересны чужие мысли? Кому в этом мире есть дело до них — кроме жадных до падали пауков?

...Он успевает поймать нужный след — ровно в тот самый миг, когда дверь лаборатории приоткрывается с чуть слышным скрипом. Двое вошедших встревожено поворачиваются на шум у окна... и успевают заметить лишь всплеск рыжей тени.

Может быть, птица?..

Когда один из них подходит ближе, чтобы выглянуть вниз, — там нет ни души. Второй этаж... Он пожимает плечами.

...Когда, так и не отыскав объект, двое покидают лабораторию, рыжая тень следует за ними, почти не прячась.

В чужие мысли пробраться легко. На то, чтобы нащупать в них необходимое, порой приходится тратить время.

_Осторожность?_

Кому нужна осторожность в мире, где лучшие умирают молодыми?

Где самые лучшие — твердо намерены жить вечно?..

...У него уходит почти двадцать минут — прежде чем в памяти одного из охотников он отыскивает знакомое лицо... и упоминание об Эдинбурге.

 

* * *

 

...Сто пятьдесят километров до частного аэродрома, где их ждет самолет.

Шульдиху жаль расставаться с ярко-красной «феррари», и напоследок он выжимает из нее все, что можно, до упора втапливая педаль газа на узких проселках, распугивая по обочинам бледных детей с глазами снулых рыб и женщин с непропеченными лицами.

Он не слишком-то любит людей. Тому, кто видел их изнутри... не так просто привить понятия о гуманизме.

«Розенкройц» никогда и не ставил себе подобной задачи.

...Шульдих подставляет ветру лицо и выжимает на клаксоне мелодию, которая лишь ему одному напоминает первые такты «Оды к радости».

Какое ему дело — что могут слышать другие?..

 _Эдинбург_... Черт возьми, Стомбридж будет на седьмом небе от счастья! А Кроуфорд — пусть удавится. На собственном шелковом галстуке. Слишком блеклом для такого костюма, кстати.

...Он тормозит на взлетной полосе, без помех миновав будку охраны — и сделав торжественный круг почета мимо «Ауди» американца. Он извлекает тощее, жилистое тело из гоночного автомобиля. Он машет Фарфарелло рукой и говорит себе, что не следует так широко ухмыляться.

Пусть другие поздравляют его с победой. Он — будет невозмутим и полон достоинства. Лучший, мать его, оперативник последних пяти выпусков Школы... и пусть кто попробует доказать иное.

Он усаживается на еще горячий капот «феррари», привычно поджимая под себя левую ногу. Ему нравится, как эти трое смотрят на него. Объект — не в счет. Но впрочем, когда тот так смотрит — он ему нравится тоже.

— Эдинбург, — сообщает он Кроуфорду без предисловий. И больше не пытается сдержать широкой хмельной улыбки. — Эти парни, которые копались в архивах Интерпола, по поводу Ван дер Вейна... — Он с запозданием осознает, что ничего не говорил американцу об этих парнях. Впрочем, тот сам виноват — нечего было допекать его бредовыми планами операций... — В общем, они оказались из «Ньюкасл кемикалз». Знаешь эту контору? Все, что есть нелегального в фармакологии и биоразработках — это к ним... Так вот — они полгода назад работали в Эдинбурге. И знаешь с кем? В жизни не догадаешься...

Он делает паузу. Он не ждет вопроса. Он уже достаточно хорошо понял, что из себя представляет его новый босс. И все равно...

Гордый собой, как сеттер-двухлетка, приволокший селезня в зубах.

— В общем, можешь сообщить в центр, что мы, кажется, нашли Роттенберга...

Он не ждет поздравлений. Гордый собой, как...

Он поднимает брови, когда слышит холодный вопрос:

— И поэтому ты задержался?

Он ослышался?.. Или Кроуфорд просто не понял?..

Ладно. Пусть. Еще одну попытку. Медленно. Для особо одаренных йо-йо.

— За нашим парнем охотились ребята из «Нью...

— Я это уже слышал. Шульдих, напомни мне, пожалуйста, формулировку задания.

Он хмурится. Он поглядывает на частный самолет и на пилота в кабине.

На аэродроме ветрено. Он ежится в своем тонком плаще и дышит на пальцы.

— Обнаружить объект. Установить контакт. Вывезти на безопасную территорию. — Он никогда не жаловался на память.

— И каким образом с этим соотносится полученный тобой фактаж?

На память, может, и нет. Но изредка — на нетерпимость к чужому идиотизму.

— Кроуфорд, ты что, черт возьми, оглох? Роттенберг. Парень, за которым «Розенкройц» гоняется уже два года. Мы его нашли. _Мы_ — понимаешь?!

Ветер треплет ему гриву, швыряет длинные пряди в глаза. Ветер бьет по губам наотмашь, холодными влажными пальцами. За спиной у Кроуфорда запускаются двигатели самолета.

С невозмутимым лицом, голосом полным смертельной скуки новоявленный босс напоминает Шульдиху, что собирать информацию — не их работа.

— Нам ставят задачу. Мы ее выполняем. От нас не требуют большего. От нас не ждут большего. Нам не следует делать больше. В SZ так не принято.

Он что, собирается учить его, этот внешник?

...Ветер, холодный, как взгляд Шанцлера. Дождь, начинающий сеять из низких туч.

По кивку американца, Фарфарелло уводит объект в самолет. Наоэ, чуть помявшись, также поднимается по трапу.

— Считай, что это приказ.

Вместо ответа, Шульдих протягивает руку вперед. Ловит мелкие капли на тыльную часть ладони. Крохотные бисеринки на коже.

Пилот жестикулирует в кабине, показывая на часы.

Шульдих легко соскакивает с остывшего капота «феррари» и передергивает плечами. И отбрасывает назад влажную рыжую прядь.

— Ну, приказ — так приказ. Считай, ты приказал — а я понял.

...В небольшом уютном салоне он выбирает лучшее кресло. Садится, перебрасывая ноги через подлокотник, и устало потягивается всем телом.

Он косится на невозмутимое лицо напротив. На закрытые глаза за тонкой оправой очков. И чуть заметно оскаливает зубы.

 

«...а отрешившись от практических исследований животной и человеческой природы, мы углубляемся в поиски идеальных кандидатов на пополнение стройных рядов SZ. Обрабатывая результаты проведенных специалистами «Розенкройц» экспериментов, мы с каждым голодом укрепляемся в уверенности: к концу двадцатого века в наших руках будет идеальное орудие возмездия, которое позволит нам восстановить Империю...»

**Отрывок из торжественной речи куратора «Аненербе»,  
** обергруппенфюрера SZ Эрнста Гравица на празднике  
в честь летнего солнцестояния. Аргентина, 1961 год 

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

От бежевых стен пахнет резиной и клеем. От стерильной чистоты в коттедже сводит скулы. Отзвуки шагов задыхаются в жестком коричневом ворсе.

— В Питомнике что, перепутали снимки объекта с кадрами из «Возвращения живых мертвецов»?

Меньше дня на подготовку боевой миссии. Месяц назад он бы сказал — двух часов достаточно. Пробраться на частный засекреченный объект. Спуститься на минус второй этаж. Активировать взрывчатку. Уйти.

Заодно — проследить, чтобы Шульдих не считывал каждого второго встречного, распыляясь по мелочам.

Заодно — просчитать варианты, при которых Шульдих отколется от команды, чтобы вернуться в последний момент с охапкой безусловно полезных, но не оговоренных заданием сведений.

Заодно — продумать способы альтернативного отхода, в случае, если Шульдих в первый раз ошибется — и не успеет уложиться в срок. Всегда бывает первый раз — особенно, если ты имеешь дело с плохо управляемым телепатом, который из кожи вон лезет, чтобы доказать несостоятельность своего нового начальства.

Кроуфорд перехватывает роллер за мгновение до того, как тот упадет под стол. Это шестая ручка за последние полгода. Это пятый «Монблан» — за последний месяц.

— _Питомник_ , Наги... это не самое подходящее слово.

Кроуфорду не нравится частота, с которой стали ломаться его роллеры. И еще — формалиновый запах в коттедже. И еще — молчаливое неодобрение, с которым здесь на каждом шагу встречают его американский акцент.

Кроуфорду не нравится в Шотландии. Здесь слишком тихо. Кажется, за эти неполные сутки каждый из двухсот тысяч жителей северного пригорода Эдинбурга успел заметить и запомнить рыжую гриву Шульдиха, и повязку на глазу ирландца.

Он уже две недели собирается предложить телепату сходить в парикмахерскую. Но миссия за миссией — их заваливают, им не дают передохнуть, испытательный срок еще не закончен, пару месяцев — просто потерпеть, именно так он успокаивал мальчишку, когда тот в первые дни отказывался уходить из его комнаты. Они притрутся. Разумеется, притрутся. Им не оставили другого выбора.

— Но... — Черные брови взлетают вверх и замирают — стоит Кроуфорду покачать головой.

— Мы не называем «Розенкройц» Питомником по той же самой причине, по которой негров в Соединенных Штатах называют афроамериканцами. Бытовая политкорректность.

Кроуфорду не нравится напряженный взгляд мальчика, устремленный ему за плечо, и подергивающийся уголок его искусанных губ.

Кроуфорду не нравится кривая усмешка телепата, который не сводит с него глаз, упираясь плечом в дверной косяк.

Один из них мог бы постучать, а второй — не оставлять открытую дверь за спиной.

Один из них мог бы просчитать это заранее и подготовить Наоэ за две недели — вместо того, чтобы часами глядеть в пустоту, высматривая шанс отказаться. Отмежеваться. Отстоять свою независимость от «Розенкройц».

Формально — он ее сохранил.

Кому важны формальности, если к нему приставили телепата из Питомника, которого натаскивал сам Шанцлер?

— Фотографиям три с половиной недели. Лаборатория под колпаком. _Это_ — продукт экспериментов доктора Роттенберга. — Ему нечего ответить Шульдиху, который не задает вопросов. Он возвращается к фотографиям. Горячий металл ручки обжигает пальцы. — Полтора года назад он покинул «Розенкройц», забыв поставить руководство в известность — и заодно прихватив с собой все материалы по генетическим исследованиям, к которым имел доступ. Последние девять месяцев Альфред Роттенберг, в Эдинбурге известный как Леонард Вульф, занимается биологическими разработками именно здесь.

— И как... они _ходят_?

— Коэффициент интеллекта ниже немецкой овчарки. Здоровые особи сидят на цокольном этаже, в клетках, решетки которых выходят на первый. По сигналу тревоги клетки открываются. Две попытки боевиков из европейского отдела «Штосструппе» пробраться ниже минус-первого этажа провалились. Написать отчет о провале было некому, подробности неизвестны.

Мокрый снег сползает по стеклу, оседая на карнизе, оставляя грязные линии на окне. Новые черты ложатся поверх старых. Решетка, закрывающая свет.

Кроуфорд ознакомился со всеми материалами еще в машине. Хороший признак — им наконец-то доверяют серьезную операцию. Плохой признак — телепат даже не пытается язвить. Возможно, просто не выспался. Возможно — что-то задумал.

Кроуфорд понятия не имеет, что можно превратно интерпретировать в задании, расписанном от точки до точки.

Кроуфорд верит в исключительную талантливость своего нового подчиненного.

— Наги, твоя задача — не убивать их, а удерживать клетки в закрытом состоянии. Наверняка на минус втором этаже найдется еще несколько клеток — но у нас не имеется ничего, кроме общего плана здания, так что дальше — действуем по ситуации. В подвале нашего коттеджа оборудована оружейная. Рекомендую крупнокалиберные пистолеты — по отчетам, у этих тварей искусственно завышен болевой порог и небывалая регенерация тканей.

Ему удается сдержаться в последний момент — чтобы не добавить _«...как у Фарфарелло»_. Политкорректность — это ручка, колеблющаяся между пальцами. Гладкая и блестящая дорогая игрушка.

Всего три с половиной недели — и он выговаривает их клички, не морщась.

Его все еще раздражает слово «дар» — точно так же, как и слово «ясновидящий». Он привык пользоваться термином «способность» и термином «вероятностник».

Он не знает, пишет ли Шульдих отчеты — и если да, то когда и кому их отправляет. Возможно, во время постоянных отлучек. Вероятно, своему куратору.

— У тебя шесть часов на ознакомление с данными и отдых. В полночь выезжаем, к рассвету должны вернуться обратно в коттедж.

Никакого выбора. Если их обучили работать только из-под палки — ему придется смириться с тем, чтобы носить с собой бейсбольную биту. Он подумает о прянике чуть позже. Когда убедится, что задание выполнено без сбоев.

Никакого разнообразия. Никакой второй машины. Никаких отлучек в течение дня.

Он отправляет Наоэ спать — через пять минут после того, как за телепатом закрывается дверь.

И, выбросив в мусорное ведро очередной роллер с отломанным клипом, долго изучает кривые линии, складывающиеся в причудливую карту на мутном стекле...

Будущее — мокрая грязь на чужом окне, виртуозно меняющая очертания каждые несколько минут. Будущее — ковровый ворс цвета подсохшего дерьма, в котором тонут шаги и не остается следов.

Кроуфорд знает, как проявляются симптомы перенапряжения. Кроуфорд не собирается доводить себя до срыва. Кроуфорду необходимы новая ручка, тишина и воздух.

Тридцатишестичасовые сутки стали нормой. Он протянет в таком режиме разве что до весны. Впрочем, мальчишка, конечно, сорвется раньше.

Этого нельзя допустить. Никакого непроизвольного телекинеза — после того, как он забрал Наги из Питомника под свою ответственность из-под носа у Лоренса и Шанцлера. Латентный телепат? К чертовой матери второй профиль. Он научится всему, что необходимо, сам. Либо не научится. Если «Розенкройц» требуется новый телепат — пусть приставят электроды к чьей-нибудь еще голове.

Кроуфорд спускается в гараж, лишь убедившись, что во всех видимых ему вероятностях он вернется и обнаружит коттедж в целости.

Он не превышает скорости. Ни разу. Он оставляет бронированный джип, который им передали на руки в Бристоле вместе с ключами от новенького коттеджа, перед пешеходной зоной старого города. Он раскусывает горькую таблетку спазмальгетика и греет руки о горячий капот.

Мокрый снег задерживается, застревает, застывает в черных волосах. От начищенного до блеска черного капота отражается будущее...

...

...Всего через полчаса Кроуфорд запутается в бесконечных подъемах и спусках; он терпеть не может старые города с башенками, которые не изменились со времен первой мировой, которые пережили наполеоновскую блокаду, от которых пахнет древностью и намерением упасть тебе на голову...

...Лестницы — это каменные вены старого Эдинбурга, его кровеносные сосуды, лестницы, которыми испещрен каждый квадратный метр города на семи холмах... Лестницы — и еще волынщики. Громкие, шумные, смеющиеся, выдыхающие пар вместе с какофонией оглушительных звуков — среднее арифметическое между душераздирающим мяуканьем кошки, с которой снимают шкуру живьем, и гудками пароходов прошлого века. Кроуфорду встретится китаец в клетчатом килте, который будет говорить по-гэлльски и клянчить мелочь, цепляясь за рукав крючковатыми, покрасневшими от холода пальцами. Улица никак не заканчивается — а людей становится все больше.

...Винтовая лестница на смотровую площадку Калтон Хилл — слишком длинная, чтобы одолеть ее за один заход. Кроуфорд остановится посередине. Ветер вцепится в мокрые от растаявшего снега волосы. Ветер исколет лицо мелкими каплями дождя. Ветер заставит его забыть о времени и о SZ. О Шульдихе, на которого так легко сорваться...

...

...В Берлине — когда тот едва не опоздал в аэропорт, зато привез диск с разработками психотропного оружия.

...В Варшаве — когда тот вместе с Фарфарелло очутился на саммите банкиров, чтобы считать у греческого магната информацию о подпольной фармакологической сети, которой, якобы, давно интересовались в Питомнике. Банкиры были в восторге от одноглазого официанта, на рукаве которого осталась пара незаметных багровых капель — наследство от своего предшественника на этой должности.

...Во Франкфурте — когда тот увлекся погоней за нападающими на объект и чуть не нарвался на силовиков из «Штосструппе», зато вытащил из головы главаря наемников информацию о следующих трех покушениях — за три секунды до того, как снайперский выстрел лишил отряд наемников главаря.

Кроуфорд молча выслушивал.

Кроуфорд ни единым словом не оговаривался об этом в отчетах...

Возможно, «Штосструппе» вышли на Роттенберга самостоятельно.

Возможно, в «Розенкройц» все-таки пришел альтернативный доклад от телепата.

...

...Черный кофе без сахара обожжет гортань. Он не заметит вкуса, он не заметит — доел ли он свой круассан, или его забрали вместе с пустой чашкой. Он попросит счет — и с двух соседних столиков на него уже привычно покосятся.

Он так и не смог освоиться в Европе. Иногда ему кажется, что он куда больше выделяется в толпе, чем дерганый, взбалмошный Шульдих или ирландец с покрытым шрамами лицом.

Кроуфорду приходится напрячься, чтобы оторвать взгляд от мокрого капота. Никаких лестниц. Черный кофе он выпьет на обратной дороге — в ресторане на первом этаже «Хилтона». Там же, в гостиничном магазине обзаведется новым «Монбланом».

Седьмым за последние полгода. Шестым за последний месяц...

 

* * *

 

...— Ты _не станешь_ обрывать связь до конца операции, — говорит он, выезжая из города на автостраду А90. Сизое небо за окном изорвано неровными зубьями гор.

В зеркале мелькает рыжая грива и рука, нервно теребящая наушник.

— Ты достанешь данные либо информацию об их местонахождении и _сразу же_ поставишь меня в известность.

Ирландец придирчиво осматривает лезвие. Он отказался от пистолета. Кроуфорд не уверен в разумности этого решения, как, впрочем, и в своей готовности доверять Фарфарелло огнестрельное оружие.

— Вы покинете локацию немедленно после моего приказа. Вы _не останетесь_ там даже в случае, если обнаружите чертежи нового «орудия возмездия».

Оба _питомца_ слишком напряжены. Кроуфорд видит сто и одну причину и не желает вычленять единственно верную. Он должен выполнить задание и сохранить команду. Он не обязан быть домашним психологом. Ему достаточно одного трудного подростка, с которым он научился находить общий язык.

Фары дальнего света встречных машин, отражаясь от мокрой дороги, слепят глаза. Кроуфорд не останавливается — даже когда назойливое желание ударить по тормозам и еще раз отследить все доступные вероятности подступает комком к пересохшему горлу. Широкий ребристый руль жжет ладони. Впервые — еще со времен Гарварда — хочется курить. Просто пожевать сигарету в зубах — даже не затягиваясь.

Он прибавляет скорости, въезжая на холм между Инверкитингом и Розитом. Красные вспышки на двух башнях вдалеке — сигнальные огни железнодорожного моста — кажутся точками лазерных прицелов.

— Я захожу через пять минут после Наоэ. Вы — после моего сигнала. Никакой самодеятельности. О любых непредвиденных факторах докладывать общей связью. _Немедленно_.

Он съезжает с трассы, останавливаясь у старого забора со знаком «VAT 69». Верхний этаж — заброшенный перегонный завод. Профессор Роттенберг даром что полтора года в бегах — привычки «Розенкройца» устраивать лаборатории в подполье старых зданий, кажется, впечатались на подкорку.

Они выходят из машины — даже Фарфарелло закрывает дверь тихо, почти бережно. Кроуфорд обрывает привычное движение к внутреннему карману — за роллером. В университетские времена там лежал портсигар.

Вместо этого он вынимает из кобуры пистолет.

— Наги.

Мальчик исчезает в темном проеме. Он справится с наружной системой безопасности и попытается разобраться с внутренней.

Кроуфорд — оттянет на себя всех, кто останется на минус втором этаже. Сумка со взрывчаткой и запасными обоймами давит на плечо — он перехватывает ее за ручку, как кейс, и ловит на себе насмешливый взгляд телепата. Ему не нужно читать чужие мысли, чтобы понять недоумение Шульдиха по поводу неизменного костюма-тройки на боевой миссии.

У него нет желания тратить времени на слова. Если он допустит ближний бой — это будет означать провал операции. Патронов должно хватить.

— Пошли, — раздается в наушнике почти не искаженный связью голос.

И невнятный шум на заднем плане. Что-то среднее между рычанием и металлическим лязгом.

Он прикрывает глаза. Он отсмотрел все, что смог. Он не увидел ничего опасного. Ничего, с чем они не смогли бы справиться. Здесь не так уж и много этих тварей.

— После моей команды, — последний раз бросает он Шульдиху.

Тот смотрит вдаль, на разноцветные огни Лэйта, чуть прищурив глаза. Кроуфорд не уверен, что телепат его услышал, но на разбор полетов уже не осталось времени.

Выходцы из Питомника — как дрессированные бойцовские собаки — подчиняются лишь одному хозяину. Тому, чья палка регулярно охаживает их по хребту.

Спускаясь вниз и передергивая затвор, он в который раз заставляет себя смириться с необходимостью силового контроля. Возможно, ему стоит посоветоваться с парой человек из «Аненербе». В конечном итоге — это в их интересах...

...

...Первых двоих он убивает выстрелами в голову. В темноте они почти неотличимы от людей, просто слишком медлительные.

Третьего Кроуфорд подпускает достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть красную радужку вокруг зрачков, белые редкие пряди, облепившие лицо, клочья свалявшейся шерсти на протянутых голых руках и толстые когти на скрюченных пальцах.

— Наги?

Из открытого рта по подбородку стекает вязкая слюна.

— Порядок. Я держу решетку. Их тут штук тридцать. Ломятся...

Если твари прорвут заграждение... все, что сможет сделать Наоэ — это задавить их под обвалом. Заодно перекрыв единственный известный выход наружу.

— Шульдих, внутрь. Выясни у доктора, есть ли тут черный ход... Шульдих!

— Да. Конечно. Идем.

Еще одна привычка телепата, заставившая Кроуфорда потратить две пули на четвертую тварь, — не отвечать на вызов. Желание приложить рыжую бестию головой об первый попавшийся угол неудержимо нарастает.

Кроуфорд расстреливает в пятую и шестую тварь вторую обойму. Это заставляет его забыть обо всем, что не касается текущего задания.

Наспех оборудованное помещение больше похоже на тюремное подземелье, чем на научную лабораторию. Каменные стены и острые сваи, выступающие в самых неудобных местах. Наоэ отключил основное электричество — и теперь по углам мерцают лишь тусклые желтые лампы аварийного освещения.

Главное — не подвернуть ногу. Главное — не упасть. Главное — не пустить никого за спину. Это просто. Не думать ни о чем постороннем. Отсматривать лишь сиюминутные вероятности. Ориентироваться на слух.

— Мы на месте. — Это от Шульдиха. Предельная лаконичность может означать лишь одно — им по дороге тоже повстречалась пара экспериментальных особей.

— Роттенберг?

— Я его вытащу. Он знает о...

— Только материалы. И контрольный выстрел в голову, Шульдих.

Это предельно ясный приказ, исходящий из «Аненербе». Если у Питомника другие соображения на сей счет — им придется подавиться бумагами покойного доктора. Теми, которыми «Лебенсборн» соизволит поделиться.

Роттенберг уже один раз сбежал. И две группы силовиков стали пищей для альбиносов-переростков. Этого достаточно.

Он закрепляет взрывчатку и отстреливает еще две обоймы. Телепат отчитывается об успехе. Он включает таймер. Это две трети операции. Осталось просто доехать до дома. Ничего сложного, не так ли? И если рыжий ублюдок все-таки выведет доктора — Кроуфорд пристрелит его собственноручно.

 _...3 минуты 59 секунд_.

— Шульдих, Фарфарелло — на выход. Наги, закрепи чем-нибудь клетку, чтобы выдержала пять минут — и на выход.

Он оправляет пиджак и вставляет новую обойму.

_3.30_

Более чем достаточно — чтобы неспешным шагом дойти до лестницы, пристрелив еще двоих запоздавших альбиносов. Если это — разработки, которыми Роттенберг занимался в «Розенкройц»... Кроуфорд не желает знать, какие еще твари могут прятаться в подвалах Гамбурга.

_2.44_

Минус первый этаж. Шум в левом крыле. По словам Шульдиха, запасного выхода в лаборатории нет — так что твари вполне могут рвать какого-нибудь незадачливого лаборанта. Троих Кроуфорд пристрелил собственноручно на подступах к лестнице. Они даже не сопротивлялись.

_2.22_

Кроуфорд по-прежнему не покинул минус первого этажа. Он углубляется в левое крыло. Это не имеет ничего общего с любопытством или предчувствием.

Это чутье.

_2.12_

В воздухе пахнет кровью и трихлорэтаном. Наги отчитывается с поверхности. Кроуфорд отстреливает четвертого лаборанта, налетевшего на него из-за угла. Шум не прекращается.

_1.48_

— Шульдих?

Пауза. Кроуфорду пора выбираться наверх, если он не собирается составить компанию лаборантам. Он по-прежнему медлит. Шум — возни, рычания и скулежа приближается.

— Снаружи.

Кроуфорд выдыхает. Возможно, слишком громко. Он уже собирается развернуться, чтобы уходить — но в последний момент ускоряет шаг, заворачивая за угол.

_1.10_

Пять тварей медленно обступают ирландца. Кроуфорду и в голову не пришло бы запрашивать того отдельно от Шульдиха.

Кроуфорд верит своему чутью едва ли не больше, чем способности видеть пересекающиеся линии. В противном случае — он уже поднимался бы на поверхность.

Он расстреливает альбиносов одного за другим, замечая, как из темноты появляются еще четверо. Фарфарелло кажется разочарованным. Кроуфорд старается не думать о Шульдихе — но все равно тратит слишком много патронов. Гильзы падают на каменный пол одна за другой, отсчитывая секунды.

_0.39_

Он хватает Фарфарелло за плечо и тащит в сторону выхода. Тот не сопротивляется — хотя Кроуфорд уже готов приложить ирландца дулом по затылку.

Ступеньки. Повороты. Главное — не пропустить нужный. Чертово подземелье...

Он в первый раз касается своего нового напарника. Кожа под рукой — влажная, липкая и шершавая — как клип роллера с фирменной гравировкой. У Кроуфорда не осталось времени на брезгливость, но он рад плохому освещению.

_0.29_

Последняя лестница. Главное — не сорвать дыхание. Главное — чтобы Фарфарелло не заартачился. Главное — чтобы запора, который Наоэ оставил на клетках, хватило — и на свободу не вырвались твари с первого этажа.

_0.19_

Он пристрелит Шульдиха. Выйдет и пристрелит. В обойме осталось ровно два патрона — хватит и на контрольный выстрел.

_0.09_

Струя холодного воздуха в лицо. Красные огни на верхушках моста кажутся зрачками огромной твари.

Они почти добегают до забора, когда срабатывает детонатор.

...Последнее, что видит Кроуфорд перед тем, как взрывная волна бросает его и Фарфарелло под металлическую сетку — кроме Наоэ и Шульдиха, у машины никого нет...

...

...— Брэд?!

_Никаких. Срывов. Не будет._

Кроуфорд поднимается, кое-как отряхиваясь от грязи. Медленно достает платок и вытирает подрагивающие руки. Складывает его в четыре раза и прячет в карман.

Фарфарелло облизывает ладонь и улыбается, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— В машину.

Они повинуются беспрекословно — все трое. Джип срывается с места, оставляя глубокий след в дорожной грязи.

Кроуфорд старается не смотреть в зеркало заднего обзора. Ни на зарево, ни в глаза раскинувшемуся на сидении телепату.

Задание выполнено. Это одно мешает ему остановиться у ближайшей заправки, чтобы купить пачку сигарет. Это... и еще грязный пиджак.

...

— Наги, Фарфарелло. В дом.

Первые слова за последние полчаса — уже после того, как Кроуфорд заводит машину в гараж. Из распоротой щеки ирландца сочится кровь. Он улыбается перед тем, как исчезнуть за дверью.

Телепат следует за ними. Кроуфорд не тратит слов — догоняя того в два шага, разворачивая к себе лицом и швыряя спиной на стену. Прижимая к бетону всем весом. Руки почти не дрожат. В обойме по-прежнему два патрона, но он, разумеется, не намерен стрелять. Это будет сложно объяснить в отчете.

— Ты оставил Фарфарелло внизу.

— Ну да. Оставил. Ему надо... иногда развлекаться.

Шульдих даже не пытается оправдываться. Последняя капля, срывающая все внутренние решетки к чертям собачьим. Последний дюйм бикфордова шнура.

Пальцы сильнее сжимают чужое плечо. Кажется — еще немного, и треснет сустав. Если сейчас сместиться левее и перебросить его через бедро, телепат скатится с лестницы. Ничего серьезного. Несколько синяков на ребрах...

— Не делай вид, что ты меня не понимаешь. Фарфарелло _застрял_ внизу. Ты не потрудился даже сообщить об этом.

Голубые глаза смотрят не на него — на руку. Вероятно, он слишком громко думает. Или — рыжий сукин сын тоже оценил высоту лестницы и теперь прикидывает, сколько у него шансов остаться на ногах. Или...

Кроуфорд готов ручаться — улыбка выглядит почти довольной. И голос — в насмешливую растяжку, почти хмельной:

— Да брось ты, Кро-у-форд... Фарфарелло у нас... везучий. Вот — видишь, опять повезло... тебя встретил...

— Мы говорим не о том, насколько повезло Фарфарелло. Ты его там оставил. Скажу проще — бросил. Ты никому не сказал ни слова. Какого черта, Шульдих? Ты считаешь, что четыре — несчастливое число?

На Шульдиха очень легко срываться. Просто встряхнуть его — резко, вколачивая в стену затылком — и ощутить приток крови к вискам. И желание продолжать. Еще и еще раз.

Кроуфорд не помнит, когда он последний раз позволял себе повышать голос...

— Ты что, охренел, мать твою?! — Рыжий морщится от боли и пытается вырваться. Кроуфорд еще крепче вжимает его в стену. Рассеянный свет единственной лампы в углу — почти как в подвале на минус первом. Если замереть — можно услышать, как тикает таймер в висках.

Куда быстрее, чем секундная стрелка.

— Это не просто безответственность, Шульдих. Это — чертов провал. Мне плевать, как ты умудрялся работать раньше. Мне плевать, что думал об этом Шанцлер, и почему это сходило тебе с рук до текущего момента. Я хочу знать, почему ты подставил Фарфарелло. Ты не уйдешь отсюда до тех пор, пока я не получу ответа.

— Иди. Ты. На хер.

— Это все, что ты можешь ответить?

— А я ни хрена не обязан тебе отвечать!

Это очень просто — ударить его и потом вытереть кровь с костяшек запачканным грязью платком. Это куда проще, чем остановить руку, уже поднявшуюся для замаха.

— Обязан, Шульдих. По приказу AN-16/R-67 от 25 ноября этого года. Это называется субординация. Я уверен, что вас учили военному делу. Если нет — ты вернешься в дом и найдешь толковый словарь.

Тело в его руках неожиданно обмякает. Взгляд — тускнеет и уходит куда-то в сторону. Кроуфорд внезапно вспоминает, что тысяча девятьсот девяносто семь минус тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шесть равняется двадцать один.

Половина этого возраста, судя по досье — ушла на электроды и инсулиновую терапию в Питомнике.

— Черт бы тебя побрал. Шульдих. Если ты не смог его вытащить — почему ты ничего мне не сказал?!

Это просто усталость. Тяжелый месяц. Тридцатишестичасовые сутки. Очень легко себя убедить — пост-фактум. Куда сложнее — забыть, с каким удовольствием он слушал, как бьется о бетонную стену чужой затылок.

Он не вслушивается в ответ телепата. Тот кажется удивленным. Тот говорит, что «каждый — сам за себя». Значит, еще минимум месяц. Или даже — пару месяцев. Даже думать не стоит, чтобы ставить Наоэ к нему в пару. И выбить дурь из упрямой рыжей головы. Если понадобится — об стену. Все эти чертовы месяцы...

— Я не хочу знать, сколько раз Фарфарелло _везло_ подобным образом, но если ты еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное, я тебя пристрелю. — Кроуфорд говорит очень медленно, тщательно подбирая слова. Наверху его ждет снотворное и постель. Завтра он отдаст все данные связному из «Аненербе» и потребует хоть пару дней отдыха. — Не стоит проверять на следующем же задании, насколько серьезны мои намерения. Спокойной ночи, Шульдих.

...

...От бежевой клетки никуда не деться — здесь все, даже потолок — выкрашено одинаково грязной краской. Редкие машины, проезжающие по трассе, прокладывают новые и новые бледные линии на стенах.

Завтра Кроуфорд снова будет вести себя, словно ничего не произошло. Словно последней фразы — _«Значит вот так, да?..»_ — брошенной ему в спину не существовало. Словно он не испортил себе костюм, вытаскивая ирландца из подземелья.

Завтра Кроуфорд не вспомнит о том, что едва не ушел под дождь — за пачкой «Мальборо-лайт».

Только разговаривая со связным и передавая наилучшие пожелания герру фон Мецлеру, он привычно потянется за ручкой в пустой карман — и снова поедет обратно через Моррисон-стрит, чтобы купить себе седьмой роллер за этот месяц — незатейливый подарок на Рождество.

 

...— И дважды за последнюю неделю пропуски лекций по общеобразовательным предметам. Вы уверены, что ваше место — не в «Штосструппе», кадет Ависпа?

— Я был... болен, профессор Штольц.

— Это не освобождает вас от знания основ лингвистики и прикладной психологии.

— Да, профессор.

...

— Что, попали на реадаптацию, Ависпа?

— Я. Был. Болен.

— Ясно. Свободны, кадет.

...

__**Из кураторского отчета проф. Штольца.  
** Кафедра общих знаний института «Розенкройц».  
Архивная запись 1792/081296 

 

 

* **Eif-Rune** — одно время по личному указанию Гитлера была эмблемой адъютантов СС, например, в 1929 году ее носил Рудольф Гесс. Символизировала рвение и энтузиазм.


	3. Chapter 3

###  **OPFER-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-03.php#*)**

 

 

«...а также Зейшмита М., первого куратора блока «ясновидцев», Шанцлера К., второго куратора блока «телепатов», Дорста Г., первого куратора блока «биоэнергетов», Веймара Р., второго куратора блока «психометров», Шмидта Ф., второго куратора блока «психокинетиков» представить к награде «За верную службу SZ» первой степени...»

_**Из распоряжения штурмбанфюрера SZ Роберта Фладда  
«О награждениях командного состава института «Розенкройц», 22.12.1995 г.** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Слепящие лучи надрезают стекло и роговицу, слепят, гипнотизируют, не позволяют отвернуться от окна. Красные черепицы, заваленные снегом — огрызки пряничных домиков. Дотянись и попробуй — они обязательно будут сладкими на вкус.

Кроуфорд улыбается — и советует Наги примерить шарф. И — уже когда мальчишка отворачивается — морщится, потирая саднящее горло.

Если прижаться горячим лбом к окну — оно покажется ледяным слепком. Еще немного — и оно начнет таять от жара, прогибаясь под давлением...

То и дело мелькающей на губах улыбке не мешают ни слишком яркий солнечный свет, ни пятнадцатиградусный мороз за окном, ни постоянные отлучки телепата.

Ни в Мадриде. Ни в Любляне. Ни единого разу — со времени их разговора в гараже под Эдинбургом — Шульдих не позволил себе отступить от плана. Все указания на миссиях выполнялись с немецкой педантичностью. От точки до точки.

Кроуфорд считает это хорошим началом. А то, что телепат старательно избегает его в остальное время, — это более чем устраивает всех четверых.

— Фуксия, — повторяет он, почти касаясь губами стекла.

— Знаешь, наверное в П... в «Розенкройц» знали, что делали — когда вводили обязательную форму для... учеников.

Кроуфорд улыбается. У него нет желания в очередной раз одергивать Наоэ. Мальчик привыкнет. Точно так же, как его глаза — почти привыкли к ярко-фиолетовой меховой куртке телепата.

Тот почти никогда ее не застегивает — и кислотно-салатный свитер отлично дополняет картину. И еще — зеленые перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. И — разумеется, рыжая грива, со снегом, застрявшим в длинных прядях. Немцы не носят шапок. Это, видимо, ниже их личного достоинства.

 _— Китц-штайн-хорн?.._ Наги, в следующий раз не стоить бить кулаком по клавиатуре.

— Высота — три тысячи двести три метра. Именно на нее ты сейчас и смотришь. Только Руэ вряд ли будет торчать там на подъемниках. Она освоена практически полностью, могу хоть сейчас распечатать туристические карты.

— Из штаба пришли лишь примерные ориентиры. Посмотрим, что найдет Фарфарелло.

— Он вернулся полчаса назад и торчит на кухне. Не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз он найдет полицию.

Кроуфорд улыбается. Если долго смотреть на свет — темнеет в глазах. Он подходит к мальчику и ерошит жесткие волосы.

— Можешь лучше? Иди и сделай.

— Брэд! — летит уже ему в спину. — На северо-востоке от Бад Аусзее — сложная трасса. Там почти нет туристов. Зато есть озеро Топлиц. Понимаешь?

— Вытащи подробные спутниковые карты.

— Брэд, если он и прячется где-то в горах Зальцбурга — то лучше «мертвых гор» ему не найти! На двухтысячном километре — секретная австрийская база. Они глушат все радиопередачи в радиусе десяти километров. Где еще устраивать схрон, как не у силовиков под боком?

Кроуфорд улыбается и кивает. Самое главное — правильная мотивация. Синоним точки опоры. Наги стал на порядок эффективнее. Остальные... тоже станут. Шульдих смирится. Фарфарелло — притрется. Он сам — прекратит тратить слишком много времени на то, чтобы пытаться спрогнозировать реакцию центра — когда сил на отсматривание текущих раскладов уже не остается.

Перед глазами — лишь разноцветные точки, осадок от солнечных лучей на дне сетчатки.

Заходя на кухню, он тянется к упаковке мятных таблеток. Пряный резковатый запах пробивается даже сквозь начинающийся ринит.

— Никакого проку от леденцов, Кроуфорд. Лучше отдай их ребенку.

Корица, — улыбается он, рассматривая сквозь густой пар, поднимающийся от чашки в руках ирландца, плотную сетку чужих — старых и новых — шрамов. Мед и корица.

Единственный глаз Фарфарелло выжидающе следит за каждым его движением. Неестественно узкий зрачок — муха, застывшая в куске янтаря.

Кроуфорд греет ладони о толстые стенки чашки. Еще вчера ему бы и в голову не пришло, что придется искать ирландца на кухне — и осторожно пробовать сваренный им глинтвейн.

Он благодарит и интересуется успехами. Фарфарелло улыбается — когда Кроуфорд облизывает губы. Фарфарелло не способен читать его мысли, но, кажется, шестым чувством угадывает — что ближайшие пару минут Кроуфорда не интересует ни одно задание на свете. Что бельгийский киллер Ансельм Руэ, которого они уже три дня пытаются обнаружить в предместьях Каплуна, ждал все это время и подождет еще полчаса — пока горячая волна, прокатывающаяся по гортани и пищеводу, не успокоит саднящее горло.

Когда в чашке остается лишь выжатый лимон — ирландец подливает туда еще вина и устраивается на подоконнике, поджимая колено к подбородку. Гибкий дворовой кот — изрядно потрепанный, в любой момент готовый вцепиться тебе в горло, но пока что — умиротворенно-сытый.

Первые пару дней их совместной работы Кроуфорд был вполне готов поверить, что Фарфарелло не умеет говорить...

— Нет его здесь. Шульдих искал в людях, а я в горах. Пусто.

Кроуфорд снова морщится — неосторожно глотая слишком горячее вино. Здесь слишком много туристов — в последние недели января. Здесь слишком много гор. И слишком много снега...

— Я поставлю штаб в известность. С вероятностью в девяносто пять процентов, они прикажут действовать по ситуации и разбираться на месте. Даже если это будет означать, что нам придется обыскать каждую вершину австрийских Альп.

— Не надо вершины. Курортные города. Ему надо где-то покупать еду — если он прячется в хижине, как они говорят. Шульдих справится.

Когда телепата нет поблизости, ирландец кажется куда вменяемее. Это тенденция, которую следует запомнить. Над которой Кроуфорд подумает — когда у него будет на то время и настроение.

Когда телепат рядом, ирландец порой кажется куда разумнее своего рыжего лидера. Это не очень сложно, но Кроуфорд принимает факт к сведению...

...

...Следующую ночь они проводят уже в Бад Аусзее. Вместо апартаментов удается снять два смежных номера в переполненной гостинице. Кроуфорд просыпается среди ночи из-за шума за тонкой стенкой. Кроуфорд не позволяет себе задумываться о вещах, которые его не касаются — и думает о том, что ему снова пора менять снотворное.

...На следующий день Шульдих возвращается раньше обычного и говорит, что засек клиента. Телепат выглядит подавленным, впрочем — возможно это просто холод. Лучи свиваются на его голом горле пеньковой веревкой.

Наги не ошибся. Кроуфорду не нравится работать под боком у австрийского спецназа, но Руэ не оставил им выбора. Это означает — отсутствие радиосвязи. Это означает — автономную работу.

Кроуфорд уверен, что он все предусмотрел. Линии по-прежнему расплываются и путаются перед глазами — и это мешает сосредоточиться. Это мешает. Он слишком привык полагаться на свои способности.

 _Коронарное давление_ , предупреждали в центре. _Истощение ресурсов_ , предупреждали в центре.

Каждый новый раз он обещает себе, что после этого — обязательно отдохнет. Что этот — самый последний.

Теперь — при малейшей попытке сосредоточиться — жар слишком ощутимо давит на лобные доли. Он меняется с Шульдихом местами — пуская того за руль — но все равно — его отвлекает каждое новое дерево, проносящееся за окном. Каждый телеграфный столб. Каждый указатель.

Кроуфорд прикрывает глаза. Кроуфорд ничего не видит.

— Брать только живым.

— Натюрлих. — Это уже Фарфарелло, усмехаясь, проводит пальцем по кромке острого лезвия. Кроуфорд говорит об этом в третий раз. Он осознает, что повторяется — но у него небогатый выбор.

Шульдих — не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как принес информацию о бельгийце. Он съезжает с трассы и останавливает машину. Пять минут — на то, чтобы завалить BMW снегом и ветками. Телепат с ирландцем огибают холм — они зайдут с восточной стороны. Если клиента не удастся взять — тогда Руэ попадет в руки Наоэ с Кроуфордом, которые не спеша поднимаются по северному склону.

Главное — сделать это тихо. Кроуфорд не намерен объяснять австрийским солдатам, что пришло время вспомнить о былых временах и пожать друг другу руки. Кроуфорд не уверен, что Шульдиха хватит на то, чтобы отвести им всем глаза. Кроуфорд не собирается полагаться на счастливую случайность.

В случае любой тревоги, приоритетная цель — спрятанный у дороги BMW. В случае любой тревоги, которой не будет — потому что оперативники уровня Шульдиха — и уж тем более, с физической подготовкой Фарфарелло — способны разобраться с одним наемником...

— Хижина с видом на Топлиц. — Наги кашляет сгустками белого пара в темноте. Шарф определенно был не лишним. — Интересно, они действительно там что-то оставили? Немцы в сорок пятом...

Кроуфорду куда более интересно — насколько случайным является выбор места. Что было первопричиной — военная база или это чертово озеро. Кажется, даже верхушка «Аненербе» не в курсе — что прячется на дне Топлица. Спрашивать можно разве что у отцов-основателей SZ. По слухам, они до сих пор живы. Те, кто знал Гиммлера в лицо...

Кроуфорду не нравится слишком короткое досье. Сейчас ему кажется, что каждая вторая строка — тщательно вырезана чьей-то заботящейся о сохранении секретности рукой.

Наемный убийца Ансельм Руэ, которого обязательно необходимо взять живьем. Зачем тридцатилетний бельгиец понадобился Питомнику?

Сухой снег стонет под ногами, скулит и съеживается, забиваясь под ботинки. Металлические дужки очков обжигают переносицу. Когда они вернутся — Кроуфорд спросит у ирландца, умеет ли тот варить пунш...

...

....она поднимается — с громким шипением — Кроуфорду кажется, что она поднимается слишком медленно — и все еще слишком сложно сосредоточиться, чтобы отследить возможные последствия....

....она шипит — сигнальная ракета — шипит и взрывает в воздухе над лесом — громким хлопком, красным окурком, потушенным о низкие облака...

Вторая и третья — взлетают почти одновременно. Две змеи, сплетающиеся в воздухе. Чтобы силовики наверняка поставили всех на уши. Ракеты военного образца в шести километрах от базы.

— Брэд?

— Назад. К машине!

Этот стервец Руэ неплохо устроился. Бесплатные мальчики по вызову, приедут — в пять раз быстрее, чем служба 911. Угроза национальной безопасности... Кроуфорд никогда не слышал более размытой формулировки. Ее изобретателю следовало бы поставить памятник — или посадить его в концентрационный лагерь до конца дней. Зависит лишь от подхода. От стороны. От цели...

Он проклинает собственный жар, и неспособность предвидеть такой простой исход, и нетерпение, которое не позволило ему дождаться, пока Руэ в очередной раз спустится в город за провизией... Они добегают до BMW почти одновременно — с двух разных сторон.

— Почувствовал, — бросает Шульдих сквозь зубы, разогревая двигатель. Каждая секунда на счету. Кроуфорд достает документы и проверяет обойму — на случай, если встречи с военными не удастся избежать.

— Вы вступили с ним в контакт?

— Нет, — морщит брови, выезжая на дорогу. Снег тает, крупные капли стекают с длинных волос на спинку сидения. Фарфарелло ловит одну из капель пальцем — и облизывает его. Фарфарелло плевать на все военные базы мира.

— Тогда каким образом он вас засек?

— Нет, — повторяет Шульдих, слишком внимательно следя за дорогой. Кроуфорду не нравится угрюмая сосредоточенность рыжего. Ни одна горная трасса не способна вызвать ее на обычно подвижном, живом лице. — Не _засек_. Почувствовал.

— Хорошо. Почувствовал. Каким образом, Шульдих?

— Мысленным, — в тон Кроуфорду отвечает тот — максимально сухо и лаконично. Обветренные губы кривятся в усмешке, больше похожей на гримасу.

— Он говорит, я слишком громко думал, — ухмыляется Фарфарелло, увлеченно глядя в окно.

— Руэ... _телепат_?

Собственное предположение кажется Кроуфорду нелепым. До тех пор, пока Шульдих не кивает, а ухмылка ирландца не становится вдвое шире.

— Шульдих... ты мог экранировать Фарфарелло?

— Мог.

— Ты знал о том, что Руэ его прощупывает.

— Заметил.

— Почему ты не отступил? Не прикрыл Фарфарелло? Не догнал нас с Наоэ, чтобы отменить операцию?

— Формулировка задания была: «зайти с тыла и захватить объект живым», — монотонно произносит рыжий ублюдок, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

Кроуфорд начинает строить фразы, которыми ему придется оправдывать сегодняшний провал. Это отвлекает от назойливого желания потянуться к мокрой гриве и, зажав волосы в кулаке, — резко дернуть руку назад.

Кроуфорд — не поклонник силовых методов. Просто — на рыжего почему-то очень легко срываться.

Черно-белое, подсвеченное снизу дорожное ограждение сливается перед глазами в серую пелену. Военные остались позади. Военные и Руэ, который благополучно сбежал, потому что Кроуфорд не додумался, что они имеют дело с паранормом. Потому что план не предполагал таких отклонений. Потому что рыжий оказался... слишком исполнительным.

— Шульдих... если я прикажу тебе направить машину в стену — ты и это выполнишь в точности?

Тот криво усмехается, встречаясь с Кроуфордом взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. У телепата голодные и злые глаза...

— Приказ AN-16/R-67 от 25 ноября. Попробуй — узнаешь.

Кроуфорд решает не пробовать. Ему и без того есть, что объяснять центру...

 

* * *

 

...Скользкие лучи пробираются даже сквозь вертикальные жалюзи, оставляя блики — будто неряшливые следы на мониторе. Он откидывается в кресле, прикрывая глаза. Вечерний отчет и утренний доклад. С него достаточно. Пускай центр запрашивает «Розенкройц». Разумеется, в Питомнике найдут, чем перекрыть его аргументы — но он выиграл время. Немного времени — на то, чтобы выследить бельгийца.

Победителей не судят.

Кроуфорд допивает четвертую чашку кофе и несколько минут выстукивает по столу простой ритм — перед тем как позвать в номер вторую половину команды.

— Брэд... это же не твоя вина. То, что Шульдих ни словом не обмолвился о Руэ.

Он мог бы попытаться объяснить мальчишке, что успех и провал редко меряются успешностью одного конкретного действия. Что ситуация была внештатной. Что Шульдих, как ни странно, был в своем праве. Что его собственная вина — не в текущем провале, а в том, что он так и не смог убедить телепата в необходимости сотрудничать. Что теперь он будет куда осторожнее подбирать формулировки приказов. Что это всё равно не поможет...

Он слышит шаги за дверью. Улыбается, получая новый пакет информации по защищенному каналу связи.

— Ты... ты же просто взял все на себя! Я не понимаю... до декабря у нас не было ни одного провала!

— Наги, хватит.

Он взял на себя то, чего не смог сбросить на «Розенкройц». Это было неизбежно. Он быстро учится на ошибках. Он признает собственные и отмечает чужие.

Он не желает Шульдиху доброго утра лишь потому, что сейчас его целиком занимает сводка — безусловно полезная, но запоздавшая ровно на сутки. Тот по обыкновению разваливается в кресле у стены и с любопытством косится на Наоэ. Рыжие брови приподнимаются — и Кроуфорд ощущает пытливый взгляд голубых глаз уже на себе. Он не реагирует. Две недели — и у Наоэ был бы шанс научиться ставить щиты.

Ему показалось, что лишних две недели в Розенкройц не пойдут мальчику на пользу. До сих пор ему не приходилось сомневаться в целесообразности собственного решения.

— По сводке, у Руэ был контракт в Венеции. Впрочем, вряд ли он теперь решит туда сунуться.

Он замечает, что произнес это вслух — лишь когда Наги хмурит брови, отводя глаза, а телепат глотает кривую усмешку, глядя на Кроуфорда в упор.

— На когда контракт?

Кроуфорд отвечает, не задумываясь. Италия — это уже вычеркнутый из схемы вариант. Вероятнее, мишень уедет на юго-восток, в Словению. Оттуда — к родственникам в Польшу. Самые своевременные, черт бы подрал все внутренние разборки в SZ, данные...

— Прием в Палаццо Веккьо через неделю.

Кроуфорд краем взгляда замечает мрачную усмешку на губах у телепата.

Кроуфорд замечает, что уже некоторое время вертит роллер в пальцах. Шероховатый клип — как шрамированная кожа ирландца...

— Через неделю?.. Тогда он там будет.

— На чем основана твоя уверенность?

— На том, что нет других вариантов. — Телепат пожимает плечами, перед тем как уставиться в потолок. Кроуфорд забывает в очередной раз провернуть ручку между указательным и средним пальцем. Его новый сотрудник преподносит сюрприз за сюрпризом. Скоро не останется свободных от скелетов шкафов.

— Шульдих. Если ты знаешь о чем-то, что может нам помочь, — самое время рассказать об этом.

Перед ответами рыжего — большие паузы. То ли он обдумывает слова, то ли — до последнего ждет: вдруг кто-то другой перетянет на себя инициативу и избавит его от обременительной обязанности.

Он по-прежнему не сводит отсутствующего взгляда с белого, выпуклого местами потолка и пожарной сигнализации.

— Я просто говорю, что он там будет, вот и все. — Тряхнув головой, Шульдих снова оборачивается. Глумливая усмешка растекается на губах — до того сладкая, что принюхаться — запахнет корицей.

Приторная...

— А ты можешь мне не поверить, Кроуфорд.

Ему не нужно повторять дважды. Он догадывался — еще в машине. И — оттого, что утром из центра на него не очень упрямо давили.

Вопрос в том — когда телепат узнал об этом. Вчера на задании? Из личной директивы, которую он получил через голову самого Кроуфорда?

— Наги, мне нужны три наиболее эргономичных маршрута отсюда в Венецию, через пятнадцать минут.

За мальчиком не успевает захлопнуться дверь — Кроуфорд отсылает Фарфарелло вниз — за всеми утренними газетами, которые тот сможет отыскать в гостинице и окрестностях.

Он не сводит с рыжего задумчивого тяжелого взгляда. Ему будет достаточно любой гарантии. Он готов поверить во что угодно. В совпадение. В случайность.

— Нам будет сложно работать, если мы не сможем доверять друг другу. Что еще ты успел выяснить об Ансельме Руэ?

Шульдих молчит.

Шаг назад — это тоже движение. Кроуфорд почти слышит — как приоткрываются — и с громким треском снова захлопываются старые двери, поднимая облака удушливой пыли.

— Ничего, кроме того, что он из наших. И в Венеции он будет, это я тебе обещаю. — Пренебрежительная усмешка — кривое отражение ожиданий американца.

Он кивает. Он, разумеется, верит. Свет отражается в стеклах темных очков, покачивающихся в рыжих волосах. Солнечный зайчик скачет по рукаву его пиджака.

— А _просто_ работать, Кроуфорд, — это неинтересно.

Телепат поднимается и выходит прежде, чем Кроуфорду придет в голову его удержать. Впрочем, он и не думал пытаться. Он остается наедине со светом, он открывает жалюзи, впуская утренние лучи в темный гостиничный номер — и выпуклые линии на полу кажутся ему задремавшими после сытого обеда змеями...

 

«...основываясь на разработках д-ра Райзмана действительно можно утверждать, что искусственная активация модифицированной церебральной деятельности по третьему порогу исключает потенциальные поведенческие девиации в случае закрепления нейронных связей активированных участков мозговой коры путем замыкания цепи Дриббича (Райзман Г. "К вопросу о модификации мотивационной сферы" // "Нейронная цепь", №2, 1986. - С. 56-94.). На данном этапе невозможно говорить о правомерности подобных заключений, поскольку данных об успешном автономном функционировании активированных по третьему порогу индивидов не существует. Рекомендую увеличить финансирование проекта д-ра Шондорфа, при этом тщательно контролируя состав экспериментальной группы для предотвращения искажения статистической выборки...»

_**Докладная записка гауптштурмфюрера SZ Мэйнса  
от 13.07.1994 г.** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

...Поутру он опять покупает маску.

Самую вульгарную, какую только может найти — золоченую, как пасхальное яйцо, в аляповатом гнезде из разноцветных шелковых лент. Банты и перья. Бисер. Особенно — бисер. Целые гирлянды, потренькивающие на каждом шагу.

В сочетании с огненно-рыжей шевелюрой... Шульдих в восторге.

Он заявляется так в гостиницу. Раскланивается с другими туристами в холле. Со скрипучей деревянной лестницы, поднимаясь к себе в номер, на второй этаж, шлет воздушные поцелуи горничной, прижимая пальцы к золоченым мертвым губам.

— Тебе нужен костюм мотылька, Фарфарелло. Какого хрена у тебя до сих пор нет костюма мотылька?..

Фарфарелло не отвечает. Он слишком нравится себе таким, как он есть — чтобы тратиться на маскарады. Его успокаивает непрошибаемость американца и сдавленная неприязнь маленького японца, который слишком похож на зверька. Комфорт. Напряжение и тишина. Фарфарелло доволен.

Он раскладывает свои ножи на полу и часами сидит в центре круга, пробуя каждое лезвие пальцем, поочередно.

Шульдих аккуратным ударом ноги отправляет в угол один из стилетов. И ухмыляется под золоченой маской, вплетая ярость ирландца ниткой в общий узор.

К вечеру узлы завяжутся именно так, как надо.

... _«Пока ничего»_. Он пишет это на обратной стороне рекламы очередного гала-концерта и сует Кроуфорду под дверь. Ни малейшего желания общаться с американцем лично. По крайней мере, пока на сей счет в SZ не издадут какой-нибудь особый приказ.

Злопамятный? Да боже упаси... Он стягивает маску в узком полутемном коридоре и долго вглядывается в раскосые прорези глаз. Затем встряхивает ее на вытянутой руке, чтобы послушать, как шуршат, распадаясь, ленты, и побрякивают бисерные подвески. У него просто хорошая память.

А еще он не любит людей, которые на него орут.

Золотую маску он оставляет в номере, и выходит оттуда — уже в белой, той, что купил вчера. Если они задержатся в этом городе еще на неделю, в номере будет не продохнуть.

К белой маске полагается шляпа с высокой тульей, отороченная белоснежным мехом. Наверное, полагался бы еще белый плащ... Но Шульдих не меняет одежду. Только мертвые лица. И смеется под ними — вновь и вновь окунаясь в суету Карнавала.

 

* * *

 

Чужие мысли — пестрые бумажные обрывки. Конфетти, рассыпанные на мостовой. Грязная каша под бесчисленными шагами.

Маски кланяются друг другу. Маски кружат в хороводах, на сквозняках площадей. Маски скользят в тесноте паутины улиц.

По черной воде каналов плывут окурки, клочья афиш. И шелковые ленты, как змеи. Намокнув, идут ко дну.

Посреди моста Вздохов Шульдих танцует, раскинув в стороны руки. Запрокинув лицо к небесам. Под музыку, слышную ему одному.

Белая шляпа с высокой тульей падает, катится прямо к перилам. Он смеется, встряхивая рыжими волосами, — и уходит прочь, так и не столкнув ее вниз.

Маски. Пьеро, коломбины, демоны, ангелы, рыцари, турки и звездочеты. Одни и те же лица. Застывшая белизна поллулыбок. Блеск полубезумия в темных провалах глаз.

Перья, шелка, тафта, кружева, бархат, атлас и золотое шитье. Томная плавность движений. Манерность поклонов. Грация тел.

Как у любовников. Как у лебедей.

...Пышный парад у Палаццо дожей — Шульдих в своей белой маске... среди сенешалей и мавров в тюрбанах, пиратов и куртизанок. Его рыжие волосы здесь — просто золото Тинторетто. Ничего необычного. Он почти готов чувствовать себя уязвленным.

...Мысли шпагоглотателя на Сан Беппо — совсем не о дюймах стали, входящих в напрягшийся ствол гортани. О партии в карты с приятелями накануне, о представлении в Местре. Шульдих кидает деньги на расстеленный на мостовой плащ. Он не стал бы платить, если бы фокусник думал о смерти.

Чужие мысли — голуби на Сан Марко. Пакетик с сухой кукурузой стоит всего две тысячи лир, и толстые серые птицы берут в кольцо — стоит лишь потянуться к карману.

Он рассыпает круглые зерна, он протягивает руки, и голуби садятся на плечи, царапают запястья острыми коготками, с шурханьем крыльев вспархивают у лица.

Он смеется — но его смеха не слышно за их курлыканьем, и он смеется все громче, распугивая их от себя.

Чужие мысли. Фокусники, жонглеры, мимы, акробаты, клоуны, заклинатели змей. Музыка отовсюду. Выкрики, голоса, шелест одежд.

Шульдих скользит в толпе, и пальцы цепляют то холод шелка, то разгоряченную мягкость кожи. Невесомую легкость газа — и упругую крепость мышц. Эта толпа обнимает, втягивает в себя. Впитывает. И — беззаботная смешливая жадность. И — вседозволенность. Мысли — легкие, как серпантин.

Он не зря обещал Кроуфорду, что Маскот будет здесь.

Он не рассчитывает его отыскать, вот уже третий день танцуя в такт с судорожным сердцебиением Карнавала. Где-то там... возможно, совсем рядом... на соседней улочке... на соседнем мосту... прямо здесь, через площадь, у вон той обшарпанной стены, под окнами с кровавыми мазками герани... где-то там — Маскот танцует так же, как он... в фарфоровой белой маске... и позволяет чужим мыслям течь сквозь себя, как черной воде...

Маскот. Ансельм Руэ. Неважно. Кому нужны имена?

Он не ищет. И закрывает — только свое лицо.

Он отдает себя этому городу — с его улицами, узкими, точно прорези масок, с его стылой кровью в венах каналов и запахом влаги и вековой гнили. Он отдается его суете, людской толчее в горловинах мостов, росплеску гомона на площадях, вспугнутым шорохам переулков...

Язычок пламени, пожирающий исписанный белый лист.

Они стоят друг друга — он, и этот город, больной Карнавалом. У них на двоих — одна лихорадка. Один воспаленный зуд. Один жар в крови. Они входят друг в друга с торопливостью последнего раза, свидания, которое больше не повторится.

И каждый стремится успеть кончить первым. Прежде чем кто-то сумеет им помешать.

...На обочине Кампо Сан Лука, под каменными сводами галереи палаццо Арнини, Шульдих заказывает себе ристретто — который в это время и в этом месте стоит, наверное, столько же, сколько ужин в «Максиме». Крохотная толстостенная чашечка. Тонкий белый парок над нефтяной чернотой.

Он не собирается пить: он не хочет снимать свою маску. Он не может даже чувствовать аромат. Покрутив чашку в пальцах, он отставляет ее прочь. И думает, что мог заказать кофе «по-американски».

Безвкусная разбавленная бурда...

Он обмакивает в ристретто кончик мизинца и проводит черту по фарфору — от уголка левого глаза к губам. Ему кажется, он чувствует, как высыхает влага.

Слишком легко превратиться в Пьеро, и не нужно костюма. Слёзы на вкус — кисловатая терпкая горечь. Он никогда не портит сахаром кофе.

Случайный взмах чужого широкого рукава — синего с красной манжетой... и опрокинутая чашечка катится по столу. Обернувшаяся маска виновато подносит ладони к губам. Шульдих отмахивается небрежно — и смотрит, как черный густой осьминог, весь в бликах ламповых отражений, разворачивает щупальца среди мраморных прожилок стола.

Официант — длинный белый передник в пол — спешит с тряпкой, лавируя между стульев и спин, и Шульдих едва успевает подхватить свою чашку, чтобы взглянуть, как растеклась зернистая гуща по вогнутым стенкам.

Он не провидец, но ему и не нужно Дара.

В чашке нет ничего, кроме остатков кофе. Горьких на вкус. Холодных на ощупь.

 _Будущее?.._ Он смеется, бросая в кофейную лужу ворох мятых банкнот.

Сегодня он опять будет допоздна бродить по этим улицам, от одного моста к другому, проедая ветхую ткань города шагами и мыслями, точно каплями кислоты. Он опять будет искать — след, намек, повод, знак или что угодно — раз за разом пытаясь себе доказать: он не ошибся. Маскот где-то здесь. Он вернется в гостиницу за полночь, и пойдет не к себе — к Фарфарелло, и узлы как раз затянутся достаточно, чтобы ирландец сделал то, что необходимо — чисто, больно и быстро. А назавтра они оба забудут об этом, как забывают всегда.

Карнавал.

Фарфоровая хрупкость лиц с вечно сомкнутыми губами.

Чужие мысли — осколки разбитых масок.

 

* * *

 

...После секса, как и всегда, — пустота. Равновесие. Отстраненность.

При активации его уровня баланс замыкают по-разному. Впрочем, выбор не так уж велик.

Боль. Возбуждение. Первичные инстинкты. Закон сообщающихся сосудов. Перевозбуждение в одной области автоматически включает другую.

Если Фарфарелло и знакомо сочувствие, оно надежно скрыто под черной повязкой на левом глазу.

— Ты... стал чаще в этом нуждаться, Шульдих. — Одевшись, ирландец опять начинает раскладывать на полу ножи. Остриями — в центр круга. — Проблема.

Он не спрашивает. Констатирует факт. И не то чтобы недоволен — ему, в общем-то, всё равно. Шульдих делает то, что необходимо. Берет то, в чем нуждается сам. Это так же естественно... как кровь, струящаяся из раны.

Как кровь, перестающая течь.

...Замкнутые друг на друга. Не худший вариант, по большому счету. А удовольствие никогда и не было частью контракта.

В том числе, их контракта на жизнь.

Они с Фарфарелло были хорошей командой. Успешной. До тех пор, пока... не перестали ею быть.

— Проблемы нет. Я справляюсь. Ты же видишь.

— Да. Но искришь. Хотя... Кроуфорд вроде доволен.

— Спляшем джигу по этому поводу? — Раздражение вспыхивает снопом кусачих искр. Тут же гаснет. Вспыхивает вновь. — С каких пор _тебя_ это стало интересовать?

Неуместная досада. Он вполне отдает себе в этом отчет. И, конечно, не собирается настраивать ирландца против лидера группы. И не сделает ничего, чтобы дать тому повод опять...

_...Стылый холод гаража. Запах сырости. Холод, сочащийся под лопатки. Щелканье люминесцентных ламп..._

Он не может терпеть, когда на него орут. Когда на него давят — вот так. Он не может работать.

_...Пальцы, стискивающие плечи. Искаженное злостью лицо, слишком близко. Бешеные глаза..._

Иногда, на особо строптивых, в «Розенкройц» отрабатывали закрепление шоковой терапии с помощью сенсорных ассоциаций.

Во второй раз — или в третий? но не в четвертый точно... — для него это был подвал. Бетонный пол под щекой. И трещащая, мерцающая лампа. Вспыхивающая и гаснущая. Вспыхивающая и гаснущая. Вспыхивающая и...

Он уверен: это _было_ в его досье.

...День за днем — он сбрасывает напряжение только тем, что наматывает по пустым ночным улицам круги, до бесконечности, где бы ни оказалась группа — в Мадриде... в Любляне... в Зальцбурге... и теперь вот — в Венеции.

Все улицы похожи одна на другую. Все улицы в итоге ведут в никуда. Он ненавидит черную немоту спящих окон с отражениями фонарей. Он ненавидит гулкость шагов в пустоте и влажный запах предутреннего тумана. Глаза, саднящие от бессонницы. Изжогу от дешевого кофе. Стынущие на холоде пальцы.

Он понятия не имеет, зачем это делает и что пытается отыскать.

Он, разумеется, ничего не найдет.

Шульдих садится у самой границы круга, упирается подбородком в колено. Он не чувствует себя грязным. Он не чувствует вообще ничего.

Терапия. Гормональный баланс. Энергетика. Компенсация Дара.

Это ничего не меняет. Он смотрит на ножи, разложенные на полу. Ему хочется попробовать сталь на вкус — как иногда это делает Фарфарелло.

Тот поднимает на него единственный глаз.

— Что тебе нужно, Шульдих?

Обычно телепат не остается. Уходит к себе. Им обоим так проще.

Больше всего ирландец ненавидит, когда рвется привычный ритм.

— Совсем немного. — Шульдих смотрит. Встает. И идет к двери. Операция — в среду. У него осталось два дня. Он оборачивается, переступив порог. — Я только пока еще не знаю, что именно. Я куплю тебе костюм мотылька, Фарфарелло. И смотри мне, попробуй его не надеть...

 

* * *

 

...Палаццо Веккьо сверкает всеми огнями, и на черной маслянистой воде Канала-Гранде подрагивают желтые дорожки. Между ними черные силуэты гондол с факелами на носу кажутся пойманными в перекрестья прицелов.

Толчея. Суета. Музыка — лютни и клавесины. Лакеи встречают гостей в два ряда, покачивая напудренными париками. Золото и хрусталь. И свечей — как на именинном торте Мафусаила.

VIP-бал для элиты, вход только в костюмах и в масках.

Стоимость пригласительного билета — две тысячи долларов. Средняя цена наряда — не менее десяти. Костюмы заказывают за год. И надевают всего один раз. До пятнадцати метров ткани на каждое платье...

Так говорит Кроуфорд. Не ради пустой болтовни. Разговоры, вообще, не в стиле американца.

Наоэ он оставляет дежурить на пристани. Фарфарелло достается прикрывать черный ход, ведущий на Рио Маджоре. Внутрь отправляются только они вдвоем.

Если на бал так сложно попасть, — никаких шансов, что Маскот будет в числе приглашенных.

В отличие от Якопо Беллини, которого он должен убить.

...У Кроуфорда — списки обслуживающего персонала. Лакеи. Официанты. Повара. Уборщики. Гардеробщики. Гондольеры. Красным в списке помечены все замены, случившиеся в последний момент.

Шульдих отдает должное. Шульдих уважает профессионализм.

В гостинице, едва взглянув на списки, он презрительно кривит губы и щелчком бросает в воздух монету, требуя от Фарфарелло — орел или решка?

Ирландец смеется, одними губами показывая: _орел_.

...Кажется, впервые за всё это время Кроуфорд берет его к себе в пару. Тугой ошейник. И поводок — короче ладони.

Шульдих не возражает. Шульдих понимает, что после Австрии — выбора нет.

В гостинице, когда американец отдает приказ: _не отходить ни на шаг_ , — Шульдих выгребает конфетти из карманов, принимаясь рассыпать на столе узоры.

Фарфарелло ухмыляется и сдувает весь мусор на пол.

...Попасть во дворец удается достаточно просто. Галереи между соседними палаццо. Запутанный лабиринт мостов, коридоров. Схема — из архивов городской мэрии.

И почти нефальшивые бэджи службы безопасности — работа Наоэ.

Шульдих думает только о том, чтобы не оговориться и вслух не назвать Руэ — Маскотом.

...Сверху, с высоты галереи, люди окончательно перестают быть похожими на людей. Вздувшиеся буфы прорезных рукавов. Воротники, похожие на тарелки, — и головы на них... пиршество для Саломеи. Плащи метут мрамор полов. Кринолины освобождают себе проходы.

Движения автоматов. Котильон. Полонез. Менуэт. Реверансы. Поклоны. Ряды смыкаются и расходятся вновь. Пары церемонно сцепляют руки — и расстаются, после взгляда в глаза.

— Беллини — вон тот. В фисташковом плаще.

— В каком?..

Им нет нужды понижать голос. В этой части палаццо, кажется, нет никого, кроме них, — да еще привидений. Оголенные гулкие залы, с редкой мебелью в саванах серого льна. Но они все равно переходят на шепот. Может быть, из почтения к мертвым.

— В светло-зеленом, Кроуфорд. Напомни, я подарю тебе набор цветовых пантонов.

Ответный взгляд. Короткий — как приказ заткнуться.

— Руэ...?

— Пока не нашел. Лакеев я проверил. Но официанты не все на месте. Подождем, пока не начнут разносить шампанское. Он будет закрываться щитами — но Беллини в маске, значит, он должен его _нащупать_ , чтобы узнать...

Слишком много болтает. Как всегда — когда нервничает.

Шаги за углом галереи. Оба тут же отходят в тень.

Музыка внизу — ноты рассыпаются надтреснутыми шарами: брак стеклодувов с Мурано. Флейтисты покачиваются, как заклинатели змей.

**_...А, ты опять здесь — настырный идиот?.._ **

Он не удивлен. Он отступает глубже, в пахнущий плесенью полумрак и прикрывает глаза. Он поднимает левую руку — и слышит, как Кроуфорд достает пистолет.

**...Я тебя искал все эти дни, Маскот...**

**_...Я знаю. Какого черта?.._ **

Он сильный телепат — тот, чье настоящее имя Ансельм Руэ. И кто сам себя до сих пор называет Маскотом. Точно, второй порог. И — из группы Шондорфа, наверняка.

...Компенсаторная схема — болевая. Три вскрытых блока. Пережженные синапсы в отделе гипофиза, зона RW. Инсулиновый шок — дважды. Шестьдесят часов в барокамере — сенсорная депривация. Нагнетенная синестезия...

Шульдих проводит ментальную инвентаризацию так спокойно, словно не чувствует в чужом разуме запаха горелой резины. Словно не ощущает, как в горло врезается цепь.

Это — в пределах нормы. Ничего такого, чего не испытал бы на себе любой из выпускников Школы.

Это — вполне объясняет, почему однажды Ансельм Руэ не пожелал возвращаться в Гамбург.

**...Тебя подставили, Маскот. Этот заказ на Беллини — от «Розенкройц». Даже если ты сорвешься с крючка сейчас... Они все равно выкурят тебя из норы. Но пока — ты им нужен живым...**

**_...Иди на хер, ищейка..._ **

Он открывает глаза. Взгляд Кроуфорда в переносицу — как дуло «беретты». Он отрицательно качает головой...

...и сползает спиной по колонне, когда на мозг обрушивается ментальный удар...

Это не языки пламени. Не рушащаяся стена. Не земля, уходящая из-под ног. Ничего такого... картинного.

Просто давление. Невыносимое. Режущее на куски. Просто адская боль в висках.

Просто адская боль.

**...Маскот... перестань... м-мать твою... тебе все равно не уйти...**

Испарина, волосы липнут ко лбу. И по спине — ледяные струйки. И мелко-тошнотная дрожь в животе.

Он не закрывается. Это самое сложное. Не поднимать щитов. Он позволяет Маскоту _читать_ себя. Он чувствует его ледяные пальцы.

Тот видит его насквозь.

Его... слабенького телепата-приемника... первый порог... в команде с одним силовиком... никого больше... и любопытство... и страх... и сочувствие...

И... желание... самому...

_Вырваться... попробовать... вкус... свободы...?_

Давление не ослабевает. Если Шульдих не сделает усилие над собой — через тридцать секунд его вывернет наизнанку...

Если он сделает это усилие — его вывернет наизнанку прямо сейчас.

Он упирается ладонями в пол. Он пытается себя убедить, что люди не ходят на четвереньках.

Он подносит палец ко рту, изображая флейту.

Кроуфорд успевает выглянуть вниз с галереи как раз вовремя, чтобы обнаружить, как один из музыкантов внезапно оставляет инструмент и покидает свое место, даже не потрудившись захлопнуть ноты. Музыка, звучащая под фресками сводов, не меняется ни на йоту.

 _Куда?_ — шепчет Кроуфорд почти беззвучно, готовый подать сигнал Фарфарелло с Наоэ.

Вместо ответа, Шульдих тычет в себя и в него. Руэ не идиот. Он уйдет тем же путем, каким пришли сюда они двое. План он высмотрел у немца в мозгах.

...Опять удар. И опять — силовой. Руэ не признает утонченной игры. Или слишком торопится. Или просто устал.

Шульдиху кажется, он распадается по частям. Яблоко, разрезанное на дольки. Даже картинка в зрачках. Разбитый калейдоскоп. Он закрывает глаза, цепляясь за стену. Он знает: им нужно идти. Он не виноват, что его ноги принадлежат кому-то другому.

— Шульдих...

Он только трясет головой. Отчаянно, так что рыжие пряди бьют по щекам, влажные от пота.

**...Маскот... не надо... слышишь... не надо... я выведу... я помогу... мы вместе...**

Ментальный напор слабеет. Холодные пальцы разламывают яблоко... проводят по срезам... ищут... нащупывают... гладят...

**_...Хорошо, малыш. Я тебя подожду. Уйдем вместе. Хорошо..._ **

Медленно. Успокаивающе. Так мягко.

...И тут же — удар. Всей силой — с налета. С размаха. В упор. Примерно... как выстрел в висок — сорок пятым калибром. Дыра в голове, сквозь которую видно звезды.

Было бы видно... если бы выстрел пришелся не в _отражение_.

Если бы люди не придумали зеркала.

...А телепаты — двойные щиты. И ложные стены. И псевдо-образы... которым бывает так больно...

...

...

...Шульдих поднимается с каменных плит, отряхивает колени. И улыбается Кроуфорду... кажется, впервые по-настоящему, со дня их знакомства.

Впрочем, сейчас ему все равно — кому улыбаться.

— Всё. Он в ловушке. Готово. Наоэ может перекрыть коридор на расстоянии? Там были двери... на твоем плане — квадрат В-4.

Кроуфорд тратит не больше пяти секунд — чтобы связаться с японцем по рации, одновременно сверяясь с планом.

— Зачем Руэ туда пошел? В-4 — глухой тупик.

Вот как? Шульдих безучастно пожимает плечами.

— Да. У меня всегда была скверная память на схемы...

...

...За захлопнувшимися двойными дверями — торопливая дробь шагов. Шум. Тишина.

Роскошная мышеловка...

— Можешь его вырубить? — спрашивает американец. Пистолет по-прежнему наготове. И Наоэ уже спешит на подмогу — взять Маскота под силовой контроль.

Шульдих кивает. Это очень просто — теперь, когда ему больше не нужно скрываться. Теперь — когда маска разбита, и фарфоровые осколки хрустят под ногами.

Но пока не подоспел Наоэ... пока Руэ надежно заперт за дверью...

Нет. Он не намерен прекращать так рано.

Кроуфорд не телепат. И вообще. Это — не его дело.

Это не для йо-йо. Не для внешников, черт бы их взял.

**...Слышишь меня, Маскот?.. Кто из нас первым увидится с Шанцлером — передает от другого привет... Договорились?..**

Пауза. Тягостное молчание. Новая ударная волна — разбивается о щиты. Осыпается хлопьями грязной пены.

Шульдих смеется — и бьет в ответ.

**...Свобода... Ты гребаный сукин сын, Маскот... Из-за твоей свободы я себе отморозил задницу в тех горах... Какого хрена кто-то должен платить за тебя?..**

Удар...

Смех Шульдиха.

Грохот за дверью.

...Ему наплевать, что американец трясет его за плечо. Ему наплевать на пистолет, упершийся в щеку. Он смеется. Смеется. Смеется.

Белое, раскаленное бешенство. Он не может остановиться.

 _Неадекватная демонстративность. Сбой эмоциональных реакций_. Это тоже должно было значиться в его досье.

**... _Выбор_... слышишь, Маскот... ты же дал надежду — что выбор _существует_... Ты, гребаный чертов ублюдок... какого хера ты сдался — настолько легко?..**

 

* * *

 

...Тишина. Внезапная — и окончательная. С той стороны двери.

Взгляд Кроуфорда — в упор. Зрачки — точки лазерного прицела. И впервые Шульдих отводит глаза.

Тишина. Мертвое... молчание в ментальном эфире.

Да. Он помнит приказ. _«Взять живым»_. Категорический. Да. Он знает, что человека с той стороны двери к жизни уже не вернет никакая реанимация.

...Слабое сердце? Или... то, что он сделал в последний раз? Или... то, что сделал с собой сам Ансельм Руэ?

Самоубийство? Убийство? Случайность?

_...Акт милосердия?.._

Реабилитация. Шанцлер. Треск люминесцентной лампы. Бетонный пол.

...Он так и не покатался с ирландцем на карусели...

Он поднимает глаза на Кроуфорда, чтобы спросить — _когда?_

...Американец не смотрит на телепата. Только на дверь — приоткрывающуюся с медленным скрипом. Всего пара слов в микрофон... Телекинетик опять справляется на расстоянии.

...Американец отсутствует не более тридцати секунд. Обратно он выходит, пряча пистолет в кобуру, в тот самый момент, когда в дальнем конце коридора появляются Наоэ и Фарфарелло.

— Сопротивление при задержании. — В голосе Кроуфорда не больше эмоций, чем в глухом шлепке выстрела через глушитель. Еще меньше — в том взгляде, что он бросает на телепата. — Необходимая самооборона.

Шульдих отводит глаза. Признательность — слишком новое чувство. Он не уверен, что хочет к нему привыкать.

Он не уверен, что готов задавать вопросы.

...Чужие мысли — призраки в пустых коридорах.

Чужие мысли — перья и бисер. Разлетевшиеся осколки.

Одним привидением больше в палаццо Веккьо...

Шульдих пожимает плечами и идет прочь, не оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на остальных. Его ждет Венеция и Карнавал. Его ждут мертвые маски — такие же, как лицо Руэ, которого он так и не увидел.

Чужие мысли...

Нет. Чужие мысли — не то, что он хочет знать.

 

«...— Порог активации признается закрепленным в том случае, если в течение восемнадцати месяцев и более Дар не проявляет тенденций к росту показателей по первичной и вторичной шкале, а также к спонтанной автомодификации. Шоковое воздействие признано наиболее эффективным методом как для изначального пробуждения Дара, так и для перехода на новый порог.

— Число порогов — что вы можете об этом сказать?

— Два устойчивых порога именуются соответственно «порогом Гаусса» и «порогом Штальмана-Хайнца». Третий — девиационный. Иначе — «порог Зайделя».

— Достаточно, кадет. Переходите к шестому вопросу...»

_**Экзаменационная сессия, группа Q-8, пятый год обучения  
Архивная запись, институт «Розенкройц», пленка 7802/160291** _

 

 

 *** Opfer-Rune** — после 1918 эту руну носили на касках ветераны войны, затем ее стали использовать как символ провалившегося Пивного путча. Кроме того, данная руна входила элементом в спортивный значок СА «Для раненых», который могли получить эсэсовцы, получившие на службе инвалидность. Символ самопожертвования.


	4. Chapter 4

###  **WOLFSANGEL[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-04.php#*)**

 

 

«...модифицированным естественным путем индивидам предписывается в течение двух недель пройти тестирование в институте «Розенкройц» под присмотром кураторов соответствующего профиля.

6а. В случае необходимости, модифицированным естественным путем индивидам надлежит в течение еще двух недель пройти перепрофилирование. Дальнейшее обучение в случае положительных результатов тестов совершается кураторами из «Аненербе» на указанной последними территории.

7\. При возникновении у модифицированного естественным путем индивида желания продолжить обучение под началом института «Розенкройц», ему следует подавать заявление о переводе в трех экземплярах...»

_**Положение генерального штаба SZ 5604-AR45  
«Об агентах «Аненербе», модифицированных естественным путем»** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

...Струйки воды стекают — по неживому лицу.

— Ну? И что теперь? Шульдих...

Струйки воды. На воротник. На рубашку.

Наверное, сперва бы стоило снять с Кроуфорда очки. На стеклах — капли, как дождь на ветровом стекле.

И — ничего. Ровным счетом. Лицо не меняется ни на йоту...

...Как и когда он окликнул американца, вернувшись домой.

...Как и когда потом пощелкал пальцами перед глазами.

...Как и когда встряхнул за плечо — и едва удержал обмякшее тело.

Что за хрень? Мать его, чертов ублюдок...

— Набери воды в раковину, Фарфарелло. Доверху. Холодной. Иди...

Голос звучит совершенно ровно. Отлично. Тревога? Да с чего ему тревожиться, черт возьми?

В таком состоянии Кроуфорд, вообще, устраивает его куда больше.

Он поворачивается к Наоэ. Японец по-прежнему сверлит его ненавидящим взглядом — словно это Шульдих виноват, что с его обожаемым боссом что-то стряслось. Словно Шульдих что-то мог сделать, если бы вернулся домой на три часа раньше...

— И часто у него так?

Что пересиливает? Безысходность? Или просто врезанная в гены японская вежливость? Тихий голос звучит почти так же ровно, как у телепата:

— Не очень. Он всю неделю, с Венеции, был... странный. Но обычно... если просто позвать по имени — это помогает.

Да. А сейчас даже если все всадники Апокалипсиса начнут в полном составе гарцевать по гостиной, — едва ли это вызовет хоть тень реакции у человека, погруженного в транс на диване...

Уже добрых три часа в полной отключке... Или четыре...

Эти два идиота были рядом — и ничего не заметили, пока он не вернулся с прогулки...

— Ладно. Притащи мне аптечку. — Шульдих пожимает плечами. Из ванной доносится шум воды — но пока у него появилась идея получше. Не столь... радикальная, может быть. — И не верю, чтобы он не оставлял тебе инструкций — для критических ситуаций.

Сам он — никогда бы ничего не оставил. Но он — не Кроуфорд. У того — инструкции и предписания на все случаи жизни. Полный график, схемы, выкладки и таблицы... Шульдих до сих пор не понимает, как тот ухитрился стать боевиком SZ, а не мирным бухгалтером где-нибудь в Кливленде, штат Огайо.

— Телефон, — шепчет мальчик, с рубленым японским акцентом, прежде чем выскользнуть прочь из комнаты. — Кажется... аргентинский.

Над этим Шульдих раздумывает те полторы минуты, что Наоэ ищет аптечку.

Звонить в Аргентину? Да... Ему почти так же смешно при одной этой мысли — что и при взгляде на мумию на диване. Он бы сделал этот звонок. Ради одного только удовольствия — услышать их голоса...

Но... нет. Пожалуй, все-таки нет.

Он усмехается, встряхивая рыжей гривой. Разминая длинные пальцы — как пианист, готовящийся к концерту. Он думает о том, что вполне мог не вернуться до поздней ночи.

Что бы он застал здесь тогда?..

...

...Неделя, как они приехали в Мюнхен.

Никаких миссий впереди. Их просто маринуют — на очередной явочной квартире. После Венеции... Он так и не собрался спросить у американца, как в центре восприняли очередной провал.

Второй подряд...

Он знает, как относятся к провалам в «Розенкройц». Он сильно сомневается, чтобы в «Аненербе» к ним относились иначе.

Ему наплевать. Он говорит себе, что американец сам этого захотел. Единоличный лидер группы — да, конечно, и все лавры только ему... Так пусть теперь собирает и оплеухи.

Ему наплевать.

Кроуфорд сделал выбор. Там, в подвале. Приказ AN-16/R-67. Есть вещи, которые Шульдиху нет нужды повторять.

Он не намерен лезть в драку. Интриговать. Отстаивать независимость. Бороться за власть. Его поставили на место? Прекрасно. Он твердо намерен там и оставаться.

И если по-хорошему... единственное, что ему следовало бы сделать сейчас, — это взять у чертова мальчишки этот чертов телефон.

Единственное логичное решение. Единственно верное.

...Да? И когда это он выбирал логику, черт возьми?..

...

Он кивает показавшемуся в дверях гостиной ирландцу — и отвинчивает крышку пузырька с нашатырным спиртом.

Предусмотрительность оперативного штаба как всегда на высоте: в аптечке нашелся даже тонометр и диабетический шприц с инсулином.

— Если это не поможет — отволочем его в ванную и окунем головой в воду. Шоковая терапия. Стопроцентное средство...

Желтый глаз Фарфарелло вспыхивает насмешкой.

— Ему не понравится.

— На это я и рассчитываю. — У Шульдиха с ирландцем сейчас совершенно зеркальные ухмылки. Наоэ, съежившийся в глубине кресла, взирает на них опасливо и не скрывая неприязни. — Но жизнь вообще — сурова и несправедлива, знаешь?

— Банальность.

— Истина. И не тебе упрекать меня в банальности. Человек, который подарил мне на Рождество галстук в полоску... Пф-ф!

Фарфарелло усаживается на пол, в пяти шагах от по-прежнему изображающего изваяние Кроуфорда. Поводит носом, вздрагивая ноздрями — острый запах нашатыря разносится по всей гостиной.

— Он был красивый. Не следовало отдавать его тому полицейскому. Я не думаю, что смогу тебе это забыть.

...Еще пара реплик в том же духе — и маленький японец попытается сделать им харакири.

На стеклах очков Кроуфорда медленно подсыхают капли. Пустой стакан из-под воды по-прежнему стоит на журнальном столике...

Шульдих усмехается и, придвинувшись ближе к американцу, подставляет пузырек тому под нос.

...Он почти хочет, чтобы это не подействовало.

Он почти разочарован, когда чужое лицо внезапно вздрагивает — и оживает. Когда растерянно начинают моргать янтарно-карие глаза.

Ему так хотелось опробовать фокус с ванной...

Он выжидает еще пару секунд. Просто чтобы убедиться, что американец опять не потеряет сознание.

— Кроуфорд. Что за херня?

Вместо ответа, тот невозмутимо достает сухой чистый платок из заднего кармана брюк. Неторопливо начинает протирать очки — и осведомляется у Наоэ, готово ли задание, которое было поручено тому утром... а если нет — то почему японец до сих пор здесь, а не у себя за компьютером?

Дрессура — или гены... но надо отдать должное: мальчишку сдувает, точно порывом ветра.

— Воду я тогда спущу... — И Фарфарелло поднимается с пола.

Какого черта ирландец вдруг решил, что их стоит оставить наедине, Шульдих не имеет ни малейшего понятия. И знает, что не найдет ответа — даже перерой он сейчас вверх дном весь тот бардак, что Фарфарелло именует своими мозгами. Логика его напарника никогда не укладывалась в человеческие стандарты...

...Шульдих не любит, когда ему не отвечают. Шульдих чувствует себя героем-победителем на белом коне — с пузырьком нашатыря вместо Эскалибура... И, по крайней мере, надеется получить в уплату пару внятных ответов.

Он никогда не считал себя бессребреником. Разумеется, нет.

— Ну, так все-таки... что за дела?..

— Ты не мог бы четче сформулировать свой вопрос?

Шульдих поднимается с места. Он вообще ненавидит сидеть на диванах — и уж тем более, не один. Он предпочитает иметь территорию в своем полном распоряжении. Он ненавидит с кем-то делиться.

Он идет на кухню — и возвращается с двумя банками «Loewenbrau». И оставляет одну на журнальном столике. И дергает кольцо у второй — даже не думая о гранатах.

— Четкость формулировок — не мой профиль, Кроуфорд. Как и ясновидение. Так что формулировать придется тебе.

...Кажется, их первый разговор за черт знает сколько времени. Кажется, вообще, первый — по-настоящему. И достаточно — чтобы навсегда отбить охоту к повторениям.

Шульдих пьет пиво. Кроуфорд — расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и стянув мокрый галстук — опять вертит в пальцах эту свою вечную ручку.

Шульдих ненавидит роллеры. Дешевка... Если уж писать — то чернилами. Хотя у него слишком скверный почерк...

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Кроуфорд что-то писал от руки.

— Полагаю, ты и так выяснил через Наоэ всё, что хотел. Каких еще объяснений ты от меня ждешь?

За все это время Шульдих ни разу не пробовал на прочность щиты самого американца. Только тогда — при первом знакомстве. Почему? Он не знает и сам. Уж не из иерархической почтительности, точно. Скорее, просто из равнодушия.

У него никогда не возникало желания взломать калькулятор — чтобы выяснить, как тот устроен.

Он пожимает плечами. Сегодня он чувствует себя великодушным. К тому же... в качестве ответной услуги можно будет потребовать, чтобы Кроуфорд позволил забрать оставшийся в Дании «феррари»...

— Если хочешь, чтобы я научил мальчишку ставить ментальную защиту... так и быть, могу заняться.

Они обмениваются взглядами в упор. Такими же непривычными — как весь этот обмен репликами. Как чужое: «Буду тебе благодарен» — впрочем, встреченное невозмутимо-глумливым: «Отметь, не я первым об этом заговорил...»

С другой стороны, Шульдиху сейчас не до «феррари». Азарт требует сперва расколоть сегодняшний орешек.

— Тогда, в виде аванса... объясни все-таки, что с тобой стряслось? Мы с Фарфарелло, между прочим, тебя чуть утопить не собрались.

...Как он и ожидал, американец все равно пытается уйти от ответа.

 _Ничего необычного...?_ Ну, еще бы. _Увлекся и потерял счет времени...?_ Да, конечно. Новинка техники — увлекающаяся счетная машинка. Спешите видеть... Единственный и уникальный экземпляр...

Шульдих вольготнее устраивается в кресле, как всегда боком — ноги через подлокотник. Жестяная банка приятно холодит ладонь, но он не любит ощущение влаги на коже. И не уверен, что ему вообще нравится «Loewenbrau». Впрочем, у него слишком часто меняются вкусы.

...Для того чтобы получить желаемое, не обязательно приставлять собеседнику дуло к виску. Для того чтобы управлять разговором, не нужно быть телепатом.

Всего лишь... чувствовать пики напряжения и слабину. Всего лишь... уметь вовремя вручить человеку лопату — и позволить самому выкопать себе яму. Очень просто. Настолько... что почти не доставляет удовольствия.

В точности как это пиво.

Он делает серьезное лицо. Он напоминает: « _Ты_ говорил о доверии, Кроуфорд».

...Он отказался бы даже от «феррари» — если бы хоть кто-то объяснил ему, за каким чертом он вообще это делает...

Ему наплевать на все трансы и прозрения Кроуфорда. Чем скорее их группа развалится — тем больше шансов опять вернуться к самостоятельной работе.

Свобода...

Он хмыкает, качая головой, — и не ждет ответа.

Он хмыкает вновь, когда неожиданно слышит чужой голос — бесстрастный, как обратный отсчет на часовом механизме:

— Коэффициент успешности группы падает. Мы можем делать все, что угодно — до тех пор, пока не бросаемся в глаза, не выходим за рамки установленных правил и исполняем поставленные задачи. Нам не забыли Венецию, а Штутгарт — окончательно подвел черту.

Штутгарт? Какой еще на хрен Штутгарт?..

У него уходит секунд тридцать, чтобы понять, что ясновидец не делает разницы между будущим и прошлым.

В его глазах — оно _состоялось._

Черта — уже подведена.

Приговор подписан?

Давно телепат не чувствовал такой злости.

— ...Вероятность того или иного события, если ты его отследил, можно просчитать. Можно попытаться программировать — но это работает лишь на коротких дистанциях. Некоторые узлы — не проявляются до последнего, если не знать об их существовании. Я не знал, чем закончится миссия в Венеции — но после первого же отчета проявились остальные узлы по вектору... — С какой стати американец вдруг начинает об этом говорить? Шульдих почти его не слышит, занятый совсем другим. — ...Я не слишком путано объясняю?

— Слишком. — В его глазах, устремленных на ясновидца, ни следа привычной глумливости. Только сумрачная усталость. Теперь — понять бы только одно... — Ты считаешь, завалить Штутгарт — это в _твоих_ интересах, Кроуфорд?

Непонимающий взгляд. Или... _слишком_ понимающий, что почти одно и то же.

— После того, как мы провалим миссию в Штутгарте, у Мецлера не хватит аргументов, и он умоет руки. Это будет означать внеочередную проверку. Для всех четверых. С вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов, проверка будет проходить в известном тебе центре в Гамбурге. Это достаточный ответ на твой вопрос?

...Это уже не злость. Это бешенство. Холодное, как гамбургское небо зимой.

Как не тающий в зрачках лед.

Как голос, больше похожий на шипение.

— Знаешь, Кроуфорд... Если я еще раз услышу от тебя слова: «после того как мы провалим миссию...» — я тебя пристрелю. Договорились? И как ты сам недавно заявлял... не стоит проверять серьезность моих намерений. — Он делает паузу. Он, конечно, не ждет ни возражений, ни восторгов... но все же, наверное, был бы рад реакции. Хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова. И, не дождавшись, пожимает плечами. — Кризисная дипломатия — не твой стиль. Так может... предоставишь действовать специалистам?

...Несколько минут тишины — и он убеждается, что всё бесполезно. Несколько минут — и злость переходит в обреченное глухое раздражение.

Безнадежен. Этот йо-йо абсолютно, критически, катастрофично безнадежен... И Шульдих был полным идиотом, когда после Венеции решил, что у них с американцем все же есть слабый шанс найти общий язык...

...Только посмотреть, как он сидит и с брезгливо-отрешенным видом пялится в пустоту — как будто в реальности ему не за что зацепиться взглядом...

— Я не вижу деталей плана. Все упирается в отсутствие связи. Микрофоны отказывают в процессе. А на месте — всё слишком сложно, чтобы работать без согласования. Профиль и сопроводительная информация будут у нас послезавтра.

 _...Отсутствие связи?_ И только?! Шульдих встряхивает головой. Шульдих с трудом удерживается, чтобы не вылить остатки пива себе за шиворот... ему пока не приходит на ум иного способа убедить себя в том, что все это — ему не снится.

Он ограничивается раздраженным вздохом. И коротким смешком. И поднимается с места.

— Я был неправ, Кроуфорд. — Он пожимает плечами — уже на пути к дверям. — Всё это время я считал тебя занудой... и ошибался. Ты — _тупой и ограниченный зануда_. Это будет вернее... Потому что если тебе настолько трудно запомнить, что у тебя в команде имеется телепат, — то повесь мою фотографию у себя на зеркале. И рассматривай по утрам. — Он оборачивается на пороге и пренебрежительно фыркает, ероша свою непослушную гриву. — На пассивном контакте я в состоянии держать всех троих. И транслировать им твои приказы. Легко.

...Он никогда не делал ничего подобного в «Розенкройц». Он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то одновременно удерживал в сцепке больше двух объектов разом... и совершенно уверен, что американец не слышал тоже.

У него нет ничего — кроме непрошибаемой уверенности в собственных силах.

И предсказания ясновидца, что иначе им всем — конец.

Шульдих всегда любил безнадежные задачи.

А Кроуфорд... Кроуфорд — лишь кивает, ничуть не меняясь в лице.

— Если так — тогда у нас пять дней на отработку схем взаимодействия. Начинаем сегодня. Готов?

Шульдих с трудом удерживается от смеха.

Но объяснить, что кажется ему таким смешным... наверное, он не сумел бы и под электродами Шанцлера.

...

...Разумеется, он готов. И, разумеется, что это будет _легко_ — ему не стоило бы утверждать. Он уже знает, чем придется расплачиваться — потом. И морщится, с кривой усмешкой оттягивая ставший вдруг слишком тесным ворот...

У него нет другого выхода. А значит — он сделает то, что должен.

...

Он все-таки говорит Кроуфорду спасибо за Венецию.

Черт его знает, зачем.

...

...А потом они доводят до конца эту миссию. На рвущихся к черту нервах. На бешеном драйве. И все-таки успевают уйти из-под пуль охраны «Горцванг-Хайнце»...

И втаскивают в машину обливающегося кровью Фарфарелло, прикрывавшего их отход...

Двести километров до Мюнхена — Шульдиха колотит, не переставая.

Он вытянул на себе ментальную связь. Он вытащил всю информацию из мозгов у заложника в подвале — прежде чем Кроуфорд того пристрелил. Он справился с переброской Наоэ планов второго этажа и новой схемы действий — когда к противнику вдруг подоспело подкрепление, и пришлось забыть ко всем чертям о подготовленных планах отхода. Он...

...Он каждой клеткой чувствует жар в крови. Слишком знакомый. И мозг опять начинают прожигать насквозь крохотные сигнальные ракеты. И от запаха крови в салоне вот-вот стошнит. Он...

...Он уходит из дома, едва убедившись, что ирландец в норме. Перебинтованный, получив свою дозу антибиотиков и анестезии, тот засыпает почти мгновенно. Дня три — и будет в полном порядке, с его-то регенерацией тканей...

И что, черт возьми, делать Шульдиху эти три дня?..

...

...Он меряет город шагами, час за часом — как будто это может вернуть равновесие. Как будто рассчитывает отыскать решение — потерянную монетку на мостовой.

В витринах Мариенштрассе надменные манекены поводят плечами, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Манекены... единственные, кого он может сейчас выносить. Они хотя бы держат при себе свои мысли...

Он возвращается домой — только когда осознает, что лучше не станет. Он возвращается — в точности представляя, что ждет его в ближайшие пару часов.

Он не просто искрит... на ментальном уровне это скорее напоминает сварочную дугу. Еще немного — и процесс уже нельзя будет контролировать.

Еще немного — и он сорвется. Если только не выставит полный блок.

Или... не сделает то — о чем думал с самого начала.

...Болевой блок — это два часа агонии. Ментального хаоса и полной дисфункции рецепторов и нервных окончаний. Это воздух — мотки колючей проволоки в легких. Это свет — как серная кислота в зрачках. Это спазмы удушья. Вкус желчи во рту. Простыни, мокрые от горячего липкого пота.

Три часа — если не быть оптимистом. Пять... если перестать обманывать себя.

Шульдих не любит боли.

Лишних четыре часа он потратил, впустую шатаясь по улицам, — чтобы окончательно убедить себя в этом. Чтобы, войдя в квартиру, скинуть ботинки и мокрый плащ... и прямиком двинуть к Кроуфорду в кабинет.

Четыре часа.

Он и не заметил, что в Мюнхене — дождь...

...

...Кивок — в ответ на не слишком уверенное «Можно?» с порога. Он заходит — и ежится, прежде чем примоститься на подлокотник. Замерзнуть он тоже ухитрился — не заметив. И влажные пряди противно липнут ко лбу.

Он морщит нос и кривится в усмешке, осознавая по настороженности взгляда из кресла напротив, что его взвинченность уже бросается в глаза.

...Или он потратил эти четыре часа — только чтобы придумать первую фразу для разговора?

Пустая трата времени, если так. Он напрочь ее забыл.

— Якорное закрепление активированных пси-способностей на базе областей подкорки, отвечающих за первичные инстинкты. Работы Райзмана и Шондорфа. Кроуфорд... тебе это что-нибудь говорит?

Американец держит паузу — и медленно качает головой, отставляя чашку с кофе подальше в сторону. Опасается, что телепат опрокинет ее, неловко дернувшись?.. Он заставляет себя сцепить пальцы на коленях. Не шевелиться.

...Легче было бы — перестать дышать.

— Значит, нет? Ну, что возьмешь с этих внешников... Ладно. — Когда он открывает рот — держать себя в руках сложнее. Он начинает говорить еще быстрей. — Я тебе как-нибудь потом... дам конспекты. Неважно. В общем... Райзман и Шондорф — это моя проблема сейчас. Дисбаланс. Если я буду ждать, пока очухается Фарфарелло... я на хрен сорвусь. Понимаешь?

Сам он — не понял бы ни единого слова, на месте американца. В те краткие секунды, когда нарастающая разбалансировка дает ему возможность взглянуть на всю сцену со стороны, — он сгорает от любопытства: как же ему удастся довести это до конца?

В зрачках Кроуфорда, за тонкими линзами очков, — тень настороженности. Задумчивость. Едва уловимый оттенок тревоги.

Когда Шульдиха начинает «нести»... он куда восприимчивее, и ловит эмоции как чистый эмпат, невзирая ни на какую защиту.

С американцем в этом плане легко. У него их практически нет.

— Шульдих. Сядь ровно и успокойся. Фарфарелло не придет в себя до завтра — если показатели его профиля не лгут. В чем заключается проблема?

...Возможно, ему стоило сочинить объяснение заранее. Возможно, записать его на бумаге.

В пяти экземплярах, как Кроуфорд и любит... Возможно, им было бы проще — тогда.

...Свет липнет к роговице, вскипает под веками. Кровь пульсирует в кончиках пальцев. И кожа чувствительна настолько — что вериги средневековых монахов вспоминаются почти с завистью.

Очень скоро контроль полетит к чертям.

Ставить блок — или регулировать баланс... Решать нужно здесь и сейчас.

Какого черта он потратил четыре часа впустую?!

— Полное дерьмо. — Он поднимает на Кроуфорда глаза. Собственное отражение в чужих зрачках не вызывает ничего, кроме отвращения. — Но ты лидер группы, так что... в любом случае, должен знать. У меня третий порог. Разбалансированный. На этом уровне Дар вообще не бывает устоявшимся — нужна постоянная коррекция. Поэтому его замыкают балансировкой... как раз на подкорку и первичные инстинкты. Это Райзман. Шондорф. Шанцлер, впрочем тоже... Ладно, к черту. У меня — впечатана жесткая завязка на физиологию. Сексуальная сфера. Подчинение. — Он понятия не имеет, как выразить это точнее. До сих пор ему никогда не приходилось говорить об этом с теми — кто бы не знал. Еще немного — и у него начнется истерика от смеха. Приступ. Он будет смеяться до тех пор — пока не выблюет все внутренности, заляпав ковер кровью и желчью... И спермой? Почему бы и нет... Он скалится в чужое лицо — которого больше не видит. — Ну, Шанцлер всегда желал мне добра, это ты уже понял, наверное... В общем, гомосексуальные отношения, пассивный партнер. Нужен — сильный актив. Никаких поцелуев. Никаких розовых соплей. Просто, быстро и чисто. Жестко. На улицу я не пойду, предупреждаю сразу. И работать без этого — не смогу. Варианты?

...Медленные шаги. До окна. Обратно. Звяканье чашки о журнальный столик.

Он почти чувствует привкус остывшего горького кофе в чужом взгляде, вновь прилипшем к лицу.

— Во-первых, доклад в «Аненербе». Желающие его использовать выстроятся в очередь. _Этого_... не поощряют в SZ. Впрочем... Шульдих, я правильно понял?.. Тебя провели через третий порог и отправили на автономную работу, не поставив в известность никого за пределами «Розенкройц»? — В чужой голове щелкает ментальный калькулятор. Так громко... И телепата опять безудержно тянет на смех. Почти так же сильно — как на секс. Гребаное дерьмо... — Шанцлера временно отстранят, проведут расследование, найдут внутреннюю документацию, вычислят — сколько активированных по третьему порогу выпустили в мир. Пять к одному, это означает ликвидацию — либо тщательное исследование генетического материала. — Кроуфорд равнодушно поводит плечами. — Не вариант. Чем критичен дисбаланс?

Болевой блок. Болевой блок однозначно был лучшим выбором, теперь очевидно.

— Ментальный хаос, нарастающий по экспоненте, — с одновременным обострением психосенсорики. Гормональная дисфункция. Неадекватность реакций... Любой выплеск Дара компенсируется адекватным по силе возбуждением «якоря», а дальше начинается накрутка. — Он делает глоток воздуха — густого, как кленовый сироп. И давится, ощущая, как слипается гортань. — Мне просто нужно подставить кому-нибудь задницу, Кроуфорд. И кончить. Дальше я справлюсь сам.

— И что, это — единственный способ?

...Жар накатывает волнами... А потом отпускает. Приходит слабость. На пару минут — пока жар не вернется вновь.

Жар уходит — и остается хмельная, чуть пряная легкость. И смех, пузырящийся на губах.

— Ты о мастурбации — или о намыленной веревке? Нет. Тогда бы я не обратился к тебе. — Он отбрасывает лезущие в глаза пряди и поднимается, направляясь к двери. — Извини. В любом случае, не по адресу, я понимаю. Так что всё — увидимся утром.

...Черт бы побрал ублюдка, подстрелившего Фарфарелло. Черт бы побрал ирландца, считающего себя неуязвимым...

Черт бы побрал эту ночь, что ждет его впереди.

— Шульдих. Если ты закроешь дверь с той стороны — ты окончательно создашь для меня необходимость срочного отчета в центр. Я не думаю, что мы оба этого хотим. Вернись. Мы не закончили.

...Сейчас... Черт возьми, сейчас его ведет даже на этот холодный голос. На чуть слышную хрипотцу. Сейчас — даже на черные пряди, падающие на лоб. На что угодно.

Он возвращается — старательно отводя взгляд.

Дар, смешанный с грязью... Шанцлер вполне мог бы стать почетным данайцем.

Троянский конь с полным брюхом дерьма...

— Так мы ничего и не начинали, Кроуфорд. И... давай все же решим — или мы это делаем, или нет. Потому что во втором случае... сидеть и развлекать тебя светской беседой я больше не собираюсь.

...Что чувствует американец — он не задумывается, и не хочет знать. Скорее всего, отвращение. Что ж... нормально. Примерно то же — что и он сам сейчас.

Но... кто сказал, что у них когда-либо был выбор?

У Шульдиха — когда его провели через третий порог. У Кроуфорда — когда ему вручили телепата в подчинение... прекрасно зная, что очень скоро проблема всплывет.

При том отношении, которое бытует к гомосексуализму в рядах SZ... Нет, шутку Шанцлера лишь человек, напрочь лишенный чувства юмора, мог бы не счесть удачной...

...Думать о чем угодно — только не о чужом теле рядом... Только не о том, что ему откажут, и все же придется ставить блок... Только не о...

— Тогда раздевайся. Кровать в твоем распоряжении. Надеюсь, всё необходимое у тебя с собой?

Тюбик смазки ложится на столик у изголовья...

Он усмехается — и лицо тут же начинает саднить. Значит, реакция перекинулась на мышечный слой. Кажется, так далеко он не заходил добрых года полтора... со времен лаборатории... И пальцы трясутся...

— Это — уже на твой выбор. — ...И упаковка презервативов. — Свет можешь выключить, если так тебе будет проще.

Хорошо хоть голос звучит нормально.

...Он потратил не один месяц тренируя его — для любых ситуаций.

Воздух — как наждаком по разгоряченной коже. Он бросает одежду на пол, не глядя, — и опускается на колени, рядом, когда Кроуфорд садится на край постели. Стараясь сдержать очередной выплеск истеричного смеха при мысли: будет ли тот заниматься сексом так же — как убивает... Холодно. Методично. Не снимая галстука и рубашки...

...Нет. Все же — нет...

Шульдих мягким движением разводит чужие колени, касается пояса брюк.

— Теперь — давай я помогу...

...Думать о чем угодно — только не о том, что может попросту не суметь его возбудить...

...И наконец позволить себе улыбку — ощутив, как постепенно напрягается мягкая плоть под губами...

...А потом — не думать уже ни о чем вообще...

 

«...Неудовлетворительные показатели по шкале Корфа.

Тестирование методом Дриббича выявило признаки соматоформного расстройства психики.

Уровень стабильности пси-фактора не превышает 70% по итогам 19 месяцев наблюдений.

В связи с вышеизложенным, постановляю дальнейшие процедуры по активации объекта SF-64 считать нецелесообразными. Объект SF-64 передать в ведение опытной лаборатории D. Произвести перерасчеты по платежной ведомости, и с 01.10.1987 прекратить выплаты...»

_**Выписка из приказа по отделению психометрии,  
институт «Розенкройц», от 29.09.1987** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

В темноте теряются очертания предметов, далекое становится близким, теплым и мягким на ощупь. Кроуфорд так и не выключил торшер. Он не привык прятаться в темноту от самого себя.

Чужая выступающая ключица слегка подрагивает под пальцами — и его дыхание неуловимо подстраивается к этому ритму. Расслабиться — это просто. Азы медитации. Его этому учили. В том числе — и в Питомнике.

Темнота — бархатная сука, кладущая цепкие пальцы на горло, мешающая дышать. Из двух вопросов — почему он все-таки возбуждается от чужого умелого языка и почему он не предвидел этого заранее — второй занимает Кроуфорда намного больше. По крайней мере, сейчас ему нравится так думать. По-другому он подумает, когда _это_ закончится.

Рыжий отстраняется по первому безмолвному требованию, он отлично ощущает партнера — как в беседе, так и здесь. Кроуфорд в который раз отмечает, что все споры и непонимания — осознанная провокация, и весь этот чертов вечер — осознанная провокация, отличный мать-его-компромат, и любой вменяемый человек на его месте уже набивал бы срочную депешу в центральный отдел «Аненербе»...

...

...Кроуфорд снова вспоминает, как пришел в себя от того, что холодная рубашка липнет к телу, и снимал мокрый галстук, не понимая, почему телепат так дергается, и какого черта произошло. Не прошло и дня — Кроуфорд допросил Наги с пристрастием. Мальчишка не спускал с Шульдиха глаз. Он уверен — рыжий так никуда и не позвонил...

...

Шульдих опускается на кровать, лишь секунду помедлив, и Кроуфорд разворачивает его лицом к подушке — так проще, так, несомненно, проще... копна рыжих волос вместо едкой усмешки. Кроуфорд знает: пока существует хотя бы десятипроцентная вероятность, что все это — не предумышленная подстава, мастерски организованная кем-то из Питомника, да хоть и самим Шанцлером, — он не позволит себе донести на телепата.

Он отстраняется от собственного возбуждения и от тела, податливо прогибающегося под его руками, ему следовало бы вызвать хастлера или отвезти Шульдиха в публичный дом — что бы тот сам ни думал по этому поводу. Кроуфорд ценит работу профессионалов — в какой бы то ни было области. Ему следовало... пожалуй, просто выгнать рыжего за дверь, пока тот не раскрыл рта, чтобы произнести _«третий порог»_. После этого все остальное — мелочи. Двое суток в карцере, два месяца испытательного срока.

Он думает о том, что следует уделять больше времени тренировкам с ментальными щитами. О том, что завтра он позвонит Ленброку, а затем отпишет письмо мисс Бойл. А послезавтра — поинтересуется здоровьем сына у господина Дугласа. О том, что в течение недели он поднимет все свои связи в «Аненербе», чтобы негласным, но законным путем, не привлекая лишнего внимания, получить всю возможную информацию. О том, что следует подумать над формулировкой запросов. О... чем угодно.

Темнота слишком глубоко въелась под кожу. Темноте все равно — кто выгибается под ее прикосновениями, кто подается назад и едва слышно постанывает, когда движения становятся все более резкими. Темнота — слепая продажная тварь, закрывающая ему глаза. Все, что угодно. Она стерпит все, что угодно. Она не станет сопротивляться...

Кроуфорд придерживает телепата за плечо, все сильнее насаживая того на себя, и забивает голову бесспорно полезной чушью — чтобы не стонать с рыжим в унисон. Это всего лишь физиологическая реакция. Это всего лишь секс. Не самый лучший в его жизни.

Темнота жадно облизывается, отступая в дальний угол. Ничего не случилось, говорит его спокойный голос, предлагая телепату воспользоваться душем. Ничего не случилось, говорят равнодушные глаза рыжего, кивающего в ответ. Ничего не случилось — и шелковый халат очень быстро остудит горячую кожу. Это просто услуга. Это необходимость. Он разберется — даже в случае, если это ловушка. Он добился почти всех необходимых ему для этого ответов. Он выкрутится.

Ничего не случилось — но взгляд упорно избегает измятой постели, а кресло по форме и удобности больше напоминает электрический стул.

— Насколько я понимаю, подобные эксцессы повторяются регулярно, — уточняет он, когда Шульдих появляется из ванной в одном полотенце, намотанном на бедра. Телепат принимается одеваться, с трудом натягивая джинсы на мокрую кожу.

 _— Эксцессы?_ Ну да... Мысли мне, кстати, тоже читать не в радость. А у нас что, есть выбор?

— Есть, — отвечает Кроуфорд, глядя на черную кожаную кобуру на углу стола, — но он тебе не понравится — поэтому мы не станем на нем останавливаться. В таком случае, мне необходимы две вещи. Первое — подробный отчет об... особенностях устройства твоей психики в контексте ее дисбалансов. Мне нужно знать чуть больше о функционировании часового механизма в этой бомбе.

Например, на случай, если Шульдих окажется отрезанным от остальной группы.

Например, на случай, если это затянется на продолжительный срок.

— Ага. Ладно. Понял. А второе?

Телепат не понимает. Очень старательно не понимает. Телепат уверен, что справится сам — точно так же, как справлялся до этого. Кроуфорду все больше хочется подняться и хорошенько его встряхнуть.

— Завтра к четырем я жду тебя у себя. Отчет, о котором я говорю, разумнее подавать в устной форме.

— В пяти вариантах? — ухмыляется, застегивая пуговицу за пуговицей.

— Шульдих. То, что делает Шанцлер — противозаконно даже в стенах SZ. И совсем не потому, что организацией с восьмидесятого года стали управлять выжившие из ума гуманисты. Тебе придется один раз изложить мне фактаж. После этого — ответить на уточняющие вопросы. После этого — забыть о том, что тебя проводили через третий порог.

Это называется — преступный сговор. Это называется — замалчивание информации. Это еще называется — заговор. Иными словами, три телепата — и вся память наизнанку. И недолгий остаток жизни — в карцере Питомника. К чему расстреливать полезный генетический материал, если на нем можно поставить еще пару десятков опытов?

Телепат сладко потягивается, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла напротив. Непривычно спокойный. Благодушная сонная лисица. Протяни руку — она позволит себя погладить, перед тем как вырвать небольшой кусок мяса с кровью, просто из принципа.

— Ага, ладно. Завтра. Я понял. Вопросы, ответы, пентотал натрия... Что-то еще, Кроуфорд? Мне показалось — или ты говорил, что будет что-то еще?

Любопытство, Шульдих. Это не порок, но рычаг. Провокация, Шульдих. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

Он предпочитает куда более прямые схемы, но быстро учится — и знает теорию.

— Поскольку нам обоим придется довольно длительное время находиться под одной крышей, сегодняшняя ситуация может повториться. Меня интересует... специальная литература. Это, прежде всего, в твоих интересах. Завтра к четырем.

Он наслаждается нотками растерянности в чужом смехе. Он ставит свой годовой оклад на то, что завтра телепат не опоздает. Вопрос в мотивации. Вопрос в размере кости, которую ты готов бросить в чужую клетку.

Перед тем, как уйти спать — Шульдих говорит, что ошибся. Теперь Шульдих называет его _непредсказуемым_ занудой. Кроуфорд собирается ответить, что непредсказуемых не бывает, но вовремя замолкает. Кроуфорд смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь и по-прежнему старательно не смотрит на постель.

Он так и не ложится до утра. Он продумывает варианты. Он чертит схемы и уничтожает исчерканные листы бумаги. Он уходит под душ — и холодные струи смывают усталость с затекшей от неудобной позы шеи. Он ловит себя на том, что уже несколько минут задумчиво мнет в руках забытое на кресле полотенце...

...Темнота, даже исчезая, оставляет после себя рифленый след на всех предметах, до которых успела дотянуться. Темнота пахнет бриошами, которые Кроуфорд поутру замечает на кухне — огромной тарелки хватит еще на ужин всем четверым. Наоэ то и дело удивленно косится на телепата. Тот снова ускользает на улицу, едва допив кофе — как ни в чем не бывало.

— Что это с ним? — спрашивает мальчишка, когда за Шульдихом закрывается дверь.

Тот еще никогда не приносил в дом еды для кого-то, кроме себя. Разве что делился чем-то с ирландцем. Редко.

Темнота плещется на дне зрачков и заставляет Кроуфорда улыбаться. Темнота гонит его обратно в комнату — но даже там Кроуфорда преследует аромат горячих бриошей...

...

... — Вот. Ты, кажется, интересовался технической стороной... — Ровно в две минуты пятого Шульдих присаживается на край стола и ухмыляется, выкладывая диск без какой-либо маркировки, в обычной пластиковой коробочке. — Четыре часа в интернет-кафе — это можно списать на рабочие расходы? Я решил, будет проще, чем скупать ларек с журналами...

Солнечный зайчик — луч, отраженный от металлического роллера, — скользит по коробке. За эти четыре часа телепат вполне мог успеть связаться со своим контактом — и получить от того диск. Все, что угодно, — начиная от нехитрого «троянца». У Кроуфорда отвратительная фантазия, но он насчитывает вариантов десять, не задумываясь.

— Вирус чумы и марбургской лихорадки — всё там, не сомневайся... Я польщен твоим доверием, Кроуфорд. Но кстати, вчера ты делал _это_ без презерватива...

Разумеется, рыжий замечает — и задумчивый взгляд на диск, и осторожность, с которой Кроуфорд убирает его в ящик стола, уже жалея, что оставил на коробке отпечатки.

Разумеется, Кроуфорд и не думает ничего отрицать. Ситуация слишком очевидна. Шульдих — не идиот.

— У тебя в профиле масса бесполезной информации, в частности — развернутый анализ крови, и ничего, что могло бы быть по-настоящему полезным.

— Черт его знает, с чего начинать... — Телепат серьезнеет. Это необходимость — терпеть здесь Шульдиха еще часа два. Не срываться. Не позволять срываться Шульдиху. Выжать из него все, что необходимо для дальнейших прикидок. — Может, для начала будешь задавать вопросы?

— Для начала — как часто тебе необходимо закреплять твои якоря?

Кроуфорду плевать на то, оскорбляет ли рыжего его дотошность. Кроуфорд ненавидит проблемы в подвешенном состоянии. С того самого дня, когда он вытащил ирландца из эдинбургского подвала за несколько секунд до взрыва — эти двое стали частью его команды.

Они стали _своими_. И до тех пор, пока он не убедится, что Шульдих лжет — он будет действовать исходя из гребаной презумпции невиновности.

— Критические дни, точно. А еще в полнолуние я обрастаю шерстью и вою на луну... — Бледная щека слегка подергивается. Кажется, это принято называть улыбкой. Кроуфорд готов поверить в улыбку. В слова. В искренность. Кроуфорд на многое готов закрывать глаза до тех пор, пока его требования будут исполняться. Он ценит удобство. Пожалуй, больше всего остального. — Графика нет. Вспышки — зависят от ментального напряжения. Если в среднем... то раз в две-три недели. — Шульдих надолго замолкает. Кроуфорд уже готов задавать следующий вопрос, но телепат внезапно добавляет: — В последнее время было чаще.

— Причина. И — за какой срок ты можешь предсказать срыв.

Телепат морщится, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— За третьим порогом Дар закрепляют на базовых инстинктах. Компенсация неустойчивости. Хоть об этом ты что-то знаешь... или мне начинать историю с сотворения мира?

Кроуфорд не сомневается, что телепат читал теорию и способен комбинировать трехсложные термины, выдуманные учеными Питомника, в течение нескольких часов, рассказывая общие положения. Следовало дожимать его вчера. Вероятно, _перед_ тем, как укладывать в постель. Скользкая рыжая тварь...

— Шульдих. Не делай вид, что ты меня не понимаешь. По какой причине в последнее время «было чаще», и о каком промежутке времени речь.

Это действует. Вспышка, ледяная молния в небесно-голубых глазах.

— Мать твою, Кроуфорд, а ты не мог бы для разнообразия не выговаривать мне как чертову второгоднику? Я один-единственный раз попросил тебя об услуге. Это не повторится, кстати, к твоему сведению... — Телепат замолкает, чтобы вернуть ухмылку на тонкие губы. И впервые — за весь день — встретиться с ним взглядом. — Ну, разве что — если тебе вдруг самому захочется... Так ты можешь разговаривать нормально или нет, черт бы тебя побрал?!

Кроуфорд откладывает роллер. Это вопрос комбинаторики. Нажать. Отпустить. Разрядить. Нажать. При всей внешней агрессивности и закрытости, _питомцы_ — до боли наивны. Не приспособлены к миру за стенами школы. Достаточно выучить несколько шаблонов — чтобы держать их в узде.

Кроуфорд не любит сложных действий. Он хотел всего лишь поговорить...

— Во фразе «я не хочу отвечать на этот вопрос» было бы куда меньше громких слов.

Телепат прячется за смехом после короткой паузы. Сбегает — чтобы принести пива. Кроуфорд вертит в пальцах роллер, отсчитывая минуты постукиванием колпачка по столешнице.

Шульдих возвращается куда быстрее, чем он ожидал. С целой упаковкой — вместо пары банок. Кроуфорд надеется, что тот не проторчит здесь до вечера. Впрочем, если на каждый ответ придется тратить столько времени...

— Нам никто ничего не объяснял, знаешь ли... — Телепат неожиданно начинает говорить сам, открывая банку и присаживаясь уже не на стол — подальше, на подлокотник кресла. — С тобой что-то делают — а потом бросают в воду, плыви или тони, дело твое... Просто в один прекрасный день ты чувствуешь, что все летит к чертям, мозги начинают искрить — и раз за разом теряешь контроль... — Он смачивает горло несколькими глотками. Кроуфорд тянется к упаковке, оставленной на краю стола, и принимается вертеть в пальцах холодную банку, так и не открыв, словно даже этот тихий звук может послужить для рыжего стоп-сигналом. — Тогда тебя опять отправляют под электроды... И так пока однажды не сообразишь ловить эти срывы заранее. Не соотнесешь их с тем, что происходит... внутри. Не научишься балансировать... — Пожимая плечами, он снова прикладывается к банке. Он смотрит в пустоту перед собой — непривычно серьезный, кажущийся старше на несколько лет без этой вечной дурашливой ухмылки. — Повышенная активность областей, отвечающих за использование Дара, компенсируется такой же повышенной гормональной активностью. Чем выше одно — тем сильнее другое. Я напрягаюсь больше, когда транслирую мысли, чем когда принимаю. Когда работаю с группой, чем когда с одиночкой. Когда мало сплю. И много дергаюсь. Еще вопросы?

Именно поэтому они так ненавидят друг друга. Немногочисленные паранормы, которых завербовали уже активированными, — и выходцы из Питомника. Внешникам не могут простить того, что они выросли на свободе. Что на них никогда не опробовались новые экспериментальные методики с применением инсулинового шока. Что упоминание об электродах вызывает у них брезгливую гримасу.

Кроуфорд замечает, что до сих пор так и не откупорил банку. Кроуфорд осознает, что рыжий — неадекватен. Рыжий, и ирландец, и любой из _питомцев_. Они чокнутые. Все. Без исключения. Склад с пластитом, который рванет в любой момент. Как в восьмидесятом.

Закрывать на это глаза — означает одобрять каждую новую искусственную активацию.

Признать это — означает отказаться от их использования. Означает ликвидировать их всех. Побочный продукт экспериментов «Розенкройц»...

Кроуфорд осекается на полуслове — потому что телефон сейчас зазвонит. Он пытается просчитать вектор, всматриваясь в причудливое переплетение теней на паркете, но линии слишком блеклые. Ускользают. Растворяются.

Кроуфорд раздраженно морщится, снимая трубку. Все, что он успел узнать: им не удастся закончить разговор. Из-за неизвестного ублюдка, который...

Кроуфорду не нужно повторять дважды. Он кивает — хотя собеседник и не может этого видеть. Он говорит «так точно» Он говорит «разумеется». Он говорит «я вас понял». Он говорит «да, конечно». Он...

...просто положить трубку, просто положить ее на рычаг, просто сомкнуть пальцы в замок, упираясь в стол локтями — так у него куда меньше искушения отломать еще один золоченый клип от колпачка. Просто, так просто — всматриваться в пересечение черных стыков между деревяшками на полу — и ничего не видеть, ничего, ровным счетом, и всматриваться, отматывать, спотыкаться, снова глядеть...

 _«Я знаю, кто убил Лору Палмер»_ — надпись на черной футболке, висящей на узких плечах телепата. Послезавтра он сменит футболку, на следующей будет написано: _«Я знаю, кто убил Джона Кеннеди»_ — и несколько бордовых капель на белой букве «К» — тем же утром ее испачкает Фарфарелло. Завтра будет тепло. Завтра Наоэ рискует отравиться, если купит рыбу в магазине за углом. Вечером...

Набор бесполезных фактов. _Вероятностей_. Ничего, что было бы связано с ним самим. С этим звонком.

Ясновидение. Наибольшая издевка кроется в самом определении. Он ни черта не видит ясно. Когда он находит узлы — он способен отслеживать линии. До тех пор, пока узлы закрыты, — он играет вслепую. Ничего, что касалось бы событий, отстоящих от него дальше, чем следующая фраза Шульдиха, ерзающего на подлокотнике.

— Ну — и?

Только сейчас Кроуфорд замечает, что улыбается. Кажется, телепату не нравится то, как он это делает.

— Меня вызывают в Гамбург. Рейс через полтора часа.

Шульдих вздыхает. Шульдих заверяет, что он ни при чем. Шульдих невольно дергает плечом, глядя в окно — и слишком крепко сжимая полупустую жестяную банку.

— Вероятно, — отвечает он, наконец-то открывая свою — просто для того, чтобы услышать тихое шипение и треск. Он не собирается пить. Он не собирается верить телепату или в нем сомневаться. Это бесполезно. На данном этапе. Уже поздно. — Но я не верю в совпадения. Если бы меня хотели представить к ордену за Штутгарт, его бы мне вручали не в «Розенкройц».

— Значит, это Шанцлер связал Фарфарелло новые носки на зиму и решил через тебя передать. Тогда скажи ему, что зима уже кончилась... — Невидимая пружина беззвучно расправляется, заставляя Шульдиха вскакивать на ноги, подходить к подоконнику, снова возвращаться к креслу.

Слишком много движений. Чертовски отвлекает. Сбивает даже те смутно различимые линии, которые он начал выделять. Ничего полезного. Ни единого узла. Выложился в Штутгарте. От каждой новой попытки — лишь смещается фокусировка и двоится перед глазами. И виски опять наливаются чугунной тяжестью...

— ...единственное, что мне нужно, — держаться от Гамбурга как можно дальше как можно дольше... не выгадаю... работать у тебя за спиной... воспользуйся шансом... рапорт о расформировании группы...

Слишком много слов. Ломких и бесполезных. Сухих. Застревающих в глотке. Глоток теплого пива оставляет во рту кислый привкус. Давно разложившийся труп в жестяном гробу...

— Сейчас все это не имеет значения. — Слишком много слов вместо одного, действительно нужного « _заткнись_ ». — Если это внеплановая проверка — у меня потребуют снять щиты.

Шульдих передергивает плечами. Шульдих наконец-то останавливается. Шульдих отводит глаза.

Тень понимания мелькает и затравленно прячется под длинными ресницами.

Они работали в паре. В ментальной связи. У телепата было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить его щиты. Понять, что разыгрывать комедию со слабой внешней защитой и прослойкой белого шума перед настоящим барьером Кроуфорд сможет лишь первые пять минут. А держать полноценный барьер... Они никогда не пытались меряться силой, но даже если он и может не пустить к себе в голову одного телепата, трое — очистят его, как апельсин.

И выплюнут семечки.

— Слишком мало времени, — морщится Шульдих. Отворачивается. Направляется к выходу.

Линии на паркете. Светлые и темные, дубовые и липовые полосы. Будущее — гнилое дерево, от которого отстает кора...

— До моего возвращения команда остается на тебе. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Телепат останавливается на пороге. Предлагает ему прихватить диск и развлечься в самолете. Кроуфорд уверен — загляни он в глаза рыжему, сможет понять куда больше. Кроуфорд слишком занят, всматриваясь в витиеватый узор листьев на обоях. Ему кажется, что вот-вот — и он нащупает нужный узел. Он требует позвать Наоэ, и, когда тот приходит, объясняет мальчишке, что некоторое время ему предстоит подчиняться Шульдиху.

Да, это обязательно. Да, точно так же, как и приказам самого Кроуфорда. Да, других вариантов нет.

Да, и еще. Разобрать диск на байты и вытащить из него всю возможную информацию. В ближайшее время. Диск носить при себе. Немедленно уничтожить в случае, если в доме появится кто-то, кроме своих.

Да, разумеется. Все будет в порядке. Кроуфорд не любит лгать, но умеет делать это профессионально. Как и все, что ему приходится делать с завидной частотой.

...

Линии на паркете — изогнутые под углом в девяносто градусов. Изломанные. Потрескавшиеся.

...

Линии на стекле — скатывающиеся капли, настигающие друг друга, сливающиеся — и снова разделяющиеся на кривые потоки, то и дело сбивающиеся — когда машина заворачивает слишком резко.

...

Линии на небе — перистые облака, сукровица, сочащаяся из-под крыла.

...

Будущего не существует. Лишь сверкающие белые стены гостевой комнаты в подполье «Розенкройц». Кровать, и тумбочка, и экран видеофона. И миниатюрная камера в углу под потолком, подмигивающая красным от недосыпания глазом.

Ему ничего не стали объяснять. Подождите. Вас вызовут. За вами пошлют. Скоро.

Он то и дело смотрит на часы. Он вскрывает квадрат за квадратом в игрушке на лэптопе, неизменно напарываясь на мину за два шага до победы.

Ему приносят ужин — строгий подбор калорий, безвкусная дрянь — и стакан апельсинового сока. Ему напоминают о том, что прошло почти десять лет.

Десять лет — а он не забыл ни единого дня из тридцати шести, проведенных в Питомнике. В точно такой же комнате этажом ниже.

Будущего не существует — в стерильной чистоте лабораторий. Его расчленяют на части. На гормоны. На нейронные связи. На генетический код...

Будущее — холодная игла в пульсирующей вене...

...

— Кроуфорд. Брэд Кроуфорд... уроженец Нью-Йорка. Когда ты был там в последний раз?

Если часы не лгут — с момента его прибытия в Гамбург прошли почти сутки. Все это время он не выходил из камеры с белыми стенами. И только для того, чтобы теперь стоять навытяжку перед высохшим, похожим на египетскую мумию стариком.

Кроуфорд имеет все причины опасаться стариков — работая на SZ. Кроуфорду не нравится задумываться о том, чем его собеседник с глубоко посаженными глазами и испещренным глубокими морщинами пожелтевшим лицом мог заниматься в сорок первом.

— Пять лет — это очень много, когда тебе нет и тридцати. Большое яблоко, х-ха... большое червивое яблоко... Ты скучаешь по дому?

Он торчал здесь двадцать два с половиной часа — чтобы теперь отвечать на странные вопросы. Он, разумеется, отвечает. Длинные узловатые пальцы сплетаются и вновь расплетаются.

Кроуфорд предпочитает не злить стариков. Немецкий акцент из почти идеального английского не вытравишь даже десятками лет, проведенными на атолловом острове у берегов Латинской Америки.

— Преданность идеям, в которые ты не веришь. Верность людям, которых ты не знаешь. Подчинение приказам, которых ты не понимаешь. Рейхсфюрер не доверял осторожным. Самые осторожные — они побежали лизать задницы союзникам. Они не понимали, не знали и не верили. И где они теперь?

...Огненный червь свивается в желудке. Слишком жарко. Слишком яркий свет. Ни единой линии. Ни единой черты. Голова раскалывается на мелкие осколки... квадраты... взрываются — один за одним... маленькие заряды пластита... бенгальские огни перед глазами... и зеленый ил, густое болотное марево, из-за которого проступают очертания человеческого лица...

Подчинение.

...Огненный червь вгрызается в сплетение, сжимает диафрагму в беззубой пасти. Выложить — все, до капли, выложиться, распластавшись на сверкающем полу, отплевываться грязными сгустками слов, высказывая — все, до последнего, все, что камнем тянет ко дну, все, что сковывает по рукам и ногам, все, что мешает смотреть в холодные, сверкающие глаза без ресниц...

Верность.

...Огненный червь прорывает себе дорогу сквозь мягкие ткани, поднимается к горлу неудержимым комком...

Преда...

...

Стоять. Просто стоять. Не двигаться. Просто стоять. Ни одной линии. Ни единой. Не осталось. Слишком густая, клейкая паутина. Слишком горячий воздух. Слишком...

Стоять.

Просто.

Стоять. На ногах. Ровно. Стоять.

— Этот. Вот этот — подходит.

Хлопок сухой ладонью по плечу. Шаги. Мягкий щелчок закрывающейся двери.

...

Его долго рвет — макаронами, синтетическим мясом, вареными овощами, кровью и желудочным соком. Прямо на сверкающую ламинированную белизну несгораемого пластика.

Его никто не беспокоит — до тех пор, пока он не выходит оттуда сам. На своих двоих. Не цепляясь за стены.

Ему все равно — что ожидает его в многоуровневом сплетении коридоров и комнат. Ему плевать — под каким квадратом окажется взрывчатка. Он слишком тщательно следит за тем, чтобы, опустив левую ногу, поднимать правую.

Он не помнит, кто дает ему досье.

Он не помнит, как добирается до самолета.

Он не помнит, каким образом оказывается на явочной квартире. Если он в квартире — это Мюнхен. Вероятно. Он подумает об этом потом. Если за окном темно — значит, ночь. Значит, пора спать. Значит, снотворное... чуть позже. После того как он избавится от привкуса желчи во рту. Если это виски — значит, без льда. Двойной. Неразбавленный...

— Ну что? Орден — или носки для Фарфарелло?

Если это Шульдих — значит, он забыл закрыть дверь в комнату. Значит, придется складывать слова в ответ. И не шевелить головой — иначе его опять стошнит...

— Я бы сказал. Что орден. Если бы от него. Так не воняло. Паленой шерстью.

Если это тишина — значит, он все сделал правильно. Если шаги по направлению к двери — значит, телепат уже уходит...

— Если в твоем понимании, Кроуфорд, «команда» — это отсутствовать больше суток и потом играть в молчанку... Фарфарелло в порядке. Наоэ... в общем, тоже.

Он не помнит, почему необходимо ответить. Он идет по линии электропередачи с завязанными глазами. Он нащупывает узлы, но слишком слаб, чтобы удержать их в пальцах...

— У нас новое задание.

— Какое?

Он не помнит, откуда он знает. Может быть, он успел посмотреть досье. Может быть — это один из узлов распался и укатился под кровать, оставив в его руках лишь грубую шерстяную нитку.

— Охрана. Отслеживание. Исполнение мелких поручений. Внедрение. Япония.

— Яп-пония?

Если это недоумение — он его понимает. Они не заточены под эту работу.

Они научатся. Он не помнит, почему — но он уверен.

— Завтра к полудню будут подробности. Через три недели. Наги успеет научить тебя... азам.

Он не знает, на какой вопрос отвечает. Он не уверен, что знает — кому. Если дверь захлопывается — значит, он наконец-то может уснуть. Снотворное лежит в тумбочке у кровати. Или в кейсе у входа. Просто встать с кресла...

...просто...

...темнота — антрацитовая беззубая пасть, поглощающая его целиком. Скользкие выступы голых десен то и дело подворачиваются под руку.

Изнанка темноты оказывается гигантской доской из черных и белых клеток. Шахматы, в которые играют не по правилам. Шахматы, в которые играют люди.

Люди, которые играют в людей.

Рыжий... огненно-рыжий безумец, танцующий на лезвии...

...

...Кроуфорд просыпается к одиннадцати часам утра, выключает торшер и снимает измятый костюм. Он тщательно завязывает виндзорский узел и перекладывает снотворное в нагрудный карман. Осторожность — это не залог долгих лет жизни, но подспорье вменяемости. Кроуфорд уверен в собственной адекватности и не желает что-либо менять.

Сны никогда не приходят даром. Сны всегда сбываются. Сны слишком правдивы, чтобы он мог их себе позволить.

До звонка из центра у него остается полчаса. На то, чтобы вспомнить — глаза у рыжего были редкого фиалкового цвета...

 

«...контакты сексуального характера, на протяжении последних трех месяцев, с одобрения моего куратора д-ра Мортенса. Во время нашей последней встречи я получила предложение от кадета Ляйне о совместном побеге из центра «Розенкройц». Побег готовился самим Ляйне и его сокурсниками Близзардом и Люнетом. В связи с этим прошу разрешения...»

_**Из докладной записки кадета Турель начальнику службы внутренней безопасности института «Розенкройц» гауптштурмфюреру SZ Йоханссену  
Архивный документ 6284/120893** _

 

 

 *** Wolfsangel** — волчий крюк первоначально был языческим символом, спасавшим от оборотней. В дальнейшем стал геральдическим символом, означавшим волчью яму. Упрощенный вариант волчьего крюка был эмблемой голландской нацистской партии, а также использовался в Germanische-SS в Нидерландах. Затем его выбрали в качестве эмблемы дивизии СС «Ландсторм Недерланд», укомплектованной голландцами.


	5. Chapter 5

###  **SONNENRAD[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-05.php#*)**

 

 

«В 1936 году при генеральном штабе рейхсфюрера СС Гиммлера возникает организация «Лебенсборн». Официальные цели этой структуры: выведение хорошего арийского потомства матерями расово полноценного происхождения — как замужними женщинами, так и одиночками. На самом деле уже тогда клика новаторов пытается экспериментальным путем, вооружившись наиновейшими достижениями евгеники и собственными домыслами, вывести чистокровное поколение, которое будет по всем параметрам превосходить обычного человека. В 1943 году начальника штаба К. Вольфа замещает доктор Рудольф Дрант, чья прозорливость и осведомленность во всех окружающих делах была притчей во языцех. При нем «Лебенсборн» получает все новые ассигнования, в то время как вторая оккультная гидра нацистского режима — общество «Наследие предков» под руководством В. Зиверса — уже вплотную курирует разработку легендарного оружия возмездия...»

_**Джон Плэйтон  
из предисловия к книге «Псионика на службе Третьего Рейха», 1977 год** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Пятнадцатого апреля распустятся первые бутоны.

Вишня, скажет Шульдих. Сакура, поправит Наоэ. Фарфарелло ничего не скажет, подставив лицо утренним лучам — и солнечный диск на блеклом небе покажется невнятным отражением широко открытого глаза с неестественно узким зрачком.

...

...— Ты будешь выполнять мои приказы. Ты не будешь задавать вопросов. Ты научишься играть в гольф. Это мои условия.

Глава «Независимой партии» приглаживает пышные бакенбарды и снова берет в руки клюшку. Кроме зеленого поля в его кабинете без труда поместился бы небольшой аквариум с касаткой.

Впрочем, Кроуфорд не дизайнер. Он профессиональный менеджер по работе с персоналом. Наемный убийца по совместительству. А также — телохранитель. Кроме того — информатор. И еще...

— Когда я скажу вам «на землю» — вы упадете ничком в течение секунды. Даже если это испортит вам парадный костюм перед встречей с господином премьер-министром.

...еще — Кроуфорд никогда не будет играть в гольф. По той же причине, по которой он не играет в бильярд. И старается не посещать казино.

Это затягивает. Малейшее отклонение порождает двойные и тройные развилки. Линии — многомерная пунктирная паутина на сукне. Параллели и меридианы рулетки.

Кроуфорд терпеливо объясняет своему клиенту, что его приоритет — жизнь Такатори Рэйдзи. Что с момента заключения контракта мнение Такатори Рэйдзи по этому поводу его не интересует — до тех пор, пока контракт не будет разорван.

Кроуфорд готов подбирать обтекаемые формулировки часами, не обращая внимания на брезгливо поджатые губы и глубокую складку между изогнутых бровей. Кроуфорд отводит глаза от гипнотического блеска на белом шарике за мгновение до того, как по нему ударит клюшка.

Пятнадцатого апреля исполнится полтора месяца, как группа обосновалась в этой островной колонии Соединенных Штатов. У их английского, которым в совершенстве владеют даже школьники — ощутимый американский привкус. У их новых обычаев — осязаемое американское прошлое. За их компаниями стоят вереницы американских партнеров. От их экономических чудес за версту несет американскими экспериментами.

Если бы у Кроуфорда было свободное время — он бы посвятил его гордости за национальную экспансию.

Когда Кроуфорда отпускает Такатори-старший — он возвращается к себе и пишет очередной отчет.

Утром. Вместо ланча. Днем. Во время обеда. Вечером.

Фон Мецлер больше не выходит на связь. Новый куратор — изрядно поседевший блондин с выцветшими голубыми глазами и двумя стальными коронками на зубах. Идеальное британское произношение. Он c педантичной внятностью выговаривает каждую букву, намертво впечатывая слово за словом в тонкую матрицу экрана.

Кроме деловых связей Такатори, старых врагов Такатори, предполагаемых союзников Такатори, вероятных соперников Такатори, возможных партнеров Такатори и потенциальных спонсоров Такатори, SZ интересует его младший сын.

— Генетические эксперименты. — Снисходительная улыбка прячется в складках морщин. — Ориентировка в почтовом ящике. Там же — данные для обратной связи. Отчеты по Такатори Масафуми сбрасывать туда.

Туда — это прямиком в Гамбург. Кроуфорд понятия не имеет, кто будет читать его сводки, касающиеся деятельности инфантильного изобретателя. За первую неделю общения с Масафуми он успел выучить несколько десятков новых слов. Они безуспешно притворяются английскими — мертвые многосложные конструкты, оседающие балластом в памяти. Они распадаются на бессвязные части через двадцать минут после очередного отчета в «Розенкройц».

Его не хватает на то, чтобы часами выслушивать пропитанного едким запахом реактивов человека с отсутствующим взглядом законченного наркомана. Ни времени. Ни возможностей. Ни сил.

Он неплохо управляется с компьютерами. Он неплохо разбирается в юридических формальностях. Он никоим образом не подходит для роли сиделки.

— Он, бесспорно, гениален, — бросает Кроуфорд с улыбкой, принимая из рук Хелл чашку зеленого чая в ожидании, пока Масафуми не вколет очередную сыворотку своему новому подопытному экземпляру.

Говорят, еще год назад он ограничивался животными...

— Вы действительно так считаете? — Впервые в глазах секретарши, помощницы и телохранительницы младшего сына главы «Независимой партии» вспыхивает неподдельный интерес к чему-то, кроме микроскопа.

Кроуфорд возвращается в особняк Такатори под утро.

Она учила его держать нож. Он учил ее держать равновесие. Взаимовыгодный обмен навыками. Затем они просто говорили. Он слушал — и записывал на диктофон. Она — даже засыпая, продолжала рассказывать, то и дело осекаясь — _«вы же ничего не понимаете, совсем ничего, простите, вы же не биолог...»_ — и еще несколько минут после этого изъясняясь на относительно понятном ему языке.

Тем же утром он рапортует в Гамбург о появлении нового источника информации по интересующему их объекту.

...

...— Кроуфорд, как ты думаешь, у телохранителей есть профсоюзы?

Он не скажет Шульдиху: _«Твой — остался в Германии»_. Он держит того без выходного вторую неделю. Он сам — отдыхает посредством перемены рода деятельности уже четвертую.

Такатори-старший, которому позавчера захотелось посетить подпольный клуб. Рыжий мальчишка с катаной, которого по непонятной причине не смогла остановить местная охрана... Кроуфорд так и не убил его — хотя шансов было более чем достаточно.

Кроуфорд помнит, что во сне ему казалось важным сохранить наемному самоубийце жизнь. Кроуфорд сбрасывает Наоэ пленку с камер наблюдения и требует найти ему этого человека.

Кроуфорда не интересует, как. У него нет времени останавливаться на подробностях.

Банкет. Фуршет. Прием. Вечеринка. Собрание.

Отчет. Доклад. Рапорт. Ежедневная исповедь монитору.

...

— Мы не можем сохранять текущие темпы работы в течение длительного срока.

— У вас проблемы, Кроуфорд?

— У меня живой телепат второго уровня, а не автоматический декодер мысленных волн.

— У него проявились девиации?

— Нет. Никаких девиаций на текущий момент.

— Время передачи собранных агентурных данных — обычное.

...

От каждого нового отчета Кроуфорда все больше мутит.

Списки имен. Пометки. Компромат. Зацепки. Иногда — больше двух десятков за сутки.

Шульдих смеется. Шульдих еще ни единого раза не сказал «хватит». Шульдих подчиняется приказам и предупреждает о возможных осложнениях.

Кроуфорд назвал бы это хорошей приметой, если бы вспомнил, как правильно звучит данное словосочетание. Он слишком давно его не произносил.

Иногда телепат на несколько минут исчезает, чтобы вернуться с еще влажным лицом. Иногда тонкие губы начинают чуть заметно подергиваться. Иногда, возвращаясь в особняк ближе к полуночи, он то и дело невзначай касается стены.

Когда Кроуфорд берет в руки трубку, чтобы набрать фон Мецлера и попытаться добиться, по крайней мере, ответа на вопрос — когда аппетиты SZ придут в соответствие с минимальным здравым смыслом? — он вспоминает болотные глаза лысого старика.

И жесткий пол в белой комнате. И мокрые дрожащие пальцы.

...

— Двойная спираль, Кроуфорд! У него получилось создать двойную спираль!

Он продолжает забивать мегабайты электронной памяти диктофона ее откровениями. Он продолжает тщательно уходить от ответов на вопросы, которые касаются его работы. Он продолжает перебирать жесткие, отливающие синевой волосы.

Кроуфорд не понимает семидесяти процентов из того, что она говорит — то и дело задевая губами его еще не остывшую кожу. Кроуфорду нравится просто слушать ее густое контральто и любоваться изгибами белого, почти светящегося в темноте тела. Кроуфорду все сложнее подниматься и уходить с рассветом.

Питомник исправно получает бесполезную информацию о том, что Масафуми любит синий цвет, свою младшую питомицу Масафуми назвал Тот, Масафуми не нравится звучание имени Тидзуру Аой — и поэтому она никому больше не позволит себя так называть, Масафуми говорит, что имена должны быть короткими и броскими, на завтрак Масафуми предпочитает яйцо всмятку — ровно три минуты, ни секундой больше, на скуле у Масафуми красуется небольшой кровоподтек — два дня назад один из подопытных взбесился, такое бывает — но Масафуми чужда осторожность, как и любому великому человеку, еще Масафуми собирается ставить эксперименты на себе, но пока что его удается отговаривать, хронический ринит — это из-за того, что Масафуми может сутками торчать в лаборатории, где поддерживают строгую температуру плюс пятнадцать по Цельсию — иначе испортятся пробы.

У Фарфарелло есть его ножи и рыбы, с которыми он отлично находит общий язык.

У Шульдиха есть Фарфарелло, который снимает ему напряжение.

У Наги Наоэ есть Шульдих, которого можно учить японскому этикету в отместку за ментальные издевательства.

Как он и предсказывал, они сработались. Не то чтобы им оставили другие варианты. Отлаженный механизм. Взаимодополняющая схема.

У Кроуфорда есть Такатори Рэйдзи с его постоянно возрастающими амбициями, ежедневные отчеты куратору из генерального штаба SZ, ежедневные доклады в Питомник, Хелл и саднящие отметины от острых ногтей между лопатками.

— Они не понимают... Они пожалеют о том, что отказались от его работ... Он гениален!

У Хелл есть Масафуми.

...

Правило первое и самое главное. Всегда стоять справа от удара.

— Чего они хотят от меня? Те, кто тебя послал, Кроуфорд.

— Смею предположить, им намного лучше известен ответ на этот вопрос, господин Такатори.

— Я хочу знать твою точку зрения. Ты работаешь на них не первый год, да?

— Сейчас я работаю на вас.

Мяч за мячом исправно попадает в лузу. Глава «Независимой партии» отлично играет в гольф. На зеленом ковролине остаются едва заметные следы. Если присмотреться, на клюшке — несколько бурых отметин.

Патт за паттом. Три штуки. Еще один чип. Еще один топ...

Ни одного препятствия на грине. Глава «Независимой партии» терпеть не может препятствия.

— Ты выяснил — что это за идиот с мечом пытался за нами гнаться?

— Вы не давали мне такого поручения, господин Такатори.

— Значит, даю. Разберись с этим. Почему ты вообще оставил его в живых?

— Моя основная работа заключается в том, чтобы охранять вашу жизнь, господин Такатори. Вы не отдавали приказа ликвидировать покушавшегося.

Мяч за мячом — заставляет его отворачиваться. Запах хлорки вынуждает то и дело задерживать дыхание. Сегодня утром премьер-министр отменил запланированную встречу. Клиенту не нравится, когда срываются его планы. Тогда он срывается на подчиненных.

Бывают дни, когда Шульдиха лучше оставлять в машине. Телепата клиент на дух не выносит — к ирландцу он и то проявляет куда больше терпения.

— Этот твой. Юродивый. Он опять с нами?

— Это необходимо, господин Такатори. Это, прежде всего, в ваших интересах.

— У него больные глаза. Да и сам он выглядит нездорово. Это портит мне реноме.

— Зато сохраняет вам жизнь. Это наша основная задача.

Клиент тратит полминуты на то, чтобы установить новый мяч на стартовой отметке — ти. Если он сейчас промахнется — отбросит паттер и схватит драйвер, самую тяжеловесную клюшку в наборе.

Такатори, как и все японцы, очень выдержанный человек. Расслабляется он исключительно на своей территории. С вероятностью в восемьдесят... пожалуй, что семь процентов — прочное стекло выдержит даже пулл. Кроуфорд смещается вправо. Подальше от траектории рикошета.

...

Будущее — кукла из папье-маше, разорванная в клочья.

Вечером Шульдих опять устроится на диване в гостиной. Кроуфорду достаточно семидесятипроцентной вероятности, чтобы пересмотреть свои планы на вечер.

От него мало что зависит. Разумеется. Приказы не обсуждаются. Несомненно.

Смотреть на рваные синие пряди Хелл, до поздней ночи сидящей за столом над непонятными ему формулами, куда проще, чем на широкую ухмылку в сочетании с запавшими глазами.

Наблюдать за хаотичным городом, который никогда не имел единого плана застройки, приятнее всего на рассвете. Ночью — слишком много слепящего неона, уходящих в никуда линий, разветвленных перекрестков, троящихся в глазах узловых точек. Смотровая площадка «Саншайн-билдинг» — шестьдесят этажей над уровнем просыпающегося термитника. Протянуть руку — дотянешься до алого марева на горизонте, размазанной пробы крови на огромном приборном стекле.

Мегаполис — пищевая цепочка, возведенная в культ. Падальщики на фондовой бирже Цукидзи срывают голоса. Котировка акций «Харуми Инк» — полпункта вниз. Котировка «Симако» — полтора пункта вверх. Котировка «Нихон стил» — четверть пункта вверх. Котировка «Аэродинамикс Индастриз» — треть пункта вниз...

Будущее — кривая линия, замкнутая в кольцо Яманоте. Миллионы жителей — эритроциты, переносящие воздух из спальных районов в центр — стекаются в крохотные корпоративные клетки, рассаживаются за столы, касаясь друг друга локтями, извиняясь, кланяясь, здороваясь, кланяясь, благодаря, кланяясь, извиняясь, кланяясь...

Утренний Токио пахнет свежемолотыми кофейными зернами. До одиннадцати — достаточно времени на две чашки эспрессо и сэндвич. Прием у Кобаяси — в два часа. К часу он заедет за Шульдихом и клиентом.

Утренний Токио безвкусен, как пресный мисо-суп и рыба на гриле. Алогичное сочетание суффиксов в бесцветной, растянутой речи.

Пять минут двенадцатого — Кроуфорд переступает порог «Дайва Интернешнл Груп», попадая под прицельный обстрел сотен мелкокалиберных взглядов. Двенадцать минут двенадцатого — Кроуфорд открывает дверь президента корпорации, скользнув пальцами по золоченому изгибу холодной ручки.

Они встречаются не первый раз. Они впервые видятся с глазу на глаз. Это не доставляет им обоим удовольствия. Это обременительная обязанность. На одного из них ее наложил клиент. На второго — отец.

По странному стечению обстоятельств, клиент и отец носят одно и то же имя. Занимают один и тот же пост в правительстве. Одну и ту же должность в «Независимой партии».

Такатори Хирофуми поднимается, чтобы поприветствовать его. Хозяин кабинета не кланяется — протягивает руку. Британское образование? Желание еще раз подчеркнуть, что для этого места янки навсегда останется чужаком?

Кроуфорд видит узлы, линии и развилки, а не эмоциональные составляющие. Кроуфорд не умеет гадать на кофейной гуще.

Его устраивают оба варианта.

— Вы здесь уже больше месяца, мистер Кроуфорд.

Они ровесники. Такатори Хирофуми зачесывает волосы назад и обильно смазывает их гелем, пытаясь выглядеть старше. Несомненно, он считает свою молодость главным препятствием на пути к успеху.

Такатори Рэйдзи умеет не видеть препятствий.

Такатори Хирофуми приходится прикладывать усилия для того, чтобы их сбивать.

Кроуфорда не интересуют клановые интриги до тех пор, пока генштаб SZ не запрашивает у него этих данных. Его связной с двумя стальными коронками говорит по-английски куда чище, чем нынешний собеседник, старательно воспроизводящий предложения, но иногда сбивающийся на «р» вместо «л».

— Вы очень тарантливы, мистер Кроуфорд. И до сих пор не знаете ни слова по-японски?

Кроуфорд благодарит за комплимент. На его месте японец счел бы последнюю фразу сигналом к долгому обмену взаимными извинениями. Кроуфорд не японец. Кроуфорд гайдзин, что здесь почти синонимично слову «идиот».

И, разумеется, Кроуфорд всегда говорит по-английски. Наоэ предупрежден. Остальным — и вовсе не обязательно знать.

— Вы зачастили к Масафуми, мистер Кроуфорд.

Хиямэси-куи. Едоки холодного риса. Те, кто отодвинут от благосклонного внимания начальства. Те, на чьей карьере поставили черный немецкий крест. Призрак намека на тень сгущающихся облаков над перспективной светлой головой Такатори Хирофуми убедительно трансформировался в образ врага.

— Это входит в список моих обязанностей. Точно так же, как и нынешний визит.

— У вас очень разноплановые обязанности, мистер Кроуфорд.

И слишком широкие полномочия...

Кроуфорд, как настоящий гайдзин, тщательно не замечает намеков. Кроуфорд кивает и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Кроуфорд не делает ничего, что могло бы стать причиной для недовольства его нового куратора из генштаба. Такатори Хирофуми не входит в список целей. Не значится необходимым для прощупывания контактом. Не представляет собой значимой угрозы.

Иными словами — это их последняя встреча с глазу на глаз на ближайшее время. Иными словами — у Кроуфорда нет времени на кулуарную грызню, даже с учетом того, что за последнюю неделю он дважды видел Шульдиха выходящим из комнаты Хирофуми. В два у них прием у Кобаяси. К шести клиент планирует созывать совещание...

Иными словами. Иным языком. Иными традициями. Суть не меняется.

Падальщики закрывают торги к четырем часам. Наги Наоэ закрывает крышку лэптопа, записав колонку имен, пометок, обозначений и рекомендаций. Кроуфорд закрывает дверцу седана, помедлив несколько секунд перед тем, как двинуться с места. Шульдих закрывает дверь особняка. Хелл закрывает глаза, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Не пройдет и двух недель — пятнадцатого апреля распустятся первые бутоны.

Будущее — едва ощутимый весенний аромат.

Всего лишь цветы.

 

«...а институт прикладных военных исследований слился с отделением энтомологии и институтом генетики растений.

В: Перечислите основные направления работы института.

О: Математики — под Бозеком. Исследователи пектрина — во главе с штурмбанфюрером СС Плетнером. Эксперименты по исследованию рака — это профессор Хирт. Опыты с применением отравляющего газа LOST (...) Эксперименты выживания организма при температурах замораживания и прочих экстремальных условиях — это доктор Рашер, сперва в госпитале Швабингер, затем в Дахау.

В: Подробнее о докторе Рашере. Чем он не угодил Гиммлеру?

О: Зигмунд перемудрил. Это все дети. Фрау Рашер родила троих — после сорока восьми лет. Рейхсфюрер был в восторге... Все трое детишек — модифицированные. Здоровее, крепче... лучше. На самом деле Рашер просто забирал их из сиротских домов, тратя по полгода на поиски нужного ребенка, а потом все чертовски аккуратно подстраивал. Такого ему рейхсфюрер не простил. Рашер окончил свои дни в Дахау, его фрау — в Равенсбрюке, а детей... Рашер и правда нашел хороших детей.

В: Что с ними произошло? Куда потом делись эти дети?

О: Если я вам скажу... вы мне не поверите. Вилки они гнули. Эти дети...»

_**Из стенограммы допроса доктора Гармбица в американском лагере  
для военнопленных под Дюссельдорфом. 04.05.1945** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Фарфарелло нравится Япония.

Когда Шульдих позволяет ему, он встает в четыре утра, чтобы к пяти быть в Цукидзи, на рыбном рынке. Он ходит по рядам, среди ящиков с колотым льдом. Втягивает жадными ноздрями острый запах йода и рыбьей крови. Кладет ладонь на подрагивающие влажноватые бока кефалей и тунцов, палтусов и спинорогов. Смеется, просовывая палец в приоткрытые губастые рты раздутых, как шары, ежей и фугу. Оглаживает крылаток по поникшим черно-белым плавникам...

Его никто не останавливает. _Все гайдзины чокнутые,_ — здесь это общее мнение, и, для местных, Фарфарелло — всего лишь чуть более чокнутый на фоне остальных. Ничего выделяющегося. Они косятся — и вежливо отводят глаза.

Он трогает дрожащие жабры и любуется игрой света на влажной переливчатой чешуе.

Иногда он покупает белого ангела или оранжевого арлекина и несет до порта в руках. Рыба по пути успевает издохнуть, и когда он кидает ее в воду, она качается на ленивых густых волнах брюхом кверху, — пока истошно вопящие чайки не набросятся на нее.

К семи Фарфарелло возвращается в особняк Такатори. И Шульдих знает, что с ирландцем у него еще день или два не будет хлопот.

Сам он только раз отправился туда — любопытства ради... и потом ходил весь день больной от немыслимой толчеи. Суши с живыми креветками он нашел отвратительными. Пронзительные крики аукционистов воткнулись в барабанные перепонки ворохом острых булавок — и он еще часа два не мог избавиться от звона в ушах.

В его глазах Япония имеет лишь одно преимущество: это максимально удаленная от Гамбурга точка... ну, если не считать Новой Зеландии и Фолклендских островов.

Впрочем, даже этот факт лишь ненадолго заставляет его смириться с необходимостью есть палочками и снимать обувь в ресторане. Всему должен быть свой предел.

Шульдиху не нравится их новая миссия. Шульдху не нравится их новое жилье. Шульдиху не нравится одежда, которую приходится носить.

Шульдиху не нравится Такатори Рэйдзи.

Когда ему что-то не нравится — он ухмыляется вдвое шире. И ищет новых развлечений... там, где, кроме него, их никто не сумел бы найти.

 

* * *

 

...— Если не прекратишь идиотски хмыкать, Наоэ, — до утра будешь видеть во сне уругвайских птицеедов. Что я опять не так сказал?!

Еще месяц назад он не поверил бы, скажи ему кто-нибудь, что японец умеет улыбаться.

— Ты сказал: Watashi wa ochya o nomimas. _Я пью чай_.

— Ну да. И что тут, черт возьми такого? Я знаю, что на самом деле пью пиво, но...

— Не в том дело. — Аккуратно стриженный затылок чуть заметно вздрагивает: единственная реакция на ментальную оплеуху от телепата. Как и обещал Кроуфорду, тот все же научил мальчишку ставить вполне сносные щиты. — Ты сказал о себе... в _женском_ роде. _Ватаси_. А должен использовать _боку_. И вообще, ты мне мешаешь. Я должен к вечеру закончить с этим диском.

— Неужели опять гей-порно, Наоэ? — Ряды мужских лиц скользят по монитору. Разумеется, Шульдих никогда не упоминал, откуда на самом деле взялся у Кроуфорда _тот_ CD. — Неисправим, как я погляжу...

Телекинетик отрывается от компьютера.

— Цветочный горшок — не самое тяжелое, чем я могу в тебя запустить, Шульдих.

...И немец едва ли нуждается в напоминаниях.

Впрочем, их перепалки с подростком уже превратились в почти обязательный... и почти безобидный ритуал. По меркам Школы, ментальные атаки первого уровня силы вообще не считаются за нападение — равно как и _случайно_ сваливающиеся на голову со шкафа тома Британской энциклопедии.

Всё это — естественно, лишь вдали от глаз Кроуфорда. Тот не допустил бы слишком вольного обращения с имуществом их нового хозяина.

...Оторвавшийся при падении кожаный переплет аккуратно подклеивает Фарфарелло.

Телепат заглядывает подростку через плечо. Наблюдает, как тот роется в базах данных.

Откуда у американца зацепки на этого красноволосого? Парень явно не из той среды, в которой вращается их наниматель, — но Наоэ и сам ничего не знает, кроме того, что ему было сказано, и Шульдих больше не тратит время на то, чтобы рыться в чужих мыслях.

— По тем ниточкам, что ты уже надергал... я могу поискать на местности. — Ему все равно нечем заняться до вечера. К тому же он соскучился по нормальной оперативной работе. — В городе.

— С какой стати? — И без того раскосые глаза подозрительно сощуриваются. Внезапные приступы щедрости телепата — не то, чему следует доверять.

— Считай, я набрался японского корпоративного духа. Общее дело, общие цели — и прочая чушь... — Он поправляет бандану и идет к двери. Ухмыляется, обернувшись к подростку, вновь уткнувшемуся в монитор. В его словах куда больше правды, чем он сам готов признать. — Короче, распечатай мне список оружейных магазинов, где торгуют катанами. И скажи Кроуфорду — пусть даст знать, когда понадоблюсь. И не дрочи на клавиатуру... — Он едва успевает увернуться от внезапно взмывшей в воздух пивной банки. Та ударяется о притолоку двери с глухим жалобным стуком и катится по ковру. — ...Замаешься оттирать...

 

* * *

 

...Он отыскивает сведения о парне из цветочного магазина — больше по случайности, чем благодаря упорству. Впрочем, Шульдих всегда верил в удачу сильнее, нежели в себя самого.

...Он заглядывает в центральный полицейский участок, с запинающейся историей о том, что какие-то мальчишки якобы вытащили у него кошелек... Оставляет им фальшивые сведения о себе — и вытягивает из памяти скучающего дежурного всё, что может — о паролях к их базам данных. Теперь, когда известна фамилия Фудзимии, Наоэ без труда добудет остальное по сети.

Он уходит оттуда, сопровождаемый ухмылками полицейских, — и лишь на улице осознает, что в разговоре, похоже, опять перепутал _боку_ с _ватаси_.

...Он погружается в толчею Синдзюку, и в суматохе офисных кварталов, в этих униформенно-черных людских потоках, ему чудится нечто военное. Он почти ожидает, что вот-вот заиграет над головами какой-нибудь бравурный марш — и толпы спешащих по домам клерков начнут маршировать четко в ногу.

Он никогда и нигде еще не чувствовал таким _посторонним_ , как в этой толпе.

Он никогда и нигде еще не чувствовал себя так безопасно.

Чужие мысли — кукурузные хлопья, рассыпавшиеся по полу в супермаркете.

Хруст...

Он усмехается.

Токио... Город, где Шульдиху все время хочется есть.

 

* * *

 

...Двумя неделями позже — ему не хочется уже ничего...

 

* * *

 

Поклоны. Они помешаны на поклонах, эти японцы. И еще на извинениях. И на визитках. На модных брэндах. Черт знает на чем еще.

Он проскальзывает между стеной — и тремя пожилыми мужчинами в одинаково черных костюмах, с одинаково благодушно-напряженными лицами и ежиками седеющих волос. Все трое синхронно подносят к губам бокалы. У всех троих — одинаковые улыбки.

— Вы уже пробовали первого бонито в этом году, Симура-сама?..

— Несомненно, а как же иначе, Ёсида-сан...

...Иногда он гадает — как может выжить в этой стране не-телепат.

В стране, где толком не существует слов «да» и «нет». Где привычное «хай» означает на деле всего только: «Я вас слышал», а вместо прямого отказа говорят: «Я подумаю»...

В стране, где не меньше двадцати форм выражения просьбы — для каждого случая. А вместо простого «спасибо» всегда можно сказать «извините». Где отдельно благодарят за то, что ты уже сделал... и отдельно — за то, что, может быть, еще только сделаешь в будущем...

Если так, то японское население по утрам должно бы выстраиваться у особняка Такатори, под окнами Шульдиха — и выдавать свое «домо аригато годзаимас» обязательной серенадой. Потому что...

...Потому что он сделал — и намерен сделать здесь еще очень многое.

— Великолепный прием, не правда ли, Симура-сама?..

— Да, совершенно с вами согласен, Китагава-сан...

Шульдих проходит мимо, прихватывая на ходу бокал с шампанским с подноса у официанта. Прокатывает тонкую хрустальную ножку в пальцах. Прокатывает холодные пузырьки на языке. Позволяет им медленно впитаться в гортань...

...

...Наоэ, не спи... Симура Итидо. Пометь красным. Связи с якудза — клан Ёсикава. Контакты с «Аэродинамикс индастриз» — в обход руководства «Симако». Ёсида Кенширо. Зеленым. Любовница-малолетка. В квартале Сибуя. Китагава Эри. Синяя метка. Бесперспективен...

**...**

Он допивает шампанское, не чувствуя вкуса. Он замечает, что успел избавиться от бокала, — только когда видит, что руки пусты.

...— Читали последнюю статью в «Нихон-стар», Марикава-сан?..

...— Нет, эти предложения социалистов абсолютно недопустимы. Нарушение закона о самоуправлении префектур, вы не согласны, Сёмигава-сэнсэй?..

...— И тогда на трибуну выходит не кто иной как Кимицу, и представьте себе...

...— Просто приостановить деятельность профсоюза...

...— Требования момента, Такэда-сан...

...

...Наоэ... Кирадзаки Симай. Желтый код. Активы в «Ниппон-банке». Счет в Швейцарии. Последняя поездка — в октябре, сразу после региональных выборов. Куримара Дзиро. Синий. Бесперспективен. Марикава Сюи. Пометь черным. Поддерживает обе стороны. Готов переметнуться к «левым». Контакты с Мавадой из «РПЯ»...

**...**

Чужие мысли — тонкий звон хрусталя.

Слишком много людей. Слишком много огней. Слишком много белого шума — со всех сторон...

...— Это вопрос _учи_ , Танака-сан. Ямада потерял лицо...

...— Не понимаю, куда смотрят власти. Местным органам давно пора...

...— И эти чудовищные афиши...

Чужие мысли — тающий лед в бокале. Холод на языке.

...

...Наоэ... Танака Каси. Красная метка. Связи в Осаке и Нагасаки. Местные кланы. Тендеры на новые склады и причалы в порту. Взятки в министерстве транспорта и торговли. Мизура Тоноэ. Желтый. Поддерживал «РПЯ», но готов идти на уступки, если получит выходы на конфиденциальную информацию с биржи. В прошлом году потерял около двух миллионов на падении курса «Нихон стил». Перезаложен дом. Нуждается в срочном кредите. Сюдзё Макаваси. Синий...

**...**

Слишком много людей.

Слишком много приемов — и частных визитов в последние дни.

Слишком много последних дней.

...— Кому вы это говорите, Мигава-сэнсэй? Я еще в прошлом году...

...— И были в Агаме на водах, когда...

...— Совершенно невообразимо...

Кроуфорд словно испытывает его на прочность. Кроуфорд бросает его на добычу, как охотничьего пса. Раз за разом. _Вот этих, Шульдих... А теперь — еще этих_...

Даже железный Наоэ — вечно на связи... покрасневшие вспухшие веки, пальцы в мозолях... — уже не жалуется... на лишние слова не хватает сил. И засыпает в машине, прямо на ноутбуке. И просыпается — только когда Шульдих будит его очередным ментальным толчком.

Иногда ему кажется — в этой чертовой стране не может быть столько людей, сколько он отсканировал за последние дни.

Иногда ему кажется, он проходит их всех по второму кругу.

По пятому. По тридцать второму. Что по кругу пустили — его самого.

Иногда... ему кажется — это один и тот же мозг. Муравьиная матка. Чертов гештальт.

Иногда...

Иногда Шульдиху не кажется уже ничего. Он просто выскальзывает на балкон и приваливается к стене.

И глотает слишком густой, промозглый воздух. И думает. О пластите. О гексогене. О ТНТ, нитроглицерине, тротиле и всех его гребаных эквивалентах. О детонаторах и часовых механизмах.

...О том, почему, черт возьми, он делает это?

...О том, чего ждет, возвращаясь с очередного приема и падая без сил на диван?

...О блеске стекол в тонкой стальной оправе. О голосе, извещающем деловито: _Завтра в семь прием в «Шератоне». Будут люди из «Сёмигай-но» и из министерства экономики. Полицейские верхи. Двое помощников мэра. Список приоритетов — у Наги. Мне нужны они все_.

...О том, что сегодня, прежде чем ехать сюда, в «Шератон», на очередное сборище «группы поддержки», Кроуфорд заставил его _читать_ приватный ланч Такатори с правлением «Ниппон-банка». А до этого была поездка к секретарю военного министра. Встреча, длившаяся четыре часа...

...О том, что в последние дни от Кроуфорда иногда пахнет цветами...

...О том, что если он сейчас же не встанет — то заснет прямо так, на корточках, у этой стены...

...Ни о чем...

Он не думает ни о чем. Здесь слишком много тех — кто думает за него.

...

В этой стране невозможно выжить не-телепату.

...Решение любой проблемы — это вопрос поступления информации. Своевременно. В нужные руки. В единственно нужной форме. К началу встречи исход дела уже предрешен. Это то, что называется _нэмаваси_.

«Закрепление корней». В нужном месте — и в нужное время. Стоит ошибиться в выборе — ущерб будет непоправим. Самый тонкий ход на поверку может оказаться грубейшей ошибкой, если выбрать неподходящую почву.

 _Нэмаваси_ — еще и порядок действий. Если выбрать нужных и «правильных» людей, но в неверной последовательности, дело обречено на провал. Если связаться с «неправильными» людьми, зато в правильном порядке, — рискуешь вляпаться в ситуацию, когда процесс полностью выйдет из-под контроля. И начальная проблема померкнет в сравнении с новым кошмаром.

Иногда ему кажется — что провал предрешен заранее. Всей их чертовой островной кармой. Остальное — лишь ожидание. И попытки держать это гребаное лицо.

...Шульдих проходит по банкетному залу с очередным бокалом. Вокруг — блики ламп липнут к полировке и позолоте, к стеклам очков, к начищенным до блеска ботинкам. Отзвуки голосов — неумолчный гул в ушах. Шум моря. Прибой.

Чужие мысли — обкатанные волнами камешки на берегу.

...

...Наоэ... Отару Мацу. Отметь зеленым. Дочь-наркоманка. Лечится в клинике в Сибуе — безуспешно. Ёсиока Мацуи. Тоже зеленый. Состоит в связи с собственной падчерицей. Интересы в строительном бизнесе. Большие контракты на поставку металлоконструкций через Нагою. Сюрикава Мори...

**...**

Чужие мысли — волны, подмывающие песок.

...

...Наоэ...

**...**

Чужие мысли — единственная опора. Когда уже не осталось своих.

...

Веревка, затянутая на горле...

...

Его начинает трясти. Он знает этот колючий, дурной жар в крови. Знает, что это означает. Холодная пружина, свернувшаяся внизу живота. Шум в голове.

Шульдих не зря берет один бокал за другим — даже когда не пьет. Это просто: как только пальцы перестают удерживать тонкую ножку... значит — всё.

Мелкая моторика обычно дает сбой на второй стадии дисбаланса.

Всё.

Он перестал брать бокалы с подносов — вот уже полчаса назад.

Он надеется только на то, что этот прием когда-нибудь должен закончиться.

...Спины, обтянутые пиджаками. В глазах — бесконечные волны. Колышущиеся гряды одинаково черных спин...

...Тысячесвечные лампы под потолком рассыпают дешевые блестки, хрустящие, как фольга...

...Тишина в коридоре пропитана шорохом тысяч шагов и заблудившимися голосами...

— Шульдих.

От Кроуфорда пахнет чем-то цветочным. Он видел его минут сорок назад, с той черненькой — телохранительницей Масафуми.

...Такой стойкий запах? Или Шульдиху просто мерещится? Синестезия — третий этап дисбаланса, он не готов поручиться уже ни за что.

Он оборачивается к американцу. Ему интересно, дошло ли у них до секса, там, на балконе. И вытирал ли он ее помаду со своих губ салфеткой — или носовым платком?

...Четвертый этап дисбаланса. Неконтролируемый речевой поток. Редкий приступ благоразумия — он предпочитает не открывать рот.

— Руководство «Симако», Шульдих...?

— Да.

— Министерские...?

— Да.

— Нужно, чтобы ты _считал_ еще шефа полиции. Будет здесь через полчаса. Слишком редко посещает такие приемы: его нельзя упустить. И попробуй найти Масафуми. Он стал избегать контактов в последнее время. Мне это не нравится: выясни, в чем там дело...

Шульдих смотрит американцу в глаза. В зрачках за тонкими стеклами в стальной оправе не отражается ничего.

— Это... всё?

Собственный голос — трескающаяся скорлупа. От выкрашенных бежевым стен пахнет чужими мыслями и цветами. Над головой — все громче треск люминесцентных ламп.

— Нет. Сразу после приема у Такатори личная встреча. Якудза из Инагава-кай. Мне нужен полный расклад по их планам и связям с...

— Я не смогу.

— Шульдих...

Слова затягиваются на горле идеальным виндзорским узлом.

...С того раза в Мюнхене — больше ни одного срыва. Никаких разговоров на тему. Кроуфорда не интересует, как он решает свои проблемы. Идеально отлаженный механизм не требует сторонних вмешательств.

Шульдих справляется — как это делал всегда.

Сузившиеся на миг глаза. Оценка. Подсчет.

Шульдиху не помеха чужие щиты — сейчас, чтобы знать, о чем думает американец.

— У нас двадцать минут. Ты уверен, что это не терпит до ночи?

...В венах — шампанское вместо крови. Ломкие струйки колючих, лопающихся пузырьков. Холод. И липкие волны удушья. Влажные от пота пряди, клеящиеся к щекам.

За закрытыми дверями банкетного зала плещется шум толпы, тянет щупальца из всех щелей, жадно... Шульдих обхватывает плечи руками, чтобы унять дрожь.

Третий порог. Дисбаланс. Компенсаторные механизмы.

...Первое, что делает Кроуфорд, закрыв изнутри на защелку дверь уборной в конце коридора, это аккуратно вешает свой пиджак на ручку двери. Чтобы не помять. Опирается о стену спиной.

Короткий приглашающий жест.

...Тесный предбанник перед кабинками. Бежевая столешница. И рядом с белизной фаянса — бутон розы винного цвета в стеклянной вазе. Три зеленых листка.

И... Малер в динамиках. Приглушенно, как шепот. _Kindertotenlieder_ , «Песнь об умерших детях»?.. Шульдих не взялся бы утверждать.

...Холод кафеля под коленями. Стерильная чистота — местное божество, он не боится испачкаться. _Ему ли бояться грязи?_.. Пальцы подрагивают, дергая молнию чужих брюк.

— Сколько времени тебе нужно... после?

Он отрывается от еще мягкого, лишь едва подающего признаки жизни члена, прижимая пах Кроуфорда ладонью, — чтобы поднять на него глаза.

— Потом? Минут десять. Перенаправить возбуждение по нервным центрам. Доминанта Грецхе...

— Неважно. Просто поторопись.

Ухмылка на губах чувствует себя нежеланной, забытой гостьей. Мышцы успели отвыкнуть — отказываются подчиняться.

— Вообще-то, я тут не один... так что помоги хоть немного. Если уж взялся.

Короткая, сухая усмешка в ответ.

— Хорошо.

Он вновь захватывает член в рот. Посасывает. Пробегается языком от основания до головки. Чувствует, как вялая плоть постепенно наполняется силой. Помогает рукой. Свободной ладонью касается поджарого живота. Чувствует, как чужое тело начинает откликаться волнами легкой дрожи.

...Когда Кроуфорд разворачивает его к себе спиной, подталкивая к столешнице и зеркалу на стене, в котором он видит бледное лицо, полускрытое рыжими волосами, и ничего больше, потому что больше нет ничего, что ему хотелось бы видеть, — Шульдих чертыхается с негромким смешком: разумеется, он не взял с собой смазку. С какой стати? Кто мог бы предположить...?

— Ничего. Сойдет и так.

Секундная заминка за плечом.

— Уверен?

— А у нас что, есть выбор?

...Кажется, это становится его коронной фразой. Задыхаясь, когда Кроуфорд резким толчком входит в него, Шульдих думает, пойдет ли она для эпитафии?

...

...Секс с Кроуфордом хорош тем, что позволяет полностью отстраниться.

Он ловит в зеркале промельк ритмичных движений — почти не соотнося их с тем, что происходит сейчас с его телом. Размеренные, сильные толчки. Глубокие. Ровно такие — как нужно. Не слишком торопливый, но и не слишком медленный темп.

Да. У них двадцать минут на всё. Он помнит. И, разумеется, Кроуфорд помнит тоже.

Он уже на взводе. Ему много не надо — в таком состоянии. Телу не требуется лишней подпитки. Огонь вспыхивает мгновенно — снаружи и изнутри. Он не знает, что возбуждает больше — хаос в мозгах, ищущий фокусировки в физиологии ощущений... или сами ощущения — наполненность... чужое дыхание, чуть убыстренное, чуть хрипловатое... руки, с силой сжимающие бедра... ткань, саднящая разгоряченную кожу... равнодушие — в чужих и в собственных глазах — в зеркальном отражении, не оставляющем простора для иллюзий...

Холод фаянса обжигает запястье. На серебре амальгамы — бледный отпечаток лица с закушенной нижней губой... возможно, останется насовсем — даже после его ухода...

Испарина. И у них с отражением рыжие пряди одинаково липнут ко лбу. И дыхание — белая муть на стекле... так — будто он не хочет смотреть в свои собственные глаза...

С чего бы?..

Ритм ускоряется. Бедра — об ягодицы. Глухие удары. Толчки. Его собственный член напряжен настолько — что возбуждение почти переходит в боль. Он не пытается помочь руками — и уж тем более, Кроуфорд и не думает прикоснуться к нему. Они оба сводят секс к необходимому минимуму. Физиология, лишь едва приправленная удовольствием. Высвобождение. Необходимость.

Самое пресное блюдо, что он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни.

...И возбуждает. Неожиданно — равнодушие замыкает кольцо, змея кусает собственный хвост, такие острые зубы, и впрыснутый яд — по венам, мгновенно, волной удушливого, потного жара, и выдохов на разрыв гортани, хриплых, стонущих, учащенных, и пальцы сжимаются так, что ногти прокалывают ладонь...

Ох, черт...

...

...

...Глаза-не-в-глаза... Амальгама — стена, и он неожиданно чувствует себя с _той_ стороны. Плоским. Ненастоящим.

Выплеснутым как вода.

Распотрошенным.

Пустым.

Салфетки — чтобы стереть следы. Вода — чтобы ополоснуть лицо.

Красный бутон — чтобы вытащить из стеклянной вазы... и вручить с шутовским поклоном, когда тот — уже собирается выходить, оправляя пиджак.

— Кроуфорд. Ты был великолепен. Держи — передай своей даме, с моими комплиментами. Она не ведает своего счастья...

...Кроуфорд не ударит его. У них на всё минут десять — пока шеф полиции не появится на приеме. А Шульдиху еще надо успеть привести в порядок мозги.

Он знает.

...Кроуфорд не ударит его — потому что ему все равно.

Розу он аккуратно бросает в мусорное ведро. И выходит — напоминая, что завтра у них совещание с руководством «Независимой партии». И встреча с «Юнико Корп» — в шесть тридцать.

 

* * *

 

...Усталость, конечно, не исчезает. В отличие от колотья в мозгу — ее не снимает секс. Но зато теперь — равновесие. Серая, мглистая пустота в голове. Боль в заднице. Похмельная муть на душе.

Шульдих улыбается. Шульдих берет с очередного подноса шампанское — и отмечает, что пальцы почти не дрожат.

...

**...Наоэ... эй, нефиг спать, ленивый камикадзе — проспишь свой рейс!.. Тут кое-что любопытное по шефу полиции. Записывай. Значит, во-первых, он — брат нашего Такатори-самы. А во-вторых... помнишь парня с подчищенным личным файлом, которого я нашел тебе две недели назад... как там его — кажется, Фудзимия...? Ну, вот...**

...

Чужие мысли — отражения в зеркалах, поставленных друг против друга.

Туннель в никуда.

Сдавленный вздох в тишине.

Роза на смятых салфетках с пятнами спермы.

...

...Шрёдингерова кошка — одновременно жива и мертва. В непроницаемом ящике. С ампулой цианида, зажатой в пасти.

Суперпозиция и когерентность. Корпускула — или волна?.. Бинарный выбор так и не будет сделан.

Логика не включена в расчет. Логика не помещается в запертый ящик. Там — место только для одного.

...Кошка Шрёдингера всегда представлялась Шульдиху огненно-рыжей.

 

«...с вероятностью в 90 процентов можно утверждать, что гибель некоторых из членов генштаба была подстроена. В частности, смерти избежал Карл Брандт (вместо него на плаху взошел двойник), Эрнст Гравиц (инсценировал самоубийство), Леонардо Конти (инсценировал самоубийство в Нюрнбергской тюрьме), Альфред Хельмут Науйокс (бежал из американского лагеря перед трибуналом), Макс Йохан Фридрих Паули (подкуп и массовая галлюцинация). С целью определения текущего местонахождения этих и других преступников, розыск которых ведется нашей группой, мы планируем в ближайшее время отправиться...»

_**Из отчета сотрудника группы «Поиск» Ари Шнеера.  
Архивный документ 3645/NKO, получен после уничтожения группы отрядом «Штосструппе»** _

 

 

 *** «Солнечный круг»** — древнескандинавский символ солнца, впоследствии стал эмблемой общества «Туле». В дальнейшем эту руну использовали в качестве эмблемы дивизий СС «Викинг» и «Нордланд», многие солдаты которых были из Скандинавии. Кроме того, эта руна была символом Шальбургского корпуса — датской службы «общих» СС.


	6. Chapter 6

###  **HAKENKREUZ[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-06.php#*)**

 

 

1\. СС — это избранный с определенной точки зрения союз нордически запрограммированных мужчин.

<...>

5\. Каждый эсэсовец, намеревающийся жениться, должен отныне получить разрешение на брак от рейхсфюрера СС.

<...>

7\. Соответствующая обработка заявлений с просьбами разрешения на брак является прерогативой ведомства по расовым вопросам СС.

<...>

8\. Ведомство по расовым вопросам СС ведет «родословную книгу СС», в которую вносятся семьи родственников эсэсовцев после выдачи разрешения на брак или положительного ответа на заявление с просьбой жениться.

<...>

10\. СС ясно, что благодаря этому приказу они сделают шаг, имеющий огромное значение. Всякие насмешки, издевки и превратные толкования нас не трогают, будущее принадлежит нам.

**Приказ по СС А № 65**  
**Рейхсфюрера СС Г. Гиммлера**  
**Мюнхен, 31 декабря 1931 г.**

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

— Шульдих. Кто такой этот Говард Джонс?

...Шульдиху почти нравится Хирофуми Такатори. Во-первых, он, похоже, единственный в этой стране тамагочи, кто способен произнести его имя правильно, не превращая в набор нечленораздельных скрежещущих звуков. И не прибавляя эту идиотскую частицу -сан. Во-вторых, у него неплохая подборка классики.

В-третьих, он не возражает, когда Шульдих сидит на подоконнике у него в гостиной.

Шульдих неприхотлив. В эти дни, чтобы ему понравиться, нужно совсем немного.

— Понятия не имею. В «Британнике» такого нет — я смотрел.

— Как насчет интернета? — Хирофуми задумчиво поднимает бровь. Подходит к бару, чтобы плеснуть себе еще виски. Швыряет банку пива через всю гостиную — в сторону окна.

Такатори-младший три года в Кембридже отыграл в поло. Это развивает меткость.

У телепата — просто хорошие рефлексы. И четкое осознание того, что если гребаная банка разобьет стекло, ему придется слезать с подоконника. А это не входит в его планы на ближайшие полчаса.

— Примерно пятнадцать тысяч ссылок. Если вы оплатите мне сверхурочные, я возьмусь.

Хирофуми с сомнением косится на черную футболку с надписью _«Я знаю, кто убьет Говарда Джонса»_ на груди, — любимую в коллекции Шульдиха... Скупость одерживает верх над любопытством. Или, возможно, как и немцу, ему нравится, когда окружающий мир сохраняет некий флер тайны. Он пожимает плечами.

— Я скажу юристу, пусть проверит ваш контракт. Наверняка найдется способ заставить тебя это сделать бесплатно. Виски точно не хочешь? Отличный «Гленфиддих», пятнадцать лет выдержки...

Шульдих не пьет ничего крепче пива — если ему оставляют выбор. Напрочь сбитый обмен веществ: последствия трех инсулиновых шоков. Спиртное действует непредсказуемо. На нормализацию уходит слишком много сил.

Трата сил ведет к перевозбуждению зон Дриббича. К дисбалансу. К необходимости секса. А он не хочет секса. И не хочет слезать с окна.

...У Хирофуми был гомосексуальный опыт. В Англии, разумеется. Частные школы для мальчиков... кто бы сомневался — чему там учат на самом деле. Ни разу — с момента возвращения в Японию. Он слишком на виду. И слишком боится отца.

Он сам не знает, хочет он Шульдиха или нет. Так что Шульдих не знает этого тоже — но на всякий случай избегает прямых контактов.

Будет жаль лишиться такого убежища в доме.

...Слишком напряженно — в их крыле особняка, в последние две недели. Слишком острые взгляды. Как уколы лазерного прицела. В затылок. И... тяжелая тишина.

Шульдих не знает, что именно в нем Кроуфорду так не по душе. Может статься, всё дело просто в чертовой желтой бандане. Стало чуть лучше, с тех пор как он начал цеплять на нее очки, но всё равно раздражает. Однако — вопрос принципа. Он же отказался от парикмахерской.

Раньше — просто уходил бы из дома, как привык. Но свободное время давно превратилось в оксиморон. Шульдих чувствует себя хирургом на «скорой»: вызов в любой момент. Без предупреждения. И теперь — ему сообщают очередное задание, лишь оказавшись у самых дверей.

Шульдих не идиот. Шульдих знает, как звучит слово «недоверие» — на четырех... нет, даже на пяти языках. По-японски он это вытащил из памяти Наоэ.

Причины? Ему наплевать на причины.

Ему достаточно и того, что у Хирофуми отличный проигрыватель — и колонки «Танной» с глубокими басами. Вагнер заставляет вибрировать стекла, и когда он прижимает ладонь — дрожь отдается где-то глубоко внутри.

Вагнера Шульдих не любит. Но «Тангейзер» отлично глушит любые мысли.

...Он так ничего и не сказал после вчерашнего скандала из-за сбежавших «лабораторных крыс» — Кроуфорду, о том, что успел _считать_ с Масафуми.

И все же, что за гребаная семейка, эти трое... нет, даже четверо, если считать Сюичи...

Однако... у него все равно никаких доказательств — зато у американца были бы все основания решить, что...

К черту.

Он пьет свой «Асахи», поджав под себя ноги на широченном подоконнике. По стеклам стекают дорожки дождя. Зелень мешается со всеми оттенками серого. Капли, как крохотные линзы, старательно уродуют мир. Лимузин, пресекающий огромный парк по гравийной дорожке, замерев, выпускает из своих недр какую-то девочку в школьной форме — дворецкий, сбежав по ступеням навстречу, спешит укрыть ее под черным зонтом.

...Такатори Рэйдзи, недоумок с комплексом Наполеона.

Такатори Масафуми, недоумок с комплексом мегаломаньяка.

Такатори Хирофуми, недоумок с комплексом Электры, подходит к окну с почти пустым стаканом в руке.

— Не хочешь съездить со мной на охоту, Шульдих?

 

* * *

 

— Поохотиться?.. Я бы тоже не отказался... — Фарфарелло с мечтательным видом проводит стилетом по тонким губам. Кроуфорд, когда Шульдих сказал ему насчет приглашения Хирофуми, ответил коротким «Вот как?» — и взглядом, способным заморозить гейзер.

Телепат помнит Данию. Там остался его «феррари». Телепат не намерен ничего объяснять.

— Черта-с-два. Ты испортишь дружкам Такатори всё удовольствие. И потом — тебя не приглашали.

Фарфарелло щурит единственный глаз.

— Почему всегда удовольствия — только тебе? И выходные. Это... — Он задумывается на пару секунд, вспоминая нужное слово. — Это фаворитизм, Шульдих.

— Можешь жаловаться в Гаагский суд. — Телепат забирает стилет из рук у ирландца. Прицельным броском отправляет его в боковину шкафа. Нож, сделав в воздухе полтора оборота, с глухим ударом втыкается в деревянную стенку. — Обаяние — лучшее оружие. Завидуй.

— Ты не обаятельный, Шульдих. Ты наглый. Нечему завидовать. Скоро тебе переломают ноги.

— Мне казалось, предсказания — это у нас по части Кроуфорда. Решил сменить специализацию?

— Мне скучно. — Ирландец пожимает плечами. И подходит к шкафу, чтобы забрать свой стилет. В мягкой древесине остается глубокий шрам. — Кроуфорд злится. Последнюю неделю — совсем. На него непохоже.

— Еще и психолог, теперь. Япония тебя испортила, Фарфарелло. Я отправлю Шанцлеру рапорт.

Шаги за спиной в коридоре — не то, что может принудить немца понизить голос.

...Он действительно был настроен на разговор сегодня.

Он успел обронить только: «Это может оказаться забавно...» — прежде чем Кроуфорд достал телефон, всем своим видом показывая, что ничто не может заинтересовать его меньше, чем болтовня телепата.

Когда он закончил — Шульдих просто сказал, что хочет взять выходной на сутки.

...

...Такатори-младший не уверен насчет секса — зато вполне уверен в том, что ему нужен свой, личный подход к новым отцовским телохранителям... и к тем людям, которые за ними стоят. Хирофуми не дурак, и умеет делать выводы из очевидного.

Неочевидного он попросту не замечает.

Шульдих — из четверых — кажется ему наиболее легкой мишенью.

Охота обещает быть... довольно занятной.

...— Если мне переломают ноги — будешь возить меня на кресле-каталке.

— Обойдешься, — летит ему в спину, уже на пороге. — Если ты такой обаятельный... попробуешь свои силы на Наоэ.

 

* * *

 

...Пятеро гостей, в охотничьем домике Такатори, больше похожем на небольшой особняк. Лесные угодья. Частная зона. Забор и колючая проволока по периметру владений — нечто среднее между тюрьмой и военной базой.

Дубовые панели и кожаные кресла — внутри. Камин. И словно в насмешку — кабаньи и оленьи головы на стенах.

Генетическая японская сдержанность — или благоприобретенная английская любовь к недомолвкам? Шульдих пытается представить — как смотрелись бы здесь реальные трофеи Хирофуми... и прячет ухмылку в бокале.

Волны тепла от огня — пульсация глубоко под кожей. Банальности, когда их количество зашкаливает, не раздражают — но уже успокаивают. Так что он не возражает даже против китчевой мохнатой шкуры перед очагом. Против того, чтобы иметь всю гостиную в своем распоряжении — тем паче.

Такатори развлекает своих гостей в курительной, телохранителю там совершенно нечего делать.

Всех пятерых телепат успел _считать_ — еще за обедом.

Кредиты... партнеры... потенциальные сделки... сексуальные девиации... договоренности на стороне, для подстраховки... теневые контакты с якудза... взятки чиновникам из министерства...

Сведения ложатся — каждое в свою ячейку. На таком расстоянии он не пробьется к Наоэ. Но пять человек нетрудно запомнить и самому.

С него никто этого не потребует. Скорее всего, информация, до последнего байта, будет слита в утиль.

...Напомни мне формулировку задания, Шульдих...

...В SZ так не принято....

_...Субординация... Заглянешь в словарь..._

Это просто привычка, говорит себе Шульдих. Это просто разминка мозгов.

За те сведения, что он выкачал сегодня из гостей Хирофуми, тот не пожалел бы никаких денег...

...и девяти грамм свинца, чтобы обеспечить затем телепату вечный покой, а себе — безопасность...

Впрочем, всё это так... ленивые, праздные мысли... Он не собирается делать глупостей. Он не намерен пускаться в одиночное плавание — тем более в шторм. Тем более — с такими ненадежными парусами.

Тем более — пока не подул нужный ветер.

Тем более — думать об этом вслух.

...У Шульдиха никогда не было даже тени сомнений — почему именно _их_ группу отправили на поимку Маскота.

Подпись под приказом он может вообразить себе так же четко — как если бы ее проставили у него на лбу.

 _Личный привет_... Улыбка — скользкая, как след слизняка на коже.

...Откуда вкус ржавчины на губах?..

Шульдих выливает в огонь свое пиво. Оранжевые языки с возмущенным треском отползают прочь — и тут же торопливо смыкаются. И вновь — сплошная стена.

...

Внезапный шум в коридоре, снаружи, задевает внимание лишь отчасти. Тепло и сонливость — худшие враги. Расслабленность. Ложная безопасность.

Шульдих глубже вжимается в кресло. Все оттенки лжи ему по душе. Радуга, чей конец упирается в горшочек с монетами.

Неразменные золотые... Что он купит себе на них?

...Опять шаги, открывается — и закрывается дверь курительной комнаты. Резкие, лающие голоса. Его знаний японского и обрывков долетающих мыслеобразов как раз хватает, чтобы понять...

Шульдих прикрывает глаза и поворачивается так, чтобы тепло мягкой лапой касалось лишь половины лица. Ему нравятся контрасты. Он жмурится, довольный и сонный, и зевает, не прикрывая рот рукой.

Его это не касается. Все их проблемы... Сбежавшая жертва?.. Хирофуми идиот, если устроит охоту сейчас — вместо того чтобы просто пустить по следам охрану с собаками, быстро и чисто...

Ночь. В лесу слишком темно для погони. Пятеро неуклюжих кретинов обдерут себе все колени и локти, спотыкаясь о каждый корень, не получат ни грана удовольствия — и вернутся с пустыми руками.

Хирофуми — идиот. Кто бы сомневался?..

Шульдих поджимает под себя ноги — и не подает признаков жизни, даже когда в двери гостиной просовывается один из охранников — с приказом гостю от хозяина оставаться в доме и ничего не предпринимать.

Его, похоже, решили оставить тут за главного?..

Шульдих говорит себе, что такое доверие все же стоит небольшого ответного усилия.

Рыжий затылок приподнимается над спинкой кресла, голова поворачивается... С растянутых в широкой ухмылке губ срывается короткое «Хай!»

Шульдих давно ждал шанса произнести это именно так — и с такой интонацией.

 _Хай!.._ что, как известно, означает: «Я слышал».

...

Он потягивается и зевает вновь... когда суета в коридоре наконец затихает. Еще какое-то время наслаждается покоем и тишиной.

Дома никогда не бывают совершенно безмолвными — тем паче, такие большие. Дома вздыхают, чуть заметно вздрагивают, поскрипывают — словно время от времени пытаются поудобнее устроиться на земле.

Шульдиху это понятно. Ему по душе ленивая сонливость старых особняков, их равнодушие к теням, скользящим внутри, презрение ко всему, кроме собственного комфорта.

Их уверенность в надежности мира — заразительна. Они дарят ложную надежду на безопасность.

Они...

Шульдих выскальзывает из кресла, неслышный, как призрак. Дверь гостиной, раздражавшая до этого скрипом, выпускает его совершенно бесшумно.

Длинный узкий коридор, ведущий дальше к курительной комнате и столовой, слева делает поворот, упираясь в лестницу. На втором этаже — гостевые спальни. Внизу — подсобные помещения. Подвал.

Он задерживается на площадке, упираясь в перила, ощущая ладонями прохладное полированное дерево с едва ощутимой шершавостью — следами бесчисленных чужих рук.

Дому всё равно — кто пытается за него держаться. Дом едва слышно потрескивает и посапывает сквозняками. Старик — повидавший слишком многое, чтобы еще хоть что-то могло его удивить.

...

Девчонку Шульдих отыскивает под лестницей, на втором этаже. Забившуюся в угол. Испуганно сверкающую глазами из темноты.

...

...Она даже думает очень тихо — крохотная, съежившаяся как зверек, с туго обтянутым кожей треугольным личиком и мокрым дрожащим ртом.

На ней — аккуратный колледжский пиджачок и синяя юбка до колен. И белые носочки, заставляющие Шульдиха рассмеяться в голос.

Она прижимает стиснутые кулаки к груди, едва слышно клацает зубами — и смотрит на него со смесью ужаса и мольбы.

В памяти — хаотичная мешанина, в которой ему не хочется разбираться. Мысли — слишком липкие от страха. Шульдих невольно морщится. Ему нечего там читать.

_...Машина... грубые чужие руки — рывком... боль от укола... пробуждение в тряском фургоне... боль в запястьях, связанных за спиной... подвал... полоска света — незакрытая дверь..._

Ей хватило ума не броситься в лес.

Ей хватило ума не закричать.

Шульдих смотрит на нее, не пытаясь ни мысленно успокоить, ни выманить из темноты. Не делает ничего.

Дом заразил его своим равнодушием. Своей готовностью _ждать..._

Минуты текут между ними — как бесконечные гудки в телефонной линии, когда на том конце никто не снимает трубку.

Минуты натягиваются всё туже — веревкой на горле... свиваясь в петлю...

Шульдих смотрит. Чуть изогнувшись, левым плечом опираясь о стену.

Ее губы трясутся — пытаясь сложить слова.

...Завтра утром, когда ее выпустят из загона, — она побежит, не видя ничего перед собой, кроме хлещущих по лицу веток и земли, прыгающей под ногами — оглушительно хрустящего ковра, по которому каждый шаг отдается всеми отголосками близкой агонии... Безнадежность.

Она будет бежать, пока хватит сил... задыхаясь... до острой, обжигающей рези в легких... пока воздух не застрянет в гортани горячим комком... пока в живот не воткнется тупой ржавый штырь...

Она будет падать, сбивая колени. Подниматься на дрожащих ногах. Падать вновь.

Просветы между деревьями будут казаться дверями — и оборачиваться новыми поворотами лабиринта.

Собственное сорванное дыхание смешается с лаем собак. Хрип в легких — с возбужденными свистками загонщиков. Всхлипы — с их криками за спиной.

Первая пуля ударит в плечо и собьет на землю.

Вторая...

Ее мысли перед смертью будут такими же липкими и рваными, как сейчас.

...Зверек, скорчившийся под лестницей в темноте, влажно поблескивая глазами, едва слышно скулит...

_Белые носочки..._

Шульдих устало вздыхает.

Тянется в задний карман и снимает с предохранителя пистолет.

...У камина, в кресле, ему было так тепло...

 

* * *

 

...— Вы, европейцы... Слишком чувствительны. Слишком импульсивны...

В голосе Хирофуми почти не слышно презрения. Если напрячься — можно уловить даже нотки снисходительного сочувствия.

Его не беспокоит то, что кровь испачкала в доме паркет. Запись с видеокамеры наблюдения, установленной на площадке второго этажа, он просмотрел вместе с Шульдихом — в комнатушке охраны.

Шульдих пожимает плечами, признавая чужую правоту. _Европейцы?_ Наверное...

Кроуфорд точно не сделал бы ничего подобного.

Не угодил бы так глупо — в такую простую ловушку.

— Пленка останется у меня, — совершенно излишне добавляет Такатори-младший. — Пока я буду доволен нашим сотрудничеством — мне нет никакого смысла отдавать ее в полицию, нэ?

Шульдих пожимает плечами. Он думает о том, что синий блейзер, оказывается, не так уж ему и идет. На пленке это хорошо заметно. Может быть, лучше купить зеленый... и чуть подлинней...

— Абсолютно никакого смысла, — точно так же излишне кивает он.

Он мог бы воздействовать на Хирофуми ментально — и вынудить отдать запись.

Ничего сложного... и охранники, предусмотрительно оставленные за дверями хозяином дома, тут не помеха.

Он мог бы просто его убить.

Шульдих пожимает плечами. Растягивает в ухмылке губы.

— Я не испортил вам завтрашнюю охоту?

...Пятеро неуклюжих кретинов вернулись, впустую прошатавшись по лесу почти полтора часа.

Два помощника министров. Один банкир. Два председателя правления корпораций.

Будь Шульдих тщеславен — он бы гордился представлением, устроенным ради него одного.

Будь Шульдих гуманистом — он сказал бы, что это полезно для их здоровья.

Шульдих пожимает плечами.

Такатори-младший оборачивается, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Охоту? Конечно, нет. Я... предусмотрителен. — Он мог бы не делать ударения на последнем слове. Он чуть переигрывает — для хорошего игрока.

Но хотя бы теперь он точно знает, чего хочет от этого рыжеволосого немца.

Шульдих пожимает плечами. Он устал, и хочет спать, и ему нет никакого дела до чужих желаний.

До чужих мыслей — назойливых, как бьющиеся о стекло мухи.

...Телефон звонит одновременно — у них обоих.

...

Хирофуми Такатори, положив трубку, еще долго в недоумении хмурит брови. А потом с размаху ударяет кулаком по столу.

— Чертов идиот! Я говорил — он доиграется, с этими своими экспериментами... Отец говорил — он доиграется... Все говорили — и если бы он только слушал... Этот _гений_...

В его голосе — многолетняя потаенная зависть... как гной из прорвавшегося нарыва.

Злость.

Скользкий на ощупь страх.

Он даже не отдает себе отчета, что говорит вслух. Он забывает о присутствии посторонних. Он вздрагивает — заметив Шульдиха рядом.

...Шульдиха — который закончил свой разговор значительно раньше. Потому что на другом конце провода понадобилось куда меньше времени, чтобы рявкнуть короткое: «Возвращайся срочно!» — а подробностей ему никто и не думал излагать.

Впрочем, он не чувствует никакой благодарности к Такатори, за то, что в машине, по пути в Токио, тот во всех деталях, сбиваясь и повторяясь, расписывает, что узнал о неожиданном нападении... о разгроме лаборатории... о гибели Масафуми...

Ему это не интересно. Он предпочел бы как следует выспаться, хоть эти два часа. Он понятия не имеет — когда теперь ему дадут отдохнуть.

Усталость накатывает волнами, царапает виски, давит на глаза изнутри — мягкой, но настырной когтистой лапой.

...— Не забудь, что ты теперь работаешь на меня, — напоминает ему Хирофуми, когда лимузин тормозит у ворот особняка.

Шульдих кивает. Он готов работать на кого угодно — лишь бы ему дали подушку, одеяло... и часов десять полной тишины.

Он не получает и десяти минут.

...

...Телефон звонит вновь — когда он ставит ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы, ведущей в гостевое крыло.

Незнакомый голос. Пароль — который он почти успел забыть... в святой, наивной, невинной уверенности... что всё обойдется... что — не понадобится... что...

... _поводок оборвался?.._

Да черта-с-два.

...Несколько коротких фраз — и на том конце бросают трубку. Короткие гудки впиваются в глотку шипами строгого ошейника. Попытка сделать вдох отдается неожиданно острой болью в гортани.

Шульдих только сейчас замечает, что так и не сделал ни шагу.

_...Немедленно свяжитесь с Тидзуру Аой, бывшей помощницей Масафуми Такатори. Вам надлежит..._

Шульдих внезапно начинает смеяться.

...

...Поднявшись в их гостиную и встретившись с Кроуфордом взглядом...

Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Это сильнее его.

Он смеется — и никак не может остановиться...

 

«...Гудериан не упустил возможность поближе изучить характер Гиммлера. Он описал его как “самого непробиваемого из гитлеровских последователей”. Он казался “незаметным человеком со всеми признаками расовой неполноценности. Производимое им впечатление было впечатлением простоты. Он был по-своему вежлив. В противоположность Герингу, его личную жизнь можно описать как совершенно спартанскую в своем аскетизме”. И в то же время он казался “человеком с другой планеты”. Воображение его было “живым и даже фантастичным... Его попытки преподать немецкому народу национал-социализм закончились концентрационными лагерями”. Но Гудериан счел нужным добавить, что “способы сохранения в секрете применявшихся в концлагерях методов нельзя назвать иными, как мастерскими”...»

_**Мэнвэлл Р., Франкель Г. «Генрих Гиммлер»** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Гулкие отзвуки шагов разносятся по длинному коридору. Охранник кивает ему, отдавая ключи от подвала. Охранник уходит спать — у него была двойная смена, а в доме сейчас не за кем присматривать. Хватит камер слежения и сигнализации.

Сиротливый скрип закрывающейся двери в тишине ночного нормандского особняка, так похожего на склеп... Голые скелеты тренажеров в темном, выложенном матами зале — готовые к прыжку твари. Кроуфорд останавливается у груши, поглаживая рукой холодную жесткую кожу.

Ему не нужен свет. В последнее время он пытается избегать яркости. Яркости, и громких звуков, и пробок, и многолюдных мест...

...с ночи на шестнадцатое апреля, когда лабораторию Масафуми стерли с лица земли вместе со всем ее содержимым, прошло трое суток...

Третью ночь — круг за кругом по заляпанному неоном городу. Круг за кругом — сужая радиус, останавливаясь у развалин, вдыхая стылый воздух, сминая в кулаке нераспечатанную пачку сигарет — он пытается выйти на ее след...

В гараже остывает загнанный седан.

...в случае, если понадобится помощь...

...на всякий случай...

...если что-то случится...

Он не мог говорить больше. Он и без того оставил достаточно намеков. Он знает, что у Хелл абсолютная память на числа и знаки. В номере телефона всего девять цифр.

...Он набирает ее номер каждый час. Механический голос неизменно сообщает, что _абонент отключен от сети._

Перед первым ударом Кроуфорд снимает очки, откладывая их в угол, и тщательно бинтует ладони. Завтра — похороны. Завтра ему предстоит стоять за спиной у клиента, который будет произносить прочувственную речь у закрытого гроба.

Тела так и не нашли. Впрочем, Такатори Рэйдзи никогда не смущали такие мелочи.

— Останови его. Твари, разгуливающие по городу — это слишком.

— Они не помешают ему закончить. Эти досадные мелочи... они не должны его отвлекать!

— Это опасно.

— Это небывалый научный прорыв!

— Это убьет его.

— Масафуми?! Да они приползут лизать его ботинки — все, кто считал его утопистом. Все, кто отмахивался от его опытов. Все...

Правый прямой удар. Левый нижний. Возврат. Левый боковой. Возврат.

Шаг вперед. Шаг назад. Плечо приподнято и прикрывает подбородок.

— Ситуация выходит из-под контроля, Кроуфорд.

— Я делаю все, от меня зависящее, для ее стабилизации. У меня недостаточно рычагов давления на клиента.

— Вам прислать штатного психолога?

— Благодарю. Пока что в этом нет необходимости.

— Объект приносит проблемы. Слишком много шума вокруг этой лаборатории. Операция «Карин» отработана. Приступайте к плановой ликвидации объекта.

Хук. Апперкот. Возврат.

После долгого перерыва слишком быстро начинают саднить костяшки.

...Он притормаживает каждый раз, когда проезжает мимо развалин лаборатории. То и дело в черных проемах окон — пустых глазницах обгоревшего остова — ему видится знакомый силуэт.

Он прибавляет скорость только когда слышит нервные гудки задних машин...

— Все эти чертовы твари... накинулись, стервятники. Желтое дерьмо. Они не принесут вреда. Лишняя бесплатная реклама...

— Пока что — желтая, господин Такатори.

— Кроуфорд?

— Достаточно, чтобы следующая... креатура лаборатории «Карин» — умела разговаривать. И пришла в «Джапан Таймс». Или же — прямиком на NTV.

— Этого не повторится, Кроуфорд. _Вы_ — позаботитесь об этом.

...Возврат.

 _Шульдих рвется вперед — и тут же обвисает, удивленно глядя на рукоять короткого меча, торчащую из-под ребра_...

...Возврат.

...а тонкая рука проворачивает клинок, перед тем как выдернуть меч. Красные пятна на бледных скулах. Одержимая усмешка. Крик. Бросок — в попытке выбить пистолет у него из рук.

Он стреляет.

 _Он слишком занят тварью, чтобы смотреть, как Хелл оседает на землю_...

...Возврат.

...щупальца на его кистях. Скользкие, пульсирующие. Крепче металлических тросов. Щупальца, сдавливающие горло. Ближний бой, которого нельзя было допускать. Он отвлекся всего на несколько секунд.

 _Приторно-сладкий запах_...

...Возврат.

 _...Фарфарелло смеется, поводя носом и вытирая стилет о подол голубого шелкового платьица_.

...Возврат.

 _...красная лента все туже затягивается на горле ирландца. Взбухшие вены почти прорывают кожу. Широко раскрытый, немигающий глаз кажется счастливым_...

...Возврат.

 _...дрожащая рука Наоэ заставляет воздух пениться. Бетонные перекрытия валятся одно за другим. Никто, кроме него, этого уже не видит_.

...Возврат.

Будущее, которого не было. Будущее, которое не стало прошлым. Будущее, которое он вычеркнул из развилки.

— Всю работу сделают за нас, господин Такатори. Нам следует подготовить заявление в полицию. Лабораторию «Карин» уничтожат четверо наемников.

— Какие еще наемники?

— Это неважно. Охотники за головами. Борцы за дело света.

— Чушь. Кто им заплатит?

— Считайте это их политической программой. Кружок юных волонтеров. Они справятся.

Единственно возможное будущее. Единственное, в котором его группа не столкнется с телохранительницами Масафуми. Единственное, в котором он не убивает Хелл, которая убивает Шульдиха.

Прямой. Возврат. Боковой. Возврат.

Всем корпусом. На выдохе.

...Утечка информации. Это просто, когда известны каналы. А о том, что группу с кодовым названием «Вайс», выпестовал начальник токийской полиции, Такатори Рэйдзи знать пока что совсем не обязательно...

Прямой. Боковой. Нижний. Прямой. Боковой.

Соленые капли. Горячий воздух. Глухие удары.

С каждым днем — все больше поводов тщательно контролировать информационные потоки. Ничего лишнего наружу. Последние две недели, с тех пор как Масафуми впервые напрямую отказался его принять. Шульдих. Недомолвки. Недоговоренности. Скользкая усмешка.

С каждым днем — все меньше возможности оправдать действия рыжего простыми совпадениями. Кроуфорд согласен верить в совпадения лишь покуда они не начинают преследовать его. День за днем. Десятки мелких штрихов, которые можно не замечать. От которых можно отворачиваться. До поры, до времени...

У него отлично получается. Телепату хватило недели: стоило попросить Шульдиха присматривать за чертовым экспериментатором — и Масафуми больше не говорил с Кроуфордом о штаммах, феромонах и молекулах. Сразу нашлись десятки поводов отсутствовать. Отстраняться. Отклонять.

Ничего лишнего — никому, кого Шульдих способен считать.

Иными словами — никому.

Прямой правый. Шаг вперед. Нижний левый. Боковой правый. Прямой левый. Шаг назад.

Шульдих...

Возврат. Четыре дня назад Кроуфорд полчаса отстукивал роллером рваный ритм по сложенной вчетверо свежей газете. Затем он засунул ее в измельчитель для бумаги.

Возврат. Три дня назад Кроуфорд переключал с канала на канал, ожидая, пока зазвонит телефон, и обрывки семейных шоу смешивались с рекламой, а гонконгские боевики с новостями, но даже сообщения о пожарах не могли заставить его остановиться. Канал за каналом, по кругу. На двадцать шестом круге человек, наблюдавший за лабораторией, сообщил, что здание загорелось. Уже открывая дверь кабинета Такатори Рэйдзи, он понял, что не помнит ни единого слова из агентурного доклада.

Возврат. Два дня назад Кроуфорд впервые задумался о панкурониуме. Мивакуриуме. Суксаметоне. Подойдет любой ганглиоблокатор. Внутривенно. Смерть от кислородного голодания — и никаких подозрений.

Прямой левый. Шаг вперед. Боковой правый. Нижний левый. Прямой правый. Шаг назад.

Кулаки больше не саднят. Он не чувствует рук.

Шульдих — питомец Шанцлера. Третий порог — или все же второй? Отличный спектакль. Кроуфорд не станет ручаться, что где-нибудь в Гамбурге не осела пленка, на которой остался их мюнхенский вечер. Тщательно обрезанная с двух сторон личная жизнь Брэда Кроуфорда, внешнего агента. Более чем достаточный повод для шантажа. «Розенкройц» в очередной раз решили перейти дорогу «Аненербе», а для этого им необходим эксклюзивный доступ к информации, которую Кроуфорд собирает для генерального штаба.

Возврат. Вчера он поймал свое отражение в зеркальном комоде из черной лакированной сосны с позолоченной инкрустацией. Ему не понадобилось поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть диван. Он просто смотрел на комод — на рыжие сполохи, оттеняющие бледное лицо, на руки, вертящие развязанную бандану. Затаившийся интерес отражался от приоткрытой дверцы. Он отвернулся прежде, чем начал начитывать Шульдиху предстоящее задание. Он не желал смотреть в глаза ни телепату, ни себе самому. Это сбивало с мысли.

Кроуфорд не знает, почему он до сих пор не сделал самого логичного в этой ситуации. Неожиданная автокатастрофа. Неудачная операция. И — с повинной к фон Мецлеру.

Прямой. Прямой. Прямой. Прямой.

Он забывает о возвратах. О времени. О необходимости контролировать дыхание.

Он забывает об узлах, развилках и линиях.

Остановиться. Гулкие удары пульса в висках накладываются друг на друга, сливаются в аритмичную чечетку, стук автоматных гильз о бетон...

Прямой. Соленый пот — крупными каплями по лицу. Мокрая челка лезет в глаза.

— Господин Такатори, я бы не стал афишировать подробности. Даже в самом близком кругу.

— Твои люди...

— Они не знают об этом. И не узнают.

— Хорошо. У нас есть пятнадцать минут, пока не придет пиар-менеджер. Потом мы поедем на пожарище. Там уже будут наши журналисты. Не больше пятерых — он отберет нужных... А пока — расскажи мне об этом.

Обгорелый остов лаборатории — общий план. Скорбящий отец под мелким дождем — средний план. Земля в холеной руке — крупный план.

От резкой подсветки на сизую от копоти стену падает перекошенная тень. Забраковать. Следующий...

Снимков — сотни полторы. Кроуфорду приходится принимать участие в отборе десяти самых достойных. Тех, которые завтра украсят все передние полосы.

Молчаливое участие неслышной тени за спиной клиента. Радиоперехватчика, настроенного на полицейскую частоту.

Прямой...

Она умирает.

Прямой...

Она пытается прикрыть его и умирает.

Прямой...

Она выплевывает его имя вместе со сгустками крови и пенящейся слюной. По слогам. Слогов слишком много. Дыхание заканчивается быстрее.

Прямой...

Будущее, которого не стало...

_«...я отправлю Шанцлеру рапорт...»_

...ударяется о будущее, которого не было.

Прямой левый. Скачковый боковой левый. Боковой правый.

Удары не успевают за шагами. Удары уходят в пол.

Остановиться. Стащить футболку и утереть пот. Отдышаться, упираясь перебинтованными ладонями в гипсокартонную перегородку.

 _...Она выгибается и стонет_...

Прямой. Короткий, как выдох. В стену. Вмятина под кулаком пускает уродливые метастазы-трещины...

— Искусственный гормональный фон. Все дело в запахе. Это просто, смотри...

— Все это время. Ты знала об этом.

— Я помогала ему! Мне было девятнадцать, когда он нашел меня. Кем бы я была без него? Одной из тысяч лаборанток, вот и все! Он научил меня всему...

— Искусственный гормональный фон, как ты это называешь. У всех троих.

— Четверых. Первые эксперименты мы проводили на мне.

...Он оглядывается каждый раз, чувствуя в воздухе смутно знакомый запах...

 _...абонент отключен_...

Все попытки — глухие удары, которые ничего не меняют. От нехватки кислорода рябит перед глазами.

Прямой. Боковой. Нижний. Боковой. Прямой.

Кроуфорд останавливается, почувствовав на себе испытующий взгляд. Он не заметил, как телепат вошел. Он не отследил, каким образом тот оказался в двух метрах от него. Шульдих молчит, едва заметно покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Прячет руки в карманах короткого синего пиджака.

Шульдих не улыбается.

— Кроуфорд. Если уж ты решаешь уйти в отпуск — неплохо бы заранее предупреждать об этом команду...

Кроуфорд отходит к стене, подбирая футболку и вытирая лицо. Кроуфорд разворачивается к телепату только после того, как дыхание выравнивается. Он близоруко щурится и медленно втягивает носом густой, обжигающий воздух.

— У тебя есть две минуты, чтобы объясниться.

— Шрайнт. Когда ты их выводил напрямую на Гамбург... на что ты вообще рассчитывал? Или... — Телепат мрачнеет. Кроуфорд все еще не понимает ни слова из бреда, что тот несет. — Или ты собирался управлять обеими командами разом?

Кроуфорд не собирается вдумываться в чужие слова. Он пожимает плечами и возвращается к груше, натягивая мокрую, пропитанную острым запахом пота футболку на разгоряченную кожу. Прямой удар правой из левосторонней стойки. Скачковый боковой удар левой, срывая кулак от подбородка. Это все, что его заботит. Отточенная техника. Ритм. Дыхание. Баланс...

— «Розенкройц» отказался от моих отчетов по лаборатории «Карин» полторы недели назад.

Прямой удар левой. Твоими стараниями, Шульдих. Прямой удар правой с шагом вперед. Через две недели после того, как ты спелся с Масафуми, Шульдих. Боковой удар левой. Какую бы провокацию ты ни задумал — ты пойдешь к чертовой матери, Шульдих.

Исходная стойка.

— Так что избавь меня от бессвязного текста. Если у тебя есть, что сказать — завтра в десять я жду тебя у себя.

Прямой удар правой, полностью перенося вес на левую ногу. Маршрут к чертовой матери в пяти экземплярах, Шульдих. Боковой удар левой с переносом веса на правую ногу. Подробный рапорт из пункта назначения, Шульдих.

Исходная стойка.

Телепат и не думает никуда уходить. Без глумливой ухмылки его лицо кажется непривычно обнаженным.

Прямой удар левой. Прямой удар правой. Возврат.

Рыжий ублюдок оказывается совсем рядом с грушей. Изучает. Запоминает. Вычленяет.

Прямой удар левой. Прямой удар правой. Прямой удар левой. Возврат.

Кроуфорд готов предложить свои услуги по составлению очередного доклада в Гамбург. У него куда больше опыта в составлении сухих отчетов.

Ничего личного.

Прямой...

Шульдих отводит грушу назад, вынуждая его остановиться. Шульдих говорит, что только что встречался с Тидзуру Аой. Шульдих говорит, что с недавних пор она — «агент Гленценд».

— Это достаточно связный текст, чтобы ты, черт возьми, соизволил нормально разговаривать?

У Кроуфорда сидят в печенках все гребаные провокации Питомника, основанные на личных профайлах. Еще с тех пор, как восемь лет назад, на второй неделе обязательного курса переподготовки в Гамбурге он встретил агента Спектр. Он не любит об этом вспоминать. О том, как на ней сидели его рубашки, небрежно застегнутые на одну пуговицу. О том, как она будила его, распахивая тяжелые шторы и впуская в дом яркий солнечный свет. О том, как она предложила ему написать рапорт о переводе в «Розенкройц». О том, как убедительно она расписывала ему грядущие перспективы...

О том, как посадку в самолет задержали, дав ему лишние полчаса на то, чтобы передумать. О том, как он покинул Гамбург, так и не попрощавшись с агентом Спектр, вопреки всем правилам Питомника упрямо называвшей себя Сильвией.

Он медленно разматывает эластичные бинты, отойдя от груши. Одеревеневшие пальцы с трудом разгибаются и подрагивают.

— Достаточно. До завтра, Шульдих.

Он делает шаг в сторону — в тот самый момент, когда рука телепата готова вцепиться в ворот футболки. Рыжий слишком увертлив, его не удается перехватить — лишь стряхнуть с себя кисть и рефлекторно, развернувшись, ударить воздух на месте, где только что стоял Шульдих.

Прямой правый в корпус с шагом вперед. Возврат.

— Кроуфорд. Не прикидывайся идиотом. Никакого «завтра» не будет. Твоя Хелл уже недели три как легла под «Розенкройц»...

Прямой левый в голову с шагом вперед. Боковой левый. Возврат.

— Стучит на тебя самого, между прочим....

Защита у Шульдиха — ни к черту. Стойка не поставлена, увороты — скорее за счет реакции и ловкости, чем благодаря технике.

— Это что — какая-то твоя гениальная затея? Или тебя просто обвели вокруг пальца, как последнего придурка?

Боковой левый в корпус. Прямой правый.

— Заткнись. Если тебе поручили вербовку агента Гленценд за моей спиной — просто делай. Это. Молча.

Прямой левый. Кулак лишь задевает жесткую шерстяную ткань. Если Шульдих вербует Хелл — значит, она жива.

Боковой правый. Если Шульдих приходит к нему сливать информацию, значит...

Возврат. Мягкие шаги по пружинящему мату на полусогнутых ногах. Боковой левый, который наконец-то напарывается на жилистое плечо.

Телепат отвратительно держит удар — даже тренировочный, вполсилы. Телепат шипит, разгибаясь — и резко бьет под дых, заставляя отступать назад и вправо.

Кроуфорд еще больше щурится. Темнота — его главный союзник. Звук здесь намного важнее зрения. Хриплое дыхание. Трение. Татами поскрипывает под чужим весом.

— Рехнулся?! За какой «твоей спиной»? Какая на хрен... вербовка? Ты сам ее... с ними... свел...

Кроуфорд не собирается и дальше сдерживать силу. Игра в поддавки закончилась. Пресс до сих ноет от чужого удара.

Прямой правый. Боковой левый. Смещаясь назад и уходя от очередного удара под колено. Он продолжает пользоваться классическими схемами, вбитыми еще во времена занятия американским боксом.

Тренер из лагеря по переподготовке не раз повторял, что на улице ему следует забывать о чистых приемах. Что ни один спорт не является эффективной самозащитой в уличной драке. Что если уж ты позволил втянуть себя в контактное взаимодействие — забудь о том, чему тебя учили на сверкающем ринге для чистеньких американских подростков.

— Неубедительно, Шульдих. Еще варианты?

Прямой левый.

— Какого хера и в чем мне тебя убеждать? — говорит Шульдих.

Прямой правый.

— Мне позвонили из Гамбурга... три дня назад, — говорит Шульдих.

Боковой левый.

Обеспечить ей крышу, говорит Шульдих, уворачиваясь. Проследить, говорит Шульдих, уворачиваясь. Обеспечить временную квартиру, говорит Шульдих, уворачиваясь. И связь с непосредственным куратором в «Розенкройц», говорит Шульдих.

— Мать... твою... — говорит Шульдих, пропустив удар под дых.

Он стоит в трех шагах от телепата, опустив руки. Он терпеливо ждет, пока тот разогнется. Он помнит, когда нужно останавливаться.

Тренировочный спарринг отличается от избиения несколькими принципиальными нюансами.

Например, лежачего не добивают.

Например, его останавливают по желанию одного из партнеров.

Кроуфорду не нравится многозначность слова «партнер». Кроуфорд так и не услышал от рыжего требования прекратить.

Боковой правый. Шаг назад. Боковой левый. Шаг вперед, прямой правый.

— Ложь. Безосновательная. Зачем, Шульдих?

Прямой левый. Боковой правый. Боковой левый.

Телепат не успевает уворачиваться. Телепат едва держится на ногах — но упрямо продолжает стоять.

— Низачем. Ублюдок. Диктофон — в кармане...

 _...через несколько минут Кроуфорд оттеснит его к беговой дорожке и отнимет диктофон из левого кармана. Через несколько минут и пару секунд в тишине тренажерного зала зазвучит ее голос_...

Он отходит на два шага назад и вправо, закрываясь в левосторонней стойке. Сплетение наливается огнем. Нескольких секунд, за которые он успел отсмотреть _развилку_ хватило, чтобы пропустить удар.

Нескольких секунд, за которые он успел пошатнуться. Потерять равновесие. Потерять ориентацию в пространстве.

— В Питомнике освоили цифровые технологии?

Губы подрагивают в усмешке. Дыхание сбито к черту. Стены — слишком тесные. Слишком много чужих скелетов вокруг. Поблескивающих в темноте костей.

— А в «Аненербе» — нашли способ выжигать мозги у своих йо-йо? — спрашивает Шульдих.

Он готов согласиться с телепатом. И еще — он по-прежнему уверен в том, что это подделка. Чертова диктофонная запись. Чертовы интриги Гамбурга.

— Ч-черт... На хрена мне это надо, сам подумай...? Мы и так... в полном дерьме, Кроуфорд... а ты... топишь нас окончательно...

— Встреча с агентом Гленценд за моей спиной.

Правый прямой.

— Это была хорошая попытка.

Левый прямой.

— Остаться на плаву.

Он еще ни разу не называл ее по имени. Он отгораживается ничего не значащей кодовой фразой.

Очень простая формула отрицания. Все дело в языке. Все дело в названиях. Все дело в готовности принять чужие правила боя...

— У меня был приказ. Прямой. Из «Розенкройц». Я же тебе сказал. Какого черта ты не хочешь принять очевидное?!

Он перехватывает чужую руку на замахе. Его бы вышвырнули с ринга с красной карточкой за такие приемы. Он роняет телепата на татами. Он слишком увлекается, чтобы заметить чужую подсечку. Он падает вместе с рыжим — на одно колено. Чужие пальцы сжимают ворот его футболки, притягивая — почти вплотную.

Горячее хриплое дыхание бьет по лицу наотмашь.

— Субординация, Шульдих. Я подчиняюсь генштабу SZ. Ты подчиняешься мне вплоть до письменной директивы генштаба SZ, которая приказывает обратное. Питомник не вписывается в эту схему. Это очевидно.

У него получается говорить ровно. Чеканные формулировки выстраиваются в глухую защиту. Частокол приказов и директив.

— Я не знаю... что тебе очевидно... — шипит Шульдих, цепляясь за его футболку. — Если ты... прохлопал эту девку.... которая тебя месяц водила за нос... диктофон возьми... я тебе сказал.... в кармане.... кретин... я его купил два часа назад... чек проверь... мать твою... ублюдок... чокнутый...

— Значит, у тебя было два часа, чтобы записать на него необходимую информацию. Со слов агента Гленценд. Или с лэптопа любого другого агента Питомника.

Равновесие — ни к черту.

Темнота — овдовевшая стерва, выбивающая опору за опорой из-под ног.

— Кроуфорд... да подумай ты наконец своей головой — за каким чертом мне это надо? — говорит Шульдих, то и дело шумно сглатывая воздух вместе с обрывками немецкой брани. — Твоя девица не появлялась три дня... по-твоему, из-за чего? Они... Черт — ты вообще в курсе, что они сохранили... я так и не понял — то ли тело... то ли _он_ вообще жив... — выдыхает Шульдих ему в лицо. — У нее такая каша в мозгах... Но ты хоть примерно представляешь, в каком дерьме мы окажемся, когда эти девки получат прямой выход на Гамбург — и начнут под тебя копать? — спрашивает Шульдих, встряхивая головой, роняя бандану на маты. — Я... я не хочу возвращаться в Гамбург, ты понимаешь? — едва слышно добавляет Шульдих, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Кроуфорд понимает.

— Что еще ты прочитал у нее _в мозгах?_

— На нее выходили трижды. Из Гамбурга. Напрямую. Третий контакт — все-таки убедил... что их дружба с «Розенкройц» пойдет только на пользу ее драгоценному Масафуми. Потом тебя аккуратно отвели от него подальше. Их обоюдная инициатива. Потом — она начала сливать в Гамбург информацию о тебе. Уже по собственному желанию. — Ухмылка — кривая щель на бледном, светящемся в темноте лице. Кроуфорду ее почти не хватало. — Нашел активную девочку, поздравляю... Вот потому я и говорил... что я... _на улицу — не пойду_... Идиот... Продолжать?..

Темнота пропускает разряд за разрядом, слабые удары током по напряженному позвоночнику. Темнота конденсируется холодной испариной на висках.

Темнота — резиновая на ощупь и скользкая, как мокрый от пота мат.

— Да.

— Они вытащили Масафуми из пожара. «Розенкройц» обеспечивает прикрытие всей команде — собирается использовать их и дальше, — говорит Шульдих. — Девочки в свою очередь надеются, что смогут пользовать контакты в Гамбурге — ради все того же Масафуми, — добавляет Шульдих. — От меня потребовали найти им новое жилье — и оборудование. Ну... и естественно — запретили ставить в известность тебя, — информирует Шульдих.— А. Ну, и еще... ты хорошо целуешься, как оказалось.

Темнота перехватывает замахнувшуюся руку.

Темнота опрокидывает его навзничь, перекидывая через себя. Темнота прижимает его к татами всем своим весом.

— Это — всё... что ты можешь... сказать?

— Это все, что ты можешь передать в Гамбург.

У темноты — сверкающие, дикие глаза. Рыжая грива лезет в лицо и мешает дышать. Он наматывает волосы на кулак, оттягивая руку на себя. Заставляя телепата потерять остатки равновесия.

Тот даже не пытается вырваться. Сопротивляться. Оправдываться.

— Что... именно?

Кроуфорд нащупывает диктофон в левом кармане чужого пиджака. Крышка откидывается с едва слышным щелчком. Кроуфорд понятия не имеет, был ли диктофон включен. Кроуфорд уверен в том, что не хочет этого знать.

Он просто вынимает батарейки...

— Что завтра на стол в генштаб. Ляжет подробный доклад. О нарушающих устав действиях. Института «Розенкройц».

В эти несколько секунд он искренне верит в то, что готов объявить Гамбургу открытую войну. В эти несколько секунд ему плевать, что он подставит телепата. Тот — отчаянно вырывается. Тот — снова бьется лбом о его плечо, когда Кроуфорд еще сильнее отводит руку с намотанными на кулак прядями.

— Не пори горячку... мать твою... Ты же нас всех окончательно по... — говорит Шульдих и умолкает так внезапно, будто из него тоже вынули батарейки. — Или... ты все это время просто ждал удобного момента — чтобы меня подставить... раз и навсегда?

В эти несколько секунд, за которые он снова подминает темноту под себя, пытается стряхнуть с себя цепкие руки, падает, в последний момент выставляя ладонь, упираясь в костлявое плечо, наклоняясь так низко — что почти касаясь горящего лица, впечатывая кулак в чужое сплетение, когда телепат пытается дернуться, в эти несколько секунд, которые тянутся бесконечным повторением одинаковых слайдов, он успевает еще раз увидеть диктофон в своих руках.

Будущее — легкий жасминовый запах, задушенный выхлопными газами многополосной автострады.

— Я пропустил. Удобный момент в Мюнхене. Все остальное — всего лишь следствие.

Ухмылка на перекошенном лице. Осколки слов сквозь хриплое рваное дыхание.

— А что... было... в Мюнхе...не...?

Темнота сдавленно стонет от удара под дых и сглатывает подступающие к горлу спазмы. Темнота кашляет словами с гортанным немецким привкусом.

— Иди... на хер...

— Здесь есть камера. Пленку можно и обрезать. — Остановиться не получается. Он снова забывает о возвратах. Темнота зудит подмышками и вгрызается в печень. Прожигает сплетение насквозь. — Отправить в Гамбург для подстраховки. Тебя отблагодарят. — На темноту со смутно знакомым лицом слишком легко срываться. — В «Шератоне» — нас тоже снимали?

Будущее оседает соленой корочкой на сухих губах.

— Да, Кроуфорд, — хрипло смеется Шульдих. — Камеры повсюду. И тут. И у твоей Хелл, — сплевывает Шульдих слово за словом. — Я дрочу на записи вечерами, — цедит сквозь зубы Шульдих, когда ни на смех, ни на слова не остается воздуха.

Будущее — трещина в пятом ребре и сломанная переносица.

Он останавливает удар, уже прикасаясь костяшками к металлической пряжке. Он не собирается продолжать. Отменять будущее — его основная специализация.

Гребаное будущее, которое слишком рано успело стать прошлым, подмигивает ему красным глазом из-под потолка.

— Отлично.

Кроуфорд улыбается и подчиняется будущему, как подчиняется каждому новому приказу из генерального штаба. Он улыбается, расстегивая пояс на чужих джинсах. Он улыбается, когда рвет молнию вниз.

— Прекрати! — Темнота срывается на последнем слоге. — Я... не хочу.

Кроуфорд улыбается, приподнимаясь, чтобы рывком перевернуть рыжего на живот. Кроуфорд не желает знать, чего хочет телепат. Чего хочет он сам.

— Это — настоящий компромат. Сделаешь Шанцлеру подарок на день рождения фюрера.

Темнота снова шлет его на хер голосом Шульдиха. Съеживается под его руками. Под яростным давлением, вбивающим тело в горячий дерматин и последние гвозди в гроб будущего, которое насильно сделали настоящим.

Кроуфорд не желает знать о других вероятностях.

Это бессмысленно. Ты все равно всегда пропускаешь самую главную...

Кроуфорд улыбается, стаскивая с телепата джинсы. Кроуфорд вздрагивает, когда тот неожиданно резко подается навстречу, подстраиваясь под горячечный ритм.

Темнота жадно впитывает сдавленные стоны. Темнота оставляет саднящие следы на воспаленной коже. Темнота подстегивает, насаживаясь на него все глубже с каждым разом.

Он трахает темноту. И все приказы генштаба — каждый по очереди. И каждое из своих тщательно взращиваемых заблуждений. Он убивает их одно за другим — каждым новым рывком — четким и техничным, как удар.

Кроуфорд трахает темноту. Темнота уже давно поимела Кроуфорда.

Красная лампочка двоится перед глазами.

...

...Шульдих брезгливо снимает с себя измятый пиджак и стирает следы спермы с татами. Пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги и натягивает джинсы. Швыряет на пол диктофон, пошарив рукой в кармане. Одна из батареек катится к стене.

 _Ударится. Не ударится. Остановится на щели между матами. Не_...

Он поднимает батарейку вслед за диктофоном, прежде чем узнает, какая развилка сработает. Он оборачивается к телепату за секунду до того, как тот остановится на третьем шаге к двери и бросит вполоборота:

— Слушай... я ни хрена не собираюсь тебе доказывать... все равно — бесполезно...

 _Но... я действительно этого не делал, Кроуфорд, — скажет Шульдих_.

Он подходит к рыжему прежде, чем тот успеет продолжить. Сказать дежурную фразу о _команде_ и _доверии_. Он кивает, а губы сами кривятся в усмешке, и вероятности разматываются десятками клубков разноцветной ангорской шерсти.

Ему душно. Ему слишком мало темноты.

— Ты этого не делал. Хорошо.

Шульдих снова забывает улыбаться. Дергает плечом и морщится.

— Тебе надо выпить.

Шульдих скажет ему, чтобы он сам забрал пленку у охраны. Шульдих зачем-то скажет ему, что в случае чего — будет у себя.

Кроуфорд наклоняется, подбирает очки и выходит прежде, чем тот начнет говорить. Кроуфорд извлекает пленку и смотрит на камеру на лестнице. На камеру в гостиной. На камеру в комнате телепата.

Когда рыжий закрывает за собой дверь — Кроуфорд отворачивается от мониторов.

Он поднимается на второй этаж, и темнота крадется за ним, поскальзываясь на белесых струях лунного света, текущих из высоких окон с массивными рамами-решетками.

Он останавливается перед чужой дверью и не находит ни одной вероятности, в которой ему стоило бы в нее стучать.

 

«...а также наложить дисциплинарные взыскания по следующим пунктам нарушения Устава Школы:

\- кадет 1-го года обучения Эшоффе (систематические опоздания на занятия) публичное осуждение на общем собрании;

\- кадет 1-го года обучения Ремоут (пререкания со старшим группы) трое суток карцера;

\- кадет 2-го года обучения Сенье (укрывательство информации от куратора) курс реадаптации;

\- кадет 3-го года обучения Спагги (порча общественного имущества) семь суток карцера;

\- кадет 5-го года обучения Фельд и кадет 5-го года обучения Мейстер (перверсивные взаимоотношения) курс полной реадаптации, медикаментозная коррекция;

\- кадет 6-го курса Лотарио...»

__**Выписка из постановления 17/280494  
** по ЗИШ при институте «Розенкройц»  
Зав. дисциплинарной частью оберштурмбанфюрер Рецке 

 

 

 *** Hakenkreuz** — в XIX веке руна приобрела значение символа национализма и расовой борьбы, а после 1918 г. ее в качестве эмблемы выбрали некоторые части фрайкорпса. Изначально же свастика представляла собой языческий германский символ бога молний — Тора. В качестве главной эмблемы НСДАП и Третьего рейха свастика непременно фигурирует на всех предметах снаряжения СС.


	7. Chapter 7

###  **HEILZEICHEN[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-07.php#*)**

 

 

«...и обязуется перечислять ежеквартальные членские взносы в размере десяти тысяч немецких марок.

23\. Член Hilfsorganisation auf Gegenseitigkeit der Waffen SS обязуется подчиняться уставу Общества не только в стенах Общества, но и в повседневном быту. Член Hilfsorganisation auf Gegenseitigkeit der Waffen SS не должен делать ничего, что запятнало бы честь Общества и остальных его членов.

24\. Член Hilfsorganisation auf Gegenseitigkeit der Waffen SS принимает на себя всю ответственность...»

__**Выдержка из «Устава Hilfsorganisation auf Gegenseitigkeit der Waffen SS»,  
** найденного в столе у покойного Ганса Хауссера,  
протокол от 23.05.1987 

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Здесь не бывает закрытых дверей, на острове посреди Сумиды, в бермудском треугольнике сумасшедшей японской столицы, тромбе в ее лихорадочно кипящей крови. Время сворачивается в клубок, время засыпает облезлой кошкой на руках у старухи, продающей приторные конфеты — медовые шарики с пряностями.

Время здесь считают не по дням, а по семейным датам. После праздников — лишь смены сезонов. Здесь вряд ли поймут, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «в прошлом квартале». Обернутся, пытаясь понять — откуда ты пришел.

Чужие мысли — трехколесные велосипеды, снующие по узким дорожкам Цукудадзимы, провинции в самом сердце города. В любой двухэтажный дом можно заглянуть. Из каждого окна пахнет соей, почти на всех перекрестках — маленькие алтари. Кроуфорд не понимает и двух третей слов, приобретающих здесь совсем иное значение.

Кроуфорд не жалеет, что оставил телепата дома. Он заехал сюда именно для того, чтобы вызывать неодобрение у старух и недоумение у торговцев. Он дважды иностранец в месте, где чужаком будет любой коренной токиец. Он — призрак западного разложения, которого тщательно не замечают местные рыбаки из суеверного страха, что он принесет им неудачу.

Кроуфорд доедает сладкий омлет, тщательно вытирает губы мягкой салфеткой и спускается к мосту. Кроуфорд предпочитает вовремя разрушать опасные иллюзии.

Когда он в следующий раз решит, что понимает японцев — он снова вернется в Цукудадзиму...

...

— Шрайнт снова с нами, — усмехается рыжий, перекидывая ногу через подлокотник. — Настойчивые девочки.

У Шульдиха много дурных привычек. Он не умеет сидеть по-человечески. Он не умеет стучать в дверь. Он не умеет излагать факты, то и дело путаясь в подробностях и играя в загадки.

Кроуфорд поднимает на него глаза и захлопывает крышку лэптопа. Кроуфорд препарирует насмешливые фразы, вычленяя из них подробности.

Значит, Наги Наоэ. Значит, Нанами Хибино, она же — Тот. Мертвая, которая не успела умереть вовремя. Значит, третья встреча.

...и легкий весенний запах, о котором Кроуфорд, разумеется, не думает.

Весна заканчивается. Почти июнь на дворе...

— Вот, значит, как. Позови Наоэ.

У Шульдиха много способов привлекать к себе внимание. Вертеть бандану в руке, громко открывать пиво, умолкать на ключевых местах. Кроуфорд привыкает к этому точно так же, как и к постоянным визитам рыжего.

Первое время для них всегда находился повод. Шульдих изобретателен, когда хочет чего-то добиться.

Когда Кроуфорд в следующий раз решит, что понимает, чего хочет Шульдих — он на всякий случай снимет пистолет с предохранителя.

— Я тебя чем-то не устраиваю в качестве собеседника? — говорит телепат, передергивая плечами. Передергивая смысл его слов. Передергивая весь разговор. — Извини, Кроуфорд. Я _читал_ мальчишку. Собирать свое барахло на развалинах особняка после вашего... разговора мне не слишком улыбается.

Кроуфорд досадливо морщится и поправляет очки. У них давно не было стычек. Они окончательно притерлись и перестали тянуть одеяло на себя. Шульдиху вообще не нужно одеяло. Каждый раз после секса он уходит в душ, каждый раз после душа он уходит к себе.

Кроуфорда это устраивает. Ничего не происходит. Ничего, на чем следовало бы акцентировать внимание. Иногда Шульдих приходит не просто посидеть в кресле. Это удовлетворяет их обоих. Привычный распорядок, который не следует нарушать.

— Шульдих. Позови. Пожалуйста. Наоэ. И не беспокой нас в течение получаса.

Привычный распорядок трещит по швам и испуганно прячется в темные углы, когда телепат вскакивает с кресла и подходит к столу, упираясь ладонями в черное дерево. Кривая гримаса на лице — осадок былой усмешки.

— Если тебе нужна информация по их разговорам — она у меня есть. Если тебе просто нечем заняться — и ты решил для развлечения на хрен сломать парня... тогда иди за ним сам. Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках, понял?

— Бумаги, Шульдих. Ты их помнешь. Если у тебя есть, что добавить, я внимательно тебя слушаю.

— По-твоему, я тебе скажу что-то, чего ты и так не знаешь?.. Наоэ — ходячая приманка для любого, кто захочет до нас добраться. Идеальный клубок из одной ниточки. Дерни — и весь размотается. Комплекс на комплексе. Чертов ядерный чемоданчик с красной кнопкой и надписью «нажми меня». Я еще удивляюсь, что Шрайнт первые додумались.

Иногда Шульдиху необходимо подтверждение его значимости. Игнорирование — лишь усугубляет острое желание выделиться. Кроуфорд бросает короткое _«объяснись»_ , все острее ощущая себя актером на сцене театра абсурда. У него должен был быть ключевой монолог, но текста ему так и не дали.

Кроуфорду не нравится театр с его гипертрофированным выражением эмоций.

Кроуфорд не любит эмоций.

— Кроуфорд. Основы психологии воспитания. Даже в... _Питомнике_ это проходят. Тема курсовой «Как вырастить идеального оловянного солдатика». Тебе — зачет, поздравляю. Только у нас тут солдатик... несколько взрывоопасный. Ты что, вообще, не понимаешь, чем это грозит, а?

Кроуфорд поднимается и отходит к окну. В блеклом свете фонарей серые дороги кажутся извивистыми корнями. Мертвыми щупальцами.

Кроуфорду не нравятся ассоциации. Он предпочитает смотреть на полупрозрачное отражение рыжей гривы, рассыпающейся по плечам телепата.

— Я не вижу причин для опасений. Никаких девиаций уже полтора года. Стабильное сбалансированное развитие. Нет темы для обсуждения. Если тебе нечем заняться — найди Фарфарелло. Перед этим — не забудь позвать ко мне Наоэ.

— Стабильное, — говорит Шульдих, выпрямляясь. — Для аутиста, — кивает Шульдих. — А потом гормональный выплеск... удачно подложенная девочка — в нужный момент и нужными людьми... подростковый бунт... — и ты сам поедешь за моей банданой в Новую Зеландию... или куда там ее зашвырнет, — говорит Шульдих, пытаясь поставить точку. Точка упрямо сворачивается в запятую. — А насчет Фарфарелло... — Слова выходят сами по себе — рваные, напряженные, хрипловатые. Кроуфорду не нужны его слова, но он не делает ничего, чтобы остановить рыжего... — Я его контролирую два года. Не его куратор, Кроуфорд... _я_. И его до сих пор не отправили в блок D на гребаные опыты. И в личном деле значится _«вменяем»_. — Перед тем, как развернуться и пойти к двери, Шульдих добавит: — Так что в следующий раз, прежде чем меня посылать... подумай.

Кроуфорд всего лишь собирался решить проблему. Он оборачивается, потому что в темном стекле больше не отражается бледное, перекошенное злостью лицо.

— Шульдих. Стабильное состояние Фарфарелло — твоя личная забота. Я не даю тебе советов на этот счет.

Стабильное состояние Шульдиха — это уже его забота. Кроуфорд избегает слова «личная». Один из них иногда остается, а второй не считает нужным его прогонять. Это все. Одному из них необходимо поддерживать внутренний баланс, второму — баланс в команде.

Стабильное состояние Шульдиха требует регулярного внимания. Если позволить телепату уйти — в ближайшие дни можно ожидать демарша в самый неподходящий момент. Кроуфорд морщится и потирает висок. Ему не нравится терять время на пустые разговоры. Ему всегда кажется, что времени слишком мало.

— Точно. А я лезу не в свое дело, — говорит Шульдих от двери. Он еще говорит о команде — но Кроуфорд пропускает его слова мимо ушей. Он говорит о непомерном самолюбии, но Кроуфорда не интересует, кого именно Шульдих имеет в виду. — Ты зря не остался в Розенкройц, знаешь? Вы бы с Шанцлером нашли общий язык.

Кроуфорд избегает сложных решений и эмоционального дискомфорта. Холодное стекло под затылком. Широкий подоконник под пальцами. Ворсистый ковролин под ногами. Сосущее напряжение под ложечкой.

— Шанцлер собирался прокачивать его второй профиль. Видимо, не хватало лишнего телепата для опытов с третьим порогом. В течение двух месяцев после того, как я забрал Наоэ из Гамбурга, Шанцлер задействовал все инстанции, пытаясь доказать, что я получил на руки неадекватного телекинетика, который сорвется в любой момент. — Плавящаяся память под языком. Тщательно отобранные слова просачиваются под кожу. — Ты — второй человек, от которого я слышу эти слова после окончания испытательного срока. Полагаешь, мне пора отвезти его обратно в Германию?

Рыжий, разумеется, вернется. Усядется на подоконник в полуметре от него, криво усмехаясь. Это — Гамбург. Это — комбинация факторов. Это — простые рычаги.

Кроуфорду не нравится регулярно давить на рычаги, но ему с той же регулярностью не оставляют выбора. Кроуфорда прежде всего интересует баланс группы и ее работоспособность. Кроуфорд тщательно устраняет любые помехи, которые могут осложнить ему жизнь.

— Тактические моменты. Ты его оттуда вытащил — кто спорит? Ты подумал — что с ним будет через пять лет? Через десять? Когда ты не будешь водить его на поводке... Когда выяснится, что без твоего поводка он вообще не умеет ходить...?

Без его поводка Наги Наоэ умрет, предварительно спровоцировав заметные разрушения в окружающем пространстве. Кроуфорд может сколько угодно убеждать окружающих в обратном. Кроуфорд предпочитает не обманываться собственными объяснениями.

Без его поводка Наги Наоэ прокачивал бы второй профиль — телепатию — в Гамбурге, под чутким руководством герра Шанцлера. Кроуфорд не сомневается, что сделал все возможное. Кроуфорд не сомневается, что в его технике были ошибки.

Кроуфорд не сомневается, что ошибки были оправданы. Кроуфорд никогда не позволяет себе в этом сомневаться.

— Я не услышал ничего, с чем можно спорить или соглашаться. Я не намерен обсуждать воспитание Наоэ. Меня интересует, чем его зацепили Шрайнт — если он с ними встречался. Это все на сегодня.

Шульдих говорит — «привязанность». Кроуфорд пожимает плечами.

Шульдих говорит — «влюбленность». Кроуфорд морщится.

Шульдих говорит...

— Эмоции и гормоны — взрывоопасная смесь. Либо поводок порвется — либо тебе придется менять его на цепь в руку толщиной. Почему ты не хочешь меня слушать, Кроуфорд?

— С эмоциями и гормонами он разберется. Сам или с моей помощью. Это все?

Шульдих говорит, что два слепых объясняют друг другу, какого цвета на лугу ромашки. Кроуфорд не помнит ничего о ромашках. Кроуфорд помнит, как пахнет жасмин и гортензия.

Шульдих говорит, что двух менее подходящих людей, чтобы с этим разобраться, он еще не видел. Кроуфорд не говорит ничего. Он следит за тем, как черный лимузин, медленно подъезжающий к входу, выплевывает из салона клиента с ирландцем. Он следит за немым обменом репликами и за тем, как покачивается в темноте светлая макушка взбегающего по ступенькам Фарфарелло.

— Ладно. Делай, как знаешь... босс. А я пока пойду бронировать бомбоубежище.

Кроуфорд следит, как расслаиваются вероятности, как развилки ведут к узлам, а узлы порождают новые развилки. Кроуфорд прикрывает глаза, но мерцающие точки и линии проступают на веках полупрозрачным негативом.

— В четырех вариантах из пяти ты все равно не уйдешь. Но раз уж дошел до двери — захвати из бара пару банок «Асахи».

Кроуфорд не нашел ни одной развилки, касающейся этого вечера. Зато у Кроуфорда неплохо получается находить слова. Рыжий хмыкает и уходит — чтобы тут же вернуться с жестяными банками и устроиться на углу стола.

— Ну... И что там еще — в твоих вариантах?

Из открытой банки поднимается маленькое облачко холодного пара.

Предсказуемость не зависит от способности видеть разветвление вероятностей за каждым третьим действием. Если он сейчас наклонит руку с банкой — пиво прольется на пол. В пяти случаях из пяти.

Предрешенность не зависит от количества узловых точек и неотсмотренных развилок. Если он направит гоночную машину в бетонную опору моста — он погибнет. Если он в последний момент вывернет руль — он поцарапает крыло. Будущего не существует. У несуществующего будущего, убитого десятками осторожных «если», кисловатый вкус.

— Генератор случайных чисел на порядок более предсказуем. Нет, мы не будем распивать на двоих «Гленфидих» клиента, забудь об этом. Свой лимит эпатажа на этот вечер ты исчерпал. Ты всеми силами пытаешься удержать меня от разговора с Наоэ. Хорошо. Твои предложения?

— Жаль. Ты навсегда лишил себя шанса услышать, как я пою в караоке... — Рыжий расслабляется. — Не трогай японца. Я буду _читать_ его — чтобы отслеживать ситуацию со Шрайнт. Ты можешь, конечно, его загрузить — чтобы времени бегать на свидания не осталось. Но... рискуешь усугубить ситуацию. — Рыжий предлагает, вместо того, чтобы контратаковать. Рыжего легко направлять в нужную сторону. — Гребаный Ромео со спермотоксикозом нам тут на хрен не сдался, согласись. В общем... — Рыжий ухмыляется, отпивая из банки. — Сводил бы ты его в бордель, что ли? _Куратор_...

Иногда рыжий зарывается. Но Кроуфорду достаточно слов. Достаточно взглянуть на серые щупальца, едва заметно подрагивающие, когда лимузин отъезжает от парадного входа. Достаточно отвести глаза от слишком острого, пробивающего взгляда.

Достаточно срывов на ближайшее время. Рыжий — слишком легкая мишень. Рыжий слишком талантливо провоцирует. На оскорбления. На крик. На силу. На секс.

Иногда это полезно. Иногда это следует пресекать.

— Толковый совет от человека, который наотрез отказывался _идти на улицу_.

Кривая усмешка и поспешно прикрытые веки. Несколько глубоких глотков. Кроуфорд слушает, не расчленяя голос на слова. Выделяя отдельные ключи. «Эмоции». «Проблема». «Социализация». «Иллюзия».

Кроуфорд возвращается в кресло и открывает лэптоп. Оперативная сводка. Планы на три дня вперед. У него есть, чем заниматься. Он никогда не был детским психологом. Наги Наоэ — уже давно не ребенок в общепринятом смысле этого слова.

Наги Наоэ не раз и не два казался Кроуфорду на порядок старше самого Шульдиха.

— Ты позаботишься о том, чтобы его взаимодействие с ними не вышло из-под контроля. Возможно, впоследствии это можно будет использовать в наших интересах.

Шульдих слишком быстро прячется за широкой ухмылкой, соскакивая со стола.

— Ты обрекаешь меня на бессонные ночи, Кроуфорд, и на неблагодарную роль сторожевого пса. — Шульдих держит паузу. У телепата получилось бы куда эффектнее, если бы Кроуфорд хотя бы раз поднял на него глаза. — «Тойота Селика»... ярко-красного цвета... в автосалоне на Сёва-дори — и всего-то двадцать пять тысяч долларов. Уверяю тебя, мои бессонные ночи стоят дороже...

Кроуфорд усмехается одними губами, не отрываясь от монитора.

— Твои бессонные ночи бесценны. Это означает «нет», а также — «не трать времени зря» и еще «постарайся не отвлекать меня ближайшие полчаса». И — нет, я не изменю своего мнения даже после полбутылки «Гленфидиха».

Шульдих обещает вернуться через полчаса вместе с бутылкой виски. Кроуфорд соглашается, потому что знает: телепат не придет. В их ежедневном расписании нет места полуночным откровениям. В их сексе, повторяющемся раз в полторы-две недели, нет места отношениям.

Кроуфорд не любит эмоции. Шульдих не нуждается в том, чтобы его любили.

...

— Красная, как гребаный закат... 220 километров в час... 8 секунд — разгон до сотни... Ты ее полюбишь — я обещаю...

...

...У Кроуфорда много шансов. Утром, когда солнечный луч падает на забытый в кресле раскрытый каталог с фотографией «Тойоты» на весь разворот. Днем, когда каталог обнаруживается на диване в гостиной в их крыле особняка. Вечером, когда каталог попадается ему на барной стойке. Ночью — ему бы, пожалуй, снился именно этот чертов каталог, не принимай Кроуфорд снотворного.

Лоразепам — уже полторы недели. В прошлом месяце это был аквалон. На следующий месяц — торафлон. Это называется — высокая толерантность. Из этого следует — двойная дозировка. Барбитураты сменяются производными бензодиазепинов. Производные пиперидинедиона замещают циклопирролоны. Кроуфорд — эксперт по седативным средствам. Кроуфорд никогда не забывает вовремя менять препараты.

Очередной глянцевый каталог с громким стуком падает в пустую мусорную корзину. Наоэ давится соком.

— Скоро он додумается до фотографий. Они намного дешевле — фотографии и открытки. Вот тогда-то...

Кроуфорд представляет себе комнату, обклеенную красными гоночными машинами.

— После первой же открытки я все-таки куплю ему его чертову «Тойоту». Найди мне пару адресов в сети.

— Автомобильных салонов? — недоверчиво переспрашивает мальчишка.

Кроуфорд ждет, пока тот допьет сок.

— Магазинов игрушек...

...

«...Оимо-о-о! Оимо-о-о! Оисий имо-о-о!» — надрывается продавец жареного батата, проезжая мимо них в ободранном грузовичке, который пережил не только вторую, но, наверняка, и первую мировую войну.

Здесь никогда не бывает тихо, даже ночью. В Токио люди боятся тишины куда больше, чем потери лица.

Здесь на каждом углу продают ирисы — желтые, белые, фиолетовые бархатные цветы сжимаются под оценивающими взглядами в пушистые комки. Время изворачивается шелковой подкладкой летнего пиджака — скользкой и прохладной на ощупь.

Здесь на его тарелку без зазрения совести косятся с двух соседних столиков. Это уже настолько привычно, что почти не портит аппетит. Здесь говорят, что скоро сезон дождей, и скупают разноцветные зонты.

Кроуфорд уверен, что дожди здесь тоже ходят по расписанию, как пригородные поезда и скоростные электрически. И с двенадцати до часу у всех дождей в Токио — обеденный перерыв.

Чужие мысли — пестрая парусина на гибких спицах. Кроуфорд предпочитает консервативный черный цвет и минут пятнадцать тестирует складной зонт на прочность.

— Ты будто пистолет себе выбираешь, — вздыхает Наоэ.

Зонт не стреляет, зато выкидной механизм у него достаточно резкий, а ручка удобно ложится в ладонь и не скользит. Чужие мысли — грязные приемы уличной драки. Кроуфорд терпеть не может контактного взаимодействия.

Из черного автобуса, пролетающего по улице, когда они выходят из магазина, доносится изжеванный громкоговорителем военный марш. У витрины напротив девица в длинной юбке заунывно и протяжно голосит «ёросику онэгаи итасимас!»

...

— Уделите мне несколько минут, мистер Кроуфорд.

Он умеет отличать просьбу от вопроса, а вопрос от приказа. Он на год позже поступил в Гарвард, потому что за полгода до поступления ему сделали предложение отправиться в тренировочный лагерь.

Он не пытался отказаться, потому что уже тогда неплохо видел узлы. Потому, что развилки сходились в одной точке. Потому, что даже пожелай он приставить к виску отцовский пистолет — ему не дали бы этого сделать.

Он кивает, проходя в комнату Хирофуми Такатори. Старший сын клиента уже четыре дня не покидал особняк. Кроуфорд пока что не видит узлов, но умеет чертить схемы. От Хирофуми пахнет односолодовым страхом.

Будущее — пустая бутылка, в которую можно налить воду, молоко и кровь. Еще ее можно разбить.

Кроуфорд присаживается в низкое кресло и с благодарностью принимает стакан с напитком. Он не числится в розыске ни в одной стране мира — и поэтому спокойно оставляет свои отпечатки на толстом стекле.

Пить он все равно не станет.

Он будет слушать и игнорировать короткие паузы в предложениях. Иногда он будет кивать. Иногда — приподнимать бровь.

Кроуфорд ничего не ответит, когда Хирофуми предъявит доказательства его связи с агентом спецслужбы «Критикер», которому он в анонимном порядке сообщил координаты лаборатории «Карин».

Кроуфорд ничего не ответит, когда Хирофуми обвинит его в смерти брата.

Кроуфорд ничего не ответит, когда Хирофуми обвинит его в организации покушения в охотничьем домике.

— Эти наемники, мистер Кроуфорд. Вы же не думали, что всё получится так легко? Просто сдать им мой адрес и дождаться, пока они выполнят за вас грязную работу. А потом пойти и доложиться отцу со скорбным лицом.

Кроуфорд ничего не ответит, потому что как раз увидит два возможных узла. Оба — будут чреваты последствиями. В обоих вариантах ему придется отчитываться в генштаб.

Кроуфорд до сих пор не желает этого делать. _Эти наемники_ нужны ему живыми. Это иррациональное чутье. Ребус, над которым он бьется уже второй месяц.

— У вас очень стройная версия. Я не вижу смысла ее разрушать. Чего вы хотите, господин Такатори?

— Я хочу знать, на кого вы работаете, Кроуфорд.

— Это несложно, господин Такатори. Получить копию нашего контракта с вашим отцом.

— Вы не хотите, чтобы я говорил с отцом, Кроуфорд. А я хочу знать, кто на самом деле за вами стоит. И почему отец строит этот чертов музей.

Кроуфорд ничего не знает о музее. Это не входит в сферу его деятельности. Это — личное дело его куратора и клиента. Он — всего лишь обеспечивает безопасность последнего.

И еще — отслеживает уровень его лояльности.

И еще — информирует генштаб о политической обстановке.

И еще — собирает базу данных на политиков, экономистов и прочих якудза.

И еще...

У Кроуфорда достаточно работы, чтобы тщательно не видеть того, что его не касается.

— Вы же были там внутри. _Совсем внутри_ , Кроуфорд. В подземелье недостроенного маяка. Вы не раз сопровождали туда отца.

— Оригинальный дизайн, — кивает Кроуфорд.

— Черта-с-два оригинальный, — кипятится его собеседник. — Это Вевельсбург. Это чертов. Нацистский. Замок. — Он швыряет папку с фотографиями на стол. Он старательный и дотошный японец. Он пьян ровно настолько, чтобы сохранять координацию движений. Здесь это не считается чем-то зазорным.

Кроуфорд сличает фотографии с преувеличенным вниманием. Кроуфорду нечего добавить. Хирофуми прав. Под официальными помещениями музейного комплекса находится подземелье, которое в точности воспроизводит обрядовые залы немецкого замка.

Оно рассчитано на несколько тысяч человек. Будь Кроуфорд на месте Хирофуми, его бы это напугало. Именно это, а не мальчишки, которых научили пользоваться оружием, но так и не научили убивать.

— Я американец, господин Такатори. Я не занимался изучением новейшей европейской истории и не могу подтвердить или опровергнуть ваши слова.

— Кто они, Кроуфорд? С кем ведет сепаратные переговоры мой отец? Вы дадите мне эту информацию, а я не стану уточнять, кому он обязан потерей сына.

— Если господин Рэйдзи Такатори ведет с кем-то сепаратные переговоры, мне необходимо время на то, чтобы это выяснить. Недели, полагаю, должно хватить, — добавляет Кроуфорд, предупреждая возражения.

Захлопывая папку с фотографиями и поднимаясь. Невзначай оставляя ее у себя подмышкой.

— В последние два дня я вспомнил много хороших людей, которым следует написать письма. Я давно не писал писем, мистер Кроуфорд, и вот — наверстал упущенное. Их могут отправить в любой момент. Не делайте глупостей.

Он уже от двери обещает Хирофуми Такатори не делать глупостей. Он никогда не лжет, если у него остается шанс сказать правду.

...

Двенадцать шагов отделяют монитор «2» от монитора «3» в охранной комнате. Весь особняк разбит на зоны мониторинга. Иллюзия личного пространства — камеры в комнатах не передают звук и направлены на входную дверь.

Здесь мили пленки тщательно складываются в несгораемый шкаф — чтобы на следующей неделе снова затираться новыми часами пустоты в коридорах, новыми фигурами, передвигающимися от монитора «6» к монитору «13».

Рэйдзи Такатори был создан для обитателей комплекса на острове у побережья Аргентины. Остров и его обитатели были созданы для Рэйдзи Такатори.

— Проблемы? — долетает с дивана, когда Кроуфорд, разбавив виски содовой, застывает у барной стойки, засмотревшись на стройный ряд бутылок. На вереницу узлов и развилок — слишком смутную, подернутую мазутной пеленой.

— Предстоят, — роняет он, прежде чем уйти в свою комнату из гостиной. Переместиться в зону монитора «16», оставив открытой дверь.

Ее закрывает уже Шульдих, не забыв прихватить с собой еще одно глянцевое безобразие. Кроуфорд усмехается, когда телепат требует подробностей. Кроуфорд не ожидал ничего иного.

— Вайс плюс Хирофуми равно неприятности. От него придется избавляться. В ближайшее время.

Кроуфорд не станет объяснять, что в этот раз он и не думал ничего сливать агенту «Критикер». Что мальчишки вышли на охотничий домик самостоятельно. Что даже в генштабе, отчитайся он им об этом, ему не поверят — уж слишком показательным получилось совпадение.

Кроуфорд не станет отчитываться в генштаб. Кроуфорд пообещал Хирофуми не глупить.

— Насколько быстро... и насколько аккуратно? — после задумчивой паузы вновь улыбается рыжий.

— Это местная проблема. Генштаб не отдавал такого приказа. Генштаб не любит местных проблем. В течение недели.

— В Генштабе — одни старые зануды. Не равняйся на них, Кроуфорд, я умру со скуки. Если хочешь, Хирофуми я возьму на себя. Он мне все равно... задолжал.

Кроуфорд отпивает виски, постукивая подушечками пальцев по черной столешнице. Кроуфорд не станет интересоваться подробностями.

— У тебя три дня на всю операцию.

— Можешь включать секундомер. — Пытливые голубые глаза упираются ему в переносицу. — А что, собственно, стряслось? Конечно, он слишком громко включает «Лоэнгрина»... но мне всегда казалось — это еще не повод...?

— Он решил, что я собираюсь его убить. Я решил оправдать его ожидания, — отвечает Кроуфорд перед тем, как выпроводить рыжего из комнаты. Обратно в зону монитора «13». Разумеется, глянцевый журнал остается на кресле. Открытый на странице с красной гоночной стервой на весь разворот.

Он до сих пор не уверен, стоило ли сбрасывать это дело на телепата. Впрочем, себе он оставил четыре дня из семи. Кроуфорд пересматривает папку с фотографиями, допивает сингл-молт и жалеет, что не прихватил бутылку.

...

Здесь даже бездомные отбросы общества — собраны и опрятны. Синие брезентовые палатки, торчащие среди деревьев городского парка, привлекают его внимание. Прямо на дереве висят часы в форме желтого цыпленка. У ствола — веник для подметания дорожек. Надрывается хриплое радио, бродячая псина подвывает ему в такт.

Здесь самая благодарная почва для смертельно больных и евангелистов. Здесь изо дня в день произносят проповеди. Кроуфорда здесь тоже принимают за участника социальной программы. Больного малокровием, раком, СПИДом — чем угодно, что заставило его пересечь океан и приехать в своем дорогом, с иголочки костюме в чужую страну. Что заставило его брезгливо морщиться, прохаживаясь по палаточному городку и слушая чужие малограмотные проповеди, но — оставаться. Что заставило его молчаливо качать головой на предложения выступить самому. Улыбаться. Отходить в тень.

Чужие мысли — волонтерские пайки для бездомных. Ящик за сто йен, в котором умещаются все их нехитрые пожитки.

Когда Кроуфорд уходит к машине, в спину ему летят натужные слова чужой проповеди. Человек, который не увидит нового года, призывает всех помолиться за те дни, что каждому из собравшихся осталось прожить.

 

«...Активация может считаться действительной и быть зафиксирована документально только после окончательного заключения, вынесенного квалификационной комиссией в составе экспертов в ранге не ниже второго куратора пси-блока, в частности блока телепатов, психоэнергетов и психокинетиков, к которым опционально кооптируется представитель блока, соответствующего потенциальному профилю субъекта, в случае если профиль не соответствует трем вышеперечисленным. Также в соответствии с зафиксированным профилем назначается текущий куратор объекта, либо куратор и со-куратор, при выявлении двойного профиля активации.

Куратор по основному профилю активации обладает приоритетом в решении любых вопросов, связанных с форсированием как базового, так и вспомогательного профиля. В спорных случаях его решения могут быть обжалованы экспертной комиссией.

В случае неполной активации решение о дальнейшей целесообразности использования объекта также выносится комиссией кураторов».

_**Положение об Активационной экспертизе  
Институт «Розенкройц», 18.09.1983** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Строить планы... Нелепая, пустая затея.

Будущее — ловчая сеть со слишком густой ячеей. Чуть замешкайся — уже не вырвешься.

Прошлое — еще хуже. Но от него спасают солнечные очки. Стоит их надеть, и прошлое исчезает.

Еще помогают резкие повороты. И скорость. Красные гоночные автомобили.

У Шульдиха отличная память. Он помнит только настоящее. Принюхивается к нему, жадно, как голодный — к ароматам кондитерской лавки. Ваниль и корица. И кардамон. Мятный ликер. Лимоны.

...Туалетная вода Кроуфорда — с нотками цитрусов. Легкая, чуть пряная горчинка.

В салоне лимузина пахнет кожей и дорогими сигарами. Лучшие кубинские сигары красотки с вишнево-черными глазами скручивают на внутренней поверхности бедра... Шульдиха начинает подташнивать — когда он смотрит на курящего Такатори.

Затемненные стекла машины — почти как черные очки... преграда между прошлым и настоящим. Янтарные блики солнца остаются снаружи. Надежная клетка.

Наоэ был недоволен сегодня утром, застав Шульдиха перед своим ноутбуком. Но на раздражение японца телепату плевать: сайт Weather Underground Inc. точнее всех предсказывает погоду. Ему приятно знать, что в Гамбурге еще три дня напролет будет лить дождь.

...Сегодня истекает третий день — из тех, что дал ему Кроуфорд. Шульдих до сих пор не решил, как умрет Хирофуми.

Метеопрогнозы — единственное будущее, с которым он готов согласиться.

Да и то... потому что синоптики ошибаются в семи случаях из десяти.

Две встречи, которые он должен был _читать_ — позавчера. Юристы Такатори. Банкиры Такатори. Еще две — вчера. Якудза Такатори. Биржевики Такатори.

У господина Такатори очень большие карманы.

У Шульдиха — много свободного времени. Если, конечно, оставить сон на потом.

В последние дни он стал интересоваться цветами. И магазинами, где их продают.

Влюбленные мальчики... Ему интересно, как долго оставленный дома Наоэ останется дома — едва за лимузинами закроются кованые ворота особняка. Влюбленные мальчики... Ему интересно, догадается ли ухажер Оки Сакаки снять свою идиотскую бейсболку — хотя бы на сегодняшний банкет. Влюбленные мальчики... Ему интересно.

И никаких причин смотреть в зеркало заднего вида — кроме как для того, чтобы поправить белую бандану. И темные очки на ней.

Прошлого нет. И будущего тоже. А настоящее пахнет имбирным печеньем, лимонами и миндалем.

Большие карманы — это, видимо, генетическое. В карманах у младшего брата Рэйдзи Такатори, Сюичи, — команда наемных убийц, в свободное время составляющих букеты из нарциссов и белоснежных лилий. Шульдих не любит мертвые цветы — зато Фарфарелло от них в восторге. Приторный липкий запах напоминает могильную гниль. Воду, в которую он бросает своих мертвых рыб.

Вихрь из лепестков сакуры — для Тот, в ее синем платье. У Наги Наоэ чуть больше вкуса. Иначе Шульдих не стал бы тратить на него свое время.

Неделю назад он нашел способ слить шефу токийской полиции информацию о развлечениях в охотничьем домике. Два дня назад — с трудом удержал на лице серьезную мину, считывая в памяти Хирофуми подробности трогательной встречи двух братьев.

Эта лисица даже выдавила из себя пару слезинок... Приз за актерское дарование — в студию! В Японии обожают идиотские шоу...

Не то чтобы у него оставалось время на телевизор.

В своих карманах Такатори Хирофуми уверен, что сумеет удержать одного рыжего телепата. Телепат не возражает. У него острые зубы — и он привык откусывать ими торчащие нитки.

Прогрызать аккуратные дыры?.. Ему интересно. А запах лимонов — лишь необязательное дополнение.

За окнами лимузина улицы плывут плавной чередой декораций. Темные стекла — сгущение сумерек до осязаемой глади. Фонари разгораются медленно, распуская янтарные лепестки.

Вечер размывает лица. Оставляет лишь бледные пятна с провалами темноты.

Человек, видящий мир одним глазом, неверно оценивает перспективу и расстояния до предметов. Поэтому Фарфарелло лучше пользоваться ножами. Шульдих никогда не дает ему пистолет.

Немец ненавидит объяснения. Вообще с недоверием относится к речи вслух. У того, кто ее придумал, наверняка был раздвоен язык... Впрочем, он, конечно же, не теолог.

Ирландец, когда телепат не приходит к нему третью неделю подряд, ухмыляется — встречая его как-то вечером, выходящим из комнаты Кроуфорда. В мыслях — радужное многоцветье Цукидзи. Круглоротые фугу и ангелы, вытряхнутые из сетей. Бьющие плавниками на колком ложе крошеного льда.

Богословие от Фарфарелло — последнее, в чем нуждается Шульдих. Он не помнит, был ли когда-нибудь крещен. Не чувствует внутреннего родства с буддизмом или исламом. Он принял бы иудаизм — если бы ему позволили отдыхать по субботам.

Он верит в случайности и верит в удачу. И в то, что этот мир создан именно для него.

Глубокие мягкие кресла с широкими подлокотниками — точно, по крайней мере.

И ярко-красные гоночные машины.

Код сейфа, который Такатори Хирофуми так вульгарно прячет за репродукцией Моне у себя в кабинете, — 3974, два полных поворота по часовой, пол-оборота против, и полтора — обратно.

Шульдих рассчитывал, что заберет свою кассету еще в тот день. Несчастный случай в охотничьем домике... Вместо банкета в честь «Независимой партии», их наниматель спешил бы сейчас на очередные похороны.

Шульдих доволен, что, по прогнозу американского сайта, солнечная погода в Токио продержится еще минимум дня четыре. Погребение под дождем в прошлый раз ему не понравилось. Бесконечные речи... Он насквозь промочил свой новый пиджак.

Синие сумерки и золотистые глаза фонарей. Белый прищур встречных фар — мимолетен. Багровый, желтый, лиловый неон реклам вновь вызывает в памяти аромат тубероз и фрезий.

Красная дорожка перед распахнутыми дверями отеля «Хилтон». Золоченые столбики и витой алый шнур — по бокам. Любопытные взгляды толпы. Плотное колыхание мыслей... густое облако мошкары.

Шульдих задерживается у входа в банкетный зал, кивнув Кроуфорду, уходящему вслед за Такатори-старшим. Три дня... Хирофуми проходит внутрь, оживленно беседуя о чем-то с председателем «Европейского банка». До Шульдиха доносится: ... _кредиты Сообщества... нефтедобыча... АСЕА_... Его не устает поражать: что за странные темы выбирают порой мертвецы.

Он напоминает себе, что у них впереди — вечность.

Вечность видится ему серой лужей, в которую мерно сыплется гамбургский дождь.

Он усмехается, прикрывая глаза, — и едва не пропускает момент, когда Ока Сакаки встречает своего смущенного кавалера. Надо же, без бейсболки...

...Пятнадцать лет Шульдиха — это зуботычины в общей спальне. Холодный пластик кушетки в лаборатории А-4. Запах камфары. Липкие макароны на ужин. Дрожь в теле, сползающем по стене.

Электрошок имеет свойство частично стирать пациенту память — так что не остается ни самой процедуры, ни того, что могло быть _до_. А страх — взъерошенный мокрый хорек, которого носишь за пазухой. Глаза, блестящие в темноте.

Шульдих не умиляется на котят и щенков. На неловкость острых локтей и коленок. На стеснительность влажных взглядов исподтишка.

Прошлого не существует. У энтропии жадная хватка и острые зубы. Всё, что может утонуть в грязи, — утонет, и не ему протягивать руку.

А настоящее накручивается на палец — влажной прядью длинных волос.

...Бело-розовый мрамор повсюду застелен ковром. Шаги туфель с мягкой подошвой не оставляют следов — только чуть слышный шорох.

— Шульдих.

Он оборачивается. Короткое рукопожатие. Хирофуми.

— Номер?.. — Он видел того внизу, у стойки портье. Пластиковая карточка — из ладони в ладонь, нагретая теплом чужих пальцев.

— Семьсот сорок семь. Я сам его туда отведу. Ты — следом: послушаешь, что он скажет. Потом — проследишь. Я хочу выйти на остальных.

747... как «Боинг». Шульдих кивает, не пряча усмешки. За полтора часа можно долететь от Гамбурга до Вены. До Амстердама.

До Мюнхена.

От Мюнхена — до Токио...? Он не помнит.

Но иногда кажется... слишком быстро.

...Маты в спортзале. Запах резины. Пота. Жар под щекой. Волосы, лезущие в глаза.

Красные лунки на нижней губе сошли через два часа...

Шульдих не помнит прошлого и не строит планов.

Реальность — волна. А лучший виндсерфинг — в Австралии, на побережье.

...Хирофуми погубит любовь к игре. И вседозволенность. Ему кажется, он знает правила и двигает фишки по квадратам доски.

Иллюзия. Тени не двигают ничего.

Им лучше бы слушать Вагнера, грохочущего в колонках, и пить сингл-молт, не озираясь то и дело на подоконник. Но кто хочет тратить время — чтобы им это объяснять?

Только не Шульдих — хотя и болтает без умолку.

...Оставаясь у Кроуфорда — после секса... двадцать минут, не больше... в кресле, после душа... потому что терпеть не может натягивать джинсы на влажную кожу... — телепат вообще не раскрывает рта.

И уходит, не попрощавшись. Просто встает — решив, что пора.

Будущего не существует. Тот, кого оно поймало в свои сети, становится его частью. Тенью, распластанной на перекрестке несбыточных ожиданий, с вбитыми в ступни гвоздями планов, с запястьями, растянутыми на петлях надежд.

Это всё Фарфарелло... С его шрамами и мыслями о жертвенных рыбах.

Фарфарелло скучает — и думает слишком много. Шульдих почти жалеет, что не взял его сегодня с собой.

...Приветственные речи с возвышения в конце зала черная пасть микрофона всасывает в себя — и выплевывает из динамиков натужным лаем охотничьих псов. Шульдиху не нравится японский язык. Впрочем, кто-то ему говорил, что на сторонний слух немецкий звучит не лучше трескотни автоматов.

В окружении почтительно притихшей толпы, Рэйдзи Такатори одобрительно улыбается, сдвигая в аплодисментах кончики пальцев.

Пора...

До полуночи остается не так уж много. _Трое суток_... Шульдих никогда не носит часов.

Фигура, застывшая у колонны, остается мазком белил на сетчатке, даже когда он на миг прикрывает глаза.

 

* * *

 

...— Мамору! Тебя обманули, тебя настроили против меня! Я хочу знать, кто пытался меня убить...

Теням лучше бы играть не в людей, а в поло. У теней вечерами, после второго стакана виски, — плывущая, неуверенная улыбка. Тени сами не знают, чего хотят.

Тени любят Вивальди — но слушают Вагнера. Трех «Лоэнгринов» подряд — достаточно, чтобы извести в себе остатки сочувствия.

Шульдих никогда не отличался терпением. Чтобы выделиться из толпы, ему хватает и рыжих волос.

...Он слушает. Он _читает_. Чужие мысли — обрывки выцветших фотографий. Ломкие, обтрепанные по краям листки.

Чужие мысли — захватанные пальцами лица. И кисловатый привкус во рту.

— Мамору...

— Нет, ты мне не брат!..

...Он ждет, пока мальчишка наконец уберется. Чужие воспоминания — грязная пена на мокрых камнях. Волны, пахнущие мазутом.

Чужие эмоции — сирены пароходных гудков в тумане. И неминуемость столкновений.

«Титаник»... на нем было слишком много людей.

— Я всё устрою, — обещает он Хирофуми. И когда тот подходит ближе — косится на золотой циферблат на чужом запястье.

И улыбается. _Половина десятого вечера_. Он не видит ни единой причины — чтобы не улыбаться.

Половина десятого — время улыбок Шульдиха. Это должно быть отмечено в каком-нибудь графике у Кроуфорда.

 _От девяти — до десяти_.

...Именно раз во столько дней он остается... чуть дольше обычного. Раз во столько дней Кроуфорд, поймав его взгляд, с усмешкой снимает очки и кладет на стол.

Не чаще. Не нужно — ни одному из них.

Раз в десять дней — или девять... Щекой в подушку, пальцы мнут простыню, размеренные толчки, учащающиеся ближе к концу, вес тела, вдавливающий в кровать, испарина на висках. Чужое дыхание.

Цитрусы — и мускусный запах пота. Сперма — на руке. И на заранее брошенном на постель полотенце.

Душ — хлесткие горячие струи. Туман в глазах — просто пар.

Две минуты на корточках у стены. Холод кафеля между лопаток.

Потом равновесие. И тишина внутри.

Кресло... из которого так лень подниматься.

 _...Жарко... Так жарко — и воздуху... хоть глоток_...

Нет, не ему. Конечно же, не ему.

...Шульдих смеется, когда красноволосая красотка в чересчур откровенном платье, весь вечер виснувшая на шефе полиции, начинает торопливо обмахиваться... шарит взглядом в поисках открытого окна... находит балконную дверь...

...Открытая терраса... куда пять минут назад направился младший брат Хирофуми — по совместительству, наемный убийца — по совместительству, торговец цветами — по совместительству, главный герой спектакля, который должен закончиться сегодня не позже полуночи, без антракта...

...Терраса, где его ждет Ока Сакаки, внебрачная дочь Рэйдзи Такатори, шестнадцать лет, первая ученица в классе, любимая игрушка — плюшевый медведь по имени Тедди, первый опыт мастурбации — в четырнадцать, мечта — взять автограф у Мика Джаггера из «Роллинг Стоунз»...

Шульдих дает своим актерам еще минуту, чтобы занять места. И поднимается этажом выше — в точно такой же, но пустынный сейчас VIP-зал. Проходит наружу.

И не спеша закрепляет дюралевый крюк на перилах балкона.

Машина Хирофуми уже ждет внизу. Если приглядеться — видно даже отсюда: огонек сигары за темным стеклом.

...Он ничего не планировал. Пять экземпляров? К черту. Только накликать провал.

Мастер кризисной дипломатии. Виндсерфер гребаной удачи. Снайпер нечаянного шанса. Он просто посылает свою заявку — а потом ждет, пока реальность исполнит ее. Тут главное — не упустить.

Будущего не существует. Случайность можно поймать за хвост один-единственный раз.

...— Я у тебя его одолжу... Не против? — Обмякшее тело оседает на подставленное плечо.

Ухмылка.

Девочка пятится, подрагивая губами. Мало что от отца. Может быть, линия скул, подбородок... Впрочем, японцы для Шульдиха до сих пор на одно лицо. В толпе Такатори-старшего он выделяет разве что по бакенбардам.

По мыслям... Тяжелым, как шлакоблоки. Натянутым — как пересохшая тетива. Пахнущим сыростью бетонных подвалов. Чертова синестезия...

Мысли красноволосой девицы, прячущейся в тени, просты, как сорванное дыхание. Как пот на висках. Паника. Семь цифр телефона.

Она сделает всё, как надо.

Веревка скользит в руках.

За два метра до земли он едва не роняет задергавшуюся добычу. Приторный аромат от растрепанных волос забивается в носоглотку, вызывает неудержимое желание чихнуть.

Шульдих вздыхает с облегчением, переваливая свою ношу в багажник машины.

Он терпеть не может цветочный запах.

 

* * *

 

...— Ну вот. А дальше — было уже совсем просто.

Шульдих ухмыляется во весь рот. Шульдих не оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Кроуфорда, сидящего за столом. Шульдиху слишком удобно в кресле.

— ...«Группа поддержки» явилась, когда Хирофуми только начал обрабатывать своего новообретенного братца — и испортили всё удовольствие... Сообразительные мальчики: адрес квартиры отыскали заранее. Ну... правда, я попросил Наги дня два назад, чтобы он его добавил в базу данных полицейского управления. Для надежности. Черт их знает — еще заблудились бы на хрен...

Кроуфорд слушает его молча. Ни единого звука — с того самого момента, как вернулся с банкета и обнаружил немца у себя в кресле, с двумя плотными бумажными конвертами в руках. Кроуфорд ничего не сказал даже на то, что один из конвертов — тот, что на имя шефа полиции, — оказался выпотрошен... Только забрал у Шульдиха документы, и всё.

 _Свою_ кассету, взятую из сейфа Хирофуми, немец, естественно, уничтожил раньше.

— Я дал ему сбежать — просто отвел им глаза. Хотел, чтобы он успел позвонить отцу. Сообщил про этих четверых «неуловимых»... Такатори, конечно, принялся орать, чтобы Хирофуми ехал обратно на банкет... Ну — и до банкета он уже, понятно, не доехал...

...Арбалетный болт. Что за идиотское средство убийства?.. Но меткость достойна уважения.

И прозорливость.

Прозорливость — разумеется, Такатори Сюичи, превратившего собственного племянника в убийцу и орудие мести старшему брату.

Планы, вынашиваемые годами... Это то, чего Шульдих не может понять. Стратегия — не его искусство. Он тактик. И к тому же... не верит в будущее.

И удивляется всякий раз — когда оно наступает.

...А прошлое порой наступает на пятки.

— Хорошо.

Вот и всё, что говорит Кроуфорд. Единственное короткое слово, ничего больше.

Шульдих не оборачивается. Ему слишком удобно в кресле. Уголок губ чуть заметно подергивается — в ответ на непривычные интонации в чужом голосе.

— Ерунда. У нас бывало и куда веселее. Я не рассказывал?.. А, погоди, сейчас — только пиво возьму... В общем, представь себе: ночь, Дублин, миссия самая тупая — просто отследить одного типа из ИРА... Мы с Фарфарелло спокойно топаем себе из бара — как вдруг навстречу этот гребаный броневик...

...

Черт его знает, что на него нашло...

...

...— Так вот, а потом в Провансе... толком не помню, но кажется, наша третья миссия — или даже вторая... В общем, этот тип устроил себе там _пасеку_... Нет, Кроуфорд, ты только прикинь — пока я роюсь в доме и пытаюсь отыскать чертов тайник... Фарфарелло... и... пчелы...

Он болтает. Он давится смехом. Он по-прежнему не оборачивается. Он понятия не имеет — как получилось, что он вообще обо всем этом заговорил. Он ненавидит воспоминания.

— Нечувствительность к боли, ну, ты же в курсе... В общем, когда я пришел вытаскивать его оттуда... это было зрелище — Франкенштейн отдыхает... — Шульдих смеется и кашляет, поперхнувшись тепловатым пивом. Взмахнув рукой, случайно сбрасывает на пол автокаталог, лежавший рядом на кресле. — Он четыре дня потом отходил от яда — я думал, к чертовой матери загнется... Кроуфорд, ты не представляешь — _что_ это было...

Он подозревает, что американцу наплевать на его истории. На его треп.

Он предпочитает не задумываться — почему до сих пор не ушел к себе. Ему нравится это кресло. То, которое у него в комнате, не такое удобное. Может, просто предложить Кроуфорду их обменять?..

...

...— И я только на улице вспоминаю — _мороженое_! Черт, таскать коробку с собой всё это время — и забыть — у гребаного сейфа!.. Короче говоря, я рванул обратно... Фарфарелло меня догнал — только через полквартала... — Картинка перед глазами. И уже скулы ноют от смеха. Слова выплескиваются, рваные, сдавленные. Волосы лезут в сощуренные глаза. — ...И говорит: «Шульдих... оно... всё равно... растаяло...» Дом-то уже вовсю полыхает... Пожарная сирена за углом... Но, м-мать его... как мне было жалко — вишневый сорбет...

...

...— В Страсбурге, кажется... Или в Брюсселе — да, точно, где натовская штаб-квартира... у них там прослушка — на всю окрестную территорию... Любимая шутка — проезжая мимо по автобану, включить в машине что-нибудь... эдакое... Называется «с песнями — мимо НАТО»... А у меня как раз с собой кассета от этих ребят из «Аль-Джазиры»...

...

...— Но, правда, потом отыгрался — уже в Сирмионе...

...

Шульдих замолкает — только когда уже больше не может говорить. Когда больше не может смеяться. Он запрокидывает назад голову, выгибаясь через подлокотник, чтобы увидеть сдержанную усмешку на перевернутом лице.

Он лениво потягивается. Время — сильно за полночь. Он все еще не собирается уходить.

Он подминает под себя это кресло. Он подминает под себя эту комнату. Он подминает под себя эту ночь.

Он прижмуривает глаза.

Ломаный желтый круг от торшера падает на край постели и угол подушки, на бежевый ковролин, на стену. Граница тени и света проходит как раз под _укиё-э_ с хижиной и водопадом.

Шульдих невольно усмехается, поймав себя на том, что уже привык называть японские гравюры — японским же именем. Еще немного повариться в здешнем ментальном фоне — и он вполне профессионально сможет дискутировать о том, чем отличается школа Хокусая от какого-нибудь Сюнсё...

Он всегда быстро впитывал новое.

Он всегда быстро к новому... привыкал.

Адаптивность. Гибкая психика. Черт знает что еще. Можно спросить у Кроуфорда — сам он никогда не видел своего досье.

...В комнате внезапно становится слишком тихо. Ночные сумерки — чуть шероховатые на ощупь. Свет — мягкий, текучий янтарь. Едва слышный стук за спиной заставляет вздрогнуть.

Он и не заметил, как задремал.

Он и не думал, что...

...Шульдих понимает, что ошибся, — лишь обернувшись. Кроуфорд запивает таблетку водой — и ставит на стол стакан. Короткий взгляд из-под очков на телепата... и американец начинает раздеваться.

Не _так_. Просто раздевается — и ложится в постель.

— Погаси свет, когда будешь уходить...

— Ладно.

Шульдих отворачивается, вновь прикрывая глаза. Он не собирается спать в этом кресле. Он скоро поднимется — и пойдет к себе.

...Он встает, когда звук чужого дыхания становится совсем ровным. Встает — чтобы взглянуть на пачку таблеток, оставшуюся на столе. Он всегда страдал от излишнего любопытства, и никогда — от излишнего такта.

 _Лоразепам_. Снотворное?..

Шульдих усмехается, гибко потягиваясь всем телом, закидывая за голову руки и прогибаясь до хруста в пояснице. Черное окно отражает его фигуру. Угол постели. Золотистое пятно, растекающееся по темноте.

 _Чертов гребаный параноик_...

Он качает головой, прежде чем повернуться и сделать шаг к кровати. Прежде чем склониться — и прижать три пальца правой руки к шее спящего — чье лицо во сне становится лишь чуть менее напряженным.

Пульс — ровный, замедленный — ударяет в подушечки... заставляет удерживать руку.

Прикосновение к щитам подтверждает его правоту.

...Мало кто из телепатов способен держать барьеры во сне так же прочно, как наяву. Из не-телепатов — никто вообще.

Но сон — особое состояние. _Читать_ спящих почти невозможно. Сознание, расслабляясь, включает защитные механизмы особого рода. Раздробленность связей... ментальный хаос... Трясина.

Снотворное — десятикратно усиливает эффект. Превращает мозг в подобие губки, впитывающей любое стороннее давление. Ничего не выдающей наружу.

 _Параноик_...

Шульдих усмехается — и убирает руку.

Перед тем, как уйти, он гасит торшер.

И, подумав секунду, забирает с пола свой автомобильный каталог.

 

* * *

 

...Ядовито-красная гоночная «Тойота» вблизи оказывается даже лучше, чем когда он видел ее в салоне.

Шульдих обнаруживает машину перед гаражом особняка Такатори день спустя. Без объяснений. С ключами зажигания — на приборной доске.

...Шульдих возвращается домой лишь под утро — совершенно хмельной, ошалевший от скорости, от ледяных пощечин ветра, от лабиринтов дорог и развязок, от темноты туннелей и головокружения автострад. На сетчатке — искры фонарей и встречных фар. В легких — запах бензина и плавящихся покрышек. В растрепавшихся волосах — влажное обещанье рассвета.

Он валится на постель — и тело рефлекторно подрагивает от напряжения в каждой клетке и в каждом нерве. Когда он наконец засыпает — то видит свет в темноте.

Город... Этот чертов город... он тоже готов его сделать своим...

У него получится. Он знает. У него всегда получается.

Это старый закон... Мир принадлежит тем, кому он меньше всех нужен.

 

Как-то раз телепаты в Непале  
В уберменшей с вершины плевали.  
Пару дней на мели  
Только слухи дошли —  
Их давно уже в Гамбурге ждали.

_**Из неофициального рукописного альманаха «Намордник»  
Архив института «Розенкройц», раздел конфискатов, секция 37/F/12-087** _

 

 

 *** Heilzeichen** — руна, символ процветания. Присутствовала в качестве элемента на кольце СС «Мертвая голова».


	8. Chapter 8

###  **TYR-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-08.php#*)**

 

 

«...в связи с нестабильным положением на фронтах, а также саботажем и подрывной деятельностью со стороны врагов Фюрера и немецкого народа на территории Великого Рейха приказываю передислоцировать личный состав организации «Аненербе» на секретную базу «Атолл» (№2208-SZ).

2\. При этом передислокации также подлежат архивы общества и наличествующие образцы чистой арийской крови.

3\. В первую очередь необходимо провести эвакуацию научно-исследовательского института «Розенкройц», его сотрудников и всего специального оборудования, с тем, чтобы он мог как можно скорее продолжить работу над оружием возмездия.

4\. В последнюю очередь эвакуируется высшее руководство «Аненербе» и лично рейхсфюрер.

5\. Ответственным за исполнение этой директивы назначается штандартенфюрер СС Вольфрам Зиверс...»

__**Приказ № 87 по обществу «Аненербе»  
** Рейхсфюрера СС Г. Гиммлера  
Берлин, 14 января 1945 г. 

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

В пропахшей цветами комнате мальчику снится бильярд. Снятся удары, оттяжки, дуплеты... шары, сталкивающиеся с глухим стуком. Падающие в бездонные лузы-колодцы.

В пропахшей мертвыми цветами комнате мальчику снится, что он убивает своих братьев.

Чужое сознание очень трудно читать во сне — зато легко подтолкнуть...

Вторую ночь подряд мальчик просыпается, раз за разом, и промокает липкую испарину подолом футболки. А поутру слоняется, точно сомнамбула, и избегает чужих взглядов.

Необязательное дополнение... но почему-то Шульдиху оно представляется справедливым.

Впрочем, о справедливости, как и о многом другом, у немца своеобразные представления...

...

— F-4, — объявляет Фарфарело. И когда Шульдих медлит, сверяясь с картой, — стремительным, резким броском почти без замаха вгоняет в дверную притолоку метательный нож. — Не крути, у тебя же там поселок...

Не просто поселок. Целая гребаная военная база. Но Фарфарелло этого знать пока необязательно.

Телепат морщится, посылая в мозг ирландца картинки взрывов, клубов зловонного дыма, горящих автомобилей — и человеческих фигурок, вспыхивающих факелами, с запеченной, как картофельная кожура, растрескавшейся угольно-черной кожей...

— Ладно, мать твою... Зацепил.

— F-5! — Ликование. Торжествующий злой оскал.

...Лопающиеся от жара глазные яблоки... крики, переходящие в звериный вой, — и давящиеся хрипом... рушащиеся, как кубики, дома... облака липкой гари...

У Шульдиха неплохая подготовка. Он смотрел «Взвод». И «Мост через реку Квай». И даже «Апокалипсис сегодня». Но куда больше помогает богатое воображение.

— Опять зацепил. Тебе не жаль бедных маленьких вьетконговцев, Фарфарелло?

— F-6. — Ирландец давно не реагирует на дешевые подначки.

— Мимо!

Фарфарелло с сожалением откладывает в сторону наполовину исчерканную крестами карту Вьетнама — и берется за свой штат Вашингтон. Игра должна быть честной. Телепат не пользуется своим даром, чтобы подсматривать чужую диспозицию. Вьетнамцы имеют возможность ответить ударом на удар.

— А-9?

— Тренировочный лагерь. Прикончил. — Ирландец искренне раздосадован. И неожиданно задумчиво чешет в затылке. — Вьетнамцев убивать скучно. У них нет души.

Шульдих пожимает плечами. Он не знает, как реагировать, — и потому говорит, о чем думает:

— А с душой, по-твоему, весело?

Фарфарелло потирает длинный сероватый шрам на щеке.

— Не знаю. Ни разу не видел. Поэтому всегда скучно. Но вьетнамцы... пф-ф... маленькие, одинаковые... Несерьезно.

— Коллективный разум? — приходит на выручку Шульдих. Ему жаль прекращать игру из-за чужих капризов. Где-то там, в сетке линий, прячется последняя не взорванная им база, и он твердо намерен до нее добраться. — Гештальт? У нас все равно нормальных стран почти не осталось. Непал — против Кот д’Ивуара... тебя устроит?

Они никогда не уничтожают одну страну дважды. Опять же, вопрос справедливости.

Фарфарелло уже выбил на его карте четыре из десяти партизанских отрядов и пять поселков. Шульдих усложнил бы правила — но и без того картинки попаданий отнимают слишком много ментальных сил.

Ирландец потягивается жилистым телом... моток колючей проволоки. Ухмылка. Красный фломастер в руке смотрится нелепым атавизмом — он давно перерос ту стадию развития гомо сапиенс, когда человек предпочитает держать в руке орудие письма — а не убийства.

— Мы не бомбили Аргентину.

Сегодня у Шульдиха что-то с терпением. Явная нехватка — похоже на то. Катастрофический дефицит. И неспокойность Фарфарелло как катализатор. Он уже не способен удерживать в плену чужое безумие — одними только крючками и петлями. Чужое безумие того и гляди готово накинуть петлю на него самого.

Он поднимается, переворачивая обе карты лицом вниз. Доиграют потом...

— Ты еще Гамбург предложи, мать твою.

Чужое безумие — рысь, затаившаяся на ветке. Прижатые уши с кисточками на концах. Желтые, горящие в темноте глаза.

...Ока Сакаки, внебрачная дочь их клиента, — влюбленная в собственного сводного брата. Ока Сакаки, видевшая Шульдиха на банкете, — и решившая донести об этом отцу.

Он этого не учел. Не предусмотрел очевидного варианта.

Он второй день пытается найти выход — путая следы, путаясь в чужих мыслях, запутываясь в собственных сетях.

Он уверен, что сумеет обойтись без убийства. Надо только успеть ухватить нужный шанс.

Ока Сакаки, конечно, не знает о том, что рыжий гайдзин, похитивший ее ненаглядного Оми-Мамору, был как-то связан с Хирофуми. Но Такатори-старший — не идиот...

Шульдих уверен, что справится. Он справлялся всегда. Так устроен мир: надо лишь успевать уворачиваться — и вовремя наносить удары.

...Гибким кошачьим движением он запрыгивает на ножки перевернутого навзничь журнального столика. И достает нож. И, ухмыляясь, дает знак Фарфарелло.

_Давай..._

Выверенное, отточенное равновесие.

Ребристая рукоять в руке.

Ирландец занимает позицию напротив. И, не тратя времени понапрасну, делает выпад. Молниеносное движение — и тут же возврат.

Шульдих подает бедрами влево, пропуская свистящее лезвие мимо себя. Руки и плечи — вправо. Баланс. Рыжие пряди падают на глаза.

И сразу — контратака, сверху вниз — к чужому плечу. В основание шеи.

Ирландец едва успевает вернуть равновесие. Кончик лезвия царапает кожу.

Смех. И — ответный прямой удар, в направлении сердца. Шульдих сгибает колени и отклоняет корпус назад.

...Это танец. Это — самый безопасный из поединков. Ни один удар не наносится в полную силу из-за слишком неустойчивого положения ног. Любого удара можно избежать — попросту спрыгнув на пол.

И проиграть. Проигрышем считается уход с поля боя.

Ножки стола — металлические стержни — впиваются в середину стопы. Фарфарелло легко: чертов ублюдок не чувствует боли. Шульдих морщится — и бьет ножом из полуприседа в пах. И чуть не падает, утратив баланс... когда в ответ лезвие «Бауэра» цепляет рукав рубашки.

 _Танец_...

Чужое безумие — аргентинское танго. Выгнутая до хруста спина. Жар в крови. Напряжение в каждой мышце.

...Ему надо что-то решать с ирландцем. Он оттягивал это столько, сколько мог, но привычные паллиативы помогают всё хуже. Они никогда раньше столько не задерживались на одной локации. Кроме Гамбурга, конечно — но там было совсем другое.

Здесь... За Фарфарелло убирать придется ему самому.

...Ему надо что-то решать с Окой Сакаки. Он рассчитывал заморочить девчонке голову, зациклить на личных проблемах, в конце концов — убедить, что он действует в ее собственных интересах. Он не учел, что влюбленность — худший из видов безумия. Порождающий навязчивые идеи и мании. Создающий блок — полностью непроницаемый для логики и здравого смысла.

Он не привык задумываться о стратегии. До сих пор все его операции были чистым потоком импровизаций. До сих пор... после успешной миссии он никогда не оставался на прежнем месте достаточно надолго — чтобы столкнуться с последствиями собственных действий.

Он не привык убирать за собой.

Выпад следует за выпадом. Увертка за уверткой. Они с Фарфарелло одинаково опытны в этой игре и порой почти зеркально повторяют друг друга. Ножи — как шипящие кобры. Медленное, осторожное начало... и стремительный промельк стали — конечный рывок.

Ирландец смеется, глядя, как суматошной мельницей машет руками Шульдих, потеряв равновесие. И пропускает удар — когда из последнего взмаха телепат внезапно делает резкий бросок вперед. Кровь проступает на порванной майке пятном в форме бабочки.

Но рывок был слишком силен. Немец теряет равновесие вновь... теперь уже безнадежно... упирается руками в чужие плечи... чертыхается — когда Фарфарелло с легкостью сбрасывает его на пол...

— Кидаешься. Не думаешь, — равнодушно резюмирует ирландец, оборачиваясь к дверям и вешая за шнурки на воткнутый в наличник нож левую кроссовку телепата. — Как всегда.

Шульдих хмыкает, старательно скрывая недовольство — как от чужих слов, слишком точно попавших в цель... так и оттого, что черт знает насколько лишился любимой обуви — покуда не отыграется.

Однажды... кажется, это было в Марселе — или в Генуе, неважно, — они торчали почти неделю в гостинице, поджидая свою мишень... Под конец немцу пришлось просить горничную купить ему в ближайшем супермаркете пару сандалий. Унизительно...

Он почувствовал себя отмщенным — только после той истории с пчелами.

...Он до сих пор задается вопросом, какого черта вздумал рассказывать о ней Кроуфорду.

Больше ни о чем в ближайшее время он ему рассказывать не собирается. Точно.

По крайней мере, пока нынешние проблемы не перейдут из разряда _проблем_ — в разряд анекдотов.

Шульдих треплется, не закрывая рта. Шульдих терпеть не может говорить.

Это разные вещи.

...

Лицо Кроуфорда, когда он снимает очки, никогда не становится беззащитным... обнаженным... или как там еще говорят. Скорее — только более застывшим, как будто подернутым тонким ледком. Усмешка — трещина, проступающая неслышно.

Только взгляд перестает быть колючим, опрокидываясь в себя.

...

Чужое безумие — влажная духота метро в час пик. Переполненные вагоны в лабиринтах туннелей и станций. Давящая толща земли над головой.

...Без него Фарфарелло отправили бы в блок D — после второй неудавшейся активации. Неконтролируемый берсерк годится лишь как генетический материал.

С ним...

Шульдих порой говорит себе, что должен бы испытывать неловкость при виде ирландца. Кто может спокойно смотреть в лицо собственному подсознанию?

Вместилище страхов и фобий. Шкаф для чудовищ, растворяющихся в темноте...

Вытянутый зрачок — как замочная скважина. Не заглядывать. Не открывать.

...Фарфарелло ухмыляется, принимаясь раскладывать на полу ножи. Пятно на майке уже подсыхает. Мертвая бурая бабочка, распластанная у сердца.

Поводок в руке?.. Скорее, наручники, сковывающие два запястья. Куда ни дернись — итог все равно один.

— Я ненадолго. — Он привычно подбрасывает ключи от машины, прежде чем сунуть в карман.

Последняя попытка затянуть сеть — аккуратно и чисто. Последний шанс для бабочки. Последний день.

Но чужое безумие — волк, повисающий на плечах, тянущийся клыками к яремной вене. Дыхание — жаркое, из красной пасти, и липкий язык...

Поводок для волка — иллюзия. И клетка — лишь временная преграда.

Вкус крови во рту...

Шульдих морщится, прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

* * *

 

...Скорость не приносит привычного облегчения. Визг тормозов на поворотах... Пенящийся под горлом адреналин... когда он пролетает улочку с односторонним движением — в обратную сторону, лишь чудом увернувшись от встречных машин...

_Тупое упрямство — в глазах девчонки._

...Улицы свиваются злыми жгутами. Жгуты наматываются тугой петлей. Перехватывает дыхание. Нетерпение — бешеный стук в висках. Приклеенная улыбка судорогой сводит губы...

_Желтый глаз Фарфарелло — светящаяся дыра._

...Автострада пластается под колесами. Он режет дорогу на части. Дорога режет на части его самого. Белая лента разделительной полосы — нить, обрывающаяся, как линия жизни... отчаянный писк «Мэй-дэя» — чередование коротких и длинных тире.

_В глазах Кроуфорда — спокойное ожидание. Безучастный прищур снайпера сквозь перекрестье прицела._

...Никогда ничего своего. Даже памяти... Он делает своим — весь этот гребаный мир. В отместку.

В отместку... мир иногда пытается отыметь его самого.

Шульдих ему этого не позволит.

Только не так... Не по собственной глупости. Не из-за чертовой девчонки, смешавшей все планы. Не так.

У него все получится. У него — всегда получается. Он всегда получает то, чего хочет.

Он хочет не так уж и многого, в конце концов. Мир не так уж велик. Он вполне способен уместиться в кармане.

...На форменной одежде в приюте «Розенкройц» карманов не было вообще. На униформе в Школе — их заставляли зашивать. До шестнадцати лет. Самим. Проверка — каждые две недели.

Просыпаясь по утрам, он до сих пор иногда удивляется, видя у изголовья прикроватную тумбочку — вместо открытой коробки...

Он не совершает ошибок. Как кошка, он всегда падает на четыре лапы. И никому нет дела, о чем он мог думать — пока земля серой тенью летела к глазам.

...Кошка отряхивается — и идет дальше.

Иногда дремлет в кресле. Щурится на желтый свет.

Шульдих аккуратно тормозит на красный, больше не пытаясь проскочить перекресток перед носом у клаксонящих встречных машин. На пару секунд закрывает глаза. Пульс, отбивающий чечетку в гортани, замедляется, позволяя вдохнуть.

Безумие — черная пустота туннелей.

...Оставленных позади.

Он справится.

 

* * *

 

 _...Удар_.

Стилет Фарфарелло со звоном ударяется о когти багнака. Смех ирландца — такой же звенящий, пронзительный звук.

Двое против троих — в ночном парке. Шульдих уклоняется... как раз вовремя, прежде чем удавка захлестнется на шее.

Злое бешеное веселье. Только тело сейчас. Только рефлексы. Выпады. Развороты.

В мыслях — ничего, кроме отражения чужих атак. Зеркало. Картина боя — как на ладони.

Он успевает послать Фарфарелло сигнал — ровно за мгновение до того, как в воздухе прочертит серебристый росчерк катана. Ирландец с хохотом отпрыгивает назад.

То, что нужно... Звери на свободе. Хмельной запах пороха и крови. Волки — серые, среди ночных теней...

Выстрелы — в пустоту. Просто, чтобы придать веселью нужный ритм.

Бешеная сарабанда... Вспышки.

...Он вновь упреждает удар, выбрасывая вперед руку с пистолетом. Отводит в сторону. Рывок — и леска закручивается вокруг ствола. Рывок...

 _...Удар. Блеск стали перед глазами Уход_...

Их противники пока еще тоже играют вполсилы: не слишком понимают, в чем суть ловушки. Зачем их собрали всех в этом месте — под явно надуманным предлогом... зачем пытаются втянуть в поединок, ставки которого никому не ясны?

Четверка «Неуловимых»... Неуловимым быть очень просто — когда никому на хрен не нужно тебя ловить. Кроуфорд сказал: не трогать группу. Шульдих никогда не спрашивал, почему.

Он любопытен, конечно, но...

 _Выпад. Он вновь ускользает из-под удавки. Смеется — прямо в чужие глаза_...

...но иногда — ему просто лень.

Четверка, именующая себя «Вайс»... Белым быть тоже несложно — достаточно хорошего стирального порошка. И крыши — в лице шефа полиции. И позолоченной меди пафосных слов.

Шульдих знает истинную цену словам, как никто другой. Хуже того, он знает истинную цену и мыслям...

 _Звон стали. Нож вновь сцепляется с багнаком. Ирландец шипит сквозь зубы. Наваливается сильней_...

...и только безумие не имеет цены.

Всё. Пора уходить. Он больше не может сдерживать Фарфарелло. Раздразненный царапинами и запахом крови, берсерк вот-вот начнет убивать.

Шульдих не намерен объясняться потом с Кроуфордом — почему он нарушил прямой приказ.

Всё.

Теперь — только еще одно. Последнее.

Немец вбивает в рукоять «Глока» обойму. Бросает Фарфарелло пистолет.

И мысленно — короткую команду. Хлыстом по обнаженной коже.

_Убей!_

...

...

...Влюбленная девочка оседает на землю. Влюбленный мальчик тонким лезвием крика режет ночь... кромсает ее на куски...

Шульдих _пьет_ их обоих — и, пропуская через себя чужую боль, чужую агонию, чужую остывающую кровь, — отдает это всё ирландцу... на бегу... не сбавляя шаг...

Фарфарелло дышит прерывисто, хрипло... у него за спиной... словно вот-вот кончит... Единственное, что заводит его по-настоящему... единственная форма секса, которую он признает... Трахать смерть — во все дырки... во все гребаные пулевые отверстия... во все ножевые раны... в перерезанную глотку... в вываливающиеся кишки... Трахать ее — до черноты в глазах, до оргазма, до...

...до тех пор — пока смерть не возьмет тебя самого.

...

...

Они падают в машину, задыхаясь, в испарине. Обоих трясет от выброса адреналина. Оба смеются. Глаза блестят в темноте.

— Я промазал, — наконец выдыхает ирландец. Ухмылка — ему все равно, кого убивать.

Он уверен, что приказ был — убить младшего Такатори. Приказ от отца мальчишки. И формально — он почти прав.

Или, по крайней мере, может быть оправдан: самостоятельность наемников, отомстивших за смерть Хирофуми и Масафуми.

Восторг.

Шульдих не знает, кто и когда способен вскрыть память берсерка. Не такое уж сложное дело: справится любой мало-мальски обученный телепат.

Он не хочет подставлять команду. Еще меньше — себя самого.

Следов едва уловимого ментального толчка, сместившего прицел «Глока» в чужой руке на двадцать сантиметров влево, не найдет ни один сканировщик — даже если мозги Фарфарелло распотрошат и поджарят на сковороде.

Ирландец будет стоять на своем до последнего: смерть Оки Сакаки была нелепой случайностью.

Неприятной, но объяснимой ошибкой.

В темноте... Одноглазый стрелок... Самое большее, что могут сделать с Фарфарелло за эту промашку в SZ, — послать на курсы переподготовки в ближайший тир.

А Шульдих... Шульдих умеет прятать — то, что необходимо.

Он усмехается, заводя мотор.

— Да, промахнулся. Плевать. Хотя... Такатори, наверное, огорчится. Опять ему тратиться на венки...

— Дурная карма, — рассудительно замечает Фарфарелло, за эти месяцы успевший поднатореть в буддизме. Бешеный огонь в единственном глазу постепенно угасает. Дыхание выравнивается. Он вновь скалит зубы в ухмылке. — Как у Иова, Бог отнимает у него все то, чем он дорожит.

Каким образом злополучный Иов уживается с учением Гаутамы, — так глубоко в чужих мозгах Шульдих предпочитает не копать.

Но если Фарфарелло переключился на теологию — это хороший признак.

Интересно, что сказала бы Ока Сакаки, узнай она, что отдала свою жизнь за то, чтобы усмирить демонов в мозгах у психованного убийцы...

...и позволить другому — наслаждаться спокойными вечерами в удобном кресле?

Возможно, ей обмен показался бы неравноценным.

Шульдих пожимает плечами. _Взвешено и отмерено_...

И исполнено.

А им — давным-давно пора возвращаться.

...

...

... _М-мать его!.. чертов ублюдок_...

Шульдих уворачивается в последний момент — но прицельный удар все равно заставляет его ткнуться физиономией в зеленый ковролин. Клиент отлично владеет клюшкой для гольфа. И не экономит силы.

Шульдих уворачивается ровно настолько — чтобы обойтись без тяжких повреждений. Ему не улыбается лечить потом переломы. Но ссадина на скуле уже саднит, и зубы сводит от бессильной злости.

На себя самого — в первую очередь.

На весь этот гребаный мир...

— Зачем вы убили мою дочь!

Такатори заходится слепой беспомощной яростью. Третий айрон в руке взлетает — чтобы опуститься Фарфарелло на плечо.

**Не дергайся.**

Он _держит_ ирландца.

Он по-прежнему убеждает себя, что держит ситуацию под контролем.

Клиенту надо позволить выпустить пар. Выплеснуть бешенство.

Это необходимо.

Потом...

... _Вот гребаная скотина... больно же!.._

Удар второй раз по касательной задевает скулу.

**Не дергайся.**

...Их вырвали сюда, в офис Такатори, утренним звонком, подняв с постели. Единственное, что успел сделать Шульдих, — это мысленно бросить встревоженному Наги: **Подними Кроуфорда. У нас проблемы.**

И коротко — ситуацию.

Очень коротко. Настолько — насколько вообще возможно.

Если бы он сказал всю правду... шансов дождаться американца было бы не слишком много. Так — он ставит примерно на два к десяти.

Ничего. Он справится и сам. Только... вытерпеть еще пару ударов...

Рано или поздно этот ублюдок начнет выдыхаться...

...У Такатори поутру на приеме был его младший брат. Начальник полиции. С подробным докладом.

Всё чистая правда... только — ни слова о группе «Вайс».

...Потом Такатори схватился за клюшку для гольфа.

Спасибо, что хотя бы не за пистолет...

— Мерзавцы, зачем вы убили Оку?!

_Зачем?.._

Сейчас Шульдих и сам не уверен, что помнит ответ.

...

Шары, прицельно летящие в лузы.

Зеркала. Лабиринты. Повторяющийся кошмар.

...Шульдих больше не думает о справедливости — сплевывая кровь на зеленый ворс.

 

«...Особенно жестко он преследовал гомосексуалистов, рассматривая их как наносящих личное оскорбление и преступников, заслуживающих самого сурового наказания. Не пощадил Гиммлер даже «старого бойца», начальника одного из главных управлений, группенфюрера СС Курта Витье. В «Черном корпусе» 22 мая 1935 года была помещена заметка, которая сообщила что «Витье вынужден покинуть свой пост из-за болезни».

<...>

В 1937 году Гиммлер потребовал не только изгонять гомосексуалистов из СС, но и подвергать их тюремному заключению, а затем и суду. Не менее жестко реагировал он и на нечистоту арийской крови. С 1 июня 1935 года все офицеры, начиная со штурмфюреров, а с 1 октября 1935 года каждый обер- и гауптшарфюрер, а затем вообще все эсэсовцы были обязаны представить свидетельства, что ни они сами, ни их жены не имеют в своем роду евреев...»

_**Хене Х. «Черный орден СС. История охранных отрядов»** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Серые клубы сахарной ваты перед глазами. Приторной сахарной ваты.

Каждый вдох дерет пересохшее небо.

_...да проснись же!.._

Клочья пенистых мыльных пузырей врезаются в барабанные перепонки.

Лопаются. Оглушают.

_...Брэд!.._

Тяжелая рука давит на лоб. Давит на затылок. Давит.

_...Такатори... убили..._

Давит — взрываясь горечью мыльной пены на языке.

— Наги... Какого черта...

 _...Шульдих_...

Серые ошметки оседают в гортани. Скатываются в обожженную воздухом трахею.

... _Шу_...

— Верхний ящик. Шприц. Кофеин. Полтора миллиграмма.

Циферблат настольных часов кажется ослепительно ярким. Цифры наслаиваются друг на друга. Ноль один ноль один. Десять десять. Десять ноль один. Маленькая чашка подрагивает в ватных пальцах. У черного кофе без сахара запах паленой резины и мыльный вкус.

— Коротко. В чем дело.

У черного кофе без сахара мутно-пепельный цвет. Одеяло кажется бумажным на ощупь. Сожмешь чуть сильнее — и оно прорвется под пальцами. Кроуфорд отставляет чашку и поднимается на ноги. Он не пролил ни капли и нашел очки с третьей попытки.

— Вызови такси.

Десять шестнадцать. Кроуфорд не помнит, куда пропали шесть минут. Или шестнадцать. Время наваливается на него весом двух бессонных суток и крошащейся горечью лоразепама. Еще два чертовых часа он должен был спать. До полудня. В три часа у него...

Десять двадцать три. Кроуфорд второй раз перевязывает узел на темно-зеленом галстуке. Он не понял и половины из того, что сказал Наоэ. Мальчишка продолжает говорить.

Улицы тянутся развернутыми рулонами наждачной бумаги. Каждый гудок бьет по перепонкам. Слова теряются в дорожном гуле. Остаются только имена — прохладные и гладкие, как металлический роллер. Попытки нащупать хотя бы одну развилку наталкиваются на тонированное стекло. Уголки глаз покалывает, будто капилляры ощетиниваются иголками.

Десять сорок девять. Воздуха слишком мало. Закончился — еще на прошлом ударе.

— Это Вайс, господин Такатори. Вам следует обвинять именно их.

Кровавая ссадина на скуле у рыжего не добавляет Кроуфорду красноречия. Мысли громоздятся слоеными конструкциями, он посылает Шульдиха к черту, когда тот пытается установить ментальный контакт, и укрепляет барьер, он продолжает нести откровенную чушь, наматывать круг за кругом, ступая след в след по собственным словам, латать брешь за брешью все новыми объяснениями, искать причины в следствиях, замыкать следствия на поводы, до тех пор, пока давление не ослабеет. Пока клиент не опустит руку. Пока айрон номер три не останется у Кроуфорда.

По дороге в особняк, морщась от каждого резкого поворота, Кроуфорд заставляет Наоэ пересказать ему все, что он наговорил в офисе «Независимой партии». Мальчишка запинается на третьем предложении, зато у Фарфарелло — на редкость хорошая память. Ирландец поглаживает ушибленное плечо и, прикрыв глаза, воспроизводит тезис за тезисом.

Кроуфорд ненавидит экспромты. Кроуфорд до сих пор не видит ни единой линии. Дождь размазывает их по стеклу, дробя на мелкие капли.

Кроуфорд ненавидит слово «промахнулся». Словосочетание «убийство дочери клиента» кажется Кроуфорду противоречащим всем законам английской грамматики.

— Зайди ко мне, — бросает он перед тем, как захлопнуть дверцу «Тойоты».

После второй чашки кофе цвета наконец обретают плотность. Кроуфорд водит пальцами по ободку и тщательно вытирает сухую руку белым платком. Ни единой чертовой линии. Он должен был проснуться пять минут назад.

Кровь приливает к вискам. Будущее — угли, разгорающиеся в сосудах.

— Наверное... мне надо объяснить?

Телепат останавливается на третьем шаге от порога. Каждый следующий — в два раза короче предыдущего. Кроуфорд распускает узел галстука — и жар ощутимо спадает. Для того чтобы открыть окно, необходимо встать. Для того чтобы включить кондиционер, необходимо пересечь полкомнаты. Он сделает это. Немного позже.

— Да.

— Я лажанулся, — говорит Шульдих, передернув плечом. Запинается, будто ожидая ответа.

Кроуфорду нечего отвечать. Ничего, что входило бы в литературный словарь британского, американского или австралийского варианта английского языка, не приходит на ум.

— Девчонка была там... в тот вечер — на банкете. Когда Хирофуми и этот — Такатори-самый-младший — из Вайс... все складывалось. Кроме нее. Я не предусмотрел. — Шульдих снова дергается. Переминается с ноги на ногу. Внимательно изучает изломы кожи на подлокотнике кресла. — Не хотел ее убивать. До последнего. Ч-черт...

Холодная кофейная гуща оставляет коричневые потеки на белом фарфоре. Кроуфорд вертит чашку в руке. Чашка дешевле нового роллера. К тому же, бездумно отломать ручку сложнее, чем посеребренный клип.

— Почему я узнал об этом сегодня, Шульдих?

— Потому что я был уверен, что выкручусь.

— Когда ты решил ее ликвидировать?

Собственный голос кажется ему слишком глухим. От вопросов остается привкус дешевого табака на губах. От переизбытка кофеина подрагивают колени.

— Вчера. Выбор был... или так — или она все-таки доносит отцу. Эти... _цветочные мальчики_ мне показались идеальным вариантом. Опасный и неуловимый враг — всегда полезная штука. — Кроуфорд не видит лица телепата, но слышит, как ухмылка появляется и сходит с подвижных тонких губ. — Я... не учел, что они сообщат Сюичи Такатори. А тот уже — брату. Разборка у них утром была та еще, клиент до сих пор кипит. — Кроуфорд не слышит и не услышит аритмичной пульсации вызова в тихом голосе. — Ну да, лажа полная... Будешь убивать?

Содранная кожа на подергивающейся скуле — уродливое клеймо будущего, которого Кроуфорд не успел увидеть.

— Почему ты не поставил меня в известность. Вчера.

— Это была... _моя_ лажа.

Это даже не стечение обстоятельств. Стечение упрямств — девчонки, которая не желала молчать, Шульдиха, который решил все сделать сам, начальника полиции, который решил обвинить брата в смерти Оки Сакаки. Смерти дочери Рэйдзи Такатори, устроенной его собственными телохранителями.

Кроуфорд откидывается на спинку кресла. Мягкая кожа, поскрипывая, проседает под лопатками. Это лучший способ не вскочить на ноги. Он не станет делать резких движений. Это всего лишь кофеин в крови. И неспособность отследить хотя бы один узел. И неспособность удержать чашку в непослушных пальцах.

— Это будет _мой_ отчет в генштаб... Шульдих, у меня сдает фантазия. Версию про «Вайс» едва проглотил клиент. Больше она никого не обманет.

Телепат наматывает длинную рыжую прядь на палец. Безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Ну, тогда и делай, что должен... в чем проблема? Один раз ты меня вытащил — второй раз можешь не трудиться. Мне пофигу. Или ты ждешь — я в ногах валяться буду?

— Идиот, — слишком громко думает Кроуфорд. Снимает очки, откладывая их на стол. Стук металла по столешнице заставляет его дернуться. — Сядь. Я хочу слышать твою оценку текущей ситуации. И твой прогноз на дальнейшее развитие событий. Кризисная дипломатия, Шульдих. Если я не ошибаюсь, это называется так.

После некоторой заминки Шульдих садится в кресло. Впервые — прямо, на край — будто на неудобный стул. Упирает подбородок в сплетенные пальцы, то и дело морщится. Задумчиво покачивается.

— Я не верю, что Такатори станет поднимать шум в Центре. Ты его убедил насчет Вайс — убедил железно. А слать доносы... устраивать переполох... требовать, чтобы нас сменил кто-то еще... Выборы на носу. Не в его интересах. Другая группа потратит недели две только на то, чтобы привыкнуть к рутине...

Вкус у будущего — соленый, чуть прогорклый. И саднящее ощущение под ложечкой. Шульдих скажет, что клиента стоит чем-нибудь занять. Шульдих скажет, что это должно помочь на выборах и дать выход скопившейся злости. Шульдих скажет, что ручается: гольф тут не подойдет.

Шульдих не скажет ничего нового.

Это означает, что на проекте «Вайс» с вероятностью процентов в восемьдесят придется поставить точку. Кроуфорд не знает, почему он всеми силами оттягивал этот момент, хотя изначально предвидел неизбежность такого исхода. Для этого не нужно видеть вероятностей. Для этого нужно просто увидеть упрямые фиалковые глаза.

— Он займется. Тщательно займется — и братом, и его волонтерами. Это принесет еще большие проблемы в итоге. И при любом раскладе нас отстранят при первом же удобном случае. Не сейчас — так через три недели, когда будут итоги выборов.

Кроуфорд поднимается на ноги, нечаянно сбрасывая на пол записную книжку с угла стола. Телепат дергается, едва заметно вжимая голову в плечи — будто в руках у Кроуфорда по-прежнему остается отнятая у клиента клюшка.

Кроуфорд открывает верхний ящик стола и достает оттуда аптечку. Кусок бинта и антисептик. Он подходит к Шульдиху, приподнимая рыжую голову за подбородок. Разворачивая — ссадиной к свету. Осторожно счищая запекшуюся кровь.

Шульдих морщится и щурится, искоса глядя в окно. На бледное лицо падает узкий луч света, прорезавшегося из-за густых серых туч. Шульдих упрямо не отводит глаз от солнца, и оно прячется первым.

— Я не знаю общего расклада... Отстранят — из Центра? Или сам Такатори попытается сбросить балласт?.. В любом случае, тогда надо подумать, как нам дистанцироваться заранее — самим. Сделать _его_ невыгодным — для Центра. Подставить. Скинуть, в конце концов. Только... чтобы они _сами_ этого захотели. Ради чего он им так сдался, в конце концов?

Ради того, чтобы воспроизвести здесь сперва копию Вевельсбурга, а затем копию немецкой диктатуры, промолчит Кроуфорд. Несколько тысяч мест. Эта цифра не дает ему покоя. Каждый раз, когда он вынужден спускаться в каменный зал. Смотреть в слепые вытаращенные глаза горгулий. Несколько тысяч. Они в генштабе сошли с ума.

— _Теперь_ это наш единственный вариант. Генштаб не станет снимать группу с задания до тех пор, пока не будет прямых доказательств нашей некомпетентности. Они избегают информационных утечек. На то есть основания. Тебе не стоило так подставляться. Это очень осложнит работу.

На чужой скуле под пальцами едва ощутимо перекатываются желваки. Кроуфорд последний раз проходится мокрой марлей по коже и отходит, присаживаясь на край стола. Сминая бинт в кулаке. Медленно. Почти незаметно. Все сильнее сжимая пальцы — до ноющей боли в суставах.

— Ближайшие пару дней не выходи из дома. Не попадайся клиенту на глаза.

— И... _тебе_ — видимо тоже, — вздыхает телепат, криво усмехаясь. — Ладно, я понял, — говорит телепат, поднимаясь и направляясь к двери. Задерживаясь на пороге, чтобы бросить едва слышное _«спасибо»_ и тут же прикрыть за собой дверь.

Бинт в руке Кроуфорда — грязно-бурого цвета. Будущее — коричневое пятно на накрахмаленном манжете.

 

* * *

 

Дротик раскалывает экран — ровно на букве «В» в слове «Вайс», криво написанном на кирпичной стене, — дистанционный пульт управления, который работает всего один раз, но наверняка. Ирландец облизывает губы и скалится. Кроуфорд поднимается, чтобы уйти к себе. Новости он досмотрит и в комнате.

С каждым часом Кроуфорду все меньше нравится блеск в глазах клиента. Он слишком плохо разбирается в разновидностях фанатиков, чтобы быть уверенным, что и дальше сможет контролировать именно этого.

У мальчишек из цветочного магазина заканчиваются шансы. Один за другим — с тех пор, как Такатори отдал прямой приказ «покончить с ними любыми средствами». Синоним — «уничтожить». Синоним — «стереть с лица земли». Одна за другой — обрываются линии. Секретарша Персии — больше не надежный контакт. Слишком много шансов засветиться.

С каждым днем Кроуфорду все меньше нравится смотреть телевизор. Он слишком хорошо представляет себе последствия этих игрушечных терактов. Следующий шаг — это комендантский час. Следующий шаг — это военное положение.

Он до сих пор уверен, что упустил какую-то деталь — тщательно отгораживая группу от смерти Оки Сакаки в отчетах генштабу. Он до сих пор ожидает вопросов и готовит на них ответы. Он придумывает все новые и новые вопросы — каждый раз, садясь за лэптоп перед сеансом утренней и вечерней связи.

«Приглашение» — написано в письме, которое он получил и распечатал сегодня утром. Кроуфорд перечитал его уже трижды. Он достаточно хорошо знает немецкий язык, чтобы отличить слово «приглашение» от слова «повестка». Он достаточно хорошо знает тех, на кого работает, чтобы ставить знак равенства между обоими словами.

К Шульдиху он заходит после короткого стука в дверь. Молча отдает распечатку и проходит к окну мимо журнального столика, перевернутого ножками вверх. Кроуфорд пожимает плечами, увидев кроссовку, болтающуюся на ноже, воткнутом в притолоку. Это — и еще стол — единственное отклонение от казарменного порядка в комнате. Кроуфорд вспоминает ослепительно-белые стены Питомника и начинает понимать, откуда у телепата любовь к ярким цветам.

Кроуфорд сказал бы — компенсация. Кроуфорд сказал бы — самоидентификация. Кроуфорд сказал бы — бесполезная попытка перечеркнуть десять лет, проведенных взаперти. Кроуфорд молчит, глядя в запятнанное двумя белыми облаками небо. Смотреть на лицо телепата ему не хочется.

— ...fur treue Dienste in der SZ, — хмыкает Шульдих у него за спиной.

Третья степень. 8 лет безупречной службы. Чертова медаль на синей орденской планке, которую он никогда не повесит на лацкан пиджака.

От наград и приглашений генштаба не отказываются, точно так же, как и от приказов. Даже если это приглашение на торжественный прием по случаю шестидесятилетия со дня основания научно-исследовательского института «Розенкройц». Даже если это приглашение в подземный комплекс Гамбурга.

— Ого. Ты хотел орден, я помню... — говорит Шульдих, тщательно складывая бумагу — сперва вдвое, затем вчетверо. — А вот Фарфарелло носки опять обломались. Хотя... я-то им там зачем?

— Меня забыли поставить в известность.

Будущее — зыбкий след от пролетевшего самолета, царапина на небесной эмали. Кроуфорд видит вероятности, а не причинно-следственные связи. Кроуфорда четвертые сутки тошнит от адреналина. От отмененных, переназначенных и сорванных встреч. От иррациональных требований клиента. От желания приложить рыжего об стену, возрастающего с каждой новой ухмылкой, искривляющей тонкие губы.

Кроуфорд видит вероятности, в которых он срывается. Кроуфорд видит вероятности, в которых он использует посторонние предметы. Кроуфорд видит слишком много шансов и слишком мало возможностей ими не воспользоваться. Кроуфорд меньше всего желает трое суток торчать с телепатом бок о бок на чертовом приеме. В машинах. В залах ожидания. В самолетах.

Перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, он бросает беглый взгляд на две исчерканные красными крестами карты, висящие на стене. Северная Америка — на одной. Юго-восточная Азия — на второй. Кроуфорд готов ручаться, что рыжий никогда не был ни на одной из отмеченных локаций.

Кроуфорд сомневается, что кто-либо из них когда-нибудь там побывает. Будь у него дротик, Кроуфорд швырнул бы его в Нью-Йорк.

 

* * *

 

Серый дым стелется густой пеленой за стеклом иллюминатора. Время обесценено межконтинентальными перелетами. Вырезано цензурой часовых поясов. Они взлетают в одиннадцать и садятся в три. Половина суток стоимостью в четыре часа.

Шульдих все больше говорит. С каждым километром, приближающим их к Мюнхену. Шульдих смеется все беззаботнее. С каждым километром, приближающим их к Гамбургу. Шульдих листает журналы и тянется за новыми, то и дело дергает по мелочам стюардесс в коротких серых юбках и поправляет бандану каждые десять минут.

 _...Рыжий выгибается и застывает с приоткрытым ртом, свесив голову влево_.

— Сочиняешь торжественную речь, Кроуфорд?

 _...тонкая струйка слюны течет по подбородку_...

Он мерно постукивает пальцами по пластмассовому столику. Он отвечает невпопад. Или собирается отвечать — но так и не открывает рта.

 _...Рыжего колотит мелкая дрожь. Глазные яблоки слишком быстро вращаются под закрытыми веками_...

Серые клетки взлетно-посадочных полос приближаются с каждой минутой.

 _...пальцы обхватывают белый подлокотник_...

Серое густое полотно перед глазами. Он видит узел, но не нащупывает развилок. Будущее — дорога, на которой забыли расставить знаки.

— И что им стоило снять для своего банкета остров на Карибах? Ты бывал на Карибах, Кро...

— Не мешай.

 _...Рыжий рвется вперед. Фиксаторы врезаются в запястья_...

Кроуфорд тратит лишний час на ближайший подвернувшийся им ресторан. Шульдих заказывает за двоих. Они оба не притрагиваются к тарелкам.

 _...вздутые вены на судорожно подергивающемся горле_...

Серые облезлые дома за окном. Ни единой прорисованной развилки. Ни единого дорожного указателя. От каналов тянет стылой сыростью. Шульдих ежится, глядя вслед уезжающему такси. Желтый автомобиль растворяется в череде перекрестков, облупившиеся трущобы выдавливают его из себя — слишком яркого для таких мест.

 _...Рыжий сползает по стене_...

— Шульдих.

Рыжий вздрагивает, переводя быстрый взгляд с руки, прижимающей его к стене гаража, на лицо американца.

Провода и датчики, собирается сказать Кроуфорд. Мониторы. И мягкие белые подлокотники. Инъекции. И...

— Не делай глупостей. Будь осторожен.

Он заходит на склад прежде, чем Шульдих ответит. Он не хочет слышать чужих ответов. Он хочет видеть развилку. Действие или бездействие, которое приведет к отсмотренному узлу.

В спину Кроуфорду несется насмешливое «Хай». Не хватает всего одного звука — для полного соответствия месту. Проверка сетчатки. Проверка отпечатков. Проверка голоса. Проверка доступа. Проверка инвентаря. Еще одна проверка черт знает чего. Следующая проверка.

На его памяти — это самый жесткий досмотр из всех, которые Кроуфорду приходилось проходить здесь или в тренировочном лагере «Аненербе» в Аргентине. На его памяти — это первое торжественное мероприятие, куда он прибывает в качестве гостя, а не сопровождающего.

У него слишком хорошая память. Столы с прохладительными напитками и пуншем в центральном зале блока «А» кажутся Кроуфорду топорной, наспех собранной декорацией.

Серые куртки с поднятыми воротничками уравнивают недавних кадетов с кураторами. Здесь ведут переговоры и решают дела, которые откладывались в долгий ящик годами. Выпускников Питомника проще всего отличить — они практически не общаются с внешними, сбиваются в группы, обмениваются новостями и слухами.

Выпускников Питомника проще всего отличить — их тщательно сторонятся все остальные.

Шульдих растворяется в толпе, рыжая грива мелькает то в одном, то в другом конце зала, Шульдих избегает его — то и дело ухмыляясь очередному знакомцу, Шульдих иногда оборачивается, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Он опасается одного — что телепата прихватит сразу после приема, что телепата может прихватить _на_ приеме, Кроуфорд уже знаком с динамикой, это слишком удобный, но чересчур хрупкий инструмент — чертов чокнутый _питомец_ , им придется провести здесь весь вечер, фон Мецлер продолжает рассказывать об успешной линии генетических экспериментов, он слушает вполуха, он прикидывает, как скоро сможет откланяться — чтобы это не вызвало подозрений, он складывает минуту к минуте, он все еще не видит развилки, только узел, в котором...

 _...Рыжий закусывает губу и упрямо молчит, мелкие капли пота проступают на висках, мокрые пряди перечеркивают лицо жирными штрихами_...

— Хорошая работа, роттенфюрер. — Изрытые морщинами губы почти не шевелятся. Кроуфорд кивает и благодарит, замирая, пока узловатые пальцы закрепят орденскую планку. Болотный взгляд сверлит его насквозь. Когда Кроуфорд прикрывает глаза, на сетчатке остаются зеленые отпечатки. Тот самый немец, который послал его в Японию словами _«этот подходит»_. Теперь он вручает награды и говорит о возрождении империи. Об этом говорят с 45-го — при каждом удобном случае — но именно его хочется слушать.

Ему хочется верить.

...Несколько тысяч мест в гребаном подземелье, зеркальной копии залов Вевельсбурга...

 _Хорошая работа_.

Кроуфорд почти не удивляется, когда после торжественной части его вызывают в командный пульт блока «А». Кроуфорд уже ничему не удивляется с тех пор, как убедился в своих догадках. С тех пор, как узнал имя этого свихнувшегося нациста, который отстраивает свою фантомную империю на японских костях.

Оберстгруппенфюрер SZ Роберт Фладд. Фальшивый паспорт, фальшивое имя, фальшивое прошлое. Вольфрам Зиверс, пойманный, неоднократно допрошенный и казненный американцами в сорок пятом. Говорят, он лично занимался операцией «Аргентина». Говорят, на его жизнь раз десять покушались. Говорят, сейчас ему должно быть за сотню лет.

Мертвец, который с высоты пятиметрового возвышения командного пульта наблюдает за серыми фигурками, перемещающимися, группирующимися, улыбающимися, вспоминающими, пытающимися забыть — выглядит на бодрые семьдесят. Мертвец говорит Кроуфорду о жизни. Мертвец говорит о высокой миссии, которую доверили их группе. Мертвец говорит, что пора приступать ко второй части операции «Восход».

— Мы у шарнира времени, роттенфюрер. Переворот уже происходит. Ты стоишь у его истоков.

Мертвец, подчинивший себе сперва плоть, а затем время, похож на восковую фигуру, обтянутую серой формой. Форма — единственное, что осталось у мертвеца. Он говорит о рейхсфюрере. Слишком много говорит о рейхсфюрере.

Кроуфорд не забывает кивать и отвечать сухими утверждениями. Мертвецу не нужны его слова. Рыжий мелькает у самого выхода из центрального зала. Тень от монитора, висящего на стене, скрывает лицо его собеседника. Приземистая фигура кажется Кроуфорду знакомой. Фигура — и проплешина, старательно прикрытая редкими волосами. Собеседник держит Шульдиха за подбородок. Кроуфорд уверен, что пора вмешаться.

— Японцу нельзя доверять, ты должен быть готов заменить его. Закончить строительство.

Кроуфорд уверен, что перебивать мертвецов невежливо. Кроуфорд слишком хорошо представляет себе возможности этого мертвеца, чтобы позволить себе дерзость. Кроуфорд отводит глаза от центрального зала, отгороженного от командного пульта звуконепроницаемым стеклом. Шульдих разберется. Питомник и его чертовы питомцы. Правила, которых он никогда не поймет. Устои, к которым он никогда не привыкнет.

_...я не хочу возвращаться в Гамбург, ты понимаешь?.._

Мертвецу достаточно сказать два слова в коммуникатор, чтобы меньше чем через минуту в командную рубку вошел уже знакомый Кроуфорду блондин со стальными коронками. Лет пятьдесят — разницы в возрасте, званий пять — разницы в ранге. Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Они оба смотрят на мертвеца абсолютно одинаковыми глазами.

Они оба хотят жить.

— Карл, введи роттенфюрера в курс. Я поговорю с тобой завтра.

За мертвецом неслышно смыкаются раздвижные створки двери. Кроуфорд почти удивлен, что на него отреагировали фотодиоды. Его новый куратор, которого он впервые видит не через тысячи километров и тонкий экран монитора, предупреждает о секретности. Оговаривает секретность. Настаивает на секретности. Его новый куратор по имени Карл говорит о секретности уже гребаных восемь минут.

 _...Рыжий сползает по стене_...

Когда Кроуфорд поворачивает голову к стеклу, под монитором у выхода из центрального зала уже никого нет. Только Шульдих — на корточках у стены.

— Вам должно быть известно об экспедициях «Аненербе» на Восток...

Кроуфорду известно лишь одно: он должен убраться отсюда. Немедленно. Кроуфорд кивает и слушает дальше. О Востоке. О ламе в зеленых перчатках — самозваном держателе ключей от Агартхи. Об обществе Туле. Об экспедициях.

Кроуфорд ненавидит фанатиков и мертвецов.

...

— Все необходимые инструкции получите по обычному каналу. Чертежи и контакты. Теперь по герру Такатори. Успешная идея — с террористами. Это сыграет нам на руку.

— Только в случае, если клиент не решит обособиться.

— Насколько велика вероятность такого исхода?

— Я бы не стал сбрасывать ее со счетов. До тех пор, пока он нуждается в помощи, он, разумеется, будет исполнять все поручения. Если ему удастся в полной мере развернуть свою антитеррористическую кампанию, он может решить, что дальше справится сам.

— Оберстгруппенфюрер дает вам полную свободу действий в случае, если Такатори попытается выйти из-под контроля. Это нежелательный вариант, но мы его предусмотрели. Запасную квартиру вам подготовят. Японца, если он решит отказаться от наших услуг, вы ликвидируете.

Серые фигурки в центральном зале перемещаются по заранее известным траекториям. Шахматная партия сумасшедшего дальтоника.

Шульдих по-прежнему сидит у стены.

Металлические створки за спиной у Кроуфорда разъезжаются с еле слышным жужжанием. Карл прерывается на полуслове и выразительно приподнимает бровь. Он не фанатик, он всего лишь педант.

— Герр Шанцлер, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Герр оберфюрер. Прошу простить. Мое вторжение. Но дело. Не терпит. Отлагательства. — Он выплевывает слово за словом, почти не размыкая губ.

Будущее плещется в стылых рыбьих глазах.

— Хорошо. У вас есть еще вопросы, Кроуфорд?

У него не осталось никаких вопросов. Он не говорит об этом лишь потому, что Шанцлер сейчас потребует его присутствия при разговоре. На нем останавливаются светло-серые, будто присыпанные грязным снегом глаза. Шанцлер качает головой. Шанцлер почти улыбается. Шанцлер вежлив, как чертова гимназистка.

Кроуфорда пугает вежливость немецкого сукина сына, который в третий раз собирается перейти ему дорогу.

— Хорошо что. Герр Кроуфорд. Здесь. Как я помню. Штурмман Шульдих. Находится. Под его. Непосредственным. Руководством.

Кроуфорд кивает. Оберфюрер ожидает продолжения. Шанцлер выдерживает паузу перед тем, как тремя репликами изложить суть проблемы. Плановая реадаптация, говорит Шанцлер. Легкая дестабилизация, говорит Шанцлер. Ничего серьезного, говорит Шанцлер. Две недели — и штурмман сможет вернуться...

— ...к исполнению. Своих. Прямых. Обязанностей. Как его прежний куратор. Я могу ручаться. Что после реадаптации. С ним не будет. Никаких. Проблем.

— Я бы не стал принимать поспешных решений, — говорит Кроуфорд, не отводя взгляда от водянистых глаз. Звуконепроницаемое стекло полностью тонировано снаружи, но он затылком чувствует взгляд рыжего.

— У вас. Имеются. Возражения? — уточняет Шанцлер. Складка на щеке обозначает проступившую усмешку.

Оберфюрер, молча наблюдающий за ними обоими, впервые смотрит на Кроуфорда с интересом. Кроуфорд — достает записную книжку и монотонно перечисляет возражения. Пятница, восемнадцатое. Переговоры. Встреча. Совещание. Суббота, девятнадцатое. Встреча. Встреча. Переговоры. Фуршет. Воскресенье, двадцатое...

Воскресенье, двадцать седьмое...

— Как руководитель группы, я не поручусь за успех всех вышеозначенных мероприятий в случае отсутствия на них телепата.

Оберфюрер задумчиво кивает — им обоим. Оберфюреру наплевать на то, что в ближайшем будущем случится с телепатом. Погрешность любого из перечисленных Кроуфордом дел будет куда меньшим злом для операции «Восход», чем неконтролируемая девиация. Кроуфорду это известно точно так же хорошо, как и блондину, который сейчас даст согласие на реадаптацию штурммана Шульдиха. После восьмидесятого _модифицированным_ не оставляют второго шанса на провал.

— Я. Принес. Рекомендацию. И направление. На плановую. Реадаптацию. Роттенфюрер. Кроуфорд.

Кроуфорд тщательно укрепляет ментальные барьеры — несмотря на то, что никто не пытается его сканировать. Кроуфорд тратит три минуты — отбирая три минуты у оберфюрера с Шанцлером — пока не запомнит каждое слово лаконичных формулировок рекомендации. Пока не запомнит каждую запятую в направлении на реадаптацию, которое ему, как непосредственному начальнику штурммана Шульдиха, следует подписать.

У будущего восемь абзацев и пятьдесят девять строк. Его очень легко окрестить простой формальностью. От Кроуфорда требуется лишь подпись. Согласие — дал оберфюрер.

Кроуфорд помнит все свои проверки. В девятнадцать. В двадцать три. В двадцать пять. Кроуфорд не поручится, что устроенный Шанцлером спектакль не преследует дополнительных целей. Кроуфорд уверен, что бланк рекомендации был напечатан еще до того, как ему прислали приглашение в Гамбург. Что бланк направления ожидает его подписи не первые сутки.

— Сегодня шестнадцатое июня, герр гауптштурмфюрер. Когда штурмман Шульдих сможет вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей?

— Тридцатого. Июня. Штурмман Шульдих. Будет. У вас. Роттенфюрер.

Буквы на бланке — не черные, темно-серые. В Питомнике экономят на картриджах для лазерных принтеров. И без того слишком много расходных материалов.

 _...ты все это время просто ждал удобного момента — чтобы меня подставить_...

Кроуфорд ставит подпись, отдает бумаги Шанцлеру и возвращается к прерванному разговору с оберфюрером. Кроуфорд отворачивается от стекла, когда к рыжему подходят двое человек в темно-зеленой форме с черными нашивками на рукавах. Он делает это достаточно естественно, чтобы не оставить у собеседника подозрений. Он никогда не давал повода усомниться в собственной лояльности. «Аненербе», генеральному штабу, SZ. Он готов присягать на «Майн Кампфе» в любое время дня и ночи. Все свое свободное время.

Ему приходится потратить немало усилий, чтобы не выбросить чертов орден в металлическую урну для мусора, когда он остается один в командной рубке. Намного меньше усилий ему требуется на то, чтобы не подойти к мониторам и не переключиться на блок D.

...

— Отлично, Кроуфорд. Оберстгруппенфюрер вами доволен.

Клаус фон Мецлер совсем не по-немецки растягивает слова. Улыбается, едва касаясь губами ободка узкого бокала. Кроуфорду повезло с куратором в «Аненербе». За этого пронырливого лиса передралась бы половина международных дипломатических миссий.

Клауса фон Мецлера легко потерять в толпе, но когда обернешься — он будет стоять за плечом. Он с легкостью переходит с пунша на коньяк и с коньяка на пунш. От него совсем не пахнет спиртным.

— Награды — не главное. Потерпите. У вас будет настоящий отпуск, когда вы закончите Японию.

Кроуфорд не притрагивается к пуншу с тех пор, как спустился в зал. Кроуфорд позволит себе двойной виски — в самолете.

— В унтершарфюрерах вы не задержитесь надолго.

Клаус фон Мецлер примеряет на него новое звание — будто парадную форму. Оценивающий взгляд скользит по пепельной куртке. Погоны упразднили еще в сорок пятом — во избежание эксцессов. Отличительные знаки — это пуговицы и пояса. Четыре полоски на пуговицах преображаются в одну звезду на пряжке ремня. К ней незамедлительно добавляются две полосы — отпечатки вкрадчивого баритона.

— Зря пренебрегаете карьерным ростом, Кроуфорд. Скромность хороша, когда она заметна. Небольшая толика честолюбия пойдет вам на пользу.

Когда Кроуфорд выйдет на улицу, антрацитово-черное небо над Гамбургом будет усыпано звездами и располосовано бледными следами самолетов.

— Вы уже выросли из возраста, когда постоянные разъезды идут человеку на пользу. Пора бы вам осесть где-нибудь. После Японии перед вами откроется много новых возможностей.

Клаус фон Мецлер протягивает ему бокал. Кроуфорд принял слишком много всего из рук своего куратора, чтобы отказываться — теперь. Пунш кажется ему приторным.

— За ваш удачный брак, — говорит фон Мецлер. Паузы в пять секунд достаточно, чтобы Кроуфорд понял, что не ослышался. — Я вам этого не говорил, но оберстгруппенфюрер уже подписал разрешение. Все эти дотошные проверки заняли почти два с половиной месяца, зато теперь мы можем быть уверены, что не ошиблись в подборе. Отличный генофонд. Я даже не удивлюсь, если поздравлять вас с первенцем приедет _он сам_...

Будь в SZ человек, которому Кроуфорд мог доверять — им стал бы Клаус фон Мецлер. Крепко сложенный истинный ариец с длинным прямым носом и самой непринужденной на свете улыбкой.

Кроуфорд отставляет на стол пустой бокал. Он до сих пор пытается списать услышанное на скрытую омонимию немецкого языка.

— Фройляйн Лин, к сожалению, не смогла приехать на торжество. Страсбург требует слишком много внимания. У вас уже была возможность оценить ее несомненно выдающийся потенциал. Вы составите хорошую пару.

— Фройляйн Лин.

— Сильвия Лин. Штурмман Спектр из «Фарблосс». Довольно беспокойная команда, откровенно говоря. Успешная, но беспокойная. Но пока что нет повода для открытой тревоги, они справляются. Не думаю, что небольшая кадровая перестановка им повредит. Мы уже нашли замену фройляйн Лин. Слабая модификация, зато — спонтанная. Пока что мы к нему присматриваемся. У вас будет возможность познакомиться в Токио. Подающий большие надежды молодой человек... остались пустые формальности.

Будь в SZ человек, от которого Кроуфорд не ждал бы удара в спину — им стал бы Клаус фон Мецлер. Кроуфорд убежден в том, что его бывший куратор из «Аненербе» не страдает провалами в памяти. Кроуфорд почти дословно помнит собственный отчет восьмилетней давности. Все соображения по поводу методов работы Питомника Кроуфорд тогда уместил в полтора листа одиннадцатым кеглем.

Он тянется за новым бокалом. Коньяк или пунш — сейчас это не имеет особого значения. Он вряд ли отдаст должное вкусу. Слишком солоно на языке...

 _За ваш удачный брак_...

Серые фигурки перемещаются по невидимой доске. Обмениваются новостями. Сведениями. Контактами. Друзьями и врагами. Кто-то за тонированным стеклом наблюдает за ними точно так же краем глаза, как он сам — смотрел на рыжего, сидящего у стены.

_...разве у нас есть выбор?.._

Кроуфорд улыбается перед тем, как поблагодарить бывшего куратора за участие в его будущем. Он никогда не задавался вопросами, которые могли бы повредить его психологическому профилю и послужному списку.

Кроуфорд ни разу не был в блоке D и категорически не собирается туда попадать. Новую ручку он купит в магазине беспошлинной торговли в Мюнхене — для того, чтобы тут же выбросить, лишь сняв колпачок с целым клипом.

Кроуфорду чужды сентиментальность и символизм. Именно поэтому он оставил росчерк под направлением. Именно поэтому он сохранил роллер. Именно поэтому он и не подумал протестовать в лицо фон Мецлеру.

Кроуфорд подписал направление. Герр оберстгруппенфюрер подписал разрешение. Будущее — всего лишь помятый вексель, который никогда не будет оплачен.

 

 _«Подтвержденный фактаж: Март, 31 г. — Эрик Ян Хануссен. С подачи_ р-ф Г. _— личный астролог Гитлера. Июль, 34 г. — Nacht der langen Messer, особ. Totenkopfverbande, Теодор Айке._ Р-ф Г. _получает памятный кинжал с гербом Генриха I. (спуск в гробницу —_ sic! _). Ноябрь, 36 г., сент. 39, февр. 40, май 40, янв. 41 — задокументированные обращения к фон Крамму (личн. врач) — головные боли, совпадающие с периодами видений (_ cf. _переписка — личн. архив, том 6-8, секция AF-IV). С 31 по 44 гг. — список собранных в окружении слабопроявленных_ модификатов _(подготовить по материалам секц. AF, AK, AN), пофамильно с предполагаемой специализацией и уровнем активации. Сам_ р-ф Г. _— предположительно первый порог, ясновидец. Уточнить данные по Муссолини. Янв. 45 — эвакуация «Аненербе». Отдельно — разг. с фон Мессеном: союзники, сепаратн. переговоры (?) (_ cf. _личн. архив ф. М., секция AO-III). Проверить!!»_

_**Приложение 1 к направлению на психометрическую экспертизу, блок Е  
(записка обнаружена в секции AK архива института «Розенкройц»)** _

 

 

 *** Tyr-Rune** — символ языческого бога войны — Тира. Символизировала военное руководство. На могилах эсэсовцев эту руну часто изображали вместо христианского креста. На левом рукаве эту руну носили выпускники офицерской школы СА — SA-Reichfurerschule, которая до 1934 выпускала и офицеров СС. Затем руна стала эмблемой департамента СС по призыву и подготовке, а также эмблемой дивизии СС «30 января», укомплектованной курсантами и преподавателями военных школ СС.


	9. Chapter 9

###  **HAGALL-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-09.php#*)**

 

 

«В 1934 Гиммлер, за символическую плату в одну марку в год, арендовал разрушающийся замок в Вестфалии. Крепость, известная как Вевельсбург, якобы была построена гуннами. Первоначально замок начал свой путь как музей и колледж идеологического образования для офицеров СС, в рамках Главного управления расы и переселения, но уже в феврале 1935 перешел под контроль Персонального штаба рейхсфюрера СС. Гиммлер намеревался превратить Вевельсбург в духовный центр СС. Над гигантским залом-столовой в южном крыле были устроены личные покои самого рейхсфюрера — в том числе огромное помещение для коллекции оружия и библиотека в 12 000 томов. Рядом находился зал заседаний и судебный зал. В замке имелись комнаты для двенадцати приближенных Гиммлера, которые регулярно заседали в главном зале — тридцати пятиметровой длины и пятнадцатиметровой ширины — с круглым дубовым столом посередине, сидя в огромных креслах, обитых свиной кожей и украшенных гербами. По словам исследователя СС Хене, эти заседания сильно походили на спиритические сеансы».

_**Журавлев Н.И. «История Третьего Рейха»** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Запах пережаренного масла напоминает Кроуфорду о том, что он собирался позавтракать. Обгоревший остов взорванного склада на экране сменяется чумазым лицом в пожарной каске. Со сковородки во все стороны брызжет белок, желтки загустели и съежились, напоминая очертаниями острова Хонсю и Сикоку.

Кроуфорд думает о том, что простых взрывов на окраинах уже не хватает.

Будь Кроуфорд на месте Такатори — следующий теракт произошел бы в густонаселенном районе.

...

— Моя цель — Такатори Рэйдзи. Остальное меня не интересует, — говорит красноволосый идиот. Кроуфорд стоит в десяти шагах от мальчишки. Пристрелить его не составило бы труда, палец удобно лежит на спусковом крючке. Прямой приказ Такатори — ликвидировать Вайс при малейшей возможности.

Время близится к одиннадцати вечера. Рабочий день Кроуфорда закончился три с половиной часа назад.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? Тебе что, наплевать на то, что они уничтожат Вайс? — спрашивает Китада Ханаэ. Кроуфорд не исключает, что они с Фудзимией пользуются одной и той же краской для волос. В блеклом свете одинокого фонаря они кажутся очень похожими. Как брат и сестра.

Кроуфорд делает все возможное, чтобы Китада Ханаэ не закончила, как сестра Фудзимии. Секретарша Персии все еще слишком ему нужна.

Мальчишка грозится уйти из Вайс, если работа в группе будет мешать его миссии. Кроуфорд снимает затекший палец с курка — на всякий случай. Кроуфорд небезосновательно полагает, что он делает для сохранности этой кукольной группы едва ли не больше, чем сам Персия. Кроуфорд мог бы гордиться. Он обязательно будет — когда поймет, какого черта этим занимается — в свободное от работы время. До сих пор от Вайс были одни неприятности.

Кроуфорд выходит из тени, стоит Фудзимии завернуть за угол. Садится в машину, кивнув Ханаэ. Она не удивляется. За полтора месяца она уже привыкла. Не задавать вопросов. Не предлагать более тесного сотрудничества. Не пытаться инициировать встречу.

Кроуфорд приходит тогда, когда считает нужным. Иногда она сравнивает его с тайфуном. Иногда она ненавязчиво предлагает ему остаться на кофе. После Хелл это кажется Кроуфорду симптоматичным. Он никогда не соглашается. Он никогда не отказывается. Он говорит исключительно о делах.

Он молчит — все полчаса езды.

Узкая кисть подрагивает на руле. Кроуфорд считает своей личной удачей каждый оставленный позади телеграфный столб. После поездок на «Тойоте» Шульдиха ему следовало бы привыкнуть к хаотическим рывкам на дороге. Кроуфорд не собирается отвечать себе на вопрос, отчего его не тревожила бешеная манера управления рыжего. Кроуфорд поднимается за Ханаэ на десятый этаж — в уютную студию на востоке Сибуи.

— У тебя тоже проблемы, — говорит она, включая кофеварку. Кроуфорд присаживается на подлокотник обитого бархатом кресла и изучает затейливый геометрический узор на темно-коричневой портьере.

— Кладбище. Одиннадцатого июля. Ты не успеешь с ним попрощаться.

— Что случится одиннадцатого июля?

— Один Такатори убьет другого. Ничего нового.

Ханаэ не проливает ни капли — подавая Кроуфорду черную чашечку с белой ручкой. Щедро доливая коньяка — и ему, и себе. Он бы оценил ее самообладание, не будь она столь хорошо выдрессированной секретаршей. У этой породы мелкая моторика сдает последней.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен, — наконец-то говорит она, так и не садясь. Отходя к портьере, отодвигая ее в сторону, обнажая неоновое переплетение ночного Токио. Синие вены, красные капилляры, желтые сосуды, зеленые шрамы. Показатели на мониторах. Подпрыгивающие кривые.

Кроуфорд прикрывает глаза. Через два дня должен вернуться Шульдих. Все запросы на случай задержки рыжего Кроуфорд составил еще в самолете. У него было полсуток на то, чтобы обдумать формулировки.

Полусуток не хватило, чтобы подобрать внятные объяснения. Вопросительный взгляд Наоэ скрестился с насмешливым глазом ирландца — ровно на переносице у Кроуфорда. Он сказал, что Шульдих вернется позже. Он сказал, что это было необходимо. Фарфарелло осклабился.

Фарфарелло — это уже три дня как проблема. Фарфарелло вчера удалось успокоить только с помощью телекинеза и двойной дозы транквилизаторов. При Шульдихе такого никогда не случалось. Когда Ханаэ говорит о проблемах, она даже примерно не представляет себе масштаба.

Кроуфорд до сих пор ни словом не упомянул об этом в докладах оберфюреру. Кроуфорд надеется на то, что рыжий вернется вовремя.

— Ты можешь мне не верить.

— Тогда нет смысла пускать тебя в машину, — пожимает она плечами. Зябко ежится — хотя в студии настолько душно, что Кроуфорд готов снять пиджак. Обхватывает себя руками. — Одиннадцатого июля. Это через две недели. Иногда ты меня пугаешь... говоришь так, будто знаешь наверняка. О том, чего не можешь знать.

— Ты можешь меня не слушать.

Кроуфорду не нравится словосочетание «две недели». Кроуфорду не нравятся узлы, которые он видит. Кроуфорд опасается, что ближайший месяц ему придется обходиться пятью-шестью часами сна. Это очень плохо. Это означает — пересматривать дозировку снотворного. Это означает — всегда держать под рукой ампулы с кофеином. Месяц — в лучшем случае. А то и все три. Строительство в последнее время замедлилось. Кроуфорду кажется, что Такатори играет в этом не последнюю роль.

— Когда этот ублюдок сел в кресло министра обороны, можно было ожидать, что он не упустит своего. — Она все сильнее сжимает пальцы на предплечьях. Кроуфорду везет на фанатичных женщин, которые влюблены в непосредственных начальников. Кроуфорд не поклонник психоанализа. Кроуфорд не поклонник неуставных отношений.

В последнее время Кроуфорд не поклонник отношений вообще.

— Отряд особого назначения. Преданные лично Такатори солдаты. Он не станет вводить в город регулярную армию. Для этих целей он давно создал собственную. На месте начальника полиции я бы воспользовался ситуацией и взорвал их штаб. Под шумок. На счету у Вайс все равно уже четыре взрыва. Лишние пять килограммов тротила не нанесут их имиджу большого вреда.

Ханаэ спохватывается и предлагает ему кофе. Они пьют кофе и коньяк. Затем коньяк. Затем коньяк заканчивается. Он не называет ей координаты штаба силовиков, подчиненных клиенту. Она не называет ему имен остальных информаторов. Этой игре уже полтора месяца. Эта игра могла бы длиться годами. Кроуфорд ничего не имеет против. Регламентированные правилами игры отношения кажутся ему куда более честными.

Кожа у Ханаэ — молочно-белого цвета. Гладить ее — все равно, что снимать сливки с кофе. Мягкие, сладкие на вкус.

Она напрягается — чуть заметно, тут же расслабляясь, разворачиваясь, увлекая его на диван. Останавливается, чтобы снять и аккуратно сложить колготки и платье поверх них и отставить к ножке стола туфли — и столь же аккуратно складывает его рубашку, брюки и галстук. Она профессионально ощущает его желания, разворачиваясь к нему спиной в нужный момент. Ложбинка шеи горчит спиртом в тех местах, которые Ханаэ регулярно смачивает туалетной водой. Разметавшиеся по спине волосы в полумраке кажутся ему огненно-рыжими.

— Почему — сегодня? — задумчиво спрашивает Ханаэ, наблюдая за ним, открывающим новую бутылку «Мартеля».

Кроуфорд пожимает плечами. Его раздражают вопросы. Он не может ответить даже на собственные. Рыжие волосы — слишком досадное напоминание.

...

Он соскребает со сковородки яичницу под комментарий психолога. Тот рассказывает о том, как следует себя вести при столкновении с террористами. Кроуфорд знает, как. Следует не умирать. Обычно этот пункт — один из самых сложно выполнимых. Остальное — уже дело техники.

 

У Шульдиха — запавшие скулы и темные круги под глазами. Подергивающиеся пальцы и небольшая коробка с ампулами. Кроуфорд проверяет ее в то время, когда телепата нет в особняке. Тот уходит почти сразу же после приезда — вместе с очнувшимся от медикаментозного сна ирландцем. На рыжем — черная водолазка, черные джинсы и черная облегающая шапка, скрывающая волосы.

Несколько названий кажутся Кроуфорду незнакомыми, но он догадывается — по контексту. Аминазин. Кофеин. Он закажет по три ампулы каждого медикамента следующим же утром и спрячет их в стол. На всякий случай.

Радио надрывается экстренными новостями о зверском убийстве военного патруля. Кроуфорд выключает приемник и старается не думать о том, кто за этим стоит.

Он выходит из своей комнаты под утро — за очередной чашкой кофе — чтобы застать Шульдиха спящим на диване в гостиной. Ирландец, сидящий на полу у подлокотника, поворачивает голову, услышав шаги. Скалится, точно сторожевая собака. Взъерошенный, но уже спокойный. Со свежими порезами на руках. Со следами крови на жилетке.

Шульдих впервые заговаривает с ним — когда Кроуфорд уже возвращается к себе с чашкой двойного эспрессо. Шульдих говорит, что принес ему подарок, приподнимая голову с подлокотника. У него сонный взгляд и глухой голос. Он вяло указывает рукой на комод у стены. Кроуфорд находит там пуговицу с незнакомым ему гербом и капитанский погон.

— Ты же у нас любишь ордена, — говорит Шульдих, прикрывая глаза.

Кроуфорд мягко прикрывает за собой дверь. До одиннадцатого июля остается неделя.

...

— Моя кукла — хорошая кукла, — нараспев бормочет Рэйдзи Такатори. — У нее большие ясные глаза на белом личике. И хороший маленький ротик. Моя кукла — хорошая кукла.

Кроуфорд касается затылком зеленых бархатистых обоев. Кроуфорд слышит то, что ему не полагается. Кроуфорду поздно уходить.

Клиенту все равно. Кроуфорд — тень, от которой сложно избавиться. Которую просто не замечать.

— Ватаси-но нингё: ва ёй нингё, — повторяет Рэйдзи Такатори. Каждый раз — это новая песенка. Наоэ говорит, здесь их поют детям. Кроуфорду сложно представить клиента, который поет колыбельную сыновьям или дочери. Кроуфорд редко когда слышал от Такатори дважды одну и ту же песню.

Седина куда заметнее тронула пышные бакенбарды. Когда никого нет рядом, Такатори все чаще прикладывается к бутылке.

— Вы — талисманы наоборот, — сказал Такатори полторы недели назад. — Как только начинаешь верить, что они приносят удачу, — они предают.

Кроуфорд промолчал. Ничего большего от тени и не требовалось.

— Споешь ей песенку — тут же засыпает. Оставляешь одну — и то не плачет. Моя кукла — хорошая... — Кроуфорд думает о десятках кукол, скелеты которых хранятся в шкафу министра обороны. Без-пяти-минут-премьер-министра. Кроуфорд думает о десятках кукол, которые сегодня погибнут от взрыва на мосту Нихонбаси. Бронзовая статуя льва останется без лапы. У кирина рядом — волной отобьет полморды. Утром Кроуфорд предупредил своих, чтобы не высовывались из особняка. Наоэ пытался было протестовать, но быстро сник и ушел в свою комнату. Кроуфорд не уверен, что это связано с остановившимся на японце взглядом Шульдиха. Кроуфорд не уверен, что мальчишка не ускользнул через пятнадцать минут после его отъезда.

Мы — шагреневая кожа, молчит Кроуфорд. В первую очередь — для самих себя.

Он не видит узлов в прошлом. Он до сих пор не знает, был ли шанс избежать двухнедельной отлучки Шульдиха. Он то и дело наталкивается на Шульдиха в гостиной. Рыжий вряд ли преследует цель его целенаправленно задеть. Он просто спит на диване. И всегда — даже в тридцатиградусную жару — надевает пиджак поверх футболки. Или рубашку с длинным рукавом.

Ампул в ящике Шульдиха становится меньше с каждым днем. Кроуфорд думает о том, что у Шанцлера есть жена. И у фон Мецлера тоже есть жена. Вероятно, у них обоих есть дети. Кроуфорд смотрит на Такатори Рэйдзи и пытается представить гауптштурмфюрера, напевающего _«Kein schöner Land in dieser Zeit...»_ себе под нос.

...

Обуглившийся белок — бельмо на черном мусорном пакете. Официальная сводка в полтора раза занижена. 18 погибших. 75 раненых. Из них пятеро — в критическом состоянии. В каждом выпуске новостей — покореженные опоры моста. Два часа назад ему впервые позвонила Ханаэ.

Он ответил, что ничего не знает.

Он ответил, что не стоит посылать мальчишек на свалку.

Он пожал плечами, когда Ханаэ сказала, что начальник полиции уже отдал приказ. Значит, останови его, сказал он. Либо запасись незабудками.

— Клиент собирается на совещание, — рапортует Шульдих бесцветным голосом. Он дотошно выполняет все поручения. Как и обещал Шанцлер, с ним нет никаких проблем. Проблемы есть у него самого — но это не должно волновать Кроуфорда до тех пор, пока рыжий справляется сам.

Пуговица и погон до сих пор валяются на комоде. Их никто и не подумал убрать.

— Повезешь его окружной дорогой.

— Опоздает, — пожимает Шульдих плечами.

— Зато доедет.

...Кроуфорд — тоже доезжает. Ирландец облизывает губы, то и дело оглядываясь на мокрую дорогу. Трется затылком о кожаную обивку сидения. Ирландцу неспокойно. Он говорит, что воздух пахнет полынью. Он говорит, что бог начал уничтожать землю, а потом забыл об этом. Он говорит, что богу пора напомнить.

— Он просто в отпуске, — рассеянно отвечает Кроуфорд. — Оставь бога в покое. Все равно у него отключен телефон.

Скрежет лезвия по капоту. Мальчишка. Идиот. Самоубийца. Кроуфорд до последнего уверен, что Фудзимия, которого он видел нападающим на машину, — лишь прикрытие для остальных.

Кроуфорду требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять, что остальных не будет. Никого — кроме растрепанного мальчишки под дождем. Ему хочется дать денег на новый плащ. Или хорошенько выпороть. И отобрать холодное оружие, которым тот все равно владеет слишком посредственно. Того и гляди — порежется.

— Мне очень жаль, но господина Такатори здесь нет, — лжет Кроуфорд. Ему ни капли не жаль. Будь здесь Такатори — ему бы пришлось убить Фудзимию. Он и так собирается убивать Фудзимию — но снова включается в игру. Уклоняется. Спрашивает. Подбрасывает варианты.

Он позволяет схватить себя. Он все равно уверен в собственной победе. Он в хорошей форме — и спонтанные видения, мелкие сиюминутные узлы — открываются один за другим. Кроуфорду нравится работать в паре с ирландцем. Тот очень быстро ловит тактику и встраивается, отходя в сторону в нужный момент.

Дождь отбивает дробь по капоту. Водитель терпеливо ждет в машине. Водитель наверняка уже отзвонился своим — и скоро здесь будут силовики. Значит, с мальчишкой пора кончать. Кроуфорд ловит себя на том, что Фудзимия — ровесник Шульдиха. Кроуфорд ловит себя на том, что его взгляд все чаще замирает на рваной рыжей челке.

Кроуфорд поднимает оброненную катану и подставляет лицо мелким каплям. Это уже становится навязчивой идеей. Он приставляет лезвие к чужому горлу. Он медлит — потому что _что-то идет не так_.

Он медлит — потому что видит, как Фарфарелло рвется вперед, и пули прошивают его насквозь, очередь, вырывающаяся из рук испуганного солдата, все никак не заканчивается — а ирландец продолжает двигаться — и в него уже стреляют двое, а третий догадывается достать пистолет и пустить пулю в голову, и белые волосы становятся багрово-алыми...

Он медлит — потому, что Наоэ швыряет солдат на стену, а клиент успевает сбежать, и в комнату забегают все новые и новые солдаты...

... _тридцатый этаж, Шульдих — и ни один из нас не умеет летать, а Наги — не удержит, Наги уже... никого... не удержит_...

Кроуфорд отскакивает в сторону, когда на дорогу вырывается знакомая машина. Катану он оставляет мальчишке в подарок. Себе он оставляет дождь и соленое послевкусие слишком яркого узла.

— Охрана Такатори больше не входит в наши обязанности, — говорит он ирландцу, когда тот пытается кинуться следом. Кроуфорд не уверен, что сам до конца понимает, что сказал — но Фарфарелло и Наоэ слишком убедительно умирали под пулями.

У него уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы вычеркнуть их смерти из прошлого. Чтобы не дергаться каждый раз, глядя на хмурого ирландца.

— У тебя есть телефон бога? — спрашивает Фарфарелло. Кроуфорд улыбается. У него есть телефон. Этого достаточно.

...

— Он вас вычислил.

— Я знаю. Уже два...

— Одиннадцатого июля. Лучше ловить патруль на северо-западе. Скажи им об этом. Под зданием «Независимой партии» стоит бензовоз. Пускай найдут тротил...

— Ты в своем уме? Ты понимаешь, что это... это Токио! Это... война!

— Одиннадцатого июля это перестанет тебя волновать. На юго-восток от входа — заросли кустов. Подстриженные в форме зигзага. Где-то в том месте можно попытаться подключиться к внутренней сети через вай-фай.

— Ты... ты все это... серьезно...?

— Когда они войдут в здание — пусть первым делом отключат лифты. Лестниц всего две. Это слегка уравняет шансы с охраной.

— Если он узнает о том, что ты его сдаешь...

— Одиннадцатого июля. Тебе имеет смысл проинструктировать их десятого вечером. Передавай привет начальству.

— Что еще?

— Все, что сочтешь нужным. Если ты скажешь, что он до сих пор не знает моего имени, ты меня разочаруешь.

...

Местонахождение террористической группировки Вайс и ее предводителя, бывшего шефа полиции, пока неизвестно, — надрывается телевизор. Озабоченное лицо диктора сменяется хмурым, но уверенным полупрофилем нового премьер-министра.

— Происходящее должно послужить нам хорошим уроком. Я исполняю свой долг, несмотря на то, что преступник — мой родственник, — говорит премьер-министр, разворачиваясь анфас и глядя в глаза сотням тысяч зрителей. У него благородная седина, проникновенный взгляд и хрипловатый голос — он тренировался все утро с имиджмейкером.

Перед этим он пил «Гленфиддих». После этого, впрочем, тоже.

Экран — глотает запахи. Экран оставляет лишь решительный огонь в глазах. Экран не делает различия между целеустремленностью и фанатизмом. Публике нравятся сильные правители. Публике нравятся решительные меры.

— Откуда прилетел ты, листочек, с какого дерева? Кружась и блуждая, попал ты к паучку в паутину. Трепещешь ты при дуновении ветерка, а паучок спешит — он думает, что это мошка, — одними губами говорит новый премьер-министр, давясь дымом толстой сигары. Он кажется потерянным — постаревший на добрый десяток лет за последний месяц.

Он кажется откровенно жалким.

Он добился всего, чего желал — включая премьерское кресло. Оно оказалось слишком большим для его одинокой старой задницы.

Кроуфорд уходит, неслышно прикрывая за собой дверь. У него остается два с половиной часа на короткий зыбкий сон — прямо на диване в одном из пустых кабинетов, перед тем как Такатори приказывает ему собрать всю команду.

...

...Он помнит, что, когда двери откроются, Фарфарелло рванется вперед. Он помнит, что затем нужно будет удержать Шульдиха. Он знает, что если смолчать — взорвется уже Наги.

— Вы уже все знаете, — говорит Кроуфорд, не сводя глаз с бывшего клиента. Ощущая спиной напряжение команды. Прерывистые запросы — ментальной связью... — Что ж, я не вижу в этом большой проблемы.

— Как вам будет угодно, — усмехается Кроуфорд, и именно сарказм в его голосе заставляет мальчишку остановиться в последний момент. — Мы не станем сопротивляться....

...

Он просыпается оттого, что шея затекает. Либо — оттого, что за дверью уже слышны голоса. Либо — от чертова мегафона, орущего на полгорода: «Над страной нависла угроза терроризма. Просьба всем гражданам не выходить из дома!»

Он цепляется за мутные остатки сна, запоминая последовательность. Он требует от Шульдиха ментального контакта — для всей четверки. Он требует от остальных — не дергаться. Он повторяет им: **«Не дергаться»** , — перед каждой своей фразой новому премьер-министру, который решил, что способен потягаться с SZ.

В этот момент Такатори Рэйдзи как никогда понятен Кроуфорду.

... _Откуда прилетел ты, листочек, с какого дерева?_  
Кружил-кружил, и сел на гладь пруда:  
Колышешься вверх-вниз ты на волнах,  
А карп плывет — он думает, что это корм...

— **Ты дозвонился до бога,** — смеется ирландец. — **Теперь ты слушаешь автоответчик.**

 

«Вера — священное слово. Поэтому его не стоит употреблять везде. Она должна быть так же естественна для вас, как и чистый воздух, которым вы дышите. Вера создает человека, безверие губит его. Неверность разрушает соединяющие нас кровные узы, уничтожает дух товарищества, дисциплину, армию, государство и все существующее вокруг нас.

Вера требует от тебя неуклонно следовать за фюрером в дни побед и поражений. Ты должен идти за ним даже в годину бедствий и не позволять себе усомниться. Ты обязан быть верным товарищем. Ты должен всегда помогать другим в нужде и опасности. Твой товарищ должен быть уверен, что всегда сможет обратиться к тебе, что он может положиться на тебя, как на родного брата».

_**Из агитационной брошюры. Репринт 1940 г.** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Шульдиху снятся совсем не страшные сны.

...Если нет картинки — это повязка на глазах и электроды. Или _ящик_ — если нужно считать вдохи. Но из _ящика_ не слышны голоса...

— ...Нет, конечно, мы взяли его подрощенным у заводчика. Отличный питомник под Зевельсбрюэ... если хочешь, могу дать адрес.

— Не знаю. Жена как-то против. Говорит, с собакой слишком много хлопот. У нас все-таки квартира. Вот если бы загородный дом...

— Зато для детишек хорошо. Собака — как раз то, что надо, приучается к ответственности. А насчет дома... Обратись к гауптштурмфюреру — наверняка он подпишет заявление на кредит. У тебя ведь стаж...

— Да, будет ровно десять лет, через... Эрих, взгляни — там, кажется, мясо на пятом кресле зашевелилось. Закатай ему еще дроперидола с фентанилом, что ли...

... _разряд_...

...Если нейролептики — значит, это второй круг. Или шестой. Значит, спать.

Значит, опять видеть сны. Это совсем не страшно.

Шульдих открывает глаза.

Фарфарелло...? Взгляд в упор, немигающий. Пристальный. Зрачок — как застрявшая пуля в мишени. Он что, снова заснул на диване?

Он снова в Японии.

Он снова забыл отличить _вчера_ от _сегодня_.

Это всего лишь сны.

 _...разряд_...

На то, чтобы пластик нагрелся до температуры тела, нужно от сорока до пятидесяти вдохов. В лаборатории новые кресла. У этих — чуть выше подголовники, чем два года назад. Выпуклость жестко вдавливается в затылок. Голова начинает болеть через сто сорок вдохов. Но к тому времени уже действует аминазин. Аритмия, скованность лицевых мышц и пересыхание слизистой заставляют забыть о мигрени.

_...разряд..._

В _ящике_ глушащее поле отключают каждые восемьсот вдохов. Или восемьсот пятьдесят. Потом может пройти силовой удар по щитам. Или не пройти.

Собаки дышат куда чаще, чем люди. Собаки потеют языком.

Люди потеют всей кожей. У пота — острый режущий запах. Четырнадцать медленных вдохов — это шестьдесят секунд.

Слишком частое дыхание ведет к гипервентиляции легких. Гипервентиляция — это паника. Звериный страх, мечущийся по железной клетке.

Обморок.

Удар.

 _Ящик_ — это нормально. Из _ящика_ выходят. Главное — об этом помнить.

Главное. Этого. Не. Ждать.

 _...разряд_...

Ожидание в офисе Такатори, под дулами четверых автоматчиков, мало чем отличается от _ящика_.

 **Ничего подобного,** — мысленно возражает на сравнение Фарфарелло. — **Они забыли про наручники. И воняют страхом. Может, их еще припугнуть? А, Шульдих? Давай...**

С каждым разом ему все труднее успокаивать ирландца. С каждым разом ему все труднее вспоминать о мысленном приказе Кроуфорда, который тот отдал, когда телепат сунулся к нему — ощутив боевиков Такатори на подходе к кабинету.

Они могли убрать их еще тогда.

 **Всем сидеть тихо,** — велел Кроуфорд. — **Не дергаться.** Таков был приказ.

С каждым разом Шульдиху все труднее находить в нем смысл.

 _...разряд_...

Вместо наручников в лаборатории — резиновые жгуты. Жгуты обвязывают поверх смирительной рубашки. Затем закрепляют под кушеткой. Когда у кушетки подгибают кверху стальные опоры, раздается почти такой же лязг, как и когда кушетку вдвигают в _ящик_.

В первый раз легко ошибиться, если закрыты глаза. Во второй — тоже.

Частичная сенсорно-двигательная депривация в сочетании с «возвращением во чрево» по методике Грофа. Ментальные удары — бессистемны. Генератор случайных чисел.

Когда апоморфин вкалывают в пропорции с фенамином, начинают беспокоить самые странные вещи. Даже то, что лицо лаборанта кажется недовольным — когда он вносит в журнал показатели с мониторов.

Шульдих говорит об этом. Как и о многом другом. Шульдих не может не говорить — когда кровь бурлит от переизбытка адреналина.

Шульдих вообще слишком много говорит.

 _...разряд_...

Не сейчас.

Не сейчас — когда он смотрит на автоматчиков, застывших в дверях пятнистыми изваяниями.

Не сейчас — когда он вновь просыпается на жестком диване в гостиной, чувствуя на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд.

Не сейчас — когда рука пытается вырваться из пластикового зажима, и кто-то опять льет антисептик на ободранное запястье.

Не сейчас — когда в темноте в который раз скрежещет замок, и шаги за спиной, и щека — в подушку, и чей-то голос в коридоре командует: «Десять минут. Потом — выводите. Чтобы не покалечил. Мы же ставим якорь только на шестую зону, а не на комплекс».

Не сейчас...

Прошлое иногда наступает на пятки. А иногда вцепляется в горло.

 _...разряд_...

Две недели чередующегося режима — и мозг отказывается бодрствовать без стимуляторов. Две недели — и мозг без седативов больше не может спать.

— Тебе просто нравится себя жалеть, — говорит Фарфарелло, в очередной раз заставая немца поутру на диване в гостиной. Уже после возвращения из Гамбурга. Еще до этого вызова в офис Такатори, где их возьмут под арест.

Даты событий лучше каждый раз мысленно уточнять. Просто... на всякий случай.

Ирландец предлагает помощь своих ножей — чтобы убедить Шульдиха, что тот еще жив.

Фарфарелло утверждает, это хорошее средство. Фарфарелло, видимо, знает, о чем говорит.

Фарфарелло утверждает, что кровь — это красиво.

Когда закончатся ампулы для подкожных инъекций, Шульдих, скорее всего, будет склонен с ним согласиться.

 _...разряд_...

 **Мы их снимем без проблем,** — думает Фарфарелло, не глядя на автоматчиков. — **Скажи Кроуфорду. Я беру на себя двоих посередине. Наоэ — держит автоматы. И вырубает свет. Ты отводишь им глаза — в самом начале. Потом подключаешься. Как тогда, в Брайтоне. Кроуфорду даже дергаться не придется, мы сами. Скажи ему.**

Наоэ не говорит ничего. Только медленно моргает под косо падающей на глаза челкой.

 **Успокой их,** — говорит Кроуфорд о Фарфарелло с Наоэ. И тут же — картинки здания: офисы, коридоры, люди в форме на каждом шагу. **Займи их чем-нибудь.** Вооруженная охрана... все тридцать этажей. И целый взвод в холле. Можно без труда убрать четверых — но не всю эту армию. Бесполезно. **Не дергайтесь,** — говорит Кроуфорд. — **За нами придут.**

Немец пытается унять Фарфарелло. Но ему слишком трудно сосредоточиться. Мысли растерты в труху. В слишком мелкий песок.

Аварийная защита, называет это Шульдих. Белый шум. То единственное, что остается, когда трое телепатов рвут в клочья твои основные щиты...

 _...под нейролептиками... зажимы передавливают запястья... датчики на выбритых висках_...

...в клочья...

...на нитки...

...в невесомую шелуху...

 _...разряд_...

Герр Шанцлер никогда не прикасается к «объекту» голыми руками. Герр Шанцлер никогда не входит в лабораторию без хирургических перчаток.

Слабый запах антисептика и талька. Едва слышный резиновый скрип по коже.

Пальцы — под безвольно опущенный подбородок. Аккуратно, чтобы не испачкаться в стекающей из угла рта слюне.

— Отлично... Вы. Фиксируете. Все. Показатели. Генрих?

— Так точно, герр гауптштурмфюрер.

— Вот... Обратите. Внимание. Мольтке... Превосходный. Экземпляр... Третий порог. Фиксирован... Никаких сдвигов. Последние. Полтора года... Стабилизация. Очевидна.

 _...разряд_...

**Десять негритят пошли купаться в море,  
** Десять негритят резвились на просторе.  
Один из них утоп, ему купили гроб... 

Ему нечем успокоить ирландца. Тот балансирует на грани срыва. Пальцы беспокойно подергиваются. Их, конечно же, обыскали, перед тем как оставить здесь под охраной, но Шульдих не сомневается ни на миг, что у Фарфарелло в руках вот-вот мелькнет стилет. Или игла. Или ракета комплекса «земля-воздух».

Кроуфорду наплевать. У Кроуфорда лицо каменное, как у идолов с острова Пасхи. Кроуфорд не считает нужным скрывать, что ему все равно.

Он не удивился, когда две недели назад Шульдих вернулся из Гамбурга.

Перед этим он, вероятно, точно так же не удивился, получив приказ отконвоировать немца туда.

Шульдих циклит Фарфарелло на детском стишке. На пять минут ему удается заставить себя сосредоточиться достаточно — чтобы удержать внимание ирландца на каждом из маленьких чернокожих придурков. Сделать их гибель картинной и запоминающейся. Замкнуть в кольцо.

Минут двадцать... Тридцать — если повезет.

Потом Фарфарелло сорвется.

Шульдих даже не думает сообщать об этом лидеру их команды. Он заранее знает, что услышит в ответ.

 _...разряд_...

— Почти год. Автономной. Работы. — В голосе Шанцлера горделивые нотки. — И полгода. Командной... Высокие. Показатели... Он стабилен...

Шорох халатов. Писк датчиков где-то за спиной. Он не должен бы оставаться в сознании. Ему ввели еще два кубика лепонекса десять минут назад.

Он слышит каждое слово, что произносит Шанцлер.

— Вы все-таки опубликуете данные, герр гауптштурмфюрер? — Второй голос уважительно-подобострастен. Второй голос отчего-то слышится куда глуше. — Давно пора отменить эту бредовую директиву от восьмидесятого.

— Подтасовки. Райзман. Вся эта история... Мольтке. Мне нужна. Более широкая. Выборка... Подключите. Своих психокинетиков. Наконец... Вы же видите. Результат.

— Хм... Двоих я готов попробовать активировать по третьему порогу прямо сейчас. Но — под вашу личную ответственность, Рихард. Официально они будут числиться за вашим отделом.

— Хорошо. Тестирование. Начнем. Через неделю... Я хочу. Сперва. Закончить. Здесь.

— Да, конечно. — Пальцы упираются в щеку. Голова безвольно отваливается на плечо. Пальцы убирают прядь и оттягивают верхнее веко. — Не было проблем с тем, чтобы заполучить ваш экземпляр обратно? Я слышал, эту японскую группу курирует сам...

— Проблемы? Какие. Проблемы. Мольтке? Лидер группы. Внешник... Дрессура... Хватило. И одного. Запроса.

— Ну... и вы подстраховались с якорем, если я правильно помню, Рихард. Девиации — тоже входили в план?

— Глупости... На тот момент. Просто. Не нашлось. Расходного. Женского. Материала... Этот экземпляр. Классическая «бета»... Якорь. По шестой зоне... Мне — что же. Было откладывать. Эксперимент?

— Я всего лишь отдаю должное вашей предусмотрительности, герр гауптштурмфюрер.

 _...разряд_...

Чужие мысли — грязные потеки на стеклах.

Чужие мысли — скрежет ключа в замке.

 _...разряд_...

Кроуфорд остается неподвижен. Только взгляд чуть смещается за тонкими стеклами очков.

Шульдих зевает, потягивается, прикрывая рот подрагивающей рукой.

Сколько они сидят в этой комнате? Пять часов? Или шесть? Сколько — с того момента, как Такатори вызвал их в офис своим истеричным звонком?..

Броневики на улицах. Грузовики с солдатами — у закопченных развалин. Дымящиеся остовы зданий и обгорелая скорлупа машин. Лай мегафонов. Вонь бензина и гари, липнущая к коже. Въедающаяся в одежду, в волосы. Для немца теперь — мешается с запахом антисептиков и хирургической стали. Кондиционер в комнате не спасает. Ровное гудение на грани слышимости — монотонный раздражающий звук.

Военное положение — и террористы как всегда оказались кстати. Один бомбист делает для укрепления власти больше, чем целый взвод бравых мальчиков из СБ. Реальный или мнимый, значения не имеет.

А власть... власть ударяет в голову перебродившим вином...

_— Как глава государства я не могу позволить, чтобы сторонняя организация контролировала мои действия!_

В таком случае господин Такатори поздновато очнулся.

...и оставляет дурное похмелье.

Хотя в действительности проблема лишь в том, что власти не существует.

Кроуфорду все равно. Он подчиняется директивам, и Шульдих не сомневается, что приказ свалить Такатори пришел еще несколько дней назад. Кроуфорд точно так же подчинился приказу — месяц назад, в Гамбурге. И получил свой орден.

Возможно, за Такатори получит еще один.

Шульдих зевает — и прячет руку в карман.

**...Наоэ. Ампула у меня в кулаке... Я сейчас ее раздавлю — сможешь через порез вогнать жидкость под кожу?**

У него нет возможности сделать инъекцию. Шприц отняли при обыске.

Ему нужен этот гребаный кофеин...

Вместо ответа — едва заметный кивок. В руке трескается тонкое стекло. И тут же — обжигающий жар. Стимулятор смешивается с кровью.

Липкое на ладони... почти как сперма...

**...Спасибо...**

Японец пожимает плечами.

Кроуфорд скашивает взгляд на окно. За мутной ночной темнотой — какие-то крики и шум. И отблески пожара... совсем близко.

— Они пришли, — роняет Кроуфорд, поднимаясь.

Наоэ усмехается, перехватив взгляд ирландца, — и рубильник освещения с глухим щелчком падает вниз.

 _...разряд_...

...Когда от лежащих на полу автоматчиков начинает все сильнее нести дерьмом и кровью, Шульдих радуется, что не может видеть в темноте. Ему довольно и картинок в мозгу склонившегося над полутрупами Фарфарелло. Но поскольку от Кроуфорда не поступает команды, — он позволяет ирландцу закончить.

Наги брезгливо отгораживается щитами — и не торопится включать свет.

— Негритят — в отстойник, — с сожалением констатирует Шульдих. — Всех десятерых. Перебор...

Никто и не думает уточнять, что он имел в виду.

...Врывающемуся в кабинет с требованием помощи и защиты господину премьеру Кроуфорд с нескрываемым сожалением напоминает, что тот самолично разорвал контракт. Злопамятный Шульдих добавил бы: «Попробуйте отмахаться клюшкой для гольфа», — но опасается снизить пафос момента.

Фарфарелло не опасается ничего. И, довольный, скалится, отрываясь от совсем-уже-трупов в пятнистой форме СБ.

— _Раз-ру-ше-ние_...

Да, из десяти негритят как минимум половина была излишней.

В следующий раз Шульдих попробует лимерики.

...Они выходят из небоскреба «Независимой партии», спустившись почти без задержек по пожарной лестнице, — лишь краем уха прислушиваясь к стрельбе и тревожным выкрикам в коридорах.

Топот солдатских ботинок...

Примерно на седьмом этаже Шульдих чуть замедляет шаг, потирая висок.

— Если я сейчас раздобуду машину... мы же заедем в особняк за вещами? Не то чтобы я что-то имел против японского казначейства — но мой новый желтый пиджак они не получат. Вопрос принципа... Я вообще против политики конфискаций.

Полтора этажа назад он почувствовал, как Такатори Рэйдзи испустил свой прощальный вздох.

 _...разряд_...

На встречу с Кинугавой, местным юристом — и вольнонаемным агентом SZ — они успевают почти вовремя. Кроуфорд сам забирает у того ключи от новой штаб-квартиры группы. Шульдих только считывает на всякий случай из памяти адвоката схему проезда к коттеджу... вместе со всем остальным, до чего успевает дотянуться за эти пару минут... но вполне готов подождать от американца прямого вопроса, прежде чем начать объяснять, как добраться до этой чертовой Сибуи, минуя полицейские кордоны.

Кофеин постепенно вымывается из крови. Стоит закрыть глаза хоть на пару секунд — и он уже не уверен, за что сильнее злится на Кроуфорда. Возможно, за запрет пошарить напоследок в личном сейфе экс-премьер-министра.

Как бы то ни было, они забирают из особняка только личные вещи. Ну... и те, которые _считают_ своими.

Содержимого сейфа Такатори-младшего приказ Кроуфорда не касался. И кроме того... деньги, лежащие сейчас на дне чемодана, Шульдих вытащил оттуда полтора месяца назад.

Приказы не имеют обратной силы, как и законы. Немец готов отстаивать этот тезис в любом суде.

 _...разряд_...

Прошлое также не имеет обратной силы. Прошлого не существует. Если однажды «вчера» вернется — его уже нарекут «сегодня».

За последние два года и восемь месяцев в мире умерло много людей. Из них чуть меньше — в Европе. Еще меньше — в Германии. В Гамбурге...

В блоке D.

Достаточно. Вполне достаточно — чтобы не думать о лицах.

О ладонях, упирающихся в лопатки.

О тяжелом дыхании за спиной.

Мысли о прошлом — цепкий холод браслетов.

Два года восемь месяцев назад... Гипс. Закрытый перелом пястной кости. Герр Дреммель слишком поздно настоял на жгутах — вместо наручников.

...Полгода, пока подвижность запястья не восстановилась окончательно, Шульдиха обучали стрелять с левой руки.

 _...разряд_...

Пытаться вскрыть себе вены осколком ампулы из-под галоперидола, спрятанным в лаборатории между пальцев... что может быть вульгарнее?

У Фарфарелло вся внутренняя сторона рук — в тонкой вязи старых и новых шрамов. Иероглифы. Субтитры для слабослышащих. Гребаная насмешка над смыслом.

У Шульдиха — всего лишь уплотнения под кожей после инъекций хлорпромазина. Он дергается от прикосновений. Но через неделю это пройдет.

 _...разряд_...

Он не подвел — лощеный токийский адвокат в безупречном костюме и галстуке в тон... перепугавшийся до полусмерти, когда на выборах запахло жареным и замаячил призрак военного положения. При военном положении — кому на хрен нужны лощеные адвокаты?..

Он не подвел — прилизанный, слишком болтливый кретин, ухватившийся за наживку от SZ с самоуверенной жадностью оголодавшей пираньи...

Он нашел им отличный дом.

Шульдих обходит два этажа и чердак. Заглядывает за каждую дверь. Улыбается каждой поскрипывающей половице.

Здесь широкие подоконники и функциональная мебель. И даже подобие сада. И никаких люминесцентных ламп в небольшом гараже.

Он занимает лучшую комнату на втором этаже — совершенно бесцеремонно. С окнами на восток. Он любит, когда по утрам его будит солнце.

Он с вызовом смотрит на Кроуфорда, когда тот поднимается по лестнице. Он знает, что тот не оспорит его выбор. Возможно, потому что хотя бы отчасти чувствует себя виноватым — за Гамбург. Во всяком случае, Шульдиху приятно так думать. Во всяком случае, он не намерен позволить Кроуфорду забыть.

Возможно, потому что Кроуфорду все равно.

Шульдих остается стоять на пороге, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Молча. Пока Кроуфорд, помедлив на последней ступеньке едва ли дольше полусекунды, не скрывается за другой дверью. В комнате напротив.

Иррационально и совершенно нелепо... Шульдих в этот момент жалеет — что не выбрал именно ее.

Он спускается вниз — лишь для того, чтобы выудить из оставшихся в багажнике «Тойоты» коробок бутылку «Гленфиддиха». Он заказывает по телефону пиццу — для себя одного. Если повезет, разносчик проскочит мимо военных патрулей. Хотя Шульдих не строит особых иллюзий.

Когда пиццу все же привозят — он и не думает спускаться за ней.

Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал голод.

Кроме того... если Шульдих попробует встать с постели — его опять вывернет наизнанку. А он твердо намерен удержать хоть пару глотков спиртного в себе.

Шульдих мечтает одну-единственную ночь поспать нормально.

Он закидывает руку назад, на ощупь проводя ладонью... ощущая шероховатость обоев... прохладу... малейшие неровности стены...

Шульдих мечтает больше не видеть снов.

 _...разряд_...

Сначала они не оставляют ничего от твоих щитов.

Потом они начинают тебя... расчищать.

 _...разряд_...

Это похоже на кинопленку, прокрученную в тишине. Комната, с которой медленно и планомерно сдирают кожу.

Вспучивается лак и растрескивается паркет... Доски выламываются, обнажая цементный пол... Обои облезают лохмотьями, как от ожогов... Гипсокартон раскалывается, обваливается пластами, открывая стальную опалубку... И белые плети проводов с оголенными медными концами, раздвоенными, как змеиные языки... С потолка осыпается штукатурка... Вываливаются наружу рамы...

Все исчезает. Внезапно. Как сдутое ветром.

Вся грязь и весь мусор. Вся пыль.

Даже воздух.

...Серый бетонный ящик щерится беззубым провалом двери и слепо таращится в пустоту неопрятными дырами окон...

**Ты знаешь, где тебя ждут. Ты знаешь, где тебя встретят. Да, здесь — тоже плохо. Здесь холодно. Но здесь — ты никогда не будешь один.**

...Вся _реадаптация_ как таковая занимает для Шульдиха не более двух часов. Большинство питомцев Школы и не нуждается в большем.

 _...разряд_...

Шульдих не нуждается ни в чем.

У него есть ярко-красный спортивный автомобиль. И комната, щурящаяся стрелками жалюзи на холодное рассветное солнце.

У него есть початая бутылка виски пятнадцатилетней выдержки.

У него есть контакт, с которым придется связаться. И цена, которую придется платить.

У него есть «завтра», о котором он не желает думать. У него есть «вчера», о котором он почти позабыл.

Это нормально. Он выкрутится. Главное — больше не видеть снов.

У него есть утренний приторно-сладкий кофе. Тишина необжитого дома. Прохладная кожа диванных подушек. Свежий ветер из сада, сдувающий легкий парок от чашки прямо в лицо.

Ярко-желтая бандана надежно скрывает выбритые виски со следами ожогов от электродов.

Шульдих не знает — чего бы он мог пожелать еще.

 

«12. Описание поручения: _Подготовка зала к общему собранию._

 _Составить список участников и проверить соответствие посадочных мест. Разложить у каждого места листы бумаги формата А4 и заточенные карандаши (см. Инв. список № 2)_.

<...>

16\. Описание поручения: _Наведение порядка в учебных классах_.

<...>

23\. Описание поручения: _организация персональных торжеств (в честь получения новой должности, нового звания, дня рождения и пр.)._

Предупредить участников заранее, сохраняя это в тайне от виновника торжества. Потребовать от каждого подготовки поздравительной речи, в отдельных случаях допустимо — в шутливой форме; либо участия в украшении помещения (см. Инв. список № 6). Составить программу с указанием очередности выступлений, так чтобы она укладывалась в 20 минут. Заранее оформить заказ в столовой на праздничный ужин (см. список меню). Предупредить накануне всех участников об обязательной явке. Поместить запись на доске для объявлений № 3. Подготовить музыкальное сопровождение и возможности для фотосъемки. Примерная длительность мероприятия: 1 час 30 мин.»

_**Должностные обязанности дежурных по общежитию** _

 

 

 *** Hagall-Rune** cимволизировала несгибаемую веру (в нацистскую философию), ожидаемую от всех членов СС. Присутствовала на кольце СС «Мертвая голова». Также эту руну использовали во время эсэсовского свадебного обряда.


	10. Chapter 10

###  **GER-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-10.php#*)**

 

 

«Тотальный взаимоконтроль в стенах СС к концу тридцатых годов превратился в единственную политику выживания. Обергруппенфюрер СС Вольф переправил группенфюреру Кальтенбруннеру полученное им донесение, из которого явствовало, что группенфюрер использует казенный бензин для поездок к семье. В свою очередь бригаденфюрер Олендорф преподнес обергруппенфюреру Вольфу сообщение, что тот слишком часто пользуется служебной автомашиной для доставки на свою квартиру бесчисленного количества уток и гусей».

_**К. Зенгер «Мертворожденная империя». Вена, 1964** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Воспоминания — серые рыбы под серой водой...

...Двое подростков в одинаковых форменных куртках. В пустой комнате. За пластиковым столом. Хлипкая преграда, ненадежная. Внутри — куда более прочный барьер.

Серые стены. Серое окно, впускающее серый свет. Серый след грифеля на бумаге — практически одновременно.

Да.

 _Нет_.

Герр Кранц полон новых модных теорий. В «Розенкройц» ему предоставили простор для исследований. Здесь всегда уважали тесты... Не будет вреда от еще одного.

В соседней комнате телепат-куратор зорко следит, чтобы они не _читали_ друг друга.

Простейший бинарный выбор...

Суть теста проста: по условиям, двое испытуемых находят клад. Сто золотых монет — по пятьдесят на брата. Если один из них донесет о находке властям, то лишится половины своей половины и сохранит двадцать пять. Не донесший в этом случае потеряет всё.

Если не донесет ни один — оба останутся при своем.

Задача кажется простой лишь на первый взгляд.

Герр Кранц называет это «испытанием на партнерство».

Двое подростков смотрят друг на друга. Молча. Им запрещено говорить.

Двое подростков смотрят, пытаясь решить.

 _Да — донос. Нет — молчание_.

Инстинкт самосохранения — против командного духа.

Исследования, проведенные на «независимом» материале, показывают закономерность: первые три раза из пяти испытуемые стабильно выбирают индивидуализм. Затем — осознают оправданность риска, в расчете на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Как правило, оба. В следующих сериях показатели готовности к партнерству стабильно растут на десять-пятнадцать процентов.

На материале Школы эти цифры в среднем на четверть выше.

Шульдих смеется про себя, украшая свой листок изображениями монеток. Кранц идиот... Заменить в условиях теста абстрактные «власти» на «Розенкройц» — и результат будет стопроцентным... _наоборот_. Беспроигрышный тотализатор. Первый же в руководстве, кто это осознает, перекроет психологу кислород. Возможно, не только в метафорическом смысле.

Есть вещи, которым лучше оставаться непроизнесенными.

Вопросы, которые лучше не задавать.

Он украшает каждую монетку затейливым знаком евро — и выводит посередине листа короткое серое « _Да_ ».

...

...Комната, где обычно собирается фракция «Комитета заботы о будущем», помпезно именующая себя «Фронтом спасения», чем-то напоминает Шульдиху ту, давнюю, в «Розенкройц». Возможно, неизбывной серостью стен, на которых портрет Мисимы и карта столичного округа сливаются с темными потеками сырости. Возможно, напряженным ожиданием, пропитывающим воздух. Прихотливая игра случайных воспоминаний...

Шульдих не задумывается над случайностями. Неделю назад он сказал себе, что дальше справится без кофеиновых инъекций. Он справляется. Как всегда. По-другому просто не может быть.

В новом доме он всего раз или два просыпался поутру на диване в гостиной.

Правда, пара глотков «Гленфиддиха» перед сном, похоже, входят в традицию... Но и с этим он как-нибудь справится тоже.

...Его тошнит от закаменевших лиц с фанатично горящими глазами. Пятеро так и не повзрослевших подростков, для которых время остановилось на эпохе «Великого и нерушимого блока»... Еще немного — и они начнут рассуждать, была ли преступлением или ошибкой реставрация Мэйдзи. Они, кажется, до сих пор не могут запомнить, что Маньчжоу-го давно развалилась ко всем чертям, и на Филиппинах больше не стоят японские авианосцы.

Американские базы на Окинаве — их личный кошмар и персональное оскорбление. Со своими огнеметами они скоро доберутся и до Окинавы.

Если, конечно, Шульдих спустит их с поводка.

Они бы так и не смогли довести до ума свой «мета-метан» — если бы не деньги, которые он так щедро выкладывает из карманов.

Они бы так и поджигали пустые склады на окраинах — если бы он не внушил им, что «время решительных действий пришло».

Деньги дает ему Кроуфорд. И он же — называет точные адреса. Выход со станции «Сибуя» — сегодня. Главный вход универмага «Такасимая» — три дня назад...

Шульдих не задает вопросов. Он понятия не имеет, зачем это нужно Центру, и не хочет ничего знать.

Возможно, после провала с Такатори, в SZ решили привести к власти нового диктатора... Шульдиху наплевать. Даже если это будет Такадзава Киёси, с его выдвинутой вперед нижней челюстью и рявкающим голосом сержанта на плацу. Даже если это будет Кикута Хироми, с ее узким лбом и ожесточенностью старой девы.

Эти придурки заживо сжигают людей? Ничего нового... Они ничем не лучше палестинских хамасовцев, боевиков из ИРА, ангольских унитовцев или тамильских «Тигров ислама». Если телепат и имеет что-то против этих конкретных придурков — так только то, что они оскорбляют его эстетическое чувство.

К тому же, у Такадзавы вечно несет изо рта.

— Повальная американизация! — рычит тот. — Растление молодежи! Мацуока Ёсукэ был прав!

Японский премьер, автор знаменитого «Пакта Трех», Мацуока Ёсукэ благополучно отдал концы в 46-м, не дожив до международного трибунала.

Шульдих прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько еще бензина в баке «Тойоты» и не надо ли заезжать на заправку, перед тем как вернуться домой.

— Хиробуми Ито! — продолжает вещать Такадзава. — Вечные идеалы! Путь _дзёи! Кокутай_ и _сайсэй итти!_

Монархизм, синтоизм и борьба с чужеземным влиянием. Гребаные неваляшки — так и не падают, сколько их ни толкай...

Шульдих зевает, старательно закрываясь рукой.

...Он не удивлен, что Кроуфорд поставил на контакт с этой группой именно его. Единственного, у кого был хоть какой-то шанс найти с этими фанатиками общий язык.

Правда, он старается только читать их мысли и подавать нужные реплики в нужный момент — не подправляя мозги без крайней нужды: вмешательство в чужой ментал на уровне оперативной памяти, как правило, дает слишком недолговечные результаты. И отнимает слишком много сил.

Шульдих не может позволить себе тратить силы — сейчас.

Три недели после возвращения из Гамбурга... Он уже дважды ставил себе болевые блоки.

Если бы нашелся кто-то, кому это было бы интересно и кто спросил бы, на что это похоже, — он посоветовал бы пальнуть себе в мозги из ракетницы, чтобы проверить. А вместо анестезии глотнуть напалма.

Конечно, он преувеличивает. Ракетница, видимо, все же фатальнее. Шульдих любит преувеличения — с ними жизнь становится ярче.

Но... отказываться от «Гленфиддиха» по вечерам он, пожалуй, все-таки подождет.

...

— В Гамбурге ждут твоего отчета. Пришел уже третий запрос.

Агент Гленценд защелкивает помаду и, глядя в зеркальце, растягивает ярко-красные губы. Аккуратно подтирает пальцем смазавшийся уголок.

Агент Гленценд обращается к Шульдиху на «ты» — с того самого момента, как стала его связным.

Они встречаются во второй раз, после того как немец вернулся.

— Герр Шанцлер сказал, ты знаешь, какая информация ему нужна.

Шульдих не смотрит на своего связного, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Он жалеет, что не выбрал машину другого цвета.

— Я по-прежнему занят с этими... поджигателями войны. Понятия не имею, что за планы могут быть на них у генштаба.

Бывшая помощница Такатори Масафуми с таким множеством имен, что в них впору запутаться, наблюдает за Шульдихом, не скрывая досады. Как за лабораторной мышью, бегущей по лабиринту сотни раз опробованным маршрутом.

В сотый раз натыкающейся на ту же стену.

— Герр Шанцлер сказал, его интересуют подробности по «поджигателям». Сведения у тебя есть?

Немец пожимает плечами. Протягивает сложенный вдвое листок.

Имена. Адреса последних терактов. Количество жертв — в общей сложности двадцать шесть человек.

Он и вправду не знает, зачем эти чокнутые нужны SZ. Ему противно. От комнаты с серыми стенами все сильнее несет безумием и паленым мясом. От мозгов Такадзавы и его присных несет паленым уже давно.

Они свихнулись вконец — после того как Юрикаву, их бывшего лидера, пырнул ножом на улице какой-то обширявшийся подросток.

У них собственные взгляды на воспитание, и ни у одного нет своих детей.

Если Центр интересует формула «мета-метана», то она записана там же, внизу листка.

Серым карандашом.

— Я даю им деньги. И даю адреса. Подробности знает только Кроуфорд. Пусть Шанцлер обратится к нему.

Он не сказал бы ничего больше — даже если бы знал. У доносчиков тоже есть свои правила. Свой гребаный кодекс бесчестья.

...Агент Гленценд ретива, как все неофиты. Как все фанатики. Как все влюбленные женщины.

Ей нужен Гамбург. Ей нужен ее Масафуми — живым и здоровым, а не в виде головы в формалиновой банке.

Лучше бы вместо головы эти озабоченные идиотки сохранили член... Пользы было бы ровно столько же — но хотя бы куда забавней.

Шульдих постукивает пальцами по рулю — и опять зевает. За стеклами «Тойоты» серые сумерки трахают серый день.

То, чем занимается сейчас сама группа Шрайнт, заставляет «поджигателей» Такадзавы выглядеть сопливыми школьниками, случайно нашедшими коробок спичек. B любом случае, долго эти игрушечные террористы на плаву не продержатся. В Центре наверняка должны это понимать.

Чего не отнять у японцев — они так же быстро превращают хаос в порядок, как и наоборот. Генетическое наследие столетий землетрясений, цунами и городских пожаров. Неделю, как отменили военное положение, — и город встряхнулся, как ни в чем не бывало. Баррикады исчезли, разобранные рачительными хозяевами до лучших времен. Осколки снарядов и кирпичей продезинфицировали и уложили — каждый в свой аккуратный ящичек. Ожоги на стенах и выщерблины от пуль заклеили рекламой презервативов. Еще пару дней от силы — и «поджигателями» полиция займется всерьез.

Агент Гленценд по-кошачьи потягивается, всем своим гладким натренированным телом — прежде чем нанести последний удар.

...Склонна к театральщине — как большинство женщин. К дешевой театральщине — как худшие из них... У Шульдиха от оскомины сводит скулы.

— Герр Шанцлер просил напомнить, что билет уже забронирован. Если тебя не устраивает работать через меня — ты можешь отправиться в Гамбург с _личным_ отчетом.

Ядовито-красные губы растягиваются в улыбке. У нее отвратительные едкие духи, у этой холеной стервы с рядами пробирок в мозгах. Шульдих жалеет, что посадил ее в свою машину, — теперь придется проветривать салон.

— Поройся в его бумагах. В компьютере. — Она снисходительна и терпелива. С таким же лицом она, видимо, режет лабораторных крыс. — Где-то он должен хранить информацию...

Вместо ответа Шульдих распахивает пассажирскую дверь.

...

...После экономической рецессии Япония похожа на ракового больного, вышедшего с химиотерапии. Все повторяют ему, что с ним полный порядок... но что-то внутри не дает поверить. Может, та тень, за которую упорно цепляется взгляд в зеркалах...

В Японии растет преступность и насилие в школах. В Японии все больше бессмысленных самоубийств. Даже якудза теперь считают себя потерянным поколением... отморозки, которых некому стало держать за горло.

В Японии у девочек из благополучных семей в моду все больше входит эндзё косай.

Вина Запада? Почему бы и нет. Во всяком случае, именно штатовские вливания раздули этот мыльный пузырь — который затем столь эффектно лопнул.

На встречах «поджигателей» Шульдих зевает... но это не мешает ему внимательно слушать Кикуту Хироми. Она красноречива. И бывает весьма убедительна — правда, только не когда вещает о запрете абортов. Это скучно. И она сама — слишком явное доказательство ошибочности собственных взглядов.

Шульдих запоминает цифры статистики... просто так, по привычке. Шульдих упорно не может понять — что нужно SZ в этой безумной стране.

...Его первым ощущением, когда они с Кроуфордом сошли по трапу в гамбургском аэропорту, было острое неприятие окружающих лиц. Слишком уродливых. Слишком негладких.

Слишком по-европейски _разных_.

А еще он успел привыкнуть к девочкам с розовыми волосами. И к мальчикам с фонариками в кроссовках.

...Может, генштаб тоже хочет кроссовки с фонариками? Пирсинг в нижней губе? И каждому, мать их, по собственному тамагочи — чтобы никто не ушел обделенным?!

Шульдих чувствует, что его несет. Сегодня ему все-таки пришлось кое-кого _поправлять_. Хатояма и Танака — самые неустойчивые из пентаграммы «Фронта». А учитывая напряжение последних дней...

Учитывая все то, что он вычерпал из памяти агента Гленценд за время встречи...

После напалма по утрам не бывает похмелья.

После напалма... утро иногда попросту не наступает.

...

В своей комнате Шульдих долго сидит на краю постели, не зажигая свет. Стальная пуговица военного образца перекатывается меж пальцев, впечатывая в подушечки отчеканенного орла.

Кроуфорд и его орден _а_...

Сунув пуговицу в карман, Шульдих выходит — так и не тронув бутылку, стоящую у постели. Он не идиот. Он никогда не садится за руль, если выпил. Он чтит законы.

И субординацию — когда вспоминает, что это такое.

Кроуфорду, с которым они сталкиваются на лестнице, телепат вежливо кивает первым.

Американец скользит безразличным взглядом по Шульдиху... по литографиям на стене...

Костюм поярче? Нет. Давно уже — нет.

...В аптеке немец доводит до тихой истерики двух замотанных продавщиц, которые никак не могут понять, что от них нужно странному рыжеволосому гайдзину.

Он выходит оттуда спустя полчаса с двумя упаковками таблеток в кармане.

Торафлон. И безобидные витамины, названия которых он даже не помнит. Но безусловно полезные. Необходимые.

Круглые. Белые... Похожие на снотворное, как две капли воды.

Бритву он позаимствует у Фарфарелло.

...

Было бы куда проще уговорить ирландца проделать и все остальное: мелкая моторика у того поставлена куда лучше — конечно, когда он в нормальной форме. А сейчас Фарфарелло явно куда более адекватен, чем сам телепат, до сих пор время от времени проваливающийся в реальность, как в мягкую серую вату.

Но...

Кодекс. И принципы. И правило... всего одно — зато железное. Как гребаная пуговица, пригревшаяся у него в кармане.

 _Своим дерьмом каждый давится сам_.

Он не станет ни о чем просить Фарфарелло.

...

У Шульдиха уходит почти час — на то чтобы аккуратно надрезать все до единой пластиковые капсулы в упаковке... и заменить таблетки торафлона на плацебо.

Единственный вариант, который пришел ему в голову.

Чертов американец — и его гребаные щиты...

Чертов Шанцлер.

Чертовы серые карандаши.

Он оставляет снотворное на тумбочке — вместо настоящего — пока Кроуфорд ужинает внизу.

...Спуститься на кухню тоже? Заказать бэнто из ресторана напротив? Шульдих морщится и потирает запястье. Виски, привычно за последние дни, представляется вполне логичной альтернативой. Более комфортной — поскольку не предполагает лишних телодвижений.

И никому не нужных сомнений в последний момент.

...Еще одно преимущество алкоголя — он приглушает возбуждение в якорных зонах. Несильно и ненадолго, но все же помогает загнать мир в границы терпимого — хоть на какое-то время.

Болевой блок подождет до завтра. Сегодня Шульдиху еще осталось кое-что сделать.

Он сует руку в карман и сжимает пуговицу в кулаке.

...

Ночь сегодня кажется странно серой...

...

А у ожидания кисловатый меднистый вкус.

...

Он входит в чужое сознание. Мягко. Опасливо — как кошка пробует лапой воду. Он проходит сквозь вязкость на месте щитов. Проходит сквозь рассыпчатую колкость внешнего _словесного_ слоя. Мягко. Просачивается — струйками серого утреннего тумана. Отголосками гортанного смеха...

Телепат — тот же взломщик, по сути. Отмычки... ключи... целый набор — на все случаи... и неизменная улыбка... и испарина на висках... Телепат — рыба-лоцман... моллюск на днище корабля, неотличимый от тысяч таких же...

Случайная мысль... недодуманная... Непойманный мимолетный образ...

То, что так легко принять за свое...

Он входит в чужой разум — сперва ощущением. _Тепло-мягко-сонно-лениво-не-шевелиться-спать-глубже-еще-и-так-хорошо-и-спокойно-и-так_...

Он входит в _вязкость_ — это уже начинается «дремотный хаос»... Здесь — густо... Здесь — плотно... Здесь мысленный взгляд увязает, как ноги в песке...

Он входит... протискиваясь все глубже... осторожно расширяя присутствие... отвоевывая себе все больше чужого пространства... Он дышит в едином ритме с чужим телом — которого не слышит через две стены... Он настраивает свое сердце с чужим в унисон...

 _...Чтение_ спящих... Экзамен, который устроил ему в Гамбурге Шанцлер — после третьего порога. Он и сам не верил в то, что невозможное — возможно... пока не сделал это в первый раз... Пока внезапно, наконец, после бесконечных часов мучительных, тщетных попыток не понял... не нащупал — интуитивно, случайно — путь, выводящий к цели...

...пока боль, которую приходилось терпеть после каждой неудачи... по возрастающей... с увеличенной подачей напряжения после каждого тупика... не сделалась слишком сильной... пока страх, что новый разряд попросту выжжет ему мозги, не сделался реальностью... такой же осязаемой и плотной, как пластик подлокотников под вспотевшими ладонями... как резиновый обруч с электродами, сжимающий лоб... пока...

Он сделал это...

Он все-таки это сделал.

...Не пытаться _пройти_. Не цепляться. Не искать _коридоров_.

Дрейфовать... Погрузиться в чужой сон — как в болото... как в зыбучий песок...

А потом... забросить _приманку_...

В спящем разуме нет места логике. В спящем разуме все дороги превращаются в лабиринты, сотканные из марева миражей. Стоит лишь попытаться сделать шаг — и иллюзии поглощают... все сильней с каждым шагом... путеводные нити в руках рвутся трухлявым гнильем... безнадежно...

В спящем разуме нужно стать не рыбаком, а наживкой. Спящий разум дает один-единственный шанс...

На тонкой, невидимой леске ассоциаций... извивающимся червяком на тонком стальном крючке...

... _образ_...

Тот, что подманит к себе безмятежную рыбу сна...

Свою приманку Шульдих готовил заранее. У него было время. Он слышал, как Кроуфорд вернулся к себе. Он ждал, пока тот заснет. И потом — ждал еще. И еще.

То, что может быть связано в мыслях Кроуфорда только с генштабом... Единственный шанс — и никакого права на ошибку. У Шульдиха было время.

Шульдих выбирает _маяк_.

...Он забрасывает наживку в спящий мозг... Он тонет в слишком плотной, густой воде чужого разума — с приманкой в зубах. Он ждет — пока не сомкнутся волны над головой...

Он ждет — и чужие мысли сами приходят к нему.

 _...И тогда... вдруг... начинают падать камни_...

...

Это не так уж страшно сперва. Когда он видит себя глазами Кроуфорда.

Когда затем он видит глазами Кроуфорда — _себя_.

Когда он видит Наоэ. И Фарфарелло. И уходящую в бесконечность серую гладкость стен. И трещины на полу.

Когда он _видит..._

...мальчишку из «Вайс», вдавленного в стену взглядом Наги...

...Фарфарелло, пытающегося пробить каменную кладку чужим затылком...

...себя самого — сцепившегося с кем-то, чьего лица глазами Кроуфорда не разглядеть...

...серебристый всполох катаны над головой...

 _...женщину в ярко-красном платье, с пистолетом в руках... и выстрел — отзывающийся острой болью в своем-не-своем плече_...

Всё это — не страшно. Всё это — просто картинки.

Смешивающиеся, раскалывающиеся, пересыпающиеся и соединяющиеся вновь, как в безумном калейдоскопе... Кубики судьбы в каменном стакане... грохот... Нет — уже не кубики...

Это — уже...

 _...падают камни_...

С высоты... С купола, которого не видно с земли... Из темноты, сгущающейся над головой...

...камни валятся, огромные, серые... серые... серые... падают, и падают, не переставая... и всё, что помнит Шульдих, — это чужое-свое-не-свое удивление... как... откуда — там — может — быть — столь — камней...

...падают камни... и трещинами идет — а потом вздыбливается под ногами пол...

...осколки — как зубы... в щербатой оскаленной пасти...

...челюсти клацают... пытаясь схватить их всех разом...

...и кровь расползается на белом рукаве...

...а потом — ее вдруг становится слишком много...

...а потом... приходит... ледяная... вода...

...а потом...

...

 _...а потом — не приходит — уже — ничего_...

...

И это — нет, всё _это_ не страшно. Это — всего лишь сон. Ожившие — пусть и слишком реальные картинки. Шульдих видел немало кошмаров. Если бы Шульдих боялся кошмаров — хоть своих, хоть чужих, хоть самого мать-его-в-душу-господа-бога — он давно был бы скулящим слюнявым зомби где-нибудь в блоке D...

Шульдих не боится чужих снов.

Нет... То, что заставляет его осесть на постели, впиваясь зубами в ребро ладони... что заставляет его торопливо моргать, самого себя убеждая, что это был просто кошмар... чужой кошмар... что заставляет его учащенно дышать пересохшим ртом, слепо таращась в серую темноту...

...Не сам сон. Не видение собственной смерти. И гибели всех остальных. Не вода, насыщающая легкие ледяным удушьем и превращающая тело в свинец.

Не это...

Нет.

...но — абсолютная... беспрекословная... несгибаемая... уверенность Кроуфорда... в том, что всё, что он видел...

 _...Это и есть — будущее_.

Единственно возможное. От которого им не уйти.

...

 _...не уйти_?..

Если бы Шульдих боялся будущего — он не был бы здесь сейчас.

 _...не уйти_?..

Виски обжигает гортань. Заново учит дышать.

 _...не уйти_?..

Шульдиху плевать на чужое будущее.

 _...не уйти_?..

Шульдих — готов попытаться.

 

«...В то же время, исследования д-ра Хессинга и антропологов «Лейпцигской группы» доказывают со значительной долей вероятности, что в ситуации, требующей социальных, а не только физических навыков выживания, альфа-самцы не являются максимально жизнеспособными особями, несмотря на очевидные преимущества по всем учетным параметрам, включая уровень агрессивности (см. Приложение 3).

Вместе с тем бета-самцы в тех же условиях выказали настораживающую тенденцию ориентироваться в своем поведении исключительно на доминанта группы, пренебрегая социальными ограничителями в пользу прямой личностной подчиненности. В ряде случаев (см. Приложение 8) это приводило к различным отклонениям в поведении «бет», включая сексуальные девиации.

Сомнения в достоверности собранных данных, высказанные на конференции Антропологического общества в Антверпене, бесспорно, имеют под собой основания, учитывая, что контрольные группы...»

_**Г.Айзенбах «К вопросу о лидерстве в социальных группах»  
Журнал «Вопросы антропологии» №2, 1991** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Глубина глотает Кроуфорда. Пережевывает пенными лопастями. Перемалывает каменными жерновами — оглушающими, лишающими подвижности. Кроуфорду не больно оттого, что дробится кость — просто рука отказывается шевелиться. Выплыть не получается. Ржавое пятно слева — его собственная кровь или чужие мокрые волосы.

Кроуфорд глотает глубину — горькую, соленую, терпкую на вкус.

В ней слишком много кислорода. Это обманчивое ощущение. Дышать нельзя. Каждый новый глоток приближает ко дну. Нельзя глотать. Нельзя смотреть. Не...

Глубина не отпускает. Сковывает. Затягивает. Укутывает тяжелым одеялом. Дно оказывается слишком мягким...

...Он садится рывком и сбрасывает одеяло на пол. Он глотает воздух, до сих пор сомневаясь — воздух ли это на самом деле. Он не верит, что получилось выплыть.

Он знает, что не получилось.

Он натягивает джинсы — просто для того, чтобы, ощупывая плотную ткань, со второго раза застегивая непослушную молнию, убедиться, что воды нет. И камней нет. И огня...

Он знает, что они _были_. Он уверен, что они _будут_.

Будущее — это водоворот, смыкающийся над головой. Соленая вода, разъедающая простреленное плечо. Будущее — это крик, который слышно даже сквозь черную, вспенившуюся толщу волн. Это морской узел, все сильнее затягивающийся на горле. Это сон, который сбудется потому, что сны всегда сбываются.

Кроуфорд упирается ладонями в подоконник. Открывает окно, чтобы обжечься о липкую духоту летней ночи. Ему кажется, еще немного — и оттуда хлынет грязная вода.

Он сплевывает вязкую слюну — несколько раз, на зубах то и дело мерещатся мелкие водоросли. Он заглядывает в лихорадочно блестящие, покрасневшие глаза своего отражения — и плещет на лицо холодной водой. Он уже несколько раз видел собственную смерть. Никогда — во сне. Никогда — с такой дотошной яркостью.

Кроуфорд помнит, что не хотел умирать.

На часах — начало четвертого. Он вертит упаковку торафлона в руках. Он слишком хорошего мнения об этом снотворном, чтобы верить в то, что оно отказало в одночасье. Он принял две таблетки два с половиной часа назад. Он и стоять-то должен был только с помощью пары кубиков кофеина...

Кроуфорд проводит пальцем по аккуратно надрезанной фольге. Кроуфорд рассматривает белые, неотличимые от оригинальных, таблетки. Разве что — без впечатанной буквы «Т» — но кто станет обращать внимание.

Кроуфорд не закрывает дверь своей комнаты, оставляет снотворное на тумбочке у изголовья кровати и умеет считать до трех.

Он не верит, что ирландцу пришло бы это в голову. Он знает, что Наоэ это в голову бы не пришло.

От комнаты Кроуфорда до комнаты Шульдиха — два шага по коридору. Если дверь закрыта — он не станет стучать. Он снесет эту чертову дверь с петель, а потом открутит голову рыжему ублюдку.

Перед этим Кроуфорд хочет задать телепату всего один вопрос...

...— Как это понимать?

Он бросает упаковку снотворного под ноги Шульдиху. Тот сидит под стеной у изголовья кровати. Черные, красные, синие, зеленые рубашки и футболки в открытом чемодане у его ног — месиво цветных пятен, скомканных, заброшенных кое-как — новая версия теста Люшера. Шкаф склабится пустыми вешалками.

Под рукой у Шульдиха — знакомая бутылка «Гленфиддиха». Голос у Шульдиха — тихий, почти шипящий, с заново прорезавшимся немецким акцентом.

— Если мы все равно сдохнем... Какая тебе теперь на хрен разница?

Кроуфорд переступает через желтый пиджак и вздергивает рыжего на ноги, прижимая к стене — тот едва успевает отставить бутылку.

— Что ты несешь?!

Шульдих шлет его на хер. Кроуфорд не согласен идти так далеко. Кроуфорду осточертел тридцатишестичасовой рабочий день. Кроуфорд хотел просто проспать свои восемь часов. Он не собирался тонуть. Он не собирался сплевывать соленую красноватую слюну — раз за разом, отчетливо понимая, что лучше не станет.

Пощечина — легкая, наотмашь. В чужом взгляде прорезается осмысленность. Кроуфорд не собирается бить телепата всерьез. Только не до того, как получит свои ответы.

— Выхода не было. Ты же знаешь. В Гамбурге будут довольны...

Кроуфорд по-прежнему не понимает. Не собирается понимать. Кроуфорд встряхивает рыжего и требует ответа. Тот не сопротивляется. Гуттаперчевая кукла с алыми пятнами, проступающих на бледных скулах.

Кроуфорду плевать на чужую злость. Он слишком занят собственной.

К вискам внезапно приливает волна жара. Ментальный барьер прогибается от чужого напора. Горло пересыхает. Он упирается в стену — и в чужое плечо, прежде чем успевает понять, что происходит. Ему кажется, что потолок начинает падать.

Кроуфорд очень давно не получал ментальных ударов. Его забыли научить захвату, который сдержал бы пси-агрессию слетевшего с катушек телепата, активированного по третьему порогу.

— Эти гребаные камни — они падали и на _тебя_ , Кроуфорд, — шипит Шульдих.

Чужое плечо под пальцами кажется хрупким, кость врезается в ладонь сквозь тонкую футболку. Нажать чуть сильнее. Впечатать кулак в сплетение... Кроуфорд знает, что это не поможет. Кроуфорд помнит о камнях. Кроуфорд догадывается, откуда о камнях помнит Шульдих.

И зачем этому сукину сыну понадобилось менять таблетки — Кроуфорд тоже догадывается.

— Прекрати. Никаких камней не было. Это. Всего лишь. Сон... — лжет Кроуфорд. В первую очередь — для самого себя.

— Ты же сам знаешь. Сам. Это — сбудется!

— Этого не будет.

— Будет, мать твою!

— Заткнись.

— Да чтоб тебя, Кроуфорд! Ты это видел. И я это видел. Так какого хрена?!

Кроуфорд не знает, зачем рыжему ломиться в его голову. Кроуфорд не думает об этом. Слишком жарко. И давит на виски. Он держит барьер из последних сил. Он продержится еще от силы три-четыре таких удара. Он все сильнее сжимает чужие плечи. Что-то хрустит. Он не слышит, что именно.

Он не желает открываться. Он не имеет права открываться. Шульдиху не стоит знать о его операциях. О том, что на самом деле стоит за бессмысленной возней с «Комитетом спасения». О том, что они все умерли в подземелье, зеркальной копии Вевельсбурга. Горячие волны. Соленые волны. Го...

— Шульдих, прекрати!

— К черту!

Голова идет кругом. Чугунный обруч сжимается все сильнее. Обжигающий, давящий на веки. Вырубить его? Бессмысленно. Придет в себя и все начнется сначала. Неожиданно. Исподтишка. Он рискует закончить тем же, чем закончил бельгиец Руэ в Венеции. Чертов удар. Инсульт. Несчастный случай. Рыжий ублюдок. Рыжий...

— Остановись. Немедленно!

— Чего ради?!

Камни падают и падают, гребаные каменные плиты, раскалывающиеся по воле Наоэ, который не в состоянии удержать их все одновременно. Падают и падают — и бьют по затылку, и песок запорашивает глаза... Давление не прекращается, и Кроуфорд прекращает его сам — единственным доступным способом. Это называется разрыв шаблона, если чертов _питомец_ работает только на базовых инстинктах...

Чужие губы пахнут яблоками и горчат. Он по-прежнему вжимает телепата в стену. Тот не сопротивляется. Это совсем не сложно, главное — не думать ни о чем постороннем. Совсем ни о чем. Просто — впиваться в податливые приоткрытые губы, ожидая, пока этот сукин сын прекратит прессовать его щиты.

— Т-ты... Вконец охренел?!

Шульдих отстраняется рывком — бьется затылком о стену, но едва ли замечает это. Барьер прогибается все сильнее. Виски раскалываются. Будто черепную коробку вскрывают ржавой пилой. Кроуфорд не знает, как надолго его хватит. Кажется, шоковая терапия тоже не помогла.

Он пропускает момент, когда телепат сам подается навстречу. Когда чужой язык яростно сплетается с его собственным. Пряная горечь прерывистого дыхания заменяет ему воздух. Чужие пальцы цепляются за лопатки, сминают футболку...

Кроуфорд отступает, пытаясь отстраниться — когда ментальное давление полностью прекращается. Кроуфорд не видит смысла продолжать — сейчас. Он все еще помнит, как тяжело глотать влажный воздух, думая, что это вода. Он все еще помнит, кто подменил ему таблетки. Он делает шаг назад, пытаясь оторваться от рыжего — и теряет равновесие, споткнувшись об открытый чемодан...

...Шульдиха слишком много. Это похоже на искусственное дыхание — лихорадочный, дерганый поцелуй, который все никак не заканчивается. Это похоже на волны — сбитое одеяло, и шелковая рубашка под рукой, и пуговицы, врезающиеся в спину — как камни. Лампа, светящая в лицо — солнце, которого не должно было быть.

Там было темно. Кроуфорд помнит.

Шульдих цепляется за него, будто пытаясь выплыть. Освободиться не получается. Слишком цепкие пальцы. Слишком крепко держат, и срывают футболку, мазнув взмокшей тканью по разгоряченному лицу. Шульдих подается вперед, раз за разом вжимаясь в него бедрами. Шульдих зажмуривает глаза.

Он подминает рыжего под себя. Он не собирается умирать.

Он путается в одежде. Они оба — путаются. Джинсы оказываются слишком узкими. Хороший повод остановиться. Кроуфорд не собирается. Он хочет рыжего ублюдка. Он хочет трахнуть того, кто вместе с ним загнется под острыми осколками лепнины в центральном зале для гребаных церемоний. Он не собирается умирать. Не теперь. Не тогда, когда он почти поверил в чертов выбор.

Острые зубы прикусывают его пальцы. На коже остаются глубокие лунки. Язык проходится по каждой. Облизывает костяшки. Он отрывает руку от чужих губ. Он растягивает рыжего двумя пальцами, а тот все крепче прижимает его к себе, насаживаясь на руку. Хрипло стонет и запрокидывает голову. Все шире раздвигает колени. Прогибается, прикусывая губу...

...На Кроуфорда накатывает обжигающей волной, он засаживает рыжему все сильнее, а тот отдает ему воздух, весь до последней капли. Он дышит — жадно, прерывисто, он больше не видит ни света, ни темноты, он ничего не видит, не осталось ни одного камня, он не собирается умирать так глупо, он вообще не собирается умирать, он слишком мать-его-успешен для этого, он не станет... Он входит в рыжего короткими рывками, он забывает о ритме, он задыхается, у жизни острый, мускусный запах, а в глазах у рыжего плещутся волны, которых не будет, потому что будущее — гипсовый слепок в его руках, податливый, живой, выгибающийся все сильнее...

Кроуфорд взрывает будущее. Будущее взрывает Кроуфорда. Рыжий давится подушкой и вздрагивает под его весом.

...Пятна перед глазами — красно-серого цвета. Кровь на чертовой форме. Он сбрасывает на пол остатки одежды, и перекатывается к краю кровати. Дотягивается до «Гленфиддиха» и смывает ячменной горечью чужой солоноватый привкус. Виски пахнет морем. И восточным ветром. Бензольными пятнами и стылой сыростью каменного подземелья. Виски заставляет его поморщиться. Кроуфорд ложится на спину, чувствуя чужие пальцы под ребрами. Он сейчас приподнимется. Как только голова перестанет кружиться.

Рыжий порывается встать, но тут же замирает, тихо хмыкнув. Осторожно освобождает руку. Кроуфорд изучает тени от лампы на потолке. Кроуфорд щурится от яркого света. Кроуфорд читает перекрестки кривых линий на обоях. Кроуфорд распутывает узлы.

— Успокоился? — спрашивает он, не поворачивая головы. Шульдих тянется через него к бутылке, наваливаясь ему на грудь. От Шульдиха несет жаром. И сексом. И жизнью.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Так какого черта?

— Что тут непонятного? — Телепат резко садится и передергивает плечами. Обхватывает руками колени. — Один прячет, другой ищет. Мне просто было любопытно.

— В таких случаях обычно задают вопросы.

— Ладно, когда ты в следующий раз меня сдашь, я поинтересуюсь, зачем, — соглашается Шульдих, не оборачиваясь. Острые позвонки грозят проткнуть бледную кожу насквозь.

— Когда ты в следующий раз решишь нарываться на Шанцлера, предупреди — я подробно объясню.

Кроуфорд не верит в то, что говорит. Кроуфорду плевать на веру. И на Шанцлера со всем Питомником — ему тоже наплевать. Он обжегся о «Комитет заботы». Он не предусмотрел того, что они так легко погибнут. Он станет осторожнее. Он отсмотрит каждый чертов узел. Он найдет способ. Он всегда находил.

— Похоже, теперь это уже не имеет никакого значения, — тихо говорит телепат, поворачивая голову. Тусклый взгляд останавливается на голубом рукаве, медленно сползающем на пол с угла кровати.

Кроуфорд говорит:

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Это была _твоя_ уверенность, — хмурится рыжий.

Кроуфорд говорит:

— Это была одна из вероятностей.

Кроуфорд ненавидит лгать. Кроуфорд сделает правдой то, о чем он говорит. По большому счету, на Шудьдиха ему тоже плевать.

— Ладно.

Телепат смиряется слишком легко. Пожимает плечами и снова ложится. Телепату, кажется, все равно. Кроуфорд поворачивает голову, глядя на разбросанные по полу измятые рубашки и пиджаки. Цветной серпантин, от которого рябит в глазах.

— Где торафлон?

Распухшие искусанные губы растягиваются в привычной ухмылке.

— Тест на доверие, Кроуфорд. Хочешь, я сам вложу его обратно?

Тест на доверие ты прошел две недели назад, идиот, — молчит Кроуфорд. Когда стал обрабатывать «Комитет», — молчит Кроуфорд. Поднимает упаковку, чтобы бросить ее телепату. Тот пару секунд непонимающе смотрит на капсулы — и на Кроуфорда. Затем понимает, что это не шутка, со вздохом садится, достает вторую упаковку из столика и принимается перекладывать таблетки.

Руки у рыжего почти не дрожат.

— Я не помню, Кроуфорд... я тебе уже говорил, что ты зануда? — спрашивает он, откладывая в сторону обе упаковки. Задумчиво щурясь, будто что-то прикидывая.

Кроуфорд закрывает глаза. Кроуфорд проваливается в темноту. Бьется затылком об острые выступы. Срывает кожу на пальцах.

— Неоднократно, — говорит Кроуфорд, умирая. Отматывая. Умирая. Отматывая. У...

Влажный язык внезапно проходится по члену — от основания до головки, заставляя его дернуться. Смешивая узлы. Сбивая развилки в единый многоуровневый перекресток. Неожиданно настойчивая рука прижимает его к постели, мешая приподняться. Рыжий сукин сын, молчит Кроуфорд. Мы не умрем, молчит Кроуфорд.

Затем Кроуфорд просто молчит. На слова у него не хватает дыхания. Рыжие пряди так легко наматывать на кулак. Он уже это делал. Он сдерживает руку в последний момент, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы. Прижимая к себе чужое лицо. Вздрагивая всем телом, когда головка касается чужой гортани. Когда чужие зубы едва ощутимо покусывают кожу.

...Камни срываются. Камни крошатся в песок. Камни с плеском падают в черную воду. Черную. Соленую. Камни набиваются в легкие, отягощая, размазывая по влажной простыне, мешая подняться. Каменная улыбка на пересохших губах. Не двинуть ни единым мускулом...

— Запястье, — говорит Кроуфорд, улыбаясь. Телепат поднимается с постели, покачиваясь. Делает шаг в сторону ванной. Замирает. Оборачивается. Щурит глаза.

— Чего-о?

— Не плечо, — говорит Кроуфорд, облизывая губы. Отключаясь от узлов. Погружаясь в вязкую темноту. — Запястье, а не плечо.

Кроуфорду снится теория вероятности. Кроуфорду снятся рычаги и нити, и железный шарик, который катится по желобкам. Кроуфорду снится, что кто-то выключает свет. Кроуфорду снится, что кто-то говорит: «Твой торафлон...». Кроуфорду снится горечь на губах и чужое тепло, не позволяющее волнам вернуться.

Он просыпается к полудню в пустой комнате. Одежда снова аккуратно развешена в шкафу. Лишь немного примята местами. Он сталкивается с рыжим уже на пороге. Они оба тщательно отводят глаза.

 

* * *

 

Парень стучит по клавиатуре, то и дело потряхивая головой — будто под длинными пальцами до сих пор клавиши синтезатора. Безусловно талантливый ублюдок заперт в тесной затхлой каморке, где нет даже второго кресла. Ящики с вещами загромождают все подходы к столу. Он так и не потрудился их разобрать после переезда.

Кроуфорд знает: с ним не будет проблем. Главное — вовремя отойти в сторону. Кроуфорд всего лишь курирует очередной проект ученых Гамбурга по заданию генштаба. Присматривает за тем, чтобы дисков было не больше оговоренного количества. В Аргентине помнят о некоторой радикальности экспериментаторов Питомника. Здесь и без того достаточно лишних глаз и ушей, чтобы светиться.

На мониторе появляются все новые ноты. Воздействие звуков на лобные доли... Кроуфорд не вдается в подробности. Он просто носит с собой затычки для ушей — на всякий случай.

Ноты кажутся ему похожими на узлы. Прямые линии октав — на вероятности. Кроуфорд понимает эту музыку слишком хорошо, чтобы сосредотачиваться на ней больше положенного. Он прикрывает глаза за секунду до того, как снова увидит падающие камни. Он слишком часто прокручивает этот узел. Он успел выучить его наизусть. Он цепляется за каждое отклонение. Он часами рассматривает чертежи и ищет новые развилки...

Он уходит из вонючего клоповника за пятнадцать минут до того, как женщина в темных очках принесет парню еду, деньги и новые указания.

Кроуфорд не собирается пересекаться со Шрайнт до тех пор, пока этого можно избежать.

Он избегает садиться за руль последние дни. После того, как едва не разбил машину о стальную опору моста. Потерял управление, засмотревшись на огни. Маленькие рассыпанные точки, сплетающиеся, пульсирующие, расплывающиеся перед глазами. Почти как чертовы ноты.

Совсем как узлы.

— Вы меня вообще слушаете, мистер Кроуфорд?

Кинугаву, дотошного самонадеянного идиота, он с большим удовольствием подставит людям из «Критикер» собственноручно. Секретарша покойного шефа полиции регулярно выходит на контакт. Ее нельзя упускать из виду. Иногда Кроуфорд кормит ее обрывочными сведениями, бесполезными и создающими сумятицу. Вечерами она расшифровывает пленки с их разговорами и сдает их новому начальнику. Кроуфорд отмечает сыгравшие узлы и достраивает новые линии в схему.

Кроуфорд чувствует себя чертовым композитором. Когда он опускает веки, перед глазами стоят черные ноты. Черные камни. Черные...

— Разумеется, мистер Кинугава. С чего вы взяли, что за вами следят?..

 

* * *

 

Перед каждым сеансом связи Кроуфорд включает настольную лампу, разворачивая ее боком к монитору. Он не склонен недооценивать оберфюрера. Он не склонен переоценивать собственных способностей. Он играет с вероятностями и мелочами. Он играет со светом и тенью, когда ничего другого не остается под рукой.

Кроуфорду не нравятся азартные игры.

В последнее время он находит все меньше повседневных дел, которыми ему нравилось бы заниматься.

Кроуфорд находит тенденцию закономерной. Он никогда не сбивается с выбранного курса. Он исключительно лоялен выбранному вектору поведения.

— Ваши прогнозы, роттенфюрер?

— С вероятностью в сорок шесть процентов успешный дебют Кавадзи приведет к осложнению проведения операции «Восход». «Критикер» получат достаточное количество данных, чтобы открыто привлечь полицию. В свою очередь...

— Достаточно. — Чеканные слоги бьются о матрицу монитора. — Ликвидируйте.

На решение у седого блондина не уходит и минуты. Возможно, у них есть свой прогност. Кроуфорду не нравится эта возможность. Кроуфорду не нравится зыбкая почва под ногами.

Каждый раз, касаясь клавиатуры перед связью с генштабом, он ожидает, что пальцы нащупают ил.

— Из Гамбурга...

— Связь с институтом «Розенкройц» больше не входит в ваши обязанности, роттенфюрер. Да, и последнее. Чем объяснить ваше самоуправство с местными террористами?

Кроуфорд не думает над ответом. Ответ был готов задолго до начала работы с «Комитетом». Ему даже в голову не приходит отпираться от своего участия в этой затее. Он просчитал все варианты. Он не отсмотрел этой конкретной развилки с этим конкретным разговором — но об информационных каналах генштаба он подумает потом. Когда отключит ноутбук от сети.

— Полицию и прессу необходимо было отвлечь, герр оберфюрер. С одной стороны — от Кавадзи. С другой — от подвалов музея. Когда в городе горячо, репортеры не докапываются до изнанки непонятных, второстепенных с их точки зрения событий. Благодаря «Комитету» у них появилось достаточно поводов пошуметь, чтобы не распыляться на иные расследования.

Кроуфорд смотрит в выцветшие глаза плоского человека на мониторе. У него нет времени, чтобы подсчитывать свои вероятности. Этим он тоже займется потом. Чертовы пиротехники оказались полным провалом. Во всех смыслах. В следующий раз он будет осторожнее.

Если ему представится следующий раз.

Кроуфорд в первый раз вспоминает тяжелые глыбы, валящиеся на голову, с легкой примесью благодарности.

Сны всегда сбываются. Если так — у него остался шанс...

— В дальнейшем информируйте меня _перед_ началом операции. Чтобы мне не приходилось получать отчеты о вашей локальной деятельности из Гамбурга.

— Разумеется, — говорит Кроуфорд. Еще он что-то говорит о вине. Об оплошности. О том, что этого больше не повторится.

Отчеты из Гамбурга.

В потухшем мониторе давно отражается совсем другое лицо, поблескивая стеклами очков, удачно скрывающих глаза.

Единственный, кто знал о его причастности к делам «Комитета».

Единственный, кого он поставил в известность — просто потому, что не мог обойтись без помощи телепата на финальной стадии обработки кучки фанатиков, ненавидящих американцев.

Кроуфорд снимает очки, тщательно складывает их, убирает в нагрудный карман и медленно откидывается на спинку кресла.

Черное пятно монитора кажется голодной воронкой, готовой глотнуть любую наживку.

Тест на доверие, думает Кроуфорд, выключая свет.

Они оба его провалили.

 

«...3. Практические навыки

Основы слежения за объектом: 8/10

Обнаружение и отрыв от преследования: 7/10

Владение спецаппаратурой: 9/10

Основы компьютерной грамотности: 10/10

Шифрование: 8/10

Техника экстремального вождения: 6/10

Вскрывание замков и сейфов: 4/10

Спецпрепараты и методика допросов: 6/10

Яды и противоядия: 5/10...»

_**Итоговая ведомость кадета Аммешэ, 5 год обучения  
ШИ при институте «Розенкройц»** _

 

 

 *** Ger-Rune** — cимвол коллективного духа.


	11. Chapter 11

###  **SIG_RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-11.php#*)**

 

 

«Боевой товарищ — это не только воспитатель, но и твой судья. Если твой друг ведет себя недостойно, ты должен сказать ему: уходи. Ну, а если он запятнал позором нашу форму, твой долг — дать ему пистолет с одним патроном и время на выстрел...»

_**Г.Гиммлер. Из речи от 26.07.44 в Биче** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Будущее — неуверенные шаги по тонкому стеклу. Трещины, разбегающиеся во все стороны. Сплошная снежная завеса вокруг. Даже прислушавшись, не поймешь — в какой стороне берег. Поди успей...

Шаги доносятся от лестницы. Они затихнут, когда неслышно прогнется диван. Или: Шульдих поднимется на второй этаж. Или: завернет на кухню, потому что заметит выставленную банку «Асахи». Или: со второго этажа сбежит Наоэ, они перебросятся парой слов, и у рыжего появится повод снова уйти из дома. Или...

У вероятностей терпкий привкус дыма. С непривычки от глубоких затяжек кружится голова.

Шаги на лестнице отсекают вероятности, в которых их не было.

Кроуфорд отсматривает линию за линией — третьи сутки. С тех самых пор, как поговорил с оберфюрером. Кроуфорд отсматривает узел за узлом. Он собирается выжить. Он уверен, что у него получится. Для этого нужно учесть все факторы. Для этого нужно исключить помехи.

Шульдих, застывший на пороге собственной комнаты, кажется удивленным.

Он не поворачивает головы. Он выдыхает дым и затягивается. Он вертит в пальцах пачку «Мальборо лайтс». Он закурил за две минуты до того, как хлопнула входная дверь. Впервые — со времен колледжа.

— Когда это началось?

— Ты о чем?

Рыжий садится на угол кровати, косится на занятое Кроуфордом кресло, хмурится, пожимает плечами. Последние дни рыжий тщательно избегал его — будто заподозрил неладное. Это было просто. Они оба приложили максимум усилий для того, чтобы не пересекаться в тесных стенах коттеджа. Один из них хороший телепат. Второй — неплохой вероятностник. Они использовали все шансы.

— Твои доклады в «Розенкройц».

Рыжий смотрит в сторону и, кажется, не слышит вопроса. Затем с вызовом поднимает глаза.

— Черт, а чего ты ждал?! Что они меня так запросто отпустят?

— Когда, Шульдих. В Мюнхене? Весной?

Единственное, что, пожалуй, имеет значение. Символическое, бесспорно.

За окном умирает еще один день, подстреленный на излете.

— После Гамбурга, конечно. Только не говори, что тебя это удивляет. Ты сам, мать твою, им меня сдал...

Кроуфорд тушит сигарету. Аккуратно растирает пепел по блюдцу.

— Нет. Не удивляет.

— Да, я знаю, — говорит Шульдих, вклинивая новый вектор в россыпь уже предвиденных. Кроуфорда раздражают новые развилки. На каждую уходит слишком много сил и концентрации. Каждая может стать единственно верной или фатальной. — Я мог бы тебе рассказать с самого начала. Но что толку? Все равно бы остался вопрос: что еще я могу сливать... у тебя за спиной. — Шульдих поджимает колено к груди и упирается в него подбородком. Шульдих молчит. Они оба молчат, но рыжий срывается первым. Натянутая пружина рвется с отчетливо слышным треском. — В общем, по пирокинетикам информация от меня ушла. Я подумал... в Гамбурге все равно в курсе...

Они даже между собой называли «Комитет» пирокинетиками. Это была отличная возможность, думает Кроуфорд. Оставалось только послать соответствующий запрос в генштаб, дождаться отмашки и инсценировать инициацию контакта. В Аргентине были бы уверены: здесь вышли минимум на одного _модифицированного_.

Остальное — детали, думает Кроуфорд. Обуглившиеся детали от машины после удачного взрыва. Больше никаких следов. В Гамбурге сформировали бы экспертную комиссию. Рыжего протащили бы через несколько экспертиз. Каждая из них доказала бы его непричастность.

— Потом поступил еще один запрос. Насчет общего задания группы.

— Вот как.

— Слушай, Кроуфорд, а чего ты, собственно, ждал? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что в «Розенкройц» так принято. Все стучат на всех... И хорошая группа от дерьмовой отличается только тем, что если и приходится стучать, то никто не сливает _реальный_ компромат...

Кроуфорд достает еще одну сигарету. Кроуфорд прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Тонкая папиросная бумага хрустит под пальцами.

— Мы не работаем на «Розенкройц».

— Ага, конечно. И мозги они нам промывают просто по дружбе. И суют под электроды. И... — Шульдих осекается и глубоко вдыхает. Поднимается на ноги. Отходит к стене. — Что за бред ты несешь, мать твою?

— Научно-исследовательский комплекс «Розенкройц» подотчетен отделу «Аненербе». Отдел «Аненербе» подотчетен генеральному штабу SZ. Наша группа подотчетна напрямую генеральному штабу SZ.

— Ну, так валяй... — пожимает плечами рыжий. — Позвони Шанцлеру и скажи ему лично, что он может обращаться за информацией в генштаб — а не ко мне.

Кроуфорд прекращает отбивать дробь по подлокотнику и поворачивает голову. Он удивлен, что настолько простая идея не пришла в голову ему самому. Он упрямо не замечает иронии в чужом голосе. Он отсмотрит все переменные чуть позже...

— У тебя есть прямой телефон Шанцлера?

— Нет, — говорит Шульдих. — Слушай... ты же понимаешь, чем это обернется... — говорит Шульдих.

Кроуфорд не слушает и не понимает. Он уже звонит в Аргентину. Он представляется и просит соединить его с фон Мецлером. Он осведомляется, когда фон Мецлеру можно будет перезвонить, получив отрицательный ответ. Он слишком свободно распоряжается временем, чтобы помнить о часовых поясах...

Он вскидывает голову, когда в плечо неожиданно упирается чужая рука.

— Охренел?!

Кроуфорд приподнимает бровь. Он по-прежнему не понимает причин настолько бурно реагировать. Он выжмет из этого чертова вечера все, что сможет. Если это означает возможность прижать Шанцлера к стенке — он сделает это с удовольствием.

— А чего ты, собственно, ждал?

— Ничего, — тихо говорит Шульдих, убирая руку. Делая шаг назад. Растворяясь в дыме наконец-то прикуренной сигареты. Снова опускаясь на край кровати. Глядя в пол.

— Мы не работаем на Питомник, Шульдих. И никогда не станем работать.

Рыжий едва заметно вздрагивает и обнимает себя руками за плечи.

— Я понял.

Рыжий сдает ему каналы связи — без видимого интереса, не отрывая взгляда от ромбов на ковре. Кроуфорда не удивляет кодовое имя «Гленценд». Токио — тесный город. Кроуфорда не удивляет, что Шрайнт до сих пор пытаются воскресить Масафуми. Токио — упрямый город. То, что Шульдих должен выйти на контакт с новым агентом Гамбурга сразу по факту получения необходимой информации, тоже не удивляет Кроуфорда.

Это всего лишь означает, что Гамбургу неймется. А значит, позвонить туда самому — не такая уж и плохая идея. Через сорок минут часы в Аргентине пробьют девять утра и фон Мецлер приедет на работу. И наконец-то выдаст ему искомый телефон.

— И что ты успел узнать? — спрашивает он, наталкиваясь на знакомую усмешку. Рыжий быстро приходит в себя.

— Что здесь строят какую-то хрень. Большую. Просторную. Хрень... в которой мы все, кажется, должны сдохнуть... Впрочем, эта часть информации Шанцлеру вряд ли нужна...

Кроуфорд улыбается в ответ. Медленно качает головой. Так далеко он увидеть не способен. Зато вполне способен просчитать.

— Наоборот. Об этом ему знать необходимо.

— Ты... серьезно?

— На твоем месте, я бы в точности воспроизвел в докладе все, что ты успел выяснить. Это будет твой последний доклад в Питомник.

Рыжий соглашается. Рыжий звонит агенту «Гленценд» и назначает встречу. Он выглядит подавленным. И еще — чем-то озабоченным. Кроуфорд не понимает причины. И не желает понимать. Стекло все тоньше с каждым новым шагом. Нет времени останавливаться. Главное — выбрать направление и следовать ему, что бы ни случилось. Просто потому, что возможности свернуть в сторону уже нет. Лучше убедить себя в том, что ты все делаешь правильно. Лишние рывки в стороны непременно продавят стекло...

— В точности, Шульдих. Хотя — детали, последовавшие _за_ выяснением необходимой Гамбургу информации, при желании, можешь опустить.

— Как скажешь... Кроуфорд, может, все-таки не стоит связываться с «Розенкройц»?

— Поздно.

— Ясно.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Меня?! А что меня может беспокоить? Разве что... говорят, в блоке D сквозняки — простудиться недолго... Ничего меня не беспокоит. Абсолютно ничего.

Кроуфорд пожимает плечами. Телепат не понимает. Это хорошо. Это значит, что в Гамбурге тоже не понимают. Наверняка не понимают. Это значит, что ему не придется учиться ходить по воде.

— Ты не вернешься в Гамбург. Разве что по собственному желанию.

— Как в прошлый раз? Да, я не забыл, спасибо.

— В прошлый раз я тебя предупредил. На приеме. Тебе не следовало. Нарываться. На Шанцлера.

Кроуфорд помнит, что уже говорил об этом. Кроуфорд готов повторять об этом каждые пять минут. Кроуфорд уже почти поверил в то, что говорит правду. Рыжий хмурится и тянется под кровать за недопитой бутылкой виски. Судя по глубоким глоткам — он еще не поверил.

У него будет время, думает Кроуфорд. У них обоих еще будет время научиться не оступаться на скользком стекле.

— Кроуфорд. Может, кто-то из нас до сих пор чего-то не понимает... давай я попробую объяснить первым. Я не знаю, за каким хреном вытащили в Гамбург тебя. Но меня — там оставили. И это нормально. Как и требовать потом внутреннюю информацию по группе. Нормально. В «Розенкройц» по-другому не работают. Зато, конечно, в «Аненербе» — райские кущи и демократия... Ты меня в самом деле держишь за идиота?

— Я держу тебя за человека, который отчитывался о моих действиях в Питомник.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я стану извиняться? — спрашивает Шульдих, отставляя бутылку. Глухой стук толстого дна о паркет. Кроуфорд не видит, отвернувшись к окну. Кроуфорд не желает видеть чужого лица. Он рискует не удержаться — а Шульдих нужен ему как переговорщик.

Шульдих нужен ему. Единственная причина, по которой рыжие волосы до сих пор не слиплись кровавым месивом на затылке.

Шульдих нужен ему. После провала с «Комитетом», после черных камней и ледяной воды, и адского грохота вокруг — Кроуфорд знает, что не справится сам. Кроуфорд видел.

Шульдих нужен ему. Кроуфорд смотрит на подернутое редкими облаками, точно дымом, ночное небо, и отвечает:

— Нет.

— Отлично. Потому что... нормальный лидер команды не делает такого, на чем может погореть... либо предупреждает об этом остальных — заранее, мать твою! Потому что нормальный лидер... не сдает членов команды — вот так. И... к чертовой матери все твои предупреждения.

Шульдих замолкает, чтобы добавить — глухо, едва слышно:

— Я с самого начала тебе говорил, что мы не сработаемся.

— А _как_ , по традициям Питомника, сдает членов команды нормальный лидер? — усмехается Кроуфорд.

Он ожидает всплеска злости. Он ожидает рывка. Или обиды. Или... чего угодно, но не прямого ответа. О само собой разумеющихся, нормальных, естественных фактах:

— Предупреждает заранее — как только узнает. Чтобы успели поставить нормальный «шумовой» щит. Закрыть всю нужную информацию. _Заранее_. А не когда тебя уже спеленают на хрен на этой кушетке...

— Белое кресло с зажимами на подлокотниках... — кивает Кроуфорд. Он говорит для того, чтобы не было паузы. Он думает совсем не об этом. — Я предупредил, как только узнал.

— Конечно.

— Полагаешь, у меня больше оснований тебе верить? — спрашивает Кроуфорд, обернувшись. Получая насмешливый взгляд в ответ.

— Ровно столько же.

Он кивает. Снова смотрит на небо, и на череду проносящихся по северной автостраде машин, и на бледное прозрачное лицо, отражающееся в стекле, и на три ключевых развилки, и полтора десятка линий, и до сих пор не распутанные, теряющиеся в темноте узлы...

— Шанцлер не вернет тебя в Гамбург, потому что в этом случае я предоставлю генштабу полный отчет обо всем, включая твою активацию по третьему порогу. Это потопит нас всех, включая его самого. Это не та цена, которую он готов заплатить за удовлетворение любопытства.

— И... за каким чертом ты это сделаешь? — тихо спрашивает Шульдих, неслышно подходя — почти вплотную.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне мешали работать, — говорит Кроуфорд, отрывая взгляд от падающей звезды. Или садящегося самолета. Или американского спутника аэрофотосъемки.

...

Он выходит из чужой комнаты прежде, чем услышит ответ. Он дозванивается до Гамбурга прежде, чем окончательно стемнеет.

Разговор занимает меньше пяти минут. Шанцлер ограничивается междометиями. Кроуфорд ограничивается вежливым предупреждением. Ничего сверх того, что он сказал рыжему. Ничего большего и не надо.

На прощание ему желают доброй ночи.

...

Через пять часов, обдумав все исходные данные, Кроуфорд готов признать, что немного погорячился.

...

Через десять часов в баре становится на полбутылки «Мартеля» меньше, зато у Кроуфорда есть подробный план.

Это вносит небольшие коррективы в изначальную схему и заставляет его еще раз пересмотреть все узлы. Главное — не забывать выставлять будильник и не позволять себе засиживаться за развилками.

Главное — не прислушиваться к шагам за дверью.

...

Через пятнадцать часов Кроуфорд запивает минеральной водой без газа вторую таблетку спазмальгетика и раздраженно трет виски. Ему не нравится цена, которую придется заплатить за пять минут удовольствия.

Будь у него возможность вернуться на сутки назад... пожалуй, он бы кое-что изменил. «Мартель» был определенно лишним.

...

Идти по стеклу не так уж и сложно. Намного сложнее делать это тихо. Непринужденно улыбаться, протягивая руку. Пожимая холодную узкую ладонь. Продолжать говорить, ни разу не сбиваясь, не думать о постороннем, глядя в сосредоточенные, прищуренные глаза агента «Гленценд». Не думать о том, как она стонала, оставляя глубокие следы на его спине.

Не думать о том, что она скоро умрет.

Кроуфорд предлагает ей помощь. Кроуфорд допускает ровно столько тепла, сколько необходимо. Кроуфорд позволяет ей решить, что у нее получится — второй раз.

Она наверняка доложится в Гамбург. Там вряд ли прикажут держаться от него в стороне.

Он ненавязчиво предлагает ей ужин и почти удивлен, когда она принимает приглашение. Им не о чем говорить, но оба умеют поддерживать разговор. Они почти синхронно разделывают омаров, рассуждая о погоде, новом лидере «Независимой партии». Они не помнят ни слова из того, что говорят друг другу. Они сливают воду и наводят справки. Они строят два обрывка моста с разных берегов, которые никогда не сойдутся посередине.

Кроуфорду слишком нравится думать, что причина — в нехватке времени.

Кроуфорд запрещает себе думать об этом. Ему слышится хруст шейного позвонка в имени Тот. Ему слишком отчетливо видны узлы, в которых Наоэ оказывается на чужой стороне, еще сам того не понимая.

Кроуфорд улыбается, прощаясь. Он ссылается на срочные дела и не остается на ночь. У себя в комнате Кроуфорд останавливает кулак у стены в последний момент — потому, что видит сбитые в кровь костяшки, а это лишнее, это срыв, который следует задавить в зародыше, утопить в черной полынье, пока он не сказался на работе.

Кавадзи мертв. И Кинугава мертв. И Хелл почти мертва.

И все остальные — тоже.

...Фон Мецлер перезванивает через три дня, интересуясь, что именно Кроуфорд хотел от гауптштурмфюрера. Фон Мецлер говорит, что, по слухам, в Гамбурге очень недовольны.

Бывший куратор Кроуфорда умеет собирать слухи и выражать озабоченность, тщательно скрывая глубокое удовлетворение. Кроуфорд отвечает ничего не значащими ремарками на упоминания о повышении. Кроуфорд благодарит за заботу, когда речь снова заходит о браке. Кроуфорд искренне радуется предстоящим свершениям, и еще сильнее — отпуску, который за ними последует.

Кроуфорд чуть лучше фон Мецлера знает, где и как собирается проводить отпуск, если до него доживет. Стекло прогибается под ладонью. Трещины бегут от каждого пальца. Оставляют глубокие порезы на коже. Соленый привкус на губах. Тяжесть в затылке после пробуждения.

В конце разговора его бывший куратор осторожно интересуется состоянием операции.

Он натаскивал Кроуфорда несколько лет — и не удивлен, когда получает уклончивый ответ о том, что генштаб ею, кажется, доволен. Фон Мецлер тоже умрет, думает Кроуфорд, отключая связь и вытирая испарину, проступившую на висках.

Директивы оберфюрера становятся все менее понятными. Последняя — обескураживает даже привычного к недомолвкам Кроуфорда настолько, что он позволяет себе вопросы.

Карл отвечает нехотя, поджимая губы.

— Используйте телепата, чтобы просканировать мозг, — говорит Карл. — Тело должно находиться в коме четвертой степени, — напоминает Карл. — Молодое, развитое тело. Чем дольше оно пролежит в коме до момента, пока вы его найдете — тем лучше, — замечает Карл.

Кроуфорд постукивает роллером по столу.

— Нет, пол не имеет значения, — отвечает Карл.

Кроуфорд снимает колпачок. Кроуфорд просит дать ему сутки.

Небо в окне за спиной у оберфюрера усыпано багровыми язвами. Кроуфорд думает, что ходить по небу куда легче, чем по стеклу.

...

Будущее — алмаз идеальной огранки, пятьдесят восемь граней, преломляющие луч. Будущее испещрено темными включениями — застывшими кусками минералов. Многократное прокручивание узлов уменьшает количество карат — как и любая шлифовка.

Кроуфорд запоминает обратную последовательность преломления линий.

Кроуфорд выстраивает обратную связь. В сутках слишком мало часов — он давно работает на износ, он надеется только на то, что видел, как доживет до взрыва.

— Мы вам поможем, — говорит Кроуфорд. — Мы не должны стоять друг у друга на пути, — говорит Кроуфорд. — Мы работаем на одну и ту же организацию, было бы глупо срывать чужие операции и не оказывать содействия, когда представляется возможность.

 **Ты хоть сам-то понял, что сказал?** — осторожно переспрашивает голос телепата в голове.

 **Главное — чтобы они поняли,** — улыбается Кроуфорд, глядя Хелл в глаза.

Он продолжает говорить. Об общих врагах, об общих целях, об общих связях.

 **Она думает, ты собираешься с ней спать,** — исправно докладывает телепат. — **Она думает, вся эта чушь для того, чтобы ты снова мог ее трахнуть. Ну и... она не против. Собирается снова стучать на тебя в Гамбург. Думает выторговать у них за это больше финансирования. И заставить тебя помочь с Фудзимией. Деловая девочка.**

Он едва заметно кивает, позволяя Хелл вставить несколько слов. Он не сводит с нее взгляда. Он говорит о стратегии. Он принимает бокал вина из ее рук. Он говорит о том, что заманить Фудзимию в ловушку будет очень просто. Он говорит, что готов взять это на себя.

 **Вино чистое, «шабли», между прочим,** — доносится из-за спины. Несколько месяцев практики — и ментальная связь совсем не отвлекает от разговора. Намного удобнее микро-наушника. — **Ты и правда собираешься ее трахнуть?**

 **Не обрывай контакт двадцать четыре часа в сутки — узнаешь наверняка,** — отвечает Кроуфорд.

— Разумеется, мы на вашей стороне, — говорит Кроуфорд вслух. — За удачное сотрудничество, — поднимает бокал Кроуфорд. Он выпивает вино почти залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. На языке остается кисловатая терпкость, щедро окрашенная солоноватым привкусом от прикушенной изнутри щеки.

Торговля начинается после того, как он отсылает Шульдиха в машину, а Шоен вместе с Тот уходят в лабораторию. Кроуфорд требует не трогать его команду. Это касается в первую очередь вашей младшей, подчеркивает он, улыбаясь в ответ на снисходительную улыбку Хелл. Это касается в первую очередь Шульдиха, усмехается он, оставляя в сторону пустой третий бокал, заходя Хелл за спину и проводя ладонью по открытому глубоким вырезом платья позвоночнику. Она выгибается под его прикосновениями — и Кроуфорду кажется, что сейчас она не играет. Она может сколько угодно любить мертвого Масафуми, но сама она остается живой.

Кроуфорд помнит, что это ненадолго.

Кроуфорд помнит, что телепат в машине и по-прежнему держит ментальную связь активной. Шульдих в его голове не подает признаков жизни уже полчаса, но это ничего не означает.

— Все... хорошо начиналось, — едва слышно говорит Хелл. От половины бутылки «шабли» в ее английском все отчетливее проступают японские звуки. — Мы оба... допустили ошибки, — осторожно говорит Хелл, тщательно подбирая слова в чужом языке.

У Кроуфорда звонит телефон.

— Можешь использовать это как повод свалить, — доносится знакомый ехидный голос из динамика. — Если остаешься — дай отмашку... я вырублюсь.

Голос кажется острым, как осколки моста, который так никогда и не будет построен. Голос напоминает ему о тихих шагах, и, пряча сотовый в карман, Кроуфорд мягко отстраняется. Кроуфорд назначает следующую встречу.

Кроуфорд знает, что она будет деловой.

Хелл провожает его до выхода. В карих глазах мелькает досадливое разочарование. Будущее — бесцветный алмаз, совершенность которого перечеркивается сеткой червоточин.

...

Мелкие капли дождя, которого нет, выстукивают дробь на лобовом стекле. Кроуфорд сидит в машине пятый час. За это время на улице трижды шел дождь и один раз падал снег. Он помнит, что видел зиму, у него затекла шея и саднят глаза, будто он полдня простоял под открытым небом в пустыне Невады. Он видел горячий, подрагивающий воздух, плывущий над растрескавшейся землей. Он уверен, что переживет черные камни, главное — чтобы они не разбили стекло, по которому ему предстоит уходить.

Мальчишка пробегает мимо, не замечая знакомого седана, припаркованного на углу. Кроуфорд откладывает в сторону исчерканный роллером ежедневник и дожидается, пока он исчезнет за воротами. Ему следует дать еще двадцать минут, и поэтому, покидая машину, Кроуфорд никуда не торопится.

Он щурится от яркого солнца и удивляется, что на улице так тепло. Он помнит мокрую осень и пожелтевшую листву под ногами, по которой очень удобно идти, потому что она заглушает шаги. Он слегка распускает галстук и долго смотрит на часы, вспоминая, какое сегодня число.

В двух узлах из пяти Наоэ предпочтет послушать Кроуфорда. В двух оставшихся узлах Наоэ передумает в последний момент. Кроуфорд помнит, как на голову мальчику падала опорная стена. Кроуфорд помнит, как тот прикрывал собой окровавленную куклу.

Мелкие капли дождя, которого нет, стекают по позвоночнику. Слишком легко оступиться, следуя за расширяющейся трещиной. Кроуфорд помнит, как земля уходила из-под ног, а из рассеченного виска японского телекинетика стекала багровая струйка, прокладывая дорожку по испачканной известкой и пылью щеке. Кроуфорд помнит панику в карих глазах и крик, от которого рушились стены.

Кроуфорду необходим мертвый Наги Наоэ. Еще больше мертвый Наги Наоэ необходим оберфюреру, но он пока об этом не знает.

С каждым шагом он все ближе к решетке, в саду за которой мальчик, о чьей смерти Кроуфорд скоро доложит в генштаб, отговаривает куклу с мертвым именем умирать.

Каждым шагом он сокращает вдвое лишние развилки, подбираясь к единственно возможному узлу. Думая о рыжем предателе, Кроуфорд улыбается. На днях Шульдих предаст его еще раз.

Шагая по сочно-зеленой траве, Кроуфорд думает о будущем — кишащем муравейнике, где каждое насекомое ползет по отведенному ему вектору и не знает о том, что тень, закрывающая солнце — это не грозовая туча, а просто чья-то нога.

 

«В институте собралась довольно странная компания: спириты и медиумы, экстрасенсы и маятниковеды, знатоки таттвы, астрологи и астрономы, математики и эксперты по баллистике. Одним из сотрудников института был отставной 60-летний архитектор из Зальцбурга по имени Страниак, проявлявший определенные способности при работе с маятником. Посмотрев на фотографию какого-нибудь корабля, он брался указать его точное местонахождение на карте. Сотрудники адмиралтейства посетили его в Зальцбурге и показали фотографии "Бисмарка" и "Принца Евгения". С помощью своего маятника Страниак действительно установил местонахождение этих двух кораблей. Прежде Страниак за свои способности подвергался преследованиям со стороны гестапо. Теперь же благодаря им он оказался в исследовательском институте в Берлине вместе со своим инструментарием и бумагами.

_Поскольку Страниак представлял собой совершенно необычный случай, для него был придуман особый эксперимент. Небольшой металлический брусок на несколько секунд клали на большой лист бумаги. На это время Страниака просили удалиться из комнаты, а затем приводили обратно. Хотя на листе бумаги не оставалось ни малейших следов бруска, Страниак точно указывал место, где он лежал»._

**_Б.Дюрант «Оккультные войны СС»_ **

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Ливень опрокидывается на город так, точно каждая капля боится оказаться последней. Напрасные страхи: в гребаном Токио — гребаный сезон дождей. Когда вода не льется с низкого, натянутого на пики небоскребов неба, — она пропитывает собой всё вокруг: воздух, одежду... Даже чертов асфальт кажется влажным, как губка, и шаги вминаются в черную, жаркую, сочащуюся влагой мякоть.

Иллюзия, впрочем. И — Шульдих никогда не смотрит себе под ноги.

Возвращаясь в коттедж, он встряхивается по-собачьи, закрывая дверь, и капли с волос разлетаются во все стороны. Зонт Кроуфорда — на месте, на втором справа крючке на вешалке. Шульдих задерживает на нем взгляд ровно на полторы секунды... чтобы решить, что не пойдет сейчас ни в гостиную, ни на кухню. Может, попозже... Не то чтобы это имело хоть какое-то значение. Разумеется.

 _Зонт Кроуфорда_... Угол рта подергивается. Гримаса умирает, так и не дотянув до усмешки.

Шульдих поднимается по лестнице, не разуваясь — оставляя на деревянных ступенях черные, мокрые отпечатки рифленых подошв.

 

* * *

 

...Просыпаться среди ночи от звона осколков и грохота — нет, это как-то неправильно.

 **Наоэ...** Он дожидается паузы, прежде чем в стену полетит очередное... хрен его знает, чем там швыряется этот чертов идиот со свихнувшимися гормонами... _А ведь он предупреждал американца, мать его!.._ **Наоэ, компьютер лучше побереги: фиг тебе Кроуфорд новый купит... Когда снаряды закончатся — у меня тут пустая бутылка где-то валялась.**

Он понятия не имеет, какого черта встревает. Рано или поздно мальчишка успокоился бы и сам.

Правда, под этот трамтарарам все равно не заснуть...

Наги не отзывается. Зато бутылка из-под «Гленфиддиха» внезапно взмывает в воздух — и с размаха впечатывается в стену.

Они отлично сработались за эти полгода. Телепат — и телекинетик с зачатками телепатии. Кому еще нужны подтверждения?..

**Кретин малолетний. Теперь топай сюда — осколки собирать!**

Японец появляется минут десять спустя. Взъерошенный. Старательно отводящий глаза.

— И пусть не покупает. Мне ничего не надо.

Осколки свиваются в небольшой торнадо. Серебристым звенящим дождем высыпаются в отворившееся окно.

Шульдих вяло поводит плечами, приподнимаясь на постели. Он был уверен, что Наоэ объявится пятью минутами раньше. Он уверен, что тот не пришел бы вообще — не упомяни телепат Кроуфорда перед этим.

Он вполне мог этого не делать — и избавить себя от лишней головной боли.

Он вообще делает слишком много ненужного за последние дни.

Судя по влажным волосам — японец вернулся домой не больше часа назад.

Обычно... старательно подражающий Кроуфорду во всем, даже в манере носить во внутреннем кармане расческу — телекинетик никогда не выходит под дождь без зонта.

Обычно... _Внешнее_ — это последнее, что замечает Шульдих. У него вообще паршивая зрительная память. Фиксировать людей по ментальным отпечаткам значительно проще. И сейчас — ему странно осознавать, что он помнит, как падает на глаза чья-то челка. Как пальцы вертят авторучку, или протирают очки.

Наги Наоэ не носит очков — хотя, наверняка, заказал бы себе стальную оправу с простыми стеклами, если бы не опасался насмешек. Но он точно никогда не приходит с улицы, промокшим до нитки. И морщится всякий раз, когда Шульдих и Фарфарелло приносят с собой напоминание о дожде.

...Вскрыть щиты такого уровня, как у Наоэ, — это даже не детская забава. И в личный тезаурус Шульдиха не входят понятия «тактичность» и «деликатность». Он первым затребовал бы себе прямой билет до Гамбурга — если бы однажды там их обнаружил.

Но Шульдиха раздражают влюбленные. И раздражают дети. А уж сочетание одного и другого...

Он сонно щурится на застывшего посреди комнаты японца и зевает, рукой прикрывая рот.

— Конечно. Чего там у вас стряслось?

Он странный, — выплескивает Наоэ так поспешно, словно этого только ждал. Он странный, все эти последние дни. И... сегодня, на этой встрече со Шрайнт. И... это всё из-за Тот. И... Шульдих, я не знаю, что делать.

Слова торопливые, как токийский дождь. Так — точно каждое боится оказаться последним. Просить о прямом ментальном контакте мальчишке не позволяет гордость. Он думает, тут еще кому-то не видно, как он нуждается в руке на плече и в обещании, что все обязательно будет в порядке.

Время от времени Шульдих осознает, насколько ограничен его личный тезаурус.

Он не испытывает по этому поводу ни стеснения, ни беспокойства.

— Не знаешь, что делать? В интернете посмотри — там полно картинок. Пестики, мать их... тычинки... — Шульдих опять зевает, сползая на подушку и подтягивая одеяло под подбородок. Шульдих зевает и закрывает глаза. — Уже взрослый мальчик. Думай собственной головой.

— Но... Кроуфорд... он...

— Тогда и обращайся к Кроуфорду — а не ко мне.

Жар смущения, исходящий от подростка, ощутим даже через закрытые веки и поднятые щиты. Оседает горячим пеплом на коже. Царапает роговицу.

...Первое, от чего отучается любой телепат, едва лишь освоив свой дар, — это желать другим людям добра.

Даже тем немногим, кого принято считать «ближним кругом».

Первое, что осознает любой телепат, едва лишь освоив свой дар, — это что у таких, как они, не бывает «ближнего круга»...

— Трахни ее, Наоэ, и успокойся. И если вздумаешь еще швыряться в стену какой-нибудь хренью, — я нафиг выжгу тебе мозги. А теперь катись отсюда. Мне завтра в полвосьмого вставать.

Японец убирается прочь. В последний раз оглядывается — уже на пороге. Ищущий, отчаянный, щенячий взгляд. Шульдих не зря терпеть не может влюбленных. После них всегда хочется под горячий душ. _Мягкое и влажно-липкое_... нет, быть синестетиком — последнее дело.

Шульдих отворачивается от двери и говорит себе, что сейчас заснет. Шульдих говорит себе, что ни о чем больше не станет думать.

Это очень легко. Ему уже дней пять, как не снятся падающие камни и куски лепнины. И только иногда еще — змеящиеся трещины под ногами.

Это очень легко. Если вдруг Шульдиху становится холодно — он просто натягивает лишнее покрывало.

 

* * *

 

 _Он странный_...

Шульдих вспоминает — нет, даже не слова: интонацию... утром, когда сталкивается с Кроуфордом на кухне. Четвертую ложку сахара, которую телепат высыпает в свой кофе, американец провожает таким мрачно-задумчивым взглядом, что Шульдих впервые задается вопросом — уж не считает ли _странным_ Кроуфорд его самого.

Маловероятно.

Так же маловероятно, как и назойливое впечатление последних дней, будто Кроуфорд старается его избегать. С чего бы? Скорее уж наоборот... должен бы вечно маячить перед глазами — напоминанием о последней и самой крупной допущенной немцем лаже.

 _Черт_...

Шульдих размешивает кофе в кружке, чувствуя, как постепенно нагревается ложечка до самого черенка, и выпускает ее, только когда пальцам становится совсем горячо.

Город за окном тоже нагревается постепенно, под лучами утреннего солнца и душным колпаком вновь собирающихся туч. К вечеру опять хлынет ливень... Город нагревается машинами и домами, плавящимися стежками битума на асфальте, маревом продымленного воздуха, жухнущей на глазах травой. Город нагревается людьми, куда-то спешащими... уже не мозги — уже только инстинкты... разгоряченная потная плоть, размякшая до биомассы... Скопища клеток, нарывы и эритроциты...

 _Дерьмо_...

Шульдих поднимается с места и выплескивает в раковину так и нетронутый кофе.

Шульдих выходит из кухни.

— Сегодня вечером. Лаборатория Шрайнт, — доносится вслед. — Перед этим пришлешь ко мне Фарфарелло.

Шульдих кивает, не обернувшись. Зачем?.. Челка, упавшая на правый глаз. Эспрессо в толстостенной чашечке — двумя пальцами за края. Почему-то никогда не за ручку. Что еще он мог бы увидеть?

...Голос, которым вполне можно резать стекло.

 _Они пока — всё еще команда_ , напоминает он себе, накидывая в прихожей пиджак.

Кроуфорд не спрашивает, куда его несет в такую несусветную рань. Он, разумеется, и не думает сообщать, что у него — очередной сеанс связи с Шанцлером... или с королевой Елизаветой... или с гребаным-в-душу-господом-богом... У Шульдиха есть подозрение, что Кроуфорд не оценит его искрометный юмор.

...Кубо Симадзу — пятидесятичетырехлетнего менеджера компании «Юкисима Инкорпорейтед», ежедневно уходящего на работу в восемь пятнадцать и последнюю неделю с подозрением поглядывающего на соседний коттедж, куда недавно вселились трое странных гайдзинов и японский мальчик, и подумывающего, не пора ли навести на них полицию... просто, на всякий случай, как велит долг законопослушного гражданина... — Шульдих перехватывает на платформе в метро, в ожидании поезда, который должен отвезти бдительного менеджера в офис.

В офис Кубо Симадзу так и не попадает — а еще несколько сотен других японских трудоголиков попадают с большим опозданием: приходится ждать, пока возобновят движение поездов.

К тому времени Шульдих уже давно сидит в закусочной на пятом этаже торгового центра «Арасаки». По крайней мере, тут никто не смотрит, сколько сахара он кладет в свой кофе...

 

* * *

 

В последнее время в таких местах он избегает смотреть на потолки... Еще — на мраморные плиты под ногами. Особенно серые, с рисунком из ярких прожилок.

Ночами Шульдиху с чего-то не по-летнему холодно...

А еще он выкинул к чертовой матери свой чемодан. Он не гребаный ясновидец, но почему-то уверен, что — так или иначе — тот больше ему не понадобится.

Шульдиху чертовски не хочется умирать.

 

* * *

 

До _той_ ночи — он никогда и ни с кем не... спал в одной постели.

Воспоминание кажется откровенно неправильным. Сокровенно неправильным.

В личном тезаурусе Шульдиха отсутствует понятие, означающее «просыпаться утром, уткнувшись щекой в чужое плечо».

Его личный тезаурус вполне устраивает Шульдиха в своем нынешнем виде. Он не намерен ничего дополнять.

Вновь зачем-то вспоминая Наоэ, Шульдих морщится и качает головой — выходя на улицу под проливной дождь.

 

* * *

 

Шульдих многого не понимает — и не стремится понять. Ему вполне достаточно четких приказов.

Сидя в неприметном «ниссане», припаркованном у обочины на повороте дороги, он отслеживает продвижение группы Вайс к особняку, время от времени бросая ментальные посылы Кроуфорду, дожидающемуся внутри.

Ловушка для гиперактивных мальчиков, которым так до сих пор никто и не доверил пистолетов?.. Сделав усилие, Шульдих вполне готов в это поверить, — хотя если бы кто-то задал вопрос ему, он сказал бы, что направить грузовик с взрывчаткой прямиком в цветочный магазин было бы, возможно, не столь эстетично, зато несравненно надежней.

Прочие варианты он не рассматривает принципиально. Он сказал бы, что дистанцируется, если бы самокопание стояло в списке приоритетов. А так... Шульдих просто делает то, что ему велят.

Четверо между тем преодолевают колючую проволоку — очередную защиту особняка. _Доложить Кроуфорду_...

Шульдих докладывает, следит — и зевает. Шульдих искренне надеется, что его собственные боевые операции со стороны никогда не выглядели столь нелепой, беспорядочной толкотней.

 **В лабораторию. На второй этаж. Быстро,** — ответом приходит приказ. И еще — насчет коматозной девочки, которую американец намерен забрать у Шрайнт.

На эту тему Шульдих даже не пытается острить. Достаточно было один раз взглянуть в лицо Кроуфорду, когда тот впервые заговорил об этом.

...У Кроуфорда в последнее время — запавшие глаза, сухо сжатые губы, и все чаще — странно блуждающий взгляд. Аромат дыма — иногда ощущается в кухне. В гостиной. Курящим Шульдих, правда, больше его не видел — с _того_ разговора. Но и запаха хватает, чтобы вернуть ощущение тошноты.

 _Они умрут. Всё равно_. Нет никакого смысла говорить Кроуфорду о том, что курение вызывает рак легких.

...Группа вторжения оставляет после себя достаточно широкий след, чтобы за ними на объект мог въехать целый экскурсионный автобус. Бодрые старички в панамках и щебечущие престарелые леди с одноразовыми фотоаппаратами...

Шульдих проходит спокойно, никем не замеченный. Задерживается, лишь когда внезапно ощущает поблизости Наоэ. Белая раскаленная вспышка ярости?.. Телепат недоуменно поднимает брови.

Эй... трахнуть свою подружку ты уже все равно не успеешь. Надо было раньше слушать советы старших. А сейчас — пойдем. Пора. Или тебе так нужны проблемы?..

Он чувствует, как японец отчаянно пытается взять себя в руки. Отвечает не словами — от него валит такой неконтролируемый поток образов и эмоций, что Шульдих едва успевает закрыться. Уж ему-то проблемы точно не нужны. Тем паче — чужие.

 _Дети. Щенки_...

Его тошнит даже от плюшевых мишек с их мягкими лапами и глазами-пуговицами, полными идиотской надежды.

Хотя... _американец, отвешивающий своему любимчику оплеуху... хлещущий словами наотмашь_... Нет, кто-то из них троих точно сошел с ума.

И он опять отказывается думать о вариантах.

 **Прекрати истерику, Наоэ. Если хочешь помочь своей девчонке — так иди и действуй.** Всех усилий едва хватает на то, чтобы сдержать мысленный смех. Он не оборачивается, направляясь к особняку. **И шевелись живее... Пока ее не съели злые Вайс.**

...Возможно, ему стоило бы задержаться и проследить. Возможно, ему следовало вспомнить о том, что мозги — не самое сильное место пятнадцатилетних подростков. Возможно...

Но слово «ответственность» также не входит в тезаурус Шульдиха. И краткость данного списка он никогда не считал недостатком.

...А любопытство почему-то в последнее время все реже отказывается высовывать наружу свой влажный, подрагивающий от ветра нос.

Он поднимается прямиком на второй этаж особняка — туда, где его уже ждут Кроуфорд с Фарфарелло.

 

* * *

 

Шум внизу, в холле, отвлекает, мешает сосредоточиться. Заставляет забыть о том, чтобы влезть ирландцу в мозги и узнать, что за приказ тот получил от лидера команды.

Это кажется важным. Но — Шульдих тратит лишние пять минут, через застекленный проем наблюдая, как четверо крепких парней героически воюют с двумя девицами... и девочкой, вооруженной кружевным зонтиком.

Патетичное зрелище. Он отворачивается, потягиваясь и зевая. Он на ногах уже восемнадцать часов. Он знает теперь, что каковы бы ни были планы Кроуфорда на сегодня, — они точно не включают в себя уничтожение группы Вайс. Он вспоминает, какими глазами вчера смотрела эта черненькая Шрайнт на американца, — и зевает опять.

 _Они целовались тогда... на приеме... и от Кроуфорда вечно пахло цветами_...

— Если тебе так скучно — пойди и забери из лаборатории тело. — Режущий голос вспарывает ткань мыслей, мешая прошлое с настоящим.

Цветами от Кроуфорда не пахнет уже давно. И лимонной водой, кажется, тоже.

...Еще немного — и они вдвоем научатся довольно эффектно проходить друг сквозь друга. В «Розенкройц» удавятся от восторга, узнав о появлении новой пси-способности... хотя трудно сказать, к чему же решатся ее применить.

Может, их с Кроуфордом выставят где-нибудь в цирке?..

Шульдих передергивает плечами и идет отключать капельницы и мониторы у узкой больничной койки, чтобы затем подхватить на руки неожиданно тяжелое тело.

Девочка не кажется ему спящей. Девочка не кажется ему живой. Девочка не кажется ему красивой. Больше всего почему-то раздражают безвольно болтающиеся тонкие руки с истыканными венами и слишком коротко и неаккуратно подстриженными ногтями.

...Он возвращается как раз вовремя — чтобы увидеть Фарфарелло, отталкивающего в сторону от разбитого контейнера еще одну девчонку. Отчаянно визжащую. Пока еще живую. Но через пару секунд — уже не слишком... если он хоть что-то смыслит в ножевых ранах.

_Фарфарелло?.._

...Когда от истошного крика Наги Наоэ внезапно идут трещинами... а затем начинают рушиться стены — Шульдиха охватывает дурное ощущение дежа-вю.

 

* * *

 

То, что японца нет рядом с ними, Шульдих замечает лишь в вертолете... когда лопасти уже вращаются вовсю и машина грузно отрывается от земли.

— Что за херня?! — орет он Кроуфорду в лицо.

Американец равнодушно поводит плечами. Не слышит. В кабине слишком шумно. И он слишком занят коматозным телом, которое устраивает рядом с собой на сиденье.

 **Что за херня?!** — повторяет Шульдих вновь, уже из чистого упрямства. Уже не надеясь на ответ. Уже...

 **Искришь,** — предупреждает неожиданно Фарфарелло, трогая его за плечо.

**А ты мне, блядь, кто? Гребаный ангел-хранитель?!**

Он понятия не имеет, какого хера так дергается. Он понятия не имеет, почему так взбеленился.

...Из-за того ли, что японца оставили под развалинами, даже не попытавшись спасти... из-за того ли, что приказ убить девчонку ирландец получил от Кроуфорда напрямую — как телепат и подозревал с самого начала... из-за того ли, что сам он вполне мог...

Он рад этому гребаному шуму. Он рад, что лопасти вращаются над головой, с гудением взрезая воздух, и дребезжат стены кабины, и ревут двигатели.

Он смотрит Кроуфорду в лицо.

— Знаешь...

Ему не стоило бы продолжать. Лицо у Кроуфорда — нарисованная маска. Тонкий, чему-то своему усмехающийся рот.

— Знаешь...

Ему не стоило бы заводиться. У Кроуфорда глаза за стеклами очков — мертвее осколков сланца.

Шульдиху всё равно.

— Знаешь... Я стал полным дерьмом — когда вошел в твою команду. Хуже того: _некомпетентным_ дерьмом. — Он смотрит на Кроуфорда — и улыбается. С таким же видом он мог бы предлагать ему вместе выпить пива после завершения операции. Или сходить на бейсбол. — Ты — ублюдок. И никуда не годный лидер. И это задание в Японии — наше с тобой последнее. Сдохнем мы или нет... — Он улыбается еще шире. И ему абсолютно плевать, что все это время Кроуфорд смотрит куда-то сквозь него, даже не пытаясь ничего прочесть по губам. — Мне наплевать. _Но — больше — я с тобой — работать — не буду_...

Американец по-прежнему смотрит в сторону. В темноту, нервно вздрагивающую от вспышек молний. На капли, косо расчерчивающие исцарапанный плексиглас.

В гребаном Токио гребаный сезон дождей...

Шульдих внезапно начинает смеяться — когда осознает, что впервые за все время Кроуфорд, кажется, не взял с собой зонт.

 

* * *

 

Он не собирается требовать объяснений. Он вообще не хочет ни с кем ни о чем говорить. Кроуфорд возвращается позже — часа через три после того, как высаживает их с ирландцем на частном аэродроме, предоставляя самим добираться до дома. Шульдих слышит шаги по лестнице — и не захлопывает свою дверь только потому, что ему лень подниматься с постели.

— Зайди, — неожиданно доносится снаружи. Он решает сперва, что ослышался. Но надежда, что его оставят в покое, слишком призрачна. Как бабочка-однодневка... такие не выживают слишком холодными ночами. — Сейчас.

...Шульдих переступает на порог... в тот самый момент, когда мерцающий экран ноутбука внезапно отбрасывает на столешницу зеленый отблеск сигнала вызова.

Что, у американца внеплановый сеанс связи с генштабом?..

Шульдих ухмыляется — и вместо того, чтобы почтительно удалиться на цыпочках, — проходит в комнату и разваливается в кресле. Покачивает ногой, переброшенной через подлокотник. И смотрит на Кроуфорда в упор.

Улыбаясь.

Лицо за очками меняется неуловимо — и не более чем на долю секунды, — а затем Кроуфорд аккуратным движением разворачивает компьютер к себе.

_— Гамбург обеспокоен. Агент «Гленценд» не выходит на связь. Что у вас творится, роттенфюрер?_

...У человека по ту сторону экрана, чьего лица Шульдих видеть не может, — жесткий, неприятный, чеканный голос.

Голос Кроуфорда сейчас — почти такой же. Только с нотками тщательно сдерживаемой злости. И взгляд... не самый приятный из тех, что Шульдиху доводилось видеть.

— Агент «Гленценд» предпочла личную месть общим интересам. У нее было необходимое нам _тело_. Она отказалась выдавать объект, более того — спровоцировала боевую ситуацию, в которой я потерял одного из своих людей. Это был _очень — перспективный — телекинетик_ , герр оберфюрер.

_— Вы утверждаете, что не смогли им противостоять?_

Рубленые немецкие слова разлетаются картечью. Кроуфорд принимает залп, не меняясь в лице. Только желваки играют на скулах, и губы стягиваются в бесцветную нить.

— Я утверждаю, что не смог противостоять тротилу, или черт знает чему, что они держали в подвалах лаборатории. От дома остался котлован. Завтра там будет не протолкнуться от полиции.

Собеседник впитывает это молча. Впитывает слова. Впитывает подтекст. Впитывает.

...Шульдих не думает о вариантах. Шульдих не думает о перспективах...

Но после паузы казарменный голос звучит уже чуть по-другому:

 _— Тогда пошлите кого-нибудь... прибраться_. — И в ответ на возражения Кроуфорда, что у него не осталось дееспособных людей и необходим новый телекинетик, обещает уже почти дружелюбно: — _Я обсужу этот вопрос с руководством. Пока что вам придется обходиться своими силами. Кстати, судя по первым сводкам от наших физиологов, вы нашли настоящий клад. Поздравляю. Только замните шумиху вокруг этого взрыва_...

Дальше — уже только пустые слова. Прощания. Благодарности.

Шульдих не вслушивается. Шульдих запоминает каждую интонацию — исключительно по доведенной до автоматизма привычке. Шульдиху действительно все равно.

Он ничуть не удивится, если после конца разговора Кроуфорд потребует с него пятьдесят марок — за VIP-ложу на отличном спектакле.

У него никаких сомнений в том, что за всеми гневными претензиями американца нет ни тени подлинных эмоций. Что все это — не более чем искусно разыгранное представление. Он слишком отчетливо помнит, каким бывает Кроуфорд... когда злится _по-настоящему_.

Он предпочел бы не вспоминать.

...Когда его в следующий раз сунут к кому-нибудь в группу, он потребует подтверждения из личного дела: Шульдих хочет быть уверен, что новым боссом не окажется парень, подвязанный на насилие как на триггер. Шульдих достаточно хорошо разбирается в психологии девиаций — как-никак, его профилирующий предмет,— чтобы понимать, на что это подвязывает его самого.

Вот только... после того, как этот самоуверенный тупой йо-йо вздумал названивать в Гамбург — Шульдиху едва ли светит что-то лучшее, чем до конца жизни замывать чужую кровь и дерьмо в команде чистильщиков.

Если конечно не быть оптимистом — и не поверить, что после звонка от янки герра Шанцлера нахрен хватил удар.

Но оптимизм...

Нет, слово «оптимизм» Шульдих вычеркнул из своего тезауруса собственноручно.

Он зевает — даже не пытаясь прикрывать ладонью рот. Вот уже минут пять, как Кроуфорд закончил разговор и выключил ноут. Так какого черта он ждет?

Шульдих трет саднящие глаза и заставляет себя разлепить веки и посмотреть на американца.

Забавно. Кроуфорд трет глаза — точно таким же синхронным жестом.

 _На чертову долю мгновения_... Но Шульдих слишком устал.

— Зачем звал? Я спать хочу, как собака...

— Не получится. — Кроуфорд качает головой, с отстраненным видом. Если он сейчас о чем и думает, — то явно не о Шульдихе, сидящем в кресле прямо перед ним. — Вернешься в лабораторию Шрайнт. Сейчас.

— Ч-чего?

— Не ты ли говорил, что мы там кого-то забыли?

_Ну, чертов ублюдок!.._

Шульдих расплывается в ухмылке. Вскакивает, точно подброшенный пружиной, мгновенно забывая об усталости.

— Так он что, жив?! Мать твою, так какого же хрена ты впаривал этому...

Кроуфорд снимает очки, протирая стекла размеренными движениями провизора. И голос звучит — точно каждое слово отмерено на аптекарских весах.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал и забрал его. И я хочу, чтобы никто — и никогда — ничего не узнал от Наоэ о том, что в действительности произошло. И мне абсолютно все равно, каким способом ты этого добьешься, Шульдих. Ты меня понял?

 _А если я скажу, что нет иного способа, кроме как спалить мальчишке мозги?_ — так и подмывает его спросить.

...Шульдих осекается в последний момент: когда неожиданно понимает, _что_ услышит в ответ.

Телепат смотрит. В упор. Телепат медленно качает головой.

— Ради чего? Хотя бы это — ты мне можешь сказать?..

Кроуфорд насаживает очки обратно на переносицу. Аккуратно складывая вчетверо, прячет белоснежный платок в карман.

— _Шрайнт_. Нам не нужны лишние глаза и уши из Гамбурга. Достаточный повод. Еще вопросы?

Кроуфорд — и Хелл, агент под кодовым именем «Гленценд».

Кроуфорд — и Наги Наоэ, оставшийся под руинами.

Кроуфорд — и...

 _Я предупредил тебя, как только узнал_...

Ну да, конечно.

...Однажды, полгода назад, в эдинбургском подвале Кроуфорд наговорил очень много красивых слов.

Когда-нибудь на досуге Шульдих припомнит их все, добуквенно, — и постарается понять, с какой стати он им тогда поверил. Если он будет достаточно снисходителен к самому себе, то спишет всё на сотрясение мозга — как следствие того, что его пару раз хорошо приложили затылком об стену в том же самом подвале.

Никакие иные объяснения все равно не выдерживают проверки логикой и здравым смыслом...

— Нет. — Он потягивается и идет к двери, на ходу подбрасывая на ладони ключи от «тойоты». Кое-что прикидывая про себя. — К утру вернемся.

...Он уже выходит в коридор, когда в спину неожиданно долетает:

— Поосторожнее. Не засни за рулем.

Он не оборачивается уточнить — было ли это предсказанием... или чем-то иным.

...Теперь, когда он вымарал слово «иллюзии» из своего злосчастного тезауруса... Шульдих опасается проверять — что вообще там могло остаться.

 

* * *

 

Он отыскивает Наоэ под проливным дождем. Чертыхаясь и оступаясь на расколотых бетонных плитах. Среди груд битого кирпича и гнутой арматуры, торчащей, как обглоданные ребра. Среди дымной вони и мелкой цементной пыли, которую не в силах прибить к земле даже хлещущая с небес вода.

В синих вспышках молний развалины лаборатории похожи на место крушения инопланетного корабля. Дешевые декорации дешевой голливудской драмы. Если бы только не вонь...

Здесь пахнет гарью. И кровью. И какими-то реактивами. Но больше всего — водой.

До сегодняшнего дня Шульдих не подозревал, что у воды может быть такой отвратительный запах.

**Мелкий... эй, слышишь меня? Тебе в детстве рассказывали страшную сказку про сообщающиеся сосуды?.. Так вот — открывайся... и принимай.**

Мысленный голос Наоэ доносится едва ощутимым прикосновением. Удерживать над собой обрушившуюся стену и часть перекрытий... Шульдих предпочитает не думать, сколько еще смог бы продержаться телекинетик. Если бы не...

Это ничуть не мешает ему отпускать язвительные шуточки. Это не мешает ему сыпать мыслеобразами без умолку. Это не мешает ему налаживать _сеть_.

...По сути — почти то же самое, что держать группу на ментальной связи. Только теперь вместо того, чтобы делать _узлом_ свой собственный дар, — он передает контроль японцу.

Телекинетик отвечает. Почти улыбка. Почти тепло. Почти...

Чужой страх и чужую боль очень легко научиться не замечать. Шульдих не вчера начал усваивать этот урок. Давно заслужил высший балл. И сейчас...

...Отвлечься. Смотреть, как поблескивают мокрые от дождя осколки стекол, усеивающие все вокруг. Слушать, как колотят тяжелые капли по камням и листве деревьев. Отдавать силу — столько, сколько потребуется, как воду в песок. Легко...

Бетонная плита приподнимается. Раскалывается пополам.

Немец подходит ближе, чтобы протянуть Наоэ руку и рывком вытащить на поверхность.

— С возвращением, камикадзе. Билет в оба конца — тебе чертовски повезло. Поехали...

...Он ведет телекинетика прочь от развалин. Японец стонет при каждом шаге. Почти отключается — но все-таки держится. В темноте, под слоем грязи и запекшейся крови, ссадин и синяков не разглядеть...

Ничего. Дотащить до машины — там разберемся.

— _Тот_... — неожиданно выдыхает мальчишка, когда Шульдих сваливает его на заднее сиденье «тойоты». — _То-от_...

И это — тоже легко. Волна ободряющего сочувствия в ответ. Тепло, чуть тронутое сожалением... И — отключить сознание. Одновременно.

Легко.

У лжи — привкус мокрой цементной пыли. Шульдих сплевывает. Садится за руль.

Девчонка была без чувств — но еще жива, когда Наоэ выкарабкивался из-под обломков.

Шульдиху не составит труда об этом забыть.

...Они отъедут на пару километров и остановятся у реки. Он осмотрит мальчишку. Если тот придет в чувство — заставит его привести себя в порядок и переодеться. Чистая одежда в багажнике. Потом отвезет в какой-нибудь бар. А потом, если хватит сил, — в ближайший бордель.

Сам Шульдих не станет пить. У виски будет ощутимый привкус сукровицы и глины. Ему не понравится. Он закажет кофе — и станет размешивать там одну ложку сахара за другой.

Потом закажет еще.

К утру они будут в коттедже. Как он и обещал.

...

...Дождь прекращается — как раз когда они выходят из машины. Гребаное солнце над гребаным Токио...

Это не символ. Это просто еще один новый день.

Шульдих ухмыляется, толкая Наоэ к дверям коттеджа.

Дождь — самая дерьмовая из иллюзий. Дождь делает вид, будто смывает следы. Дождь делает вид, будто оставляет бумагу чистой. Дождь делает вид, будто рассвет — его личная заслуга, и требует благодарности. Дождь бьет по запрокинутым к небу черным лицам зонтов.

Дождь...

Шульдих не против побыть дождем в своей следующей жизни. Только — не в Токио. И не в Гамбурге.

Может, на островах Зеленого Мыса...?

За завтраком он спросит у Фарфарелло — что говорит об этом теория реинкарнаций.

 

«...Сознавая всю условность такого членения, по традиции, заложенной в 60-е годы проф. Шнайдером и его школой, мы подразделяем проявления телепатического дара на:

— пассивное (иначе: восприятие общего ментального фона объекта);

— пассивно-проникающее (иначе: поиск конкретной информации в сознании объекта, без проявленного воздействия на ментальную сферу);

— активирующее (иначе: установление ментальной цепи с подготовленным реципиентом и налаживание двустороннего телепатического обмена);

— активное (иначе: проявленное воздействие на ментальную сферу объекта, ведущее к восприятию им привнесенных извне образов и идей, либо прямых команд телепата).

Однако в работах проф. Йормса и Варнарда, опубликованных в начале 80-х годов, подобная классификация подвергается критике как схематичная, неполная и не учитывающая специфики проявления телепатического дара на разных уровнях активации...»

_**Курс лекций «Введение в теорию пси-способностей»  
Проф. Менкель, институт «Розенкройц»** _

 

 

 *** Sig-Rune** — символ победы. В 1933 году штурмгауптфюрер СС Вальтер Хек объединил две зиг-руны и получил всем известную эмблему СС.


	12. Chapter 12

###  **TOTEN-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-12.php#*)**

 

 

«Что же искали в тибетских монастырях фашисты? Восток всегда становился источником эзотерической мудрости для тайных обществ Европы. Как минимум — со времен крестовых походов, когда загадочные познания из своих военных походов вынесли тамплиеры и другие ордена. Но в суетной Европе мудрость постепенно вырождается. В таких же местах, как Лхаса, жизнь веками равнодушна к течению времени. Традиция существует здесь практически в чистом виде.

Вот на кинопленке дукпа, освобожденный. Он в состоянии экстаза, однако жесты строго отточены. Один из них — мизинцем вверх. Это знак воскрешения из мертвых. Идея бессмертия ариев была одной из главных в рунической магии таких, как Хильшер и Зиверс. Для более прагматичных политиков она стала синонимом вечного возрождения фашизма».

_**Ю.Берд «Мистика фашизма»** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Шульдиху тесно. В последние дни он все чаще ловит себя на этой мысли — и на раздражении. Слишком много всего вокруг. Предметов. Людей. Острые углы скребут по сетчатке и оставляют следы. Чужие мысли — рой надоедливых насекомых.

Возвращаясь из лаборатории, он часами валяется на постели у себя в комнате, опустив жалюзи и задвинув шторы. На улице тридцатиградусная жара. Но Шульдиху плевать на духоту. Темнота дарит хотя бы подобие облегчения.

Иногда он выходит в парк.

Жухлая трава, прибитая августовским солнцем. Дождь ни черта не херов мессия. Он пройдет — но она не встанет. Может быть, дождь попросту не знает нужных слов. Надо будет поутру спросить у Фарфарелло.

Голоса японских мамаш скрипят почти так же, как их коляски. Как краснолицые младенцы в этих колясках. Они тоже сдохнут. Все до единого. Но Шульдиху не нравится смотреть в узкие глаза тех, кто, скорее всего, умрет позже него.

Он откидывается на спинку скамьи и смежает веки. Внутренняя темнота не так уж плоха, однако для надежности ей недостает стен.

Зато на гребаном маяке — полумрак. И тишина, гулкая, как внутренности барабана. Это сильнее его. Всякий раз, оказавшись там, Шульдих слушает — и считает шаги. И отслеживает неродившиеся трещины... порой ему кажется, они проступают прямо под давлением взгляда. Его так и тянет обернуться к Кроуфорду, спросить: _видит ли он_? Шульдих удерживается, в самый последний момент.

Кроуфорд — чертов самодовольный йо-йо, холодный расчетливый сукин сын, готовый на всё ради очередной полоски на орденской планке. Кроуфорд — ублюдок с каменной мордой, весь на дешевых понтах, и он последний, кому Шульдих готов сказать, что боится смерти. Кроуфорд...

...Когда Шульдих осознает, что пялится уже непристойно долго, то вместо того, чтобы отвернуться, растягивает лицо в усмешке так, что начинают ныть мышцы у самых глаз.

_Кроуфорд._

К черту. Шульдих был главой своей группы почти целый год — без него.

Если он и решит заговорить с американцем, то не раньше, чем ему надоест темнота.

 

* * *

 

О чем? О фигурках на доске... Но Шульдих ни хрена не играет в шахматы. Он где-то слышал, что это игра для торговцев.

Торговцев Шульдих не презирает, скорее наоборот. Однако, не рискуя проверкой, куда легче остаться непревзойденным.

Экзамены и тесты Шульдих терпеть не может — еще со времен «Розенкройц».

Шульдих не играет в шахматы, зато отлично представляет, что такое выгодный размен. В последние ночи чужой сон снится ему столь часто, что почти уже стал своим. Он точно знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы сон не сбылся. Чтобы бетонный пол не пошел трещинами... как сетчатка — если слишком долго глядеть на солнце.

Кстати... Шульдих никогда и никому этого не говорил — но он ненавидит едкий вкус холодной морской воды.

...Он останавливает машину на краю хайвэя, невзирая на все чертовы запреты, — и смотрит. Огромный трейлер, скатившийся с обочины после аварии, кажется перекрученным обрывком ветоши. Яркие иероглифы на боках — уже не реклама, а просто грязь. Или кровь. Или хер знает что еще. Кабина вращалась быстрее кузова, пока эта громада сваливалась по откосу. Зрелище... по крайней мере — останавливает взгляд.

И отчетливо воняет бензином. И гарью. И мокрой землей.

Вой и суматошное перемигиванье сирен — совершенно лишнее дополнение. И черные фигурки, карабкающиеся по стенам фургона, похожи на жуков-падальщиков. Никакого почтения к смерти. Шульдих смотрит еще немного. Потом заводит мотор.

Завязанный уродливым жгутом трейлер — еще одна царапающая песчинка в глазу. Не сморгнуть... Он щурится. И до упора давит на газ.

Кому суждено быть повешенным — не утонет.

 

* * *

 

Зато доволен Фарфарелло. Когда Шульдих возвращается, ирландец занят тем, что отчищает от крови свои ножи. Целый ритуал для него — и лезвия, похожие на рыб, жадно ловят электрический свет.

— Удачная охота? — Шульдих потягивается в дверях.

Фарфарелло даже не поднимает на него глаз. Слишком занят. Кончик языка мелькает в прорези бледных губ.

— Так себе. Дешевые души...

Иногда классификации ирландца вгоняют телепата в ступор. Нечасто, впрочем: он предпочитает не задумываться над тем, чего не понимает.

— Сколько? — интересуется он вместо этого.

Фарфарелло не отвечает — только думает в ответ. Один — человек в аккуратном сером костюме, с рацией, встроенной в мобильный телефон. Вторая — девушка спортивного вида с газетой, у стойки информации в аэропорту. Третий...

Если Фарфарелло будет действовать такими темпами, у «Критикер» скоро закончатся агенты.

— Стоп. — Немец вытягивается на полу, ловко огибая разложенные ножи. Он ухитряется не задеть ни один, так что Фарфарелло не возражает, когда Шульдих укладывает голову к нему на колени. — Вот _этого_ я тебе не заказывал.

Ирландец поводит плечами. Стилет как змеиный хвост в шершавых мозолистых пальцах, то прячется, то исчезает. Шульдих морщится, когда отраженный свет белесой мутью заливает глаза.

— Может, он бы пошел в «Критикер» в будущем. Спроси Кроуфорда. Это по его части.

Чувство юмора Фарфарелло действует на Шульдиха еще хуже, чем пресловутые классификации. Такое же неуловимое, как ножи ирландца. Такое же непредсказуемое. Порой убийственное.

Хуже всего — иногда немец подозревает, что на самом деле тот предельно серьезен.

— Нет. К Кроуфорду не пойду. — В комнате остро пахнет антисептиком. Шульдих зевает, открывая и вновь закрывая глаза.

Иногда Фарфарелло спит на полу, стягивая с постели покрывало, но не подушку. Иногда — в кресле. Иногда на кровати — но поперек. Черт знает, отчего это зависит, но так ирландцу комфортнее.

Иногда Фарфарелло спит с Шульдихом. С того самого дня, как Кроуфорд объявил о скором приезде _гостей_. И они вместе отправились на маяк, в серый зал, где на бетонном полу нет ни единой трещины. И Кроуфорд сказал, что команде нужны щиты. Никакой зависимости между одним и другим. Само собой, никакой. Но Фарфарелло — всё равно, а Шульдиху...

В общем, тоже.

Выслушивая поручения Кроуфорда, в последнее время Шульдих старательно избегает смотреть на его лицо.

**...Ну, а у меня какая душа?**

Он предсказуем. Он все-таки не удерживается и спрашивает Фарфарелло. _После_.

Он засыпает раньше, чем услышит мысли ирландца в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Лучшие планы Шульдиха — те, что рождаются совершенно спонтанно.

Девочка с нежно-цветочным именем — у магазина мертвых цветов... В кого еще ей быть влюбленной, как не в убийцу?

Если разыграть свою схему удачно, это может быть даже красиво.

Чертова Япония плохо действует на него. До приезда сюда Шульдих никогда не считал себя эстетом.

Он взял с собой Фарфарелло, планируя самый обычный боевой выход. Всё очень просто: четверо членов команды «Вайс» были в видении американца. Если убрать их заранее — то пирамида рассыплется ко всем чертям. Однако теперь...

— Погоди, — бросает он ирландцу, уже готовому выскользнуть из машины. — План «Б».

— Ты не говорил ни про какой план «Б». — Фарфарелло не любит неожиданных изменений. Единственный глаз вспыхивает желтизной. Язык пробегает по губам, раз за разом, и всё стремительнее.

Шульдих не обращает внимания. Он слишком захвачен новой идеей.

Чужие мысли — мелкая серая пыль. Труха. Люди набиты трухой под завязку.

Шульдих искренне рад, что в него никто не влюблен.

...Девочка с именем розовых лепестков идет за ним с покорным любопытством — стоит лишь произнести пару нужных слов.

Вещь для использования, ничего больше. Если как следует поискать — наверное, где-нибудь даже обнаружится бирка. Если цветок — то искусственный... Как и все они — впрочем, не новость.

Фарфарелло делает из живых людей мертвецов, и ему это нравится. Шульдих видит слишком мало разницы между первыми и вторыми, чтобы получать от убийств настоящее удовольствие.

В перспективе собственной смерти больше всего Шульдиха не устраивают две вещи. Ее неизбежность — и то, что никто не напишет ему приличный некролог. Герр Шанцлер почему-то не кажется подходящей кандидатурой...

Однако Кроуфорд не станет слушать оправданий, если узнает, что немец с ирландцем ослушались прямого приказа не трогать «Вайс». Так что девочка по имени Сакура появляется как раз вовремя. Если бы Шульдих верил в провидение...

Впрочем, он все равно бы сказал, что это случайность.

— Поехали, посмотришь на сестру своего Фудзимии.

Девочка садится в машину. В ее глазах — пустота ожидания. В ее мозгах — липкость сахарной ваты. В ее будущем — серая комната с голыми стенами в лаборатории, где сейчас вовсю орудуют заезжие умники из «Лебенсборн».

— Поехали... Ты хотела знать правду — и ты ее узнаешь.

Девочка пристегивается ремнем безопасности. Ее руки слегка дрожат.

Он может отыметь это тело. Он может отыметь эти мозги. Вопрос «зачем» не стоял никогда — не стоит и сейчас. Однако... Шульдих и сам удивлен, насколько сузился его диапазон желаний.

Если цветочная девочка поможет ему выжить, этого будет довольно.

Над остальным он подумает как-нибудь позднее. Если конечно...?

Нет. Черта-с-два!

Шульдих не оставляет себе выбора. У жизни — слишком тоскливая альтернатива.

У него _будет_ это «позднее».

 

* * *

 

Обнаженное бледное тело в лабораторной зале, внизу, на серой кушетке, залитое беспощадным люминесцентным светом, не кажется непристойным. Не кажется уродливым — так же, как и красивым. На его наготу суетящиеся вокруг лаборанты в белых халатах обращают не больше внимания, чем на неизменность плазменных мониторов, где темно-зеленые кривые в точности повторяют линию невысокой груди и торчащих косточек бедер. Под полупрозрачной кожей мраморные прожилки артерий и вен разносят питательный раствор вместо крови. В лаборатории холодно. Вторая девочка — та, которую Шульдих привел с собой, — зябко держит себя за плечи.

— Я помог тебе. Теперь ты поможешь мне. — Об этом легко говорить. С усмешкой. С ленцой в голосе. Он уже не сомневается, что всё продумал, как надо. — Только придется еще подождать. Пойдем.

Девочка, которую Шульдих оставляет в одной из комнат первого этажа, ничем не отличается от той, в операционной. Куколка, которой не суждено стать бабочкой. Бабочка, проткнутая иголкой, даже до первой попытки взлететь.

...Энтомологом Шульдих тоже себя не считает. Он попросту практичен: почему бы не приколоть к стене бабочку — если нужно прикрыть дыру на обоях?..

Он прикидывает, когда лучше вывести девочку на Фудзимию — с максимально разрушительным эффектом, — когда навещает ее во второй раз.

В общем, план уже почти готов. Остается всего лишь...

 

...— _Шульдих_. Это была плохая идея.

Ч-черт бы его побрал! Так и заикой сделаться недолго — особенно когда этот гребаный йо-йо вдруг налетает на него в полутемном коридоре. Отшвыривает к стене. Наваливается всем весом...

— Нормальная, — огрызается он на автомате, стараясь не смотреть в белые от ярости глаза.

У Шульдиха уходит секунд пять, чтобы понять: Кроуфорд говорит не просто о сегодняшнем плане. Кроуфорд говорит...

Он пытается высвободиться. Дергается вбок всем телом. И взгляд — нервным рывком назад. На дверь. Потом в сторону. Нет, ну мать же его, долбаный сукин сын...

 

* * *

 

— За мной, — командует Кроуфорд. Уже после того как заглядывает в комнату.

Он смотрел на девчонку молча, минуты две — и Шульдих понятия не имеет, о чем тот мог думать. И ловит себя на мысли, что даже если бы не щиты... наверное, все равно предпочел бы не знать.

Он смотрит в спину, обтянутую кремовым пиджаком. Смотрит, как Кроуфорд уходит вперед — и машинально прибавляет шагу. Он ненавидит смотреть кому-то вслед. Он ненавидит...

Гребаный чертов ублюдок.

Планы ломаются на глазах. Трещат по швам. Рушатся — и рассыпаются в прах.

Шульдих слышит их прощальный хруст — за натужным гулом мотора. За визгом шин в поворотах. За скрежетом гравия — когда автомобиль, изрядно попетляв по улицам, — неожиданно съезжает к реке.

У него были хорошие планы. Хорошие, мать его! И этот кретин йо-йо...

— Послушай, Кроуфорд...

Ответом — только резкое:

— Не сейчас.

Автомобиль проезжает еще метров десять и останавливается. Чуть ниже, под обрывом, лениво плещется вода. Если Кроуфорд собрался его пристрелить — лучшее место подыскать трудно. Предусмотрительный сукин сын. Ленивый.

Шульдих ухмыляется, вылезая из машины. Он надеется, американец не станет тратить время на лишние разговоры. Ему давно уже осточертели слова.

...— А теперь объясни, какого черта ты притащил ее в лабораторию.

Шульдих пожимает плечами. Шульдих продолжает ухмыляться. То, что в руке у Кроуфорда нет пистолета, не означает ровным счетом ничего.

— Куда же еще? Хотя... пожалуй, да. На коврике в прихожей она бы смотрелась неплохо.

Шульдих давно понял, что у Кроуфорда проблемы с чувством юмора. По крайней мере, с _его_ чувством юмора — точно. Сейчас у Кроуфорда лицо директора школы, которому второгодник пытается объяснить, что опоздал на урок, потому что его похитили инопланетяне.

...Если Кроуфорд потянется за пистолетом, Шульдих успеет ударить ментально. Не так, как в ту ночь. Действительно — _ударить_. Шансы примерно один к четырем. Шульдиху доводилось рисковать и при худших раскладах.

Он смотрит американцу в лицо. Он думает о том, что тот, похоже, толком не спал как минимум трое суток. Это хорошо. Это притупляет рефлексы. Это значит — скорее, уже один к двум.

— С чего вообще ты так взбеленился, Кроуфорд? Парни из «Лебенсборна» про девчонку не знают. И черта-с-два ее там найдут...

Вместо ответа, американец неожиданно прикрывает глаза. Глубокий вдох — и выдох сквозь тесно сжатые зубы.

— Любая новая переменная — это два десятка новых векторов. Если ты решил совершить самоубийство — лучше сделай это тихо и в своей комнате, не подставляя остальных.

Вот так, значит, да?

— А не пошел бы ты на хер со своими нотациями! Я хоть что-то пытаюсь сделать... и _сделаю_ , мать твою! Времени осталось всего ничего, между прочим — ты помнишь об этом?!

— Ты ничего не будешь делать. Это приказ.

Зрачки в зрачки... они кружат, как в поединке, — даже оставаясь на месте. Они бесконечно сужают спираль.

Игра?..

Сейчас усмешка на лице — не больше чем лишний угол. Отвоеванный на доске, в партии белыми против белых. Сейчас усмешка — натяжение мышц. Такое же необходимое, как боль от ногтей, врезающихся в ладони.

Но руки Шульдих прячет в карманах. А усмешка — это подарок. Фора для самого себя.

— _Ничего_ не делать? Приказ? Отлично. Тогда... не забывай мне приказывать, когда поесть, а то помру с голоду — в Гамбурге не поймут. Еще — когда ложиться спать. Ну, и в уборную заглядывать — а то это может стать... неприятно.

Улыбка дается все легче. Вот только... какого хера так слепит солнце?

Кроуфорд, кажется, его даже не слушает. Впрочем, Шульдих рассчитывает именно на это. Чувство юмора?.. Да, он помнит. И нанизывает слова — сверкающий бисер на тонкой нитке...

...А затем — рвет ее внезапным рывком. Делая шаг вперед. Стирая с лица ухмылку. Со злостью щурясь в чужие глаза.

— Знаешь, если ты что-то _задумал_... На твое доверие-недоверие мне начхать. Но без меня у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет. Так что — выкладывай всё как есть. Или катись к чертям.

Кроуфорд в ответ лишь устало поводит плечами.

— Зиверс собирается проводить ритуал. Фудзимия собирается ему помешать. Это очевидно. На твоем месте я бы не стал так отчаянно мешать Фудзимии мешать Зиверсу.

Что он несет, этот чертов йо-йо? Что, будь он неладен, он там несет?!..

— Мать твою! Ты видел четверых «Вайс» — и нашу смерть. Я плевать хотел на все гребаные ритуалы. Я в гробу видал все гребаные ритуалы. Если «Вайс» станет трое... или двое... или ни одного — твоя картинка не сработает! Разве не так?

— Если Вайс станет трое. Или двое. Это приведет к непредсказуемым последствиям. Которых мы оба не хотим.

Они стоят так близко — что, кажется, перехватывают друг у друга воздух. Иначе... как еще объяснить, что Шульдиху так трудно дышать?

На несколько мгновений он забывает, что умеет улыбаться. На несколько мгновений он забывает, как разжать пальцы, стиснувшие лацкан безупречного чужого пиджака.

— Чего хочешь _ты_ , Кроуфорд, я не знаю. Лично я — хочу выжить. Все равно, какой ценой. Так что... если у тебя есть план — я послушаю. Если нет...

Кроуфорд отряхивает пиджак. У Кроуфорда очень спокойный голос.

Шульдих отступает на шаг и отворачивается. Чужой воздух ему не нужен. От запаха чужой туалетной воды его тошнит — почти так же, как от чужих слов.

— В конце тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года они начали разрабатывать операцию «Восход». Все это время они собирали силы и материалы...

...Нет. Шульдих не хочет знать ни про какой «Восход». Ни про воскрешение Гиммлера — чью душу Зиверс намерен вселить в коматозное тело девочки, чьи косы доходят почти до колен. Это настолько вульгарно... что уже почти не смешно.

И Шульдих по-прежнему не понимает — какого черта Кроуфорд опять требует от него не трогать чертовых «Вайс».

Он зевает. И даже не пытается прикрыть рот рукой.

— Публика заворожена и аплодирует. Ну, и чем тебе так помешал рейхсфюрер? Его, мать твою, не изберут сейчас даже в гребаный парламент, депутатом от гребаного Нойфитцерштруттена...

Кроуфорд всем своим видом показывает, что Шульдих может зевать хоть до второго пришествия. Кроуфорд думает о своем. И говорит о своем. И не слышит никого, кроме себя.

В точности как и всегда.

— Они полагают, что готовы начать все сначала. То, что не смогли закончить в сорок пятом. Они собираются воскресить не только рейхсфюрера, но и весь Третий Рейх. Используя острова, как стартовый плацдарм. На это уйдет несколько лет — чтобы при помощи Штатов изменить конституцию и снова начать наращивать военную силу. Это будут несколько очень беспокойных лет. У нас мало шансов.

— Ты слишком тщеславен, — сообщает в ответ телепат. — Тебе мало орденов? Решил заработать себе еще Нобелевскую премию мира? И синий плащ Супермена?

...Точнее, он лишь собирается это сказать. Он собирается быть невозмутимым и саркастичным. Логичным — в кои-то веки. Чтобы наконец достучаться до этого сукина сына. Чтобы... наконец-то... ему... объяснить...

— Ты... долбаный... тупой... кретин! Какие на хер изменения в конституции?! Ты о чем вообще, идиот хренов?! Ты же сам, своими глазами видел — мы _сдохли_ все на этом гребаном маяке! Ты. Я. Ирландец. Наоэ. _Все_! Да я бы за эти твои «несколько беспокойных лет», мать твою...

Логика обламывает углы. Углы ломают логику, ко всем чертям.

 _Слова_... Гребаная вавилонская башня рушится — и погребает его под собой...

— Заткнись, — говорит Кроуфорд. — Мы ушли оттуда. Из гребаного маяка и из-под гребаных немцев. Если тебя это не устраивает — иди и звони Шанцлеру. Прямо сейчас.

— Ч-чего?..

Внезапно Шульдих начинает слышать, как шумит на камнях вода. Река переваливает через окатыши свое грузное скользкое тело. Кряхтит. Перемалывает песок.

Внезапно Шульдих начинает слышать, как стучит у него в висках кровь.

— Ты сказал... Из-под... _кого_?..

Кроуфорд молча смотрит в упор. И ждет. Глаза за стеклами очков — как снайперские прицелы. Он даже не пытается сделать вид, что ему все равно. Он даже не пытается убедить телепата, будто бы у того есть шанс.

— У тебя наконец-то появился выбор, Шульдих. Ты этого, кажется, очень долго хотел.

Река течет у них за спиной. Шульдих оборачивается взглянуть на отражения. Река растворяет их, разбивая на тысячи мозаичных осколков.

 

* * *

 

...— Ты охренел, Кроуфорд. Таблетки. Терапия. Электрошок. Теплое молоко на ночь. Что угодно... — Шульдих учится спокойствию у реки. Шульдих учится растворяться. Еще немного — и он сумеет себя убедить, что последние полчаса ему просто привиделись. Шульдих качает головой. И морщится от боли в висках. — Ты вконец, мать твою, охренел.

Выбор — не более чем попытка сузить жизненное пространство.

Истина в том, шепчет Шульдиху река, что его жизненное пространство сейчас — не шире чужой ладони.

Ладони — на которой Кроуфорд протягивает телефон. У гребаного сукина сына ни разу не дрогнули пальцы, когда он набирал десятизначный номер.

Шульдих забирает мобильник. Вертит — как будто понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.

Нажми кнопку вызова, говорят глаза Кроуфорда за равнодушными стекляшками очков. Нажми, говорят закаменевшие скулы и подбородок. Нажми, говорит правая рука, размеренно оглаживающая борт пиджака. Так небрежно...

Но Шульдих любит мелодрамы только в собственном исполнении. И... река по-прежнему бормочет о чем-то своем. Река для него сейчас — куда интересней.

— Нас найдут и прикончат. — Он не глядя возвращает Кроуфорду телефон. — Ты съехал с катушек, если надеешься, что нам это спустят с рук. Ты...

— Не прикончат, — перебивает Кроуфорд, — потому что мертвых не убивают. Именно для этого нам нужны «Вайс». Все четверо. В подземелье. Они сорвут Зиверсу ритуал и прикончат полторы тысячи человек. И торжественно погибнут. Вместе с нами.

— Мать твою... а ты не мелочишься!

Шульдих мотает головой. Рыжие пряди падают на глаза — чертова бандана как всегда ни хрена не держит! — и он раздраженно отбрасывает их назад.

И этот гребаный псих еще _ему_ читал мораль о методах самоубийства?!..

— Ну — и куда потом? Подашься в голливудские режиссеры? Тебя там точно с распростертыми объятиями примут — с такими-то сценариями... — Черт возьми. Может, сегодня утром он попросту позабыл проснуться? Может, сейчас он откроет глаза — и обнаружит на прикроватном столике горячий сладкий кофе и бриоши? Может, Господь Бог всё же не такая беспардонная сука, каким представляется в последнее время? — Кроуфорд, это бред — всё, что ты тут несешь. Какого хера спасать мир, гробить генштаб, и так далее?.. А потом что, до конца жизни просить подаяние и прятаться по углам от каждой тени?!.. Нам всего-то надо — не сдохнуть на гребаном маяке. Не больше... Это ничего, что я тебе все время напоминаю?

...Самое убийственное в том... что Кроуфорд остается убийственно серьезен.

Карие глаза смотрят куда-то сквозь, делаются прозрачными, как речная вода.

— Я не собираюсь спасать мир. Всего лишь собственную шкуру. И людей, за которых я отвечаю. Я не собираюсь никого спасать насильно. Но от телефона ты отказался сам.

— Я запомнил номер, не сомневайся.

Может, купить ему абонемент на курсы «Как развить чувство юмора за десять уроков»? Впрочем, Шульдих сомневается, что Кроуфорд примет от него такой подарок.

Да и времени почти не осталось...

Он недовольно пинает камень под ногами. Провожает взглядом его полет с обрыва.

Американец, закурив, также отворачивается к реке.

— Кроуфорд. Я серьезно. Это бред — уходить из SZ...

Шульдих готов сделать последнюю попытку. Шульдих готов делать эти последние попытки снова и снова, сколько понадобится. Гребаный чертов бред... У человека, демонстративно повернувшегося к нему спиной, похоже, давно и бесповоротно снесло башню. И что теперь? Может и правда — послать Шанцлеру сигнал SOS... и пусть приезжает...

...ага, точно — а заодно прихватит и носки для Фарфарелло...

— Я тебя не сдам в любом случае. Мы повязаны намертво, так что... Но все равно — это бред! Ты разве не понимаешь?!..

— Нет.

— Блядь...

Воздух — смесь сырости и мазута. Шульдих втягивает его полной грудью и жалеет, что не носит с собой пистолет. Желание выстрелить в обтянутую кремовым пиджаком спину почти непреодолимо. А так — он может разве что наставить палец и сказать: «пуф».

Что ж... это тоже выход. И последний патрон — себе.

— Черт, чувствую себя гребаным рекламным агентом... Нет, ну серьезно. Ладно бы _я_ еще рыпался... или Фарфарелло — по нему вообще блок D плачет... Но тебя-то что не устроило? В званиях обошли?! — Деревья над головой шелестят кронами, перешептываются о чем-то с рекой. Деревья набрасывают на них обоих сеть, сплетенную из теней. Дырявую — но хрен выскользнешь. Фарфарелло не зря всегда нравились рыбы... — SZ — наша гребаная крыша, Кроуфорд. Хорошая, плохая, дырявая... _Крыша_. Объясни — чего я не понимаю?

Американец и не думает оборачиваться. Его голос вплетается в разговор воды и листьев негромким монотонным речитативом.

— Я дважды говорил с ним, Шульдих. Дважды. В мире много куда более спокойных мест. И куда менее сумасшедших крыш.

— С _ним_?.. — Шульдих отказывается понимать этот птичий язык.

— С Вольфгангом Зиверсом. С Робертом Фладдом. Со штурмбанфюрером SZ.

— А-а... это тот самый, от кого ты велел мне загораживать всю команду щитами? Ну, спасибо — теперь нам хотя бы и правда есть, что скрывать...

Докуренная до фильтра сигарета летит в воду, оставляя за собой неровную дымную нить, которая тут же рвется и тает. Шульдих провожает ее взглядом. И пинает очередной камень — больно ударяясь ногой об узловатое корневище, торчащее из земли.

Черт его знает... но почему-то всё сразу становится проще.

 

* * *

 

— Когда они приедут. Фудзимия решит поиграть в доморощенного террориста. Держись к ним поближе. К Фладду и его спутникам. Мецлер говорит, он держит при себе пифию. Я хочу знать... насколько хорошо она _видит_. Иначе все это не имеет смысла.

Шульдих выслушивает — и отворачивается. Шульдих не собирается отвечать.

Шаг в сторону. Он закрывает глаза.

На внутренней поверхности век мелькают круги — красные, белые, черные... Он пытается их сосчитать.

Где-то вдалеке — смутные тени чужого присутствия. Если поднапрячься, можно прочесть мысли. Про тесноту в метро в час пик. Про тугую, обтянутую кожаной юбкой задницу. Про вечерний матч...

Внешнее и внутреннее стираются слишком легко. Не оставляют следов.

Иногда Шульдих думает, что смерть окажется просто отдыхом.

Иногда Шульдих думает, что еще не настолько устал.

У Кроуфорда воспаленные глаза, и он то и дело забывает моргать. Они оба сейчас.

Иногда Шульдих жалеет, что не родился на свет девочкой с нежным цветочным именем. Он сейчас бы поверил любому, кто сказал бы ему, что все будет хорошо.

— Будет тебе пифия. Не вопрос. — Взгляд то и дело соскальзывает. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Как и с левой рукой нервно трущей запястье правой — там, где был перелом. — Что с девчонкой? Убрать?

— Не вздумай. Пригодится. Просто оставь все, как есть.

— Как скажешь, — кивает Шульдих. Меньше хлопот. Хотя... всё равно. — Что еще?

...Зиверс с остальными прилетает завтра. Лимузин уже заказан. И особый маршрут. И кортеж прикрытия: обманка на случай слежки.

Нет ничего, что трогало бы Шульдиха меньше.

Ему хочется еще раз заглянуть Кроуфорду в глаза. Он уверен, что чего-то там недосмотрел. Он уверен, что если попытается получше, то сумеет — на этот раз.

Но гребаный американский сукин сын отворачивается. И заходит за спину. И зачем-то, будь он неладен, опускает руку на плечо. И едва ощутимо сжимает пальцы.

— Наоэ и Фарфарелло — ни слова. На случай, если пифия у Зиверса все-таки есть.

— Ну да, без тебя бы никак не сообразил... — ворчит Шульдих.

И морщится. Потому что самое естественное сейчас — обернуться. Он ведь хотел взглянуть тому в глаза, разве нет? Если обернуться — подбородок придавит чужие пальцы. Если обернуться и слегка наклонить голову, то...

Потому что самое разумное сейчас — сделать шаг вперед.

Шульдих не двигается. И кривит губы в усмешке.

— Ты еще позавтракать мне скомандовать не забудь.

— Завтрак ты пропустил. Время ланча.

— Дерьмо.

Это никак не относится к ланчу. И Кроуфорд, прячущий наконец руки в карманы, понимает без пояснений.

— Дерьмо, — всё же повторяет немец и пожимает плечами. Он еще чувствует тепло там, где только что была чужая ладонь. Тепло, которое слишком быстро уносит ветер. — Я не верю, что у тебя получится. Ты не веришь, что я не сдам. Дерьмо. А насчет обеда... Как насчет лобстера? Со сливочным маслом и укропом. В Цукидзи есть один ресторан...

Кроуфорд молчит еще пару секунд. Если бы Шульдих не знал его так хорошо, он решил бы, что Кроуфорд слушает реку. И ветер.

— Так будет до самого конца. Не худший вариант, — роняет тот наконец.

И это тоже никак не относится к ланчу.

 

* * *

 

...Кроуфорд делает пару шагов к машине. Бросает через плечо:

— Ты за рулем.

Шульдих идет за ним, опять, как совсем недавно, глядя в спину, и убыстряет шаг.

Он ненавидит смотреть кому-то вслед. Он ненавидит...

А, к черту!

Он нагоняет Кроуфорда и слегка толкает того кулаком под ребра.

— А ты — платишь. У меня же теперь, мать твою, режим экономии... — И забирает ключи от «тойоты» из протянутой навстречу руки.

 

* * *

 

В Цукидзи как всегда ветер пахнет йодом и солью. В последнее время Шульдиху кажется: именно так пахнет смерть. Хотя... ровно с тем же успехом она может отдавать порохом. Гарью. Сырым суглинком. Больничным эфиром.

Пряной цитрусовой горчинкой...

Когда выбор настолько велик — он перестает иметь хоть какой-то смысл.

— Без разницы, — говорит Шульдих официантке, когда та спрашивает, какое он предпочтет вино. — На ваш вкус. Удивите меня.

...Он осознает свою ошибку, лишь когда им приносят какую-то сладковатую сливовую дрянь.

Шульдих смеется — и выпивает свой бокал залпом.

До дна.

 

«Нация живет счастливо до тех пор, пока помнит о своем прошлом и о величии своих предков».

_**Генрих Гиммлер, рейхсфюрер СС** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Широкие белые крылья подрагивают на ветру. Он спускается вниз по кривой спирали, роя носом тяжелый, влажный воздух. Пытается приподняться на последнем витке, но запутывается в кустах.

Обмякший треугольник в густой зелени. Если прислушаться — можно услышать последние удары пульса. Если есть что-то недолговечнее бабочек-капустниц — это бумажные самолеты.

Кроуфорд складывает второй, машинально загибая углы. Он думает о человеке, у которого получалось заставить их летать по-настоящему. Он думает о людях, которые пережили этого человека. Которых он убил позавчера. Которых Фарфарелло убил вчера. Которых они с Шульдихом пойдут убивать сегодня.

Весь «Критикер» напоминает ему огромный бумажный самолет — такой же игрушечный, такой же бестолково дергающийся, так же упрямо желающий попасть на небо.

 

— Это безумие, Кроуфорд. Серьёзно. Мать твою, кончай эти проверки.

Теперь они говорят только в машине. Кроуфорд осматривает ее каждое утро. У него достаточно поводов для осторожности, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. У него есть «Критикер».

Если бы «Критикер» не существовало, Кроуфорду пришлось бы их выдумывать.

— Что ты выяснил?

— На что ты меня тестируешь? Лояльность? Гибкость? Ситуативная логика? Абстрактное-мать-его-мышление?

Этот узел он тоже видел. Но был уверен, что его удастся обойти. Развилки временами слишком нечетко просматриваются. Стоит подуть восточному ветру — и самолетик собьется с курса.

Последние дни рыжий был слишком адекватным. Следовало заподозрить неладное еще вчера. Следовало перестраховаться. Следовало отвлечься от третьей трещины справа от умирающего Фудзимии...

От умирающего Наоэ.

От умирающего Фарфарелло.

«Тойоту» заносит на повороте. Первые капли размазываются по лобовому стеклу.

— Шульдих. Останови машину.

— По какой шкале оценка, Кроуфорд? Десять баллов? Сто? Процентное соотношение Райзенфельда? Сколько пунктов я уже набрал?

— Шульдих. Тебя никто не проверяет.

— Ложь. Ты слишком вменяемый сукин сын, чтобы ввязываться в такое дерьмо. Проставь за меня нужные галочки. Заполни и отошли им чертов опросник. И прекрати ломать комедию.

Капель все больше. Шульдих и не думает смывать их со стекла. Шульдих и не думает смотреть на дорогу. Он выжимает из «Тойоты» уже девяносто миль в час — и, кажется, не собирается останавливаться.

Кроуфорд знает, чем все закончится. Руинами нового Вевельсбурга.

Кроуфорд не позволит, чтобы все закончилось чем-то еще. Он слишком тщательно выстраивал этот план. Кроуфорд знает, как побегут трещины. Кроуфорд знает, с какой стороны должен дуть ветер.

Он открывает окно, и резкая струя мокрого воздуха едва не сбивает с глаз очки. Гул дороги заглушает чужой голос. Шульдих продолжает вжимать в пол педаль. Шульдих небрежно выкручивает руль и ухмыляется, когда позади раздается визг тормозов и пронзительные гудки.

— Ни хера у них нет провидца. Они были напуганы, мать твою, они едва не обделались. Все, кроме Фладда. Зиверса. Как его там еще. Что ты видишь, Кроуфорд? Мы все-таки слетим с автобана?

— Нет.

— Мы слетим, Кроуфорд. Твои картинки не сбываются.

— Останови машину.

— Я хочу знать, что ты задумал. Я хочу знать подробности. Раз уж я завтра буду крыть тебя от этой гоп-компании. Я имею. Право. Знать.

Усмешка на тонких губах подрагивает. Длинные пальцы барабанят по рулю. Кроуфорд думает, что на такой скорости не возьмется срывать ручник, пытаясь остановить машину. Кроуфорд думает, что на такой скорости не станет стрелять.

Разумеется, ему жаль потерять немца.

Еще — он видел результат обоих вариантов. Кроуфорд не собирается умирать.

— Ты улыбался тогда. Ты вынудил меня ее оставить. Ты знал, что она подменит тело. Что эта сучка притворится коматозницей. Что теперь, Кроуфорд? О чем ты завтра собираешься говорить с оберстгруппенфюрером?

— О том, что все идет по плану, разумеется.

— Я хочу увидеть этот план.

— Это невозможно.

Сто двадцать миль в час. Слишком темно, чтобы разобрать направление. Слишком много капель на стекле. Кроуфорд думает, что не следовало садиться к Шульдиху в машину. Кроуфорд думает, что он тратит лишний час — из тех нескольких, которые он все-таки отвел себе на сон.

Кроуфорду скучно. В последнее время он слишком часто умирал.

— Я отсматриваю вероятности, исходя из статус-кво. Все, что меняет статус-кво — вносит дополнительный хаос в линии. Ввести тебя в курс — создать несколько дополнительных развилок. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы ими заниматься.

— А у меня нет времени на то, чтобы с тобой загибаться. Кроуфорд... кончай свою гребаную проверку.

— Нам пора возвращаться.

— Мы ни хера никуда не вернемся, пока ты не объяснишь, какого черта позволил ей передать Фудзимии тело!

Кроуфорду душно. Он облизывает губы, глотая мелкие капли дождя. Он снимает очки и закрывает глаза. Он думает, что, открыв их, окажется в собственной комнате. Он думает, что зря не выпил снотворного.

Кроуфорд думает, что приятных снов не бывает. Кроуфорд думает, что сны всегда заканчиваются смертью. Кроуфорд говорит:

— Зиверс чувствует неладное. Он знает, что у нас проблемы. Он не должен знать, что наша главная проблема — это Зиверс.

Это просто, хочет сказать Кроуфорд, но во сне ему слишком хочется спать. Адреналин закончился. Остались только капли на губах и нервные автомобильные гудки, и резкие повороты. Воздуха по-прежнему не хватает.

Это просто, улыбается Кроуфорд. Зиверс узнает про девчонку. Зиверс закономерно решит, что они справятся. Зиверс не подкопается.

Это просто, молчит Кроуфорд.

Умирать — это просто. Каждый раз — по-новому. У него чертовски изобретательная судьба.

— Ты блефуешь. Блядь, да что у тебя вообще есть, кроме чертова блефа, Кроуфорд? Ты собираешься закопать нас заживо просто потому, что тебе надоела серая форма?

Он собирался уходить сам, думает Кроуфорд, качая головой.

Он не собирался тащить за собой балласт, думает Кроуфорд. «Комитет заботы» — это было бы просто. Своевременная автокатастрофа — фальшивый билет на тот свет для него одного. Обуглившиеся останки на дне залива. Это было бы проще простого — если бы сукины дети из «Критикер» впервые не вышли из-под контроля.

Ханаэ ничего не смогла сделать, даже если бы захотела. Ее предусмотрительно отстранили, после того как разобрали отчеты покойного шефа полиции.

— Мне надоела твоя блажь. Если ты хочешь покончить с собой — я одолжу тебе пистолет. Если ты хочешь остаться на стороне Гамбурга — я одолжу тебе телефон. Если не хочешь ни того, ни другого — останови машину.

— Мы навернемся вместе. Мы, мать твою, слетим в кювет. За этим или следующим поворотом. Хреновый из тебя оракул.

— Вероятностник, — тихо поправляет Кроуфорд, медленно поднимая веки. У телепата талант водить машину на ощупь. Они до сих пор ни в кого не врезались.

Кроуфорд думает, что видит неправильный сон.

Кроуфорд думает, что самое главное — правильно загнуть хвост. И плавно запустить. Вчера Кроуфорд приехал на кладбище и двадцать минут стоял над могилой человека, который похоронил «Комитет заботы». Он не очень-то понимал, зачем. Он едва не столкнулся там с Фудзимией.

Кроуфорд жалеет, что не взял у человека, который забрал с собой на тот свет его первый и лучший план побега, пару уроков. У Кроуфорда нет времени на ошибки.

— Тебе действительно придется. Избавляться от машины. Но лучше, если до этого мы из нее выйдем, — говорит Кроуфорд, поворачивая голову и улыбаясь. Обветрившаяся кожа идет мелкими трещинками от натяжения.

По швам, думает Кроуфорд.

Как лепнина, думает Кроуфорд.

— У нас не получится, — отвечает телепат, слишком сосредоточенно глядя на стекло, за которым он все равно уже ни черта не видит.

— У нас нет другого выхода.

— У нас...

— Нет.

— К черту.

— Шульдих.

— Нет.

Мокрые бумажные самолеты не умеют летать. Кроуфорд думает, что если послезавтра будет дождь — им не выбраться.

Кроуфорд знает, что послезавтра не будет дождя. Он усаживается поудобнее — за несколько секунд до того, как Шульдих молча бьет по тормозам. Он выходит и наблюдает за тем, как телепат сталкивает автомобиль с откоса. Мокрые длинные волосы в темноте кажутся каштановыми. Болезненно-тусклыми.

Телепат морщится и трет запястье. В последнее время слишком часто трет запястье — с отсутствующим взглядом и подчеркнуто легкой улыбкой, криво приклеенной к бледному лицу. Это тоже часть ветра, думает Кроуфорд.

Это тоже часть ветра — подходить сзади и наматывать на кулак мокрые пряди. Зарываться пальцами в густые волосы. Греть ладонь о теплую кожу. Вкладывать сигарету в чужие губы — чтобы избежать лишних слов. Это тоже часть ветра — курить одну на двоих и молчать. Иначе самолет ни хрена не взлетит.

 

* * *

 

В доме слишком много углов и слишком тонкие стены. Он слышит, как дождь стучит в стекло чужого окна. Сминает лист за листом в комок. Под столом — не видно ковра от выброшенных измятых бумаг.

Каждая исчеркана десятками десятков линий — тщетной попыткой запечатлеть многомерное пересечение развилок и узлов на ограниченном пространстве. Рваные штрихи, лихорадочные пометки, восклицательные знаки... Будущее — зюйд-зюйд вест, подгоняющий штормовой девятый вал.

В доме слишком мало места для бумажных обрывков. В каждом из них — геометрия истории, которая никогда не состоится. Кроуфорд не помнит, когда он сделал свой первый бумажный самолетик вместо того, чтобы засовывать бумагу в измельчитель.

Кроуфорд больше не делает самолетиков. Слишком много кофеина и адреналина в крови. Мелкая дрожь в запястьях и сухость в гортани. Кроуфорд не собирается спать. Он может пропустить что-то важное. Он уже отследил два ранее упущенных вектора. Если сосредоточиться...

 

...— Почему бы нам не взглянуть на тело? — спросил сегодня утром мертвец перед тем, как ноги начали подгибаться. Перед тем, как Кроуфорда стало знобить. Выворачивать наизнанку. Рвать кровью. Перед тем, как он свалился на колени и сказал, что все это исключительно его вина. Что это предумышленный саботаж — чтобы запудрить всем мозги. Отвлечь внимание от настоящего предательства. От счетов, на которые заранее переведены деньги. От каналов, по которым он планирует сбежать на континент. Перед тем, как его отвели в блок D, Шанцлер снисходительно улыбался, подписывая приказ...

 

...Кроуфорд отмахивается от воспоминаний о прошлом, которого не стало. Это просто нехватка сна. Это переутомление. Это закончится меньше, чем через сутки. В пальцах ломается уже вторая сигарета. Он долго вытирает ладонь белым платком, а затем тщательно режет его на части. На маленькие белые квадраты, тридцать две идеально ровные безупречные клетки — половина шахматной доски.

 

...— Не разочаруйте нас, — сказал сегодня утром мертвец перед тем, как ослабить хватку. Перед тем, как Кроуфорд заверял его в лояльности. Перед тем, как Наоэ довел Кроуфорда до джипа. Перед тем, как Шульдиха пришлось оттащить от неправильной девчонки — и отправить возвращать правильную.

 

Блок D в памяти Кроуфорда отпечатался во сто крат лучше их последнего с Шульдихом разговора. Он затрудняется определить, какое из его воспоминаний относится к прожитым узлам, какое — к просмотренным. Он сжигает в пепельнице бумагу за бумагой — до тех пор, пока вся комната не наполняется едким запахом гари. Кроуфорд вспоминает о Масафуми. Кроуфорд вспоминает о Хелл. Это очень легко — смахнуть пепел со стола, тщательно вытереть ладонь и убедить себя, что просто запомнил отсмотренные узлы.

Что никогда не касался губами нежной кожи, пахнущей летними цветами.

Что никогда не слышал гортанных стонов. Что никогда не планировал ее убийства.

 

...— Снотворное закончилось, — зачем-то говорит Кроуфорд, присаживаясь на чужой подоконник. Шульдих не спит. Он читает книгу в пестром переплете и вырывает из нее страницы.

Кроуфорд сомневается, что телепат запомнил хотя бы одно предложение. Кроуфорд говорит:

— Они довольны.

Кроуфорд думает, что ему намного интереснее узнать, кто написал это бульварное дерьмо, чем спрашивать о том, как прошла операция, благодаря которой девчонка заняла свое место в лаборатории. Кроуфорд говорит:

— Восемнадцать часов.

Шульдих молча смотрит на него. Нервно постукивает пальцами по корешку. Пожимает плечами, откладывает книгу и принимается медленно расшнуровывать высокие ботинки. Пальцы иногда срываются, тут же возвращаясь обратно. За густой рыжей гривой — почти до самого пола — не видно лица.

Кроуфорд считает удары сердца. Кроуфорд считает капли на стекле. Надорвется — как пить дать. Он уже на пределе. Он был на пределе полторы недели назад.

Кроуфорд не знает, стоит ли Нью-Йорк таких вложений. Но следующей проверки на лояльность он не переживет. Это значительно сокращает его варианты.

— Ты одно скажи...

Щульдих избавляется от ботинок и растягивается на кровати. Смотрит в потолок отсутствующим взглядом. Пальцы мнут покрывало мелкими судорожными движениями — будто все еще возятся со шнурками.

— Сколько у нас шансов, Кроуфорд?

Кроуфорд считает черные стволы деревьев в парке через дорогу. Кроуфорд считает фонари вдоль трассы.

— Примерно как в Венеции, — говорит он, доставая из кармана роллер вместо пачки сигарет. — Достаточно, — говорит он, прикусывая край колпачка.

— А. Ладно...

За его спиной тихо шуршит покрывало. Кроуфорд знает, что рыжий чувствует ложь. Кроуфорд не лжет. Кроуфорд просто думает, что Шульдиху не стоит знать, чьи шансы он имел в виду. Сегодня у его предсказаний соленый металлический привкус.

В Венеции — у Ансельма Руэ было достаточно способов уйти. Первый и самый верный — не появляться в Венеции.

 

* * *

 

Они продолжают прибывать. Цюрих. Стокгольм. Варшава. Дрезден. Вильнюс. Лондон. Рим. Их просто узнать по характерным перстням — единственным рассекреченным знакам отличия. Их просто узнать по глазам, наполненным торжественным ожиданием.

У некоторых — с примесью злорадного восторга.

У некоторых — с примесью страха.

Кроуфорд поправляет очки, приветствуя своего бывшего куратора. Фон Мецлер выглядит на десять лет моложе своих пятидесяти пяти. Они с Кроуфордом кажутся почти ровесниками.

Фон Мецлер улыбается и напоминает о том, что скоро представится возможность отдохнуть. Скоро всем этим будут заниматься другие. Настанет новый мировой порядок. Кроуфорд не спрашивает — какой самому Мецлеру в этом толк. Кроуфорд не считает корректным задавать вопросы человеку, который сует голову в петлю.

Его личная петля уже давно давит на адамово яблоко. Галстук сегодня живет собственной жизнью. Кроуфорд то и дело поправляет узел. То и дело пьет холодную воду и прижимает ледяной стакан к виску. То и дело прикрывает глаза — чтобы не смотреть на ровные линии электропередачи. На разметку автострады. На двойные рамы. Ему достаточно малейшего визуального якоря, чтобы снова падать в темный подвал, и уклоняться от острых осколков, и кричать Наоэ, чтобы тот немедленно уходил налево, и смотреть, как он исполняет его приказ с опозданием в полторы секунды.

Полторы секунды — это очень мало, думает Кроуфорд, кивая фон Мецлеру с ответной улыбкой. За это время он успевает умереть всего два раза.

**...Ни черта не понимаю. Ни Шондорфа, ни Зейшмита, ни Дорста... один Веймар, даже Шмидт второго заместителя прислал.**

Кроуфорд говорит своему почти покойному покровителю:

— Я на это надеюсь.

Кроуфорд говорит своему почти покойному телепату:

**Все правильно. Ты же сам передал агенту Гленценд рапорт о том, что видел в моем сне. Шанцлер вряд ли решил ставить генштаб в известность. У Гамбурга появился шанс самому стать себе генштабом.**

Это означает — непременный раскол. Несколько месяцев на то, чтобы переварить перемены и усмирить ученых из «Лебенсборна», которые вряд ли обрадуются такой кадровой перестановке. Несколько лет на то, чтобы переварить рассекреченные архивы с атоллового острова.

Это означает, что никто не станет слишком дотошно проверять — куда, к примеру, пропало содержимое сейфа Такатори Рэйдзи. И почему с некоторых счетов через два часа после его смерти кто-то переводил деньги на сейшельский оффшор.

Это означает, что Кроуфорд не злопамятен и собственным уходом сделает герру Шанцлеру подарок, о котором тот не смел и мечтать.

— Если все пойдет по планам, мы улетим отсюда вместе, — говорит старая лисица, которую предало чутье. Похлопывает его по плечу. Почтительно кивает кому-то за его спиной.

**...о, еще Берлин. Кроуфорд, их тут до хера. Мы действительно собираемся взорвать их всех?**

Кроуфорд усмехается очередному знакомому лицу. Кроуфорд заверяет, убеждает, обнадеживает. Он чувствует, что еще немного — и его собственный бикфордов шнур загорится просто от трения. Он чувствует опаску в чужом мысленном голосе.

**Ты боишься крови или ответственности?**

Шульдих шлет его к чертовой матери. Если бы Кроуфорд каждый раз ходил к чертовой матери по приглашению Шульдиха — проще было бы открыть ей офис в Сибуе.

— Хорошие мальчики...

Скрипящий женский голос за спиной заставляет его обернуться. Женщину, проходящую в его сводке под именем Рут Строн, нельзя назвать старухой. С тем же успехом можно было бы назвать стариком мумию Эхнатона.

Она смотрит на него и улыбается. Она улыбалась точно так же, когда у него двоилось в глазах. Вольфганг Зиверс-Фладд выкручивал его желудок наизнанку, а она говорила о том, что звезды в последний раз стоят правильно. Кроуфорду казалось, что он видит каждую из этих звезд. Кроуфорду казалось, что он знает наизусть все констелляции. Все, что угодно — только бы свинцовый взгляд наконец-то отпустил его. Кого угодно. Ирландца, мальчишку, телепата. Весь чертов мир — за пару секунд покоя.

— Хорошие. Правильные мои мальчики...

**...Здесь парень из Вены, ему нужен твой Мецлер. Эй?.. Спать следовало ночью... спать, а не изводить мне книгу на чертовы самолетики. Кроуфорд!**

Рут Строн улыбается и качает головой — будто вместе с ним слышит чужой напряженный импульс. Если он немедленно не ответит — Шульдих может сорваться. Он не может ответить. Он смотрит в запавшие глаза маленькой женщины. На секстили глубоких морщин на желтых щеках. На выцветший еще, кажется, в прошлом веке пучок волос.

Он смотрит в спокойное лицо собственной смерти. Смерть довольно причмокивает подкрашенными губами.

— Много было работы, да. Глупые люди плохо ходят по клеткам, путают правила.

Краем взгляда он видит, как фон Мецлер заинтересованно оборачивается, отрываясь от собеседника.

**...Кроуфорд, твою в бога мать, ты где?**

— Но вы хороши. Вы справились. Вы только давайте, не подведите.

Краем уха он слышит, как вокруг смолкают разговоры. Это значит — появился оберстгруппенфюрер. Это значит — начало одиннадцатого. Это значит — осталось меньше трех часов.

**...Кроуфорд?!**

— Они не хотят рейхсфюрера. Они хотят зрелища. Вы подарите им лучшее зрелище, мальчики. Лучшее, которого они достойны.

Он чувствует напряжение каждой мышцы — медленно кивая. Она кивает вместе с ним. Смерть, которая улыбается ему на прощание и возвращается на свое место — за левое плечо мертвеца.

Фладд произносит торжественную речь для узкого круга. Там, в церемониальном зале, будет слишком много членов «Общества взаимопомощи». Праздных богатых ублюдков. Тех, кто большей частью профинансировал это чертово зрелище. Тех, кто сбросился на организацию братской могилы.

 **Все в порядке,** — транслирует Кроуфорд. — **Два часа тридцать пять минут до старта.**

Будущее — узорное переплетение морщин на пергаментной коже времени, подожженной сразу с четырех концов. Будущее — горящий муравейник хаотично передвигающихся возможностей. Слишком много развилок. Ни единого узла.

 _...Ни хера у них нет провидца. Они были напуганы, мать твою, они едва не обделались. Все, кроме Фладда. Зиверса. Как его там еще_...

Кроуфорд думает, что рыжий еще никогда так критично не ошибался.

Кроуфорд думает, что никогда не расскажет ему об этом.

 

* * *

 

— Это конец. — Шульдих сидит на третьей сверху ступеньке, распустив галстук.

— Ты чего дергаешься? — не выдерживает Наоэ. Пожимает плечами и постукивает кулаком по колонне. — Только не говори, будто веришь, что у них получится.

— Они хотят украсть душу у Бога, — задумчиво тянет Фарфарелло, пробуя на вкус новый клинок.

— У дьявола, — парирует Наоэ.

— Это конец, — повторяет Шульдих. Его никто не слышит. Все привыкли, что телепат в последние дни дергается почем зря.

— Десять минут до начала операции, — говорит Кроуфорд, не сводя с него глаз.

— Брэд... но у них там отряд Штосструппе... Что _мы_ еще можем сделать?

— Уйти.

— А... — говорит Наоэ.

— Это конец, — говорит Шульдих. Улыбается и вскакивает на ноги.

— С этого момента и до конца операции все приказы выполнять безоговорочно и незамедлительно, — говорит Кроуфорд. Шульдих в его голове говорит:

**...это гребаный мать его конец. Теперь и для них тоже.**

— С этого момента, если я прикажу упасть на землю — вы упадете на землю раньше, чем я закончу произносить слово «земля»,— говорит Кроуфорд. Шульдих в его голове говорит:

**...Аум Синрикё — чертовы дети. Герострат — бородатый недоносок. Кроуфорд, ты самый амбициозный ублюдок из всех ныне живущих амбициозных ублюдков. Но это ненадолго.**

— Большая часть приказов будет идти по ментальной связи. Никаких повторных запросов и уточнений. Наша скорость — это наше выживание, — говорит Кроуфорд. Шульдих спрашивает:

**...тебя самого-то не тошнит от этой проникновенной чуши?**

— Шульдих, как обычно транслируешь меня остальным. Ни на что иное не отвлекаешься, — отвечает Кроуфорд, игнорируя головную боль и зуд в сплетении. Желание разнести здесь все собственными руками. Желание увидеть чужую кровь на костяшках пальцев.

**Заткнись и следуй за мной. Остался один небольшой нюанс.**

 

* * *

 

...— Я должен сделать — что?

Слишком громко для подземелья. Кроуфорд морщится и снимает очки. Здесь никого нет, но это не повод портить телепату лицо. Ему еще работать. Им обоим.

Последние штрихи. Дальше — все зависит только от ветра.

— Они могут не успеть. Во избежание неприятностей, нам необходимо заменить тело. Для этого и сгодится твоя девчонка. Выиграем несколько минут.

— Кроуфорд. Ты предлагаешь мне в течение получаса пудрить мозги двум десяткам лаборантов одновременно, продолжая держать тебя на активной связи. И все это — для чертовой подстраховки... Я тебя правильно понял?

Он передергивает плечами. Он отдает себе отчет в том, чего требует. Если бы понадобилось — он бы потребовал большего.

— Не справишься?

Рыжий внезапно вжимает его в стену. Целует — резко, порывисто, оттого неумело. Прикусывает губы, все крепче сжимает лацканы пиджака в кулаках. У рыжего стоит. Кроуфорд думает, станет ли это проблемой. Этого не было в его узлах.

Холодный камень под лопатками помогает думать. Останавливать руку у чужого галстука. Только этого здесь не хватало.

От Шульдиха фонит — так, что сводит скулы. Шальные голубые глаза смеются в ответ.

— И не с таким...

...

Он справляется. Заносит тело в зал. Внимательно осматривает колонны и высокий свод — будто от одного присутствия девчонки что-то может пойти не так. Начаться слишком рано. Или слишком поздно. Или не начаться вовсе. Он сгружает ее на подставку и зябко обнимает себя за плечи. Кожа на скулах по цвету неотличима от мраморных ступеней.

Он присаживается на балюстраду. Ерзает и жует кончик рыжей пряди. У него непривычно потерянный вид, только глаза по-прежнему злые и голодные.

**...когда мы отсюда выберемся. Я хочу «феррари». С открытым верхом. За все это дерьмо — я заслужил чертов спортивный кабриолет.**

Кроуфорд объясняет про особенности строения башни.

Кроуфорд объясняет про систему подземных ходов.

Кроуфорд объясняет. Наоэ кивает, будто размечая знаки препинания в чужих предложениях. Ирландец царапает мрамор.

**...ты сам-то в это веришь? Что из этого что-то получится? Кроуфорд. Мать твою, с какой стороны у южного хода третья дверь меня не интересует. Нет. Ответь на один вопрос. Сейчас. Просто...**

Кроуфорд повторяет, что приказы следует выполнять немедленно.

Кроуфорд повторяет, что при хорошей координации им ничего не грозит. Разве что пара синяков.

Кроуфорд повторяет. Наоэ говорит, что может попытаться держать свод. Ирландец говорит, что это даже у бога не получилось.

**До Рождества осталось три месяца. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, Санта услышит твои молитвы.**

Когда доносится глухой звук взрыва и вздрагивает пол, Шульдих инстинктивно подбирает ноги, а Кроуфорд вынимает припасенный лист бумаги из внутреннего кармана.

— Ты убьешь Фладда, Фарфарелло, — говорит он, сгибая лист пополам. Загибая углы. Глядя на дверь и улыбаясь. — А потом мы устроим нашим друзьям теплый прием.

— Брэд... а нам-то она зачем? Мы тоже собираемся кого-то в нее вселять?

Крылья получаются идеально ровными. Кроуфорд с трудом отводит от бумаги глаза. Наоэ придирчиво осматривает девчонку, завернутую в простыню.

— Нам она не нужна, — говорит Кроуфорд и продолжает, предупреждая ментальный поток брани от рыжего, — Нам нужен Фудзимия, который придет ее спасать. И Ханаэ, которая придет спасать Фудзимию.

Которая запомнит, что они погибли по оплошности. Потому что Кроуфорд забыл отключить телефон и говорил с ней достаточно долго, чтобы можно было зафиксировать его местонахождение. Потому что Кроуфорд с командой до последнего охраняли приоритетную цель генштаба — ребенка с длинными черными косами.

**...Санта три с половиной года назад сгорел в блоке D за нарушение внутреннего распорядка...**

За огромным, во всю стену, окном — пронзительно орут чайки. Японская разновидность стервятников, которые не выговаривают «р» в слове «смерть».

Кроуфорд думает: будет буря.

Кроуфорд говорит:

— Начинаем.

А в зал — неожиданно резво для своих преклонных лет — вбегает оберстгруппенфюрер SZ Роберт Фладд.

 

* * *

 

За огромным, во всю стену, окном — звезды выстраиваются в единственно правильную за восемь веков констелляцию. Звезды, слетевшие с погон мертвых людей, собираются вместе на поминальную ночь. Прячутся за низкими штормовыми тучами.

Кроуфорду не нужны звезды. У него есть катана, свистящая мимо лица. У него есть Фудзимия, который услужливо чертит в воздухе линию за линией.

Кроуфорд несет первую приходящую в голову чушь — и отсматривает узлы. Стабильные, динамические, маловероятные. В висках остервенело бьется запоздалое опасение: не успеет. Не удержит. Не увидит.

**...трепло. В тебе загнулся коммивояжер. Кроуфорд, _пора_ же!**

Шульдих хрипит, пытаясь высвободиться из чужих рук. Он смеется и выгибает спину, выигрывая лишние дюймы. Он смеется уже пять минут — не переставая.

Они играют в поддавки. У ирландца распорота ключица. Из предплечья Наоэ торчит дротик. Они играют в поддавки, а Кроуфорд рассказывает Фудзимии о том, что спасать больше некого, и ждет, пока сверху начнут валиться камни.

Черные и белые.

**Пол провалится. Всем: нам в желтый дверной проем. Оставить «Вайс» в покое.**

Как шахматные фигуры.

**...твою м...**

Сброшенные с доски. Детский мат в три хода.

**Заткнись, Шульдих. Ни слова до поверхности.**

Плиты уходят из-под ног. Он отпрыгивает от катаны в последний момент и группируется, но все равно — валится на бок — плечом на острые камни. В темноте нет времени искать очки. Он добегает до двери почти одновременно с ирландцем. Он кричит Шульдиху: _стоять_! — и тот замирает на месте за секунду до того, как об пол разобьется гипсовая химера.

Кроуфорд больше не слышит чаек. Только хриплое дыхание и ветер. Самолет должен долететь, главное — запустить его в правильный поток.

Он кричит Шульдиху: **«вперед!»** Он кричит Фарфарелло: **«стоять!»** Он кричит Наоэ: **«налево!»**. Он играет в шахматы с падающими фигурами. Он знает правила игры. Десятки бледных развилок. Юг или юго-восток. Два или три шага. Осколок или булыжник.

Время теряет смысл. Время и место. Он знает, что происходит на каждой клетке доски. Он не делает разницы между происходило и произойдет. Времени не существует. Есть только четыре направления и два приказа. Вперед — это резко с места, на максимальной скорости. Стоять — это замереть и ждать, пока пролетит камень.

Кроуфорд не думает о том, что никогда раньше...

Кроуфорд не думает ни о чем. Он комбинирует приказы с клетками. Он не нашел правильного ветра и потому принес вентилятор. Он кричит Фарфарелло: **«направо!»** Он кричит Наоэ: **«вперед!»** Он кричит Шульдиху: **«лево, два шага, стой!»**

С потолка сыплется снег — крошится известка. Ангельская пыль. Кроуфорд не видит потолка. Только клетки и фигуры. Узлы и десятки линий. Десятки десятков. Десятки десятков десятков...

— Охх... — шипит Наоэ, споткнувшись о груду камней. Ирландец подхватывает его на плечо, не дожидаясь приказа. Ветер наконец-то дует в правильную сторону. Управлять тремя фигурами проще, чем четырьмя. Кроуфорд транслирует обоим: **«вперед!»** Кроуфорд еще никогда не бегал так быстро.

С потолка сыплется смерть. Каменные куски ангельской плоти.

Будущее — внезапно понимает Кроуфорд — всего лишь поломанные весы. Если в Теннеси не проворуется клерк, в Техасе не убьют Кеннеди. Если в Неаполе не произойдет землетрясения, в Гамбурге не наберут разнокалиберную группу. Если два шага назад осколок поцарапал висок, через десять шагов глыба упадет за твоей спиной.

Через двадцать шагов коридор обвалился, если вовремя не свернуть налево.

Через тридцать шагов была дверь, в которой заклинит замок.

Через тридцать два шага была земля.

Соленый, пропитанный йодом воздух и чайки, справляющие тризну над уходящим под воду маяком.

— Зеленый пикап в двухстах метрах к югу от основного входа, — говорит Кроуфорд, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Ему осточертела ментальная связь. — В бардачке — документы на всех четверых. В багажнике сменная одежда. Едем до Майдзуры по сорок пятому шоссе. Адрес квартиры — в кейсе на заднем сидении, там же ключи, там же деньги на первое время, — говорит Кроуфорд, не останавливаясь.

Наоэ смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами. Шульдих тоже. И ирландец.

Когда Кроуфорд закончит, он собирается спросить, не выросли ли у него рога. Ноет простреленная кисть.

— В Майдзуре должны быть к рассвету. На квартире — двое суток. Потом в Хакату. Оттуда в пятницу паромом до Хусана. Пикап уничтожить. В Хусане до воскресенья. Оттуда в Сеул. Билеты до Лос-Анджелеса забронированы на третье октября на паспортные имена.

— Кроуфорд... — хрипло говорит Шульдих.

У бумажных самолетов не должно быть таких громких пропеллеров, думает Кроуфорд.

— Все бумаги, карты и план маршрута — тоже в кейсе, — говорит он, не слыша собственного голоса из-за гула в ушах.

Самолет наконец-то приземляется. Каменистая почва — слишком твердая, но Кроуфорд собирается отдохнуть всего несколько минут. А затем он обязательно спросит у них...

 

«...И тем не менее, проблема представляется мне откровенно надуманной. При имеющейся концентрации телепатов на единицу площади — Герхард, вы же не могли всерьез рассчитывать, что информацию удастся скрыть под сукном! О третьем пороге в Школе говорили, говорят и будут говорить, и запретить им это вы не в силах. Вспомним хотя бы историю с Руйзее — и чем это закончилось... Так что несомненно более разумной представляется политика дозированной подачи сведений воспитанникам Школы. И прежде всего — отделить зерна от плевел, домыслы от истины.

Они должны усвоить твердо и однозначно: не существует и не может ни при каких мыслимых условиях существовать возможности спонтанного перехода...»

_**Из докладной записки д-ра Энгфельда, штатного психолога ШИ «Розенкройц», адресованной руководству ШИ.  
Архивный материал 1687/17-3** _

 

 

 *** Toten-Rune** — символизировала смерть. Ее использовали в официальных документах для обозначения даты смерти.


	13. Chapter 13

###  **LEBEN-RUNE[*](http://www.nasha-lavochka.ru/weiss_kreuz/readaptation/readaptation-13.php#*)**

 

 

«Третий отдел, выделившийся в отдельную организацию в 1979 году, работал сразу в двух направлениях. Официально сотрудники проводили антитеррористические операции, плотно сотрудничая как с центральным разведывательным управлением, так и с контрразведкой. Примечательно, впрочем, что глава Третьего отдела, полковник Майкл Керриган отчитывался не перед Комитетом Наблюдения, но непосредственно перед Агентством. Это дает основания предполагать, что кроме основного профиля, Третий отдел занимался столь секретными разработками, утечки информации о которых не могли допустить даже в Комитет Наблюдения».

_**Дж. Шарп, «Книга, которая не будет издана»  
рукопись из архива Федерального бюро расследований, США, 1995** _

 

 

####  ******АВЕРС** ** **

 

Брэд Кроуфорд больше не пьет снотворного.

Он засыпает под дрожащие ноты Фицджеральд и просыпается под хриплый шансон Армстронга. В Нью-Орлеане, городе джаза и французских шлюх, он временами задерживается на Бурбон-стрит до рассвета, теряясь в громких голосах разношерстной толпы туристов.

Он ловит несколько мелких бусин из разорванной связки, которыми стриптизерша с балкона щедро осыпает прохожих, и уворачивается от пьяного итальянца, падающего в лужу. На светлых брюках наверняка остаются капли, но Кроуфорд не обращает внимания на грязь. Он дышит ею — и дешевой туалетной водой вешающихся на шею проституток. Он смахивает ее с плеча вместе с цепкой рукой. Он брезгливо вытирает помаду со щеки и выбрасывает на землю испачканный платок.

Брэд Кроуфорд возвращается в офис на Белл-стрит 15, чтобы оставить на столе заказ и инструкции. Еще пару суток его не будут беспокоить.

Он ненавидит Нью-Орлеан днем — обшарпанные улицы, облезлые дома с потрескавшейся штукатуркой, кривые деревья и торопливых южан. Он ненавидит тонкую коросту бетона, пластика и стекла, под которой прячется жирная чернокожая шлюха с засушенной куриной лапкой на шее. Он ненавидит разноцветный портовый сброд, называющий себя американцами. Он ненавидит американцев, мирящихся с морской швалью. Он ненавидит Наоэ, который в последнее время слишком часто заходит без стука, и Шульдиха, с которым они разминулись на три с половиной минуты.

Брэд Кроуфорд поднимается на второй этаж и дважды проворачивает ключ в двери. Он задерживает пальцы на рифленом изгибе ручки и улыбается. Он видит трупы, проплывающие мимо Детского музея. Он видит, как старый негр, оседлав крышу собственного дома, грозит кулаком небу. Он заваривает чай и вместо собственного отражения видит сточную канаву, в которой испачканный в дерьме плюшевый мишка тонет рядом с бархатной туфлей на высокой шпильке. Он обжигает нёбо кипятком и облизывает сухие губы.

Он засыпает вместе с обвалом акций на Токийской бирже.

Он просыпается вместе с тонущим паромом в Красном море.

 

* * *

 

— В Европу нельзя.

Кроуфорд не объясняет. Кроуфорд не помнит, как он делал это раньше. Рыжий пожимает плечами и заставляет его пить растворимый бульон.

Они застряли в Хакате. Утро пятницы, а дождь все не думает прекращаться.

— Твою мать, — повторяет Шульдих. — Твою чертову мать.

— В Европу нельзя, — повторяет Кроуфорд, отворачиваясь от чашки. В зеркале он видит размытые черты лица. В зеркале он видит седые виски. В зеркале он видит Фарфарелло, который откалывается от команды и умирает. — В Европу...

— Да заткнись ты, мать твою! Никто не собирается в Европу. Никто уже никуда не собирается. Мы сдохнем в этом вшивом порту, и лучше бы мы сдохли сами, потому что когда они нас найдут...

Кроуфорд видит осколки чашки под дверью, хотя слишком слаб, чтобы приподняться и посмотреть. Кроуфорд видит, как...

— В Европу нельзя, — говорит Кроуфорд. — Иначе они нас точно найдут. Скоро будет солнце. Только попробуй отклониться от курса — и я тебя убью.

Потом он засыпает, чтобы присутствовать при ядерных испытаниях в Тихом океане. При убийстве журналиста в багдадском отеле. При свадьбе британского принца.

 

* * *

 

— Ты сам приказал кормить тебя этим дерьмом. И не вздумай блевать на мои белые джинсы, — говорит Шульдих.

Кроуфорд не помнит о том, что говорил полтора часа назад. Кроуфорд помнит только о врезающихся в море самолетах. О банкротстве «Энрана». О самоубийстве главного менеджера Центрального Африканского банка.

Возможно, Шульдих лжет. Но Кроуфорд слишком занят, чтобы в этом разбираться. Он увлечен футбольным матчем, в котором Германия делает Бразилию со счетом три — ноль. Он увлечен столбом пепла, поднимающимся с вулкана на Центральной Яве. Он увлечен криками шахтеров, заваленных в китайской штольне.

— Мы в Сеуле, — говорит Шульдих. — Если тебя это интересует. Мелкий съел какой-то местной дряни и не выползает из сортира вторые сутки. Все под контролем, Кроуфорд. Мы ни хрена не отклоняемся от курса. Эй, ты что, опять...

Кроуфорд опять слушает речь сорок третьего президента Соединенных Штатов, переизбранного на второй срок. Кроуфорд опять пытается установить взаимосвязь десятков отделенных временем и территорией событий. Он уверен: все, что он видит — повлияет на него самого. Кроуфорд отслеживает цепочки из сотен звеньев и постоянно соскальзывает, находясь в паре дюймов от цели.

Он уверен: в следующий раз получится.

Раньше ведь получалось...

 

* * *

 

Брэд Кроуфорд больше не пьет снотворного, потому что сны приходят днем.

В путаных снах, лишенных звука и цвета, ему помогают сойти с трапа, поддерживая за плечо, когда он пошатывается на последней ступеньке. В зыбких снах слишком яркое солнце бьет в глаза, и смутно знакомые пейзажи, мелькающие за окном такси, складываются в слово «Лос-Анджелес».

Когда его наконец-то оставляют в покое, Брэд Кроуфорд засыпает под автоматные очереди непальских повстанцев.

— Я позвоню в Гамбург, слышишь? Если ты. Немедленно. Не придешь в себя. Я позвоню в Гамбург.

Чужое горькое дыхание — горячей пощечиной. Неделю, говорит Шульдих. Мы торчим здесь уже неделю, и Фарфарелло снова срывает с катушек.

От Шульдиха пахнет виски, а еще — кровью. В ушах до сих пор звенит от громких выстрелов.

— Лицензию удалось пробить только через два месяца, — говорит Кроуфорд. — Я этим занимаюсь.

— Ты... какую лицензию, к чертям собачьим?

— На частную детективную деятельность.

Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть нефтяные вышки в Мексиканском заливе. Шульдих с ним больше не говорит.

 

* * *

 

Кроуфорду жаль тратить время на сон. Он цепляется за крики наемников в Афганистане. Он держится на возгласах маклеров Нью-Йоркской биржи. Он прислушивается к хриплому дыханию умирающего в Йозефовом квартале ювелира.

У Кроуфорда слишком мало времени и слишком много голосов.

— Четыре дня, — говорит самый назойливый голос. — Ты пропал на четыре дня. Ты заставил нас сидеть в чертовой Луизиане четыре чертовых дня.

— Белл-стрит 15. Собери остальных. Мы переезжаем.

На первом этаже — дешевый бар. На втором — офис из двух помещений. Задрипанная приемная и кабинет. Стол, три с половиной стула, несгораемый шкаф, чей хозяин не вернулся из Вьетнама. Старый электрочайник у стены.

— О... — только и говорит Наоэ. Фарфарелло безучастно подпирает спиной дверной косяк. Шульдиха Кроуфорд старательно не замечает.

Над офисом четыре клетушки — кровать, два кресла, журнальный стол и телевизор. Совмещенный санузел, умывальник ютится у тесной душевой кабинки.

— Однако, — говорит Шульдих. Кроуфорд не видит, но готов ручаться: рыжий улыбается.

— Завтра в десять пришел клиент, — говорит Кроуфорд перед тем, как закрыть дверь своей комнаты на два оборота ключа.

Его ждут демонстранты у стен китайского посольства. Его ждут участники похоронной процессии в Ватикане.

За тонкой стеной раздаются глухие возгласы. Надрывно скрипит кровать.

 

* * *

 

Блеклые обои в его комнате покрыты паутиной кривых линий. Кроуфорд давно не использует роллер — бумага не дает достаточной площади. Он рисует тонким маркером на стене, нанося слой за слоем. Отслеживая. Отделяя. Отмежевываясь от всего отвлекающего.

Он больше не выходит на улицу днем. Солнечный свет слишком режет глаза. Грязное окно надежно закрывают жалюзи. В его комнате нет места времени. Он забыл, когда в последний раз хотел спать. Иногда он заставляет себя проглотить кусок безвкусной пиццы. Иногда он забывает об этом.

— Кредиторов мы уже искали. Пропавших жен мы уже искали. Любовников мы уже искали. Остались только сбежавшие собачки, — послезавтра говорит Шульдих. Наоэ молча уходит к себе.

— А тебе все неймется, — ухмыляется Фарфарелло. — Заведи себе хомячка, Шульдих. Потом он пропадет, и тебе будет, чем заняться.

— Я хочу завести себе «Ягуара».

— Сперва найди денег на вольер.

Кроуфорд войдет и скажет, что есть новый клиент. Шульдих ни разу не перебьет.

Это будет послезавтра.

Сегодня — они впервые на него вышли.

Кроуфорд улыбается, проводя новую линию на стене. Кроуфорд не зря торчал в Лос-Анджелесе несколько недель, снимая деньги с европейских счетов.

Кроуфорд знает: за ним тянется след. Кроуфорд сам посыпает его хлебными крошками. Кроуфорд ждет, пока ловец будет готов купиться на полдесятка оплошностей. На засвеченное имя. На старую подпись.

Он еще никогда не прятался старательнее.

Последнее, чего он хочет, чтобы вместо нужного ловца на след вышли люди из Гамбурга.

Кроуфорд попеременно жует сигаретные фильтры и колпачок маркера. От густого дыма — не продохнуть, но он не откроет окно. Там слишком ярко. Его тошнит от Нью-Орлеана. Он ставит точку за точкой, размечая узлы, в которых он уже вернулся в Нью-Йорк.

 

* * *

 

Брэд Кроуфорд больше не пьет снотворного — лишь временами, когда даже прикосновение одежды к коже начинает раздражать. Когда громкие голоса за окном заставляют бросать в стену тяжелую пепельницу. Когда третий маркер засыхает оттого, что он где-то теряет колпачок.

Снотворное больше не помогает не слышать шагов за дверью.

Снотворное больше не помогает не знать, что дверь не откроется.

Брэд Кроуфорд вторую неделю не запирает ее на ключ. Он считает шаги. Он считает террористов, незаметно проносящих оружие на борт. Он считает выпрыгнувших из горящего небоскреба людей.

Он засыпает под скрип тормозов на 345-й трассе. Его будят колокола собора Святого Павла. Он дрочит, глядя на безуспешные попытки запечатлеть многомерную вероятностную сеть, и тщательно вытирает ладонь об измятую простыню.

Будущее — блеклая тень, втоптанная тысячами каблуков в пыльный асфальт. Будущего не существует — только сотни сотен развилок и неоновых узлов, взрывающихся фейерверком, царапающих воспаленную сетчатку, иссушающих роговицу, заставляющих моргать — слишком часто. Кроуфорд ничего не видит, его то и дело толкают, и мулатка рядом рвет на себе блузку, вываливая упругую грудь на всеобщее обозрение. Крики режут слух, он пытается выбраться из возбужденной толпы, но та лишь теснее смыкает кольцо, и в руки мулатке летит кокосовый орех, а бесконечная процессия следует дальше. Марди Гра, Жирный вторник, языческое светопреставление.

Кто-то предлагает ему воды, чьи-то шустрые руки пытаются нащупать бумажник, он вырывается, ему нечем дышать, а процессия скрывается за углом, увлекая за собой большую часть толпы, руки касаются кобуры и спешно исчезают, вода льется за воротник, он вырывается, но руки держат слишком цепко, он знает, что сейчас проснется, но проснуться не получается. Он жадно пьет, сплевывая на асфальт, и выдыхает с облегчением, чувствуя лопатками стену.

— Вы в порядке? Мистер? Вы...

Он выжимает улыбку и бормочет какую-то подходящую к месту чушь. Он запинается перед каждым глаголом — потому, что не помнит, в каком времени его следует спрягать.

— Мистер иностранец? Мистер британец! Мистер говорит почти без акцента!

Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не разрядить ей в голову всю обойму — назойливой суке, которая все никак не уймется. Он должен был проснуться. Он должен был...

Она говорит, что звать ее Лилиан. Она глотает половину звуков — это звучит почти как «Ли-ин». Она говорит, что живет здесь неподалеку. Что ему не следует сейчас оставаться одному. Он долго смотрит на красноватые прожилки под глубокими карими глазами и пытается понять, на каком языке ей следует ответить. Она говорит, что живет с братом, она говорит, что брат — священник в местном приходе, и Кроуфорд впервые жалеет, что рядом нет ирландца, который не упустил бы возможности насолить своему ненавистному богу перед постом.

Ее визгливый голос тонет в шуме прибоя, выносящего тела перепачканных мазутом чаек на шведское побережье.

— Мистер, я вас к врачу... только кто ж сейчас... я скоро, мистер, я позову!

Он наконец-то просыпается, рывком распускает галстук, глотает влажный воздух, сгибаясь и упираясь руками в колени. Он стоит на траве и остервенело трет виски, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло. В тусклом свете фонарей развалины склепов кажутся пригнувшимися к земле тварями, готовыми к прыжку. Он находит крест пошире и садится под ним, прислоняясь к холодному железу. Он знает, что скоро все закончится. Он знает, что осталась неделя.

Двадцать процентов вероятности положительного исхода — это не так уж и мало. Иначе — какого черта он так старательно подставляется?

У него на счетах — достаточный стартовый капитал. У него на хвосте — специальный отдел, подконтрольный не то федеральному бюро расследований, не то напрямик Белому дому. У него в личном деле — черная дыра размером со штат Канзас. Девять лет работы на SZ.

Здесь неожиданно тихо — на старом заброшенном кладбище. Здесь неожиданно удобно думать. Чернокожей змеиной королеве Мари Лаво повезло родиться и умереть вовремя. В ее мире не было порогов, профилей и блока D. Ее могилу смоет с лица земли вместе с остальными. Ее прах смешается с дерьмом и грязью и проплывет по Бурбон-стрит.

Он достает пистолет и прикладывает холодный ствол ко лбу, взводя курок.

Семь к трем, что ему не поверят. Сперва допросят, затем допросят с пристрастием, затем похоронят в гробу с двойным дном вместе с очередным заключенным из «Валла-Валла» на одном из безымянных могильников штата Вашингтон. Три к семи — у него будет шанс на то, чтобы навсегда обезопасить себя от Гамбурга. Чтобы участвовать в поиске и поимке ублюдков из Гамбурга. Все, кто мог бы ему помешать, скончались под грудой мрамора, бетона и воды.

Ствол у виска — лучшее лекарство от спазмов.

Семь к трем. Три к семи. Слишком динамичные развилки и ни единого узла. Слишком много подвижных факторов. Три к семи. Семь к трем. Он видел это еще тогда, выводя группу из-под тонущего маяка. Он еще никогда не видел так ясно.

Семь к трем — и они бы не заметили его, не подавай он так активно признаков жизни.

Три к семи — а в противном случае его убьют через несколько лет, пулей в затылок — потому что приказ, исходящий от куратора потребует: привезти тело.

Семь к трем — и все закончится на несколько лет раньше. Все может закончиться и на неделю раньше намеченного, но Кроуфорд знает, что ни в одном из известных ему узлов он не нажмет на спусковой крючок.

Три к семи — еще не поздно сбежать. Отказаться. Залечь на дно. Вместе с группой, тащить которую за собой ему осточертело. Вместе с немым укоризненным взглядом раскосых глаз. Вместе с испещренной шрамами бомбой замедленного действия. Вместе....

Послезавтра он ни свет, ни заря, позвонит рыжему и прикажет спуститься в кабинет. Шульдих будет тереть глаза и ерзать на стуле, а открытый воротник джемпера выставит напоказ цепочку красных овалов на шее. Послезавтра он, тщательно отводя от рыжего глаза, прикажет ему собираться.

— Мы сворачиваемся, — скажет Кроуфорд. — Мы возвращаемся в Лос-Анджелес.

Через два дня он закажет билет до Токио — чтобы аналитики в Вашингтоне почесали задницу и выслали за ним троих хорошо тренированных профессионалов. Три к семи — и у него получится убедить сухопарого человека, то и дело поправляющего очки в роговой оправе, в собственной лояльности. Семь к трем — и он будет скучать по блоку D. Они не отличаются. Ни целями, ни средствами, ни методами.

Разве что — сухопарый мистер Керрингтон не будет знать о том, каким образом Кроуфорду дается его блестящая аналитика. Главное — ошибаться в правильное время и в правильных местах. Три к семи — и у него получится. Семь к трем — и он не увидит снега на Таймз-сквер.

Шульдих вернется от дверей, наклонится над столом — бледный, с натянутой, подрагивающей усмешкой.

— _Они?_ — выдохнет Шульдих ему в лицо.

Кроуфорд не станет думать о Гамбурге. Он на мгновение прикроет глаза и медленно выдохнет воздух, перед тем как ответить:

— Тебе не о чем волноваться. У них другие дела.

Он снова вдохнет только после того, как за рыжим закроется дверь.

...как шаттл успешно приземлится на космической базе Эдвардс.

...как безработная наркоманка из Мемфиса подбросит годовалого ребенка под клинику Святого Иуды.

...как темно-зеленый микроавтобус подъедет к черному ходу отеля «Мариотт».

 

«...общая прибыль компании за отчетный период составила 12% — по документам аудиторской компании «Графс и Эндинг». На фоне общего спада в фармацевтической индустрии, после обрушения котировок «ГлаксоСмитКлайн», это результат можно счесть впечатляющим. Обвинения в укрывании от налогов так и остались недоказанными: правление «Ньюкасл кемикалз» по-прежнему настаивает, что налоги, взятые с прибыли компании, полностью отражают деятельность компании на рынке медикаментов США. Точно также бездоказательными остались звучавшие в Европе, в частности в Великобритании и Голландии, обвинения против сотрудников «Ньюкасл кемикалз» в перекупке ведущих специалистов, коммерческом шпионаже и «нечестной игре».

_**Из доклада руководству АНБ,  
подразделение по борьбе с финансовыми нарушениями** _

 

 

####  ******РЕВЕРС** ** **

 

Короткий стремительный выпад — блеск-вспышка — и отрубленная рука отлетает в сторону. Фонтан слишком яркой крови из культи плеча. Шульдих морщится: лишенное соразмерности, тело выглядит слишком уродливо. Вообще-то он ненавидит симметрию — но порой исключения необходимы.

И... всё это абсолютно не то.

Обезображенная женщина выгибается и кричит. Кровь продолжает хлестать, заливая экран. Шульдих зевает, и поднимается с места, и, не обращая внимания на возмущение вслед, пробирается к выходу по ногам.

...Глоток слишком теплого воздуха, плотного. Густого, как патока. Пахнущего апельсинами, пылью и разогретым мазутом. Дышать — такая же неприятная необходимость, как и... Шульдих оборачивается на вход в кинозал.

Еще?

Шульдих не знает, что заставляет его торопиться. С того самого дня, как они вернулись в Эл-Эй. Может быть, холод, вернувшийся вместе с ним.

Не то чтобы в Нью-Орлеане было намного теплей.

Шульдих думает о том, что мог бы сейчас оказаться на пляже. Отсюда до Малибу рукой подать. Волны накатывают с шуршанием, как будто разворачивается голубая ткань. И отползают. И накатывают вновь. Звук не надоедает — так же как сыпать меж пальцев мелкий белый песок, оставляющий меловые следы на ладонях. А бледную кожу покалывает ветер и морская соль.

Он понятия не имеет, почему вместо этого остается в городе. Шульдих терпеть не может Сансет-бульвар.

Слишком громкие голоса и гудки машин. Сплошь кабриолеты, и оглушительное многоголосье динамиков сливается в какофонию, добавляя дискомфорта. Вытравленные блондинки в черных очках со стразами, все как одна. Может, начать отрубать им руки — не столь уж плохая идея... Разнообразие. Шульдих начинает понимать Тарантино.

Впрочем, у него собственный сценарий сейчас. И свои собственные планы на вечер.

— Спускайся, — говорит он ирландцу, прижимая плечом мобильник, щелкая пальцами проезжающему такси. — Я буду минут через двадцать.

Фарфарело кладет трубку. Фарфарелло не говорит ничего.

Фарфарелло будет стоять у входа в гостиницу ровно через двадцать минут.

 

* * *

 

Оба молчат в машине: привыкли понимать друг друга без слов, или им просто нечего сказать. Впрочем, водитель-индус в ядовито-малиновой футболке тараторит за троих, перемежая невразумительный поток слов улыбками, слишком бурной жестикуляцией, периодически вдавливая клаксон, яростно, словно пытается продавить насквозь... У него такой густой акцент, что Шульдих не понял бы ни слова, даже если бы попытался. Он дожидается паузы, чтобы бросить: «Заткнись», но не получает никакой реакции, кроме очередной широченной улыбки — и очередной бесконечной тирады.

Ирландец бросает на телепата вопросительный взгляд, и тот в ответ пожимает плечами. А затем начинает смеяться. Обрадованный, таксист оживляется еще сильнее, и тычет рукой куда-то вперед, и, кажется, говорит о неэвклидовой геометрии.

В конце концов, почему бы и нет?

...В Эл-Эй Шульдиху хотелось вернуться — все то время, пока они торчали на Восточном побережье. Новый Орлеан был дешевой декорацией. Дурацкой ловушкой, где пахло мышами и мокрым картоном. Зеленые двери, и негры в чинных белых шляпах на Бурбон-стрит. Ловушка...

Комната Кроуфорда, с исчерканными снизу доверху стенами — душная, липкая, как смятый комок паутины. Холод и сырость снаружи. Временами ему казалось, что он уже никогда не согреется. А Эл-Эй почему-то представлялся свободой. Пляж. И гребаный океан.

...Особенно нелепо — после маяка. И свинцовой тяжести в легких. Кашля, раздирающего гортань. Он помнит, как проминался влажный песок под дрожащими от слабости ногами. Как он хватал его пальцами — полз, точно по вертикальной стене... вперед или вверх... и чертов песок не желал держать, и растворялся, и волны норовили утащить обратно... Как...

В Новом Орлеане это перестало иметь значение. Или раньше.

Сырость и холод пришли за ним сами. Въелись под кожу. И даже у сингл-молта был ржавый привкус морской воды.

Новая жизнь — подарок Кроуфорда — явственно отдавала дерьмом.

— Наги тебя искал. — Голос ирландца неожиданно вклинивается в паузу, когда таксист сворачивает вправо на Слаусон-авеню.

— Нахрена? — Впрочем, Шульдих не ждет ответа. Фарфарелло смотрит в окно, медленно проводя языком по губам.

В последний раз они разговаривали с японцем... когда? Да черт его знает. Недели две назад, если не больше. Когда Наоэ не сидит взаперти у себя в комнате — то пытается что-то сделать для Кроуфорда. Последний, кому это еще не обрыдло. Маленький бледный камикадзе... цепляется за чувство долга и за ритуалы, за привычную монотонность рутины — ну, каждому своя соломинка, и Шульдиху наплевать.

У него самого безмятежное, запечатанное наглухо лицо американца давно уже не вызывает даже желания ударить.

...Желание возвращается — только когда Кроуфорд вдруг «просыпается» и начинает говорить.

Как например: «Мы едем в Лос-Анджелес». Как например: «Сними номера в «Мариотте» на пятом этаже». Как например: «Проверь бензин».

И Шульдиху наплевать, что гребаная горючка закончилась как раз на полдороге: он все равно не станет смотреть — и в следующий раз.

Мобильник звонит — как раз когда такси тормозит у обочины.

— Дальше Мэйн-стрит я не поеду. — У водителя неожиданно пропадает акцент. Впрочем, он больше жестикулирует, чем говорит. Скрещенные руки перед лицом и судорожное дерганье подбородком — это «нет». Точное «нет». Фарфарелло опять вопросительно смотрит на Шульдиха. — Там, дальше... Южный Централ, не поеду, и вам не надо! Я ж вам говорил... там опасно... Да вон, темно уже...

Телефон продолжает трезвонить.

Водитель тычет смуглым пальцем в солнце, растекающееся багровой лужей по утыканным антеннами крышам домов.

Фарфарелло проводит языком по губам.

Шульдих швыряет на переднее сиденье сложенную пополам стодолларовую купюру.

— Утром приедешь за нами сюда. — И вылезает из машины, с трудом подавляя желание грохнуть трубку о раскалившийся за день асфальт.

Такси рвет с места, оставляя на развороте дымящийся след. Фарфарелло оглядывается по сторонам, принюхивается, втягивая ноздрями горячий ветер. Ухмыляется, оправляя свою безрукавку. Шульдих наконец поднимает руку и говорит: «Алло».

— Мы проверили ваши сведения, мистер... Клаус. — На том конце провода сухой чеканный голос и не думает тратить время на приветствия и лишние любезности. Голос поскрипывает бетонной пылью. Голос делает паузы — именно там, где и должен. — Эдинбург. И Берлин. Вы не хотите добавить что-то еще?

Шульдих молчит. И улыбается прямо в мембрану. Он абсолютно уверен, что тот, второй, слышит его улыбку.

— Однако сумма, которую вы запросили, мистер Клаус. Она неприемлема. Вы не ошиблись, когда считали нули?

Шульдих делает знак Фарфарелло и отступает в сторону, с дороги, когда прямо на них из-за поворота вылетает кавалькада ревущих мотоциклов. В руке у ирландца мелькает и исчезает нож. Они на пороге негритянского квартала. Неудивительно, что таксист оказался ехать дальше. Вокруг — обшарпанные бетонные стены, ни клочка зелени, торчащая арматура из вывороченной бетонной плиты, мусор повсюду, а из открытых окон — детские вопли, и женский визг, и рев телевизоров, и гулкое буханье ударных, как торопливо бьющийся пульс.

— Ошибся? Ну, если вы так говорите... Полагаю, можно добавить еще один ноль. Или два. — Из открытых окон пахнет специями и разогретым маслом. Прелыми пеленками. Марихуаной. Сексом. — Не думаю, что вы уже успели проверить Лимож.

Он дает отбой, не дожидаясь ответа. И уверенно направляется вперед. Плотный воздух прижимается кляпом к лицу — удушливый, пыльный, горячий.

Шульдих не оборачивается к ирландцу, даже не смотрит, идет ли тот следом. Ирландец по-прежнему молчит, и это только к лучшему. Если Шульдиху чего и будет недоставать — так только вот этого молчания. Но сейчас он не думает об этом, пробираясь между грудами мусора между домами, пригибаясь под угрожающе скрипящими пожарными лестницами, огибая полусгнившие каркасы машин.

Он ловит взгляды — из всех щелей, из темных провалов окон. Жадные, крысиные взгляды. Ловит жадные крысиные мысли. «Криспсы». И «Бладсы». И «Ньюбай»... Он улыбается. Он, кажется, наконец нашел именно то, что искал.

 

* * *

 

Тот, кого находит Шульдих, называет себя Большим Тэ, и немец посмеялся бы над банальностью, если бы кличка не отвечала истине. У Большого Тэ кулаки размером с голову младенца, распахнутая до пупа шелковая черная рубаха и цепь на шее толщиной в палец. Лоснящаяся, точно смазанная маслом, иссиня-черная кожа — и зубы, белые, как кокос.

Вероятно, они могли найти и кого-то получше. Но телепат не самоубийца: он вытянул из чужих мозгов имя первого попавшегося громилы, из тех, кто жил ближе всех. Углубляться в эти трущобы без провожатого, даже вдвоем с ирландцем... Нет. Это явно не было бы удачной идеей.

— Джесс Патридж, по кличке Тюфяк, — бросает он с порога, и слышит, как негромко хмыкает Фарфарелло за левым плечом. Джессом Патриджем звали их инструктора по стрельбе. И тюфяком он точно не был. Но Шульдиху оказалось лень придумывать имя. — Его ищут парни с Восточного побережья. — И начинает сыпать именами и кличками, уже вполне реальными, потому что не зря все-таки проторчал три месяца в этом гребаном Орлеане... прежде чем, не меняя интонации проронить: — Полторы штуки баксов — тому, кто поможет его разыскать.

Круглые глаза навыкате мелко моргают. Шульдих почти может слышать, как скрипят извилины в выбритой налысо голове, годной на то, чтобы проламывать стены — но вряд ли на что-то еще.

— А причем тут я? — Толстые пальцы озадаченно дергают мочку уха.

Этот парень был здесь в девяносто втором. Этот парень помнит еще Реджиналда Дэнни. Кровь на бейсбольных битах. Отлетевшая в сторону красная бейсболка на разделительной полосе...

Шульдих улыбается со всей безмятежностью человека, которому абсолютно нечего больше терять.

— Потому что тебе нужны полторы штуки баксов. И ты знаешь все местные кабаки, где он может торчать. Пошли.

 

* * *

 

...Больше всего Шульдиха удивляет то, что когда он с первыми лучами солнца, пошатываясь от усталости, выходит обратно на Мэйн-стрит, — такси уже стоит там и ждет.

Если бы машины не было, он бы, наверное, заснул прямо на асфальте.

А так — засыпает на заднем сиденье, пахнущем пылью и дезинфектантами. Конечно, не раньше, чем назовет водителю адрес отеля. Но...

...значительно раньше, чем успевает услышать вопрос:

— Эй! А где же ваш одноглазый приятель, мистер?

 

* * *

 

Шульдих спит.

...и чувствует кровь на чужих разбитых губах...

...и боль в чужом вывернутом запястье...

...и хруст костей, ломающихся от удара...

...и удар всем телом о стену, от которого перед чужими глазами вспыхивают багровые радуги...

...и...

Шульдих спит всю дорогу до «Мариотта», беззвучно постанывая во сне, и морщится, не просыпаясь, когда ощущает на себе подозрительные взгляды то и дело оглядывающегося таксиста.

— Насилие отвратительно, — неожиданно объявляет он индусу, приоткрывая левый глаз, когда машина сворачивает к отелю. — Я ненавижу насилие, и ваш Махатма Ганди был прав.

Он вытаскивает из бумажника купюру. Свои полторы штуки баксов Большой Тэ так и не получил: под утро, по знаку телепата, Фарфарелло прикончил их провожатого в какой-то пропахшей мочой подворотне, на выходе из очередного бара — после ночи, проведенной в бесплодных поисках человека, которого Шульдих и не пытался найти. И этот акт насилия был самым бесполезным из всех.

Фарфарелло убивает так жадно — что из него нечего взять. Иначе немцу не пришлось бы ввязываться в эту гребаную авантюру.

— Если бы я был ветеринаром, — продолжает он тем же задумчивым тоном, протягивая таксисту деньги, — то резал бы собакам хвосты по кусочкам. Из жалости. А ты езжай осторожнее — и смотри, не задави священную корову, приятель...

Шульдих выходит из машины и оборачивается. И смотрит ей вслед...

...ровно до того момента, пока ошалевший от непонятных слов странного пассажира индус внезапно не бросает руль, пытаясь отогнать примерещившуюся осу — не путает в суматохе педали тормоза и газа — и не вылетает на полной скорости на встречную полосу...

...Грохот, визг тормозов, скрежет и звон бьющегося стекла Шульдиха уже не интересуют. Он проходит через холл, с наслаждением вдыхая кондиционированную прохладу — в те несколько секунд, что служащие отеля, все как один, устремляются к дверям, чтобы поглазеть на аварию.

Ни один не обратит внимания на странного постояльца в перепачканном и помятом костюме, от которого слишком явственно несет травкой, дешевым пойлом и чужой кровью.

На пятый этаж он поднимается пешком. И вовсе не ради того, чтобы не видеть себя в зеркале лифта.

 

* * *

 

...Комната Наоэ девственно пуста: ни вещей, ни одежды. Только след едва уловимого запаха в воздухе. Сигареты?

Зато у себя в номере, на журнальном столике Шульдих обнаруживает то, чего там не оставлял.

Осторожно опуская протестующее тело в кресло, он смотрит на немецко-японский словарь... достаточно долго, чтобы решить не брать его в руки. Наги не настолько сентиментален, чтобы оставлять записки между страниц. И без того этот жест...

Впрочем, чуть больше, чем просто прощальный подарок.

Шульдих откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в мягкий подголовник.

Полчаса или больше... Время исчезает — а затем появляется вновь.

Шульдих принимает это как должное — и наконец идет в душ.

Номер Кроуфорда — как раз напротив его собственного.

И он ничуть не удивляется тому, что дверь оказывается не заперта.

 

* * *

 

Шульдих останавливается на пороге комнаты, привалившись плечом к косяку. Дверь за спиной мягко захлопывается, и этот слишком тихий, вкрадчивый звук почему-то вызывает желание поморщиться — куда больше, чем недавний грохот аварии на дороге, или ночной беспредел негритянских кварталов. Взгляд проскальзывает по неподвижной фигуре в кресле. В сторону.

А Кроуфорду и подавно все равно куда смотреть. В стену. В окно. И люди не более чем движущийся рисунок на обоях.

Чертов придурок...

— Заранее ты мне, конечно, сказать не мог?

Он начинает резче, чем собирался. Он не собирался с этого начинать. Он вообще не собирался... Свет, льющийся из окна, очерчивает предметы слишком резко. Глаза после бессонной ночи саднит, как будто в них сыпанули бетонной пыли.

В этот момент Шульдих почему-то жалеет, что так и не взял в руки чертов словарь.

...За последние полгода он уже успел привыкнуть к этому взгляду «сквозь». Иногда Кроуфорд вообще не считает нужным отвечать. Фокусироваться на реальности.

Однако сейчас, когда чужое лицо все же оборачивается к нему, медленно, как в толще воды, Шульдих чувствует неожиданный прилив раздражения.

Американец чуть заметно кивает.

— Он поломается, когда ты уйдешь.

Блядь.

— Я про Наоэ, Кроуфорд. Какого хрена ты мне не сказал?

Он знает, что не должен заводиться. Сейчас девять утра. В десять, самое позднее — в пол-одиннадцатого, ему позвонят. Он должен успеть закончить до этого, и ни хрена не успеет, если начнет заводиться.

Но ровный, без пауз механический голос, как будто начитывающий с листа:

— Я про Фарфарелло, Шульдих. Когда ты уйдешь, он поломается, — отдается пульсирующей точкой в виске и заставляет ногти впиваться в ладони.

Какого черта? Он не хочет слышать про Фарфарелло. Он не хочет думать о Фарфарелло. Ирландец даже не заметил, когда он ушел. Ирландец остался там, где сможет выжить... какое-то время. И что Шульдиху за дело, если...

— Значит, так и будет. Ты меня к нему нянькой не нанимал. — И с него хватит чужого груза. Ответственности. Там, куда он идет, — место только для одного.

Он встряхивает головой. Кончики волос, еще влажные после душа, неприятно бьют по шее, цепляют подбородок.

А Кроуфорд безучастно пожимает плечами.

— Значит, так и будет.

И самое дерьмовое — что ублюдку действительно все равно.

...Это не имеет, кажется, никакого смысла. Впервые за все время — Шульдих осознает, что он опоздал. Со своим ожиданием. С идиотскими планами. С...

Чертов гребаный идиот...

Ну, и ничего другого теперь уже — кроме тупого, бессмысленного упрямства.

Шульдих проходит в комнату, едва не споткнувшись о чужой взгляд, как о проволоку, но все равно, как ни в чем не бывало разваливается в кресле, перекидывая ноги через подлокотник.

Дешевое представление? Может быть. Так он никогда и не требовал больших гонораров...

— Ну и? — Смотреть на гладко выбритое лицо Кроуфорда — непривычно. В Новом Орлеане тот не считал нужным тратить время на то, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно. Может, что-то в здешнем воздухе?.. Или местные крашеные блондинки?..

Шульдих кривится в ухмылке. Он не собирается конкретизировать свой вопрос — и почти удивлен, когда американец неожиданно пожимает плечами.

— И всё.

_Всё?!_

— Ты... — Он не выдерживает. Он начинает смеяться. Смех ничего не значит сам по себе — Шульдих смеется всегда, но реже всего — когда ему действительно смешно. — Ты... гребаный сукин сын, Кроуфорд. — Он опять встряхивает головой, откидывая назад волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза. В Штатах он больше не носит бандану. — Чертов. Гребаный. Сукин. Сын.

И получает едва заметную тень усмешки в ответ:

— Ты не первый.

...Но может запросто стать последним, если возьмет — и к гребаной матери пристрелит этого ублюдка. Здесь и сейчас.

Рука оглаживает рукоять пистолета через ткань пиджака.

— С вероятностью в семьдесят процентов, первый выстрел будет мимо цели, — кивает американец.

Ублюдок...

— ...А потом горничные вызовут полицию... а потом судья придет на заседание с похмелья и впаяет мне электрический стул... а потом прилетят марсиане... а потом президентом выберут эту... как ее там... Монику Левински... — Шульдих, не выдержав, перебрасывает ноги на пол. Подается вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. Шульдих ненавидит будущее — особенно когда ему его преподносят... вот так. — Кроуфорд, тебе самому-то не надоело?

— Они приедут раньше полиции. У тебя полтора часа, чтобы успеть с ними разминуться.

Полтора часа?

Шульдих раздраженно поднимает бровь.

— _Они?_.. Марсиане — или Моника Левински?

Сигарета мелькает в длинных пальцах. Когда-то точно так же Кроуфорд вертел свои вечные авторучки.

— Для простоты назовем их агентами спецназначения.

Мелькает — и прячется — и появляется вновь. Еще чуть-чуть — и ублюдок ее сломает. И просыплет табак на ковер. Аккуратной коричневой горкой.

Если следить только за этим и не думать ни о чем больше — то можно даже не засмеяться.

— Простота — твой конек, Кроуфорд, это я уже понял. А делиться своими гребаными планами с командой заранее — не наш метод. Да. Можешь не уточнять. За полтора часа — спасибо. Полторы минуты, конечно, придали бы остроты нашему прощанию... но я не в обиде. Еще что-нибудь?

Оторвать взгляд от сигареты в чужих пальцах требует некоторых усилий. Но теперь — Шульдих вновь смотрит на выбритые до синевы щеки. Вспоминает приказ американца, едва они вернулись в Эл-Эй — не светиться в городе. И не контачить с ним нигде за пределами отеля. И...

Он болван, что не догадался сразу.

И четыре авиабилета — красно-белые обложки, на тумбочке у кровати... он замечает их только сейчас.

Может, Кроуфорд и почти превратился в овощ — но не стал идиотом.

Впрочем, в этом Шульдих никогда и не сомневался.

Впрочем, это не меняет ровным счетом ничего из.

И уж точно — остался таким же сукиным сыном, каким был всегда.

— Команды нет, Шульдих. Тебе ли об этом не знать?

...И, как ни странно, в бешенство приводят не слова — улыбка. Равнодушные бледные губы на бледном лице. И пустой взгляд — в себя — в пустоту.

— Конечно, нет. И не было. А мне стоило еще тогда, блядь, позвонить в Гамбург... Если я еще не посылал тебя на хер сегодня, Кроуфорд, — считай, сделал это только что.

— Думаешь, он успел сменить номер?

...Он не станет ничего делать. К черту. Гребаный придурок — и... к черту!

Не станет.

Шульдих еще немного подается вперед. Немного — но позвоночник натягивается, как струна.

— Полтора часа, ты сказал?

Вместо ответа, американец аккуратно разламывает сигарету на две ровные половинки. Откладывает на стол. И снова откидывается на спинку кресла.

...И отвечает:

— Час двадцать пять, — ...уже когда Шульдих, соскользнув с кресла на пол, оказывается у него между коленей. И медленно тянет ремень брюк на себя.

 

* * *

 

...Рука опускается на затылок. Оттягивает волосы назад — не слишком резко, но достаточно жестко, чтобы Шульдих не сопротивлялся. Поднял голову. Взглянул наверх.

У Кроуфорда злое, напряженное лицо. И злая, напряженная усмешка. _Да,_ взглядом отвечает Шульдих. _Именно так_. И короткий кивок — почти как команда, в ответ.

— Час двадцать пять...

Телепат дергает плечом и вновь опускает голову. Времени вдвое больше чем требуется — но это не значит, что он собирается терять его зря.

 

* * *

 

...Мыслей — не существует. А ощущения свиваются в кольцо.

Кольцо губ на чужой напряженной плоти. Язык, скользящий по коже. Медленно. Шульдих концентрируется на каждом витке рисуемого узора. На том, как головка раз за разом упирается в нёбо. На том, как туго подбираются мышцы живота — под ладонью, скользнувшей вверх.

Коленям жестко на ковре, и неудобно подвернута нога. Но он не станет менять позу. Проводит пальцами по груди Кроуфорда. Другой рукой обхватывает основание члена. Слегка сжимает мошонку.

Мыслей не существует. А плечи — затекают, и он чуть ускоряет темп. Кроуфорд держит надежный барьер.

Он увлажняет чужую плоть своей слюной — вязкой, горячей. _Вкус на языке_. Он держит ритм. Заглатывает. Отпускает.

Шульдих не отвлекается — потому что не существует мыслей, способных отвлечь. Шульдих не думает о том, что не любит делать минет. Это не имеет значения. У него остается час и двадцать минут.

Возможно, это все же стоило сделать раньше.

Мыслей не существует.

Он не знает, о чем думает Кроуфорд. Думает ли вообще. Он только слушает, как учащается дыхание, — в одном ритме с его собственным. Ловит. Подстраивается. И отпускает вновь.

 _Я этого хочу — и ты тоже..._ Он все еще пытается отдышаться, когда чужие руки отстраняют его, упираясь в плечи. Когда в лицо упирается чужой взгляд.

 _Я этого хочу_. Он честен. Он никогда не лжет — если этого нельзя избежать.

Кроуфорд толкает его на ковер.

Но перед этим — еще один взгляд на часы.

Шульдих почти готов засмеяться... но слишком саднит разгоряченный рот.

 

* * *

 

Он не помнит, как освобождается от джинсов. Пиджак отлетает в сторону с глухим стуком — пистолет на предохранителе, но Шульдих морщится все равно. Впрочем, возможно, больше от того, с какой силой его толкают в ковер лицом.

Мыслей не существует. Только горячее тело, наваливающееся сверху. Только нетерпеливые пальцы, раздвигающие ягодицы. Только дыхание, обжигающее плечо.

Ворс ковра — обжигает кожу. Он подается навстречу, когда Кроуфорд резким толчком входит в него.

Слюна вместо смазки?.. Да, резкая боль — обжигает тоже. Но Шульдих не против. Ему нравится, когда горячо. Жар внутри и снаружи... и может быть, холод хоть ненадолго уйдет.

Пальцы стискивают предплечье. Вжимают в пол. Щека втирается в ковер — но он забывает об этом мгновенно, как и обо всем остальном... когда — безжалостно... резко... и каждый раз — как удар...

Чужая сила. Он и не думает сдерживаться — отчаянно бьется назад... и прогибается... стонет — гортанно, глухо. Зажмуриваясь — чтобы чувствовать, как прорастает огнем темнота.

Мыслей не существует...

...Потому что не существует слов.

 

* * *

 

Удар за ударом. Кроуфорд бьется о его тело. Кроуфорд раскалывает собственные щиты. Удар за ударом. Яростно — и Шульдих возвращает эту ярость ему, покуда хватает сил. Шульдих...

...усиливает напор.

_Мутное, мрачное бешенство этой ночи... потные, сочащиеся ненавистью изо всех пор тела... ошалелые глаза с расширенными зрачками... сжатые, сбитые в кровь кулаки..._

Мыслей не...

Кроуфорд трахает его. Шульдих вспоминает об этом — на миг вырываясь из водоворота — хватая сухими губами воздух — хрипя и подаваясь всем телом назад...

Мыслей...

Кроуфорд стискивает ему плечи, так, что вот-вот сломает. Шульдих уже не помнит, как дышать самому — хватает чужого дыхания, рваного, хриплого... Значит — близко... значит — уже вот-вот...

Щиты идут трещинами. Щиты осыпаются ворохом острых осколков, и каждый...

Жар наконец затопляет его целиком. Он сам превращается в сгусток жара. И...

...Шульдих...

...наконец...

....проходит внутрь...

 

* * *

 

Считанные мгновения — все, что у него есть.

Считанные мгновения. Телепат знал с самого начала. Он не чувствует, как конвульсивно вздрагивает всем телом американец. Не ощущает чужого оргазма — в себе. Потому что он сам — уже внутри. За барьерами. За преградой. И в считанные мгновения мир переворачивается — взрываясь...

...бешенство... чужое бешенство... агрессия... амок...

...хруст ломаемой лучевой кости... хруст выбитых зубов — под резким ударом в челюсть... ногой под дых — скорченное на полу тело... скоро-мертвец, еще выблевывающий внутренности... выпад... удар... удар...

...кто? безымянный негр в сегодняшнем дешевом баре? или он сам — блюющий насилием... исторгающий все собранное за ночь дерьмо — в чужие мозги?..

_Кто?.._

Мыслей не существует.

Его тошнит чужой кровью. Его тошнит чужим упоением болью. Шульдих цепляется за чужой разум — конвульсирующий в одном ритме с его собственными судорогами. И это — лучше чем секс. Ближе, чем секс. Это — внутри. И это...

...Он сжимается — выдерживая первый удар американца.

Пришел в себя? Ч-черт... слишком рано...

Шульдих отчаянно пытается закрепить поставленный блок.

— Да не дергайся ты, мать твою. Сейчас... погоди...

Хрен-с-два! Упрямый ублюдок давит, точно бульдозер. Мать его...

— Кроуфорд... прекрати... — Хрипеть и продолжать копаться в чужих мозгах... нет, точно не то развлечение, на которое Шульдих готов покупать билеты.

Немец с запозданием вспоминает, что когда ставили якорь ему самому — это делали два штатных телепата под надзором Шанцлера... и куча приборов... и гребаные электроды на висках... и его успели вымотать под блоками настолько, что мозги были похожи на гребаное рваное тряпье...

— Кроу...форд...

Черт.

Черт бы его побрал.

Шульдих продолжает. Если чего у него не отнять — он цепкий, как долбанный бультерьер. Американец теснит его из своих мозгов, но... Весь ментальный посыл, что телепат успел собрать этой ночью, — спрессованный и свитый в тугую петлю — все же захлестывается, цепляясь за нужные зоны.

_Якорь..._

— Третий порог, Кроуфорд. — Он не уверен, слышит ли его американец. Шульдих сейчас не слышит и сам себя. — Твой гребаный третий порог. Ты... чертов придурок... Если не хочешь получить лоботомию — лучше не мешай. Ты понял меня?..

Придурок...

Не понимает — или не хочет понять. Впрочем, Шульдиху уже все равно.

Жаль, что не стало все равно — еще, скажем, вчера. Или полгода назад. Избавил бы себя от столького дерьма... А, к черту!

Пот льет градом по лицу. Затекает в глаза. Щиплет кожу.

Шульдих наконец переводит дыхание. Убирается из чужих мозгов. Только сейчас осознает — что они по-прежнему оба лежат на этом гребаном ковре, вцепившись друг в друга. Взмокшие. И дыхание двумя лезвиями рвет тишину, как гнилую ткань.

Они откатываются друг от друга одновременно.

И только взгляды — разлепляются не сразу.

Шульдих медленно садится, опираясь на подрагивающую руку. Прижимает пальцы к виску и брезгливо морщится, когда чувствует липкую горячую испарину. Откидывает влажные пряди со лба.

— Мать твою, чертов самоубийца... Всё. Якорь стоит. — Ноги не держат, но он все равно поднимается. Он сдохнет, если немедленно не смоет с себя все это дерьмо. — За подробностями — к Шанцлеру. Сколько времени еще?

Кроуфорд, выпрямляясь, медленно тянется за одеждой. Молча. И взгляд, каким можно резать стекло.

Нет, едва ли он станет названивать в Гамбург с вопросами. Да... и конечно же, не идиот. И что сделал Шульдих — он наверняка уже понял.

— Времени? У меня — достаточно, чтобы тебя пристрелить. У тебя — чтобы принять душ.

Немец пожимает плечами.

— Пристрели меня в душе. Заодно смоешь кровь...

...Он больше не оборачивается — даже когда в кармане оставленного на полу пиджака начинает звонить телефон.

 

* * *

 

В белоснежной ванной, в россыпи электрических отблесков на ровным квадратах кафеля, Шульдих дрочит — вжимаясь лопатками в слишком горячую стену...

...зажмурившись — чтобы не видеть напротив в зеркале собственного лица.

 

* * *

 

Когда он выходит из ванной — в комнате царит образцовый порядок. Впрочем, меньшего от Кроуфорда он и не ожидал. Чертов ублюдок успел даже выбросить сломанную сигарету.

В кресле... расслабленный... руки на подлокотниках... В правой — воронено поблескивает пистолет.

Шульдих в ответ широко ухмыляется, поднимая с пола пиджак.

Поправляет лацканы — возможно... чуть-чуть... слишком долго. И наконец идет к выходу, вытаскивая на ходу телефон.

...— У черного «порше» отказали тормоза.

Рука на мгновение замирает на ручке двери. Еще мгновение Шульдих всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы обернуться.

Но под конец лишь передергивает плечами.

— Лучше бы сказал, как сыграют «Чикаго буллз» — я на них десять баксов хотел поставить...

Чертов придурок... Шульдих никогда и не собирался брать черный «порше».

 

* * *

 

10:15 — и Шульдих сообщает своему контакту из «Ньюкасл кемикалз», что будет ждать в отеле «Мариотт» — через полчаса.

10:20 — и, выматерившись от души на ломаном ирландском, Шульдих делает еще один звонок... после чего с наслаждением швыряет мобильник в ближайшую урну. Официант, несущий ему кофе, недоуменно косится — но благоразумно молчит.

10:30 — и Шульдих, не прикрывая ладонью широкий зевок, сонным взглядом провожает троих парней в одинаковых серых костюмах, которые уверенно проходят через гостиничный холл прямо к лифтам.

10:38 — и он провожает таким же сонным взглядом — уже четверых... идущих обратно на улицу, туда, где ждет темно-зеленый микроавтобус с затемненными стеклами. Сорока секунд хватает, чтобы извлечь из памяти старшего адрес. Сорока секунд не хватает ни на что другое. И меньше всего — на вопрос «зачем».

Мыслей не существует. И воспоминаний тоже.

10:45...

Ну, вот и всё.

 

«— ...В свете вышеизложенного, и с учетом многолетнего опыта работы, мы можем утверждать с абсолютной уверенностью, что ни один из выпускников «Питомника» — в силу полученного воспитания, особенностей формирования психики и полученных базовых установок — никогда не будет способен успешно существовать и функционировать сколько-нибудь продолжительное время вне созданной «Розенкройц» системы...

— Иными словами, герр Шанцлер, они изначально не приспособлены к жизни вне клетки?

— Иными словами, я буду крайне признателен, если вы больше не станете меня перебивать, герр Кюнних. Но в целом... Мой ответ — безусловно, да».

__**Стенограмма лекции, институт «Розенкройц»  
** Кафедра Общих вопросов,  
архивный документ Y-1756/0684 

 

~~Конец~~

 

 

 *** Leben-Rune** — cимволизировала жизнь и была эмблемой «Аненербе» и «Лебенсборна». Также эту руну использовали в документах СС для обозначения даты рождения.

 

 

_2006_


End file.
